Hey Young Blood
by artcmisia
Summary: [slight AU, rated for lang; EDITED as of MAR-04-2016] A shy and proud smile fell on her lips and Ella chuckled, "I love you too." And she did, as it wasn't wealth or position that drew her to Guy of Gisborne in the first instance... He was as much a lost soul as she was and, however vain it seemed, she believed they could do good together.
1. Chapter 1

_just a head's up; **1** ) this is my very first RH fic and idk if it'll be my last..?, and **2** ) i'm editing a few chapters in this, just to let you know... so with that, enjoy._  
 _ **disclaimer** : i don't own BBC Robin Hood; Ella the Raven belongs to me._

* * *

 **~i~**  
 **Like a Flame**

* * *

Stepping back into the moon's light, the man afforded a disbelieving half chuckle, "You're joking, you must be…"

The woman's slender fingers flexed on her knife's handle as she said nothing and instead lunged with a practiced and swift horizontal slash.

He dropped to his knees as crimson slowly began to leak from the thin and deep gash in his throat; his brown eyes blearily looked up at her. "B-Bella…"

"I am sorry, William." Tears began to sting at her darkened blue irises, before she closed them tight as she kicked at his chest so he fell back onto the cold floor. Without another look back at the dead man, she left the room at a sprint.

 _I} Several years later {I_

You couldn't negotiate in a better place, if you asked him.

The black-clad man had been sent to see if the allegedly-good hopeful was worth the time and trouble of his journeying beyond the borders of Nottingham and to a small pub just outside the town of Lincoln. Granted he had aspired to be doing something more interesting than wait around for some fool… His patience was thin enough as it was.

"Judging by your overall dark demeanor in a lively place like this, you must be the man who's in charge." A voice said from the bar, causing the man to raise a brow. The owner of the voice sifted through the small crowd of patrons to approach his table not far from the bar with a mug of ale on hand.

The man gauged the thin frame of the person whose dark green cloak covered their head with a long hood. He scoffed slightly, folding his arms at his chest. "You must be the one, then. That hooded look draws attention in small places like this." He replied, nodding slightly to the chair before him as they sat down at his table.

"Right, like you obviously don't stand out, looking like the bloody undertaker." The hopeful scoffed back, taking a generous sip of their almost-finished ale.

"Mind your tongue, boy. You have yet to know who you speak to… _If_ you value your life, that is." Shame the fool wasn't a woman; he would have thought that was witty.

The hopeful tipped their head up a little, the shade of their hood not showing the curled lip beneath the shade. "I know who you are… Any serf this far north of London knows of the infamous Sir Guy of Gisborne." It was difficult to mistake someone so well disliked, after all. Downing the last sips of ale, the hopeful placed the mug on the table. "It is a pleasure to meet the man behind the rumors."

The man smirked at the change in tone, leaning forward a bit on his elbows, cold blue eyes showing his curiosity. "I would like to learn the name of one like you." He did not ask as his lowered tone didn't show the niceties of a question.  
 _  
If you want the job, best introduce yourself, no?_ The hopeful wondered, internally scowling. Outwardly, a sigh passed her lips as the hooded stranger drew back a little to lower her hood, revealing a woman.

She didn't look to be much older than her early thirties, still a maiden in her prime. While he expected her hair to be long and kept back somehow, it wasn't. It was shoulder length and was dark black; her eyes were a light hue of blue, like ice. It was no wonder she wore a hood.

"My name is Ella." The woman introduced in a calm voice.

* * *

 _ **an** : hope you guys enjoyed, and again, constructive criticism is welcome, just nothing uberly harsh. thanks! :)_


	2. Chapter 2

**~ii~**  
 **Thistles in Your Crown**

* * *

She could swear those helmets had been fashioned straight from well buckets.

Keen eyes remaining on the man the officers were chasing from her position at the back of the group, she smirked slightly; she was growing bored of the men's pace. "C'mon Gem." She urged as she ducked her head to speak to her steed's ear.

With a neigh, the chestnut mare picked up the pace, shooting forward and soon both rider and horse were at the helm.

Pulling her bow from its place on the side of the saddle, she drew an arrow from the quiver at her back and nocked it, training its head at the man who seemed to have started running faster when hearing her steed's clambering hooves get closer; she let it fly, watching the arrow streak to stab into the hood of the man's clothing, making him trip and stumble before falling to the forest floor.

She pulled on the reins to bring her steed to a skidding halt, causing the mare to rear slightly with a whinny before righting her footing. "Lovely job, old mum." She murmured, patting the side of her neck as the mare flicked her ears and shook her head with a snort; the archer looked at the officers as they had come to a halt when she had nabbed the runaway, three having already hoisted him from the ground to then drag him to a thin tree that had a slightly-felled log next to it.

It was only a week or so since she had been given the position, and while the work environment wasn't anything short of an irritant, the pay was decent. If she could say that much, anyway.

She slightly shook her head as the officers were preparing to cut off the runaway's hand for his nearly killing a stag moments before she had run him down; to say killing venison was a crime as they were considered property of Prince John was rather silly in her eyes. Deer were subject to the land alone, not to a supposed-godsend king who was given charge of England while the king was away on Crusade… It didn't make sense to her, though she wasn't the one making laws, was she?

The familiar sound of air hitting a flying projectile pulled her from her thoughts, and the archer looked up alertly to see several arrows hit their mark on the log, framing the officer's outstretched hand. Eyes narrowing, she fastened her grip on her bow and drew an arrow from her quiver to fasten it in place.

"It appears I've missed your hand! Let him go lest my aim should improve!" The hidden archer declared blandly, his carried voice not far from them she mused, perhaps only twenty yards. It was a small distance for her steed.

The officer in charge barked back, looking about the clearing, "Show yourself, for you've interfered with the law!"

"Last I looked, the law punished poaching with a less-graver sentence; a bit of time spent in the stocks, no less." The second archer stated as he stepped into the open and approached the scene, grass-green cloaks having camouflaged him from the officers' sights, but their archer had already caught his movement from his place behind the tree he had abandoned.

"The law has changed, and therefore must be respected." The leader returned matter-of-factly as the stranger came closer.  
 _  
It would only make sense for the punishment to fit the crime_ , a small voice in the back of her head picked, and she couldn't find it in herself to disagree; poaching wasn't such a dastardly crime like assassination or something as severe as that.

"… You do enforce the law, and my men and I suggest that you drop the case and be on your merry way." The second archer retorted before some of the brush rustled, a few trees' leaves also shaking with movement.

Taking a glance at one tree as its movement ceased, she cocked a brow, having not seen a silhouette of a man's figure in the vantage point… Her blue eyes narrowed in suspicion as they fell on the green-cloaked archer.

He certainly was crafty, despite his noble words.

"Have it your way, then. Gentlemen, as it appears we're outnumbered, let us be going back!" She suggested plainly, having lowered her tone to sound a bit more masculine, and she nodded her hooded head at the second archer before turning her mare to trot away in retreat.

She smelled a rat, and she wasn't one to let it get away so easily.

With reluctance, the officers also turned to leave and let the poacher free, who thanked them and proceeded to leave the clearing.

"'Ere, what the devil was that about?" Their leader demanded as his horse came near the mare and archer, looking annoyedly at having had a woman speak out of line.

"He's lying." She answered flatly, slowing the pace of her mare as the officer balked slightly in realization; the archer lifted her head as she pulled her horse to a stop, having faintly heard a second pair of footsteps enter the clearing where the archer stood.

"…And my master and I will make you return home with more than just your tail between your legs!" A second male voice stated proudly.

"There are only two of them!" The leader exclaimed to his men, before a whinny sounded from the chestnut mare as their archer doubled back to the clearing at a gallop.

Both men were already running when she caught up to them, and her nocked arrow was sent flying, narrowly missing the head of the green-cloaked archer.

Noticing the tree she was fast approaching, she yanked on the reins and pulled her mare to a halt, causing the horse to neigh in protest and slightly rear.

Dropping back onto all fours, the mare huffed in annoyance at having been run hard within a short distance, and the archer scowled past her at the brush the two men had disappeared into; the others ran ahead only to come up empty-handed, leaving her to deduce that their prey had somehow made themselves scarce.

The archer exhaled through her nostrils and gently patted her mare's neck with murmured praise, returning her bow to its place on the side of her saddle.

Looking about the wood for any sign of their prey and finding none as the officers then retreated, she approached the tree only to slash at the bark with one of her knives' blades, nudging her mare's ribs to gallop after the others in the same direction.

She was certainly _not_ finished with the hunt.

* * *

"The men are speaking of your slip-up earlier today." He commented bemusedly, approaching her as she was tending to her mare, nearing her left side as the mare's rider was brushing out her mane. "Mockingly, mind you." He added, looking on the woman.

She puffed out a bit of air and continued brushing, seeing her mare's ears flick. "Whatever news you're looking for is nothing short of droll, I assure you." Couldn't relax for a second when he was hovering about, could she? "I had thought you returned to Nottingham." She added, not looking at his gaze that seemed to dig into her skull; she knew what he wanted to hear but she wasn't giving it just yet… Might not even give it at all if he kept at it.

"I don't return to Nottingham for another few days… Also, your sight is best between the men and yourself, and my curiosity is piqued." He stated coolly, distinctly seeing her brow give a twitch despite the locks of black partially shielding the sight from his blue eyes.

Pausing in her brushing, the archer mentally cursed him for being a near-literal thorn in her side; she looked up at the man, her lighter blue stare meeting his expectant gaze with silent defiance behind her blank mask. "As _lovely_ as your compliment is, Sir, my mare is, currently, more _important_ than your curiosity. I'm sure it would be more amusing to hear the tale from your officers who obviously couldn't catch a cold if they damn-well tried." While the man was at least taller than her by a head, she still dug her heels in and silently challenged him, arching a brow when noticing the expectancy in his stare diminish to be replaced with the familiar irritation she enjoyed to see.

He could woo any woman he wanted, but she was neither ' _any woman_ ' nor one to be victim to his infamous glower.

"If you recall that it was _I_ who approved that you have the job you were given, you are subject to give a report, not _toy with me_ as if I am a peasant's son." Guy snapped, his tone brittle, as his blue stare tightened.

"I do not report to you _directly_ , milord, I report to the _Sheriff_. I only report to _you_ if you are the one ordering me about… And at the moment, you are _not_." Ella bit back in a likewise-brittle tone with her piercing glare locked on his glower as she stood her full height. "If you will excuse me, I am in the middle of something. Good evening, Sir Guy." She added stiffly, turning on him to see to a bag of feed for her mare.

The black-clad man let his glower remain on her back for another several moments before he turned to leave the small stable with his gloved hands fisted at his sides.

Gem nickered as the archer fed her a handful of hay, her ears flicking absently as the woman stroked her muzzle gently.

Giving a soft exhale as her shoulders rose and fell, the archer kissed her snout gently, smiling wryly at her steed's warm brown eyes. "Not all men are nice, are they, girl?" She murmured, earning a quiet nicker. She lifted the bag of feed and fastened it behind the horse's ears, allowing her to have her dinner.

Patting her shoulder gently before exiting her stall, the archer made her way to the sleeping quarters in silence.

* * *

Pity had found a place in her heart as she had taken note of the poor folk loitering around the small ravine entering Nottingham, and the archer kept her head down as she rode alongside her employer. If there was not enough poverty exhibited in London, then there was enough here in Nottingham… It was not her place to fret about them, though. She had to keep remembering that.

"Try and wipe that mucked-up look off your face. The nobles will be here within a few hours." The lord advised as they had given their horses to the stable hands and were entering the hall, earning a look from her.

The archer's brow rose, noting he seemed to have let their little spat the night prior slide for the meantime. "Since when do _you_ care for the nobles?" She wondered, brushing some strands of black from her sight.

"I have always cared." He scoffed at her question, brushing it off as a silly thought.

Keeping her curious expression, Ella paused as they ascended the stone steps to the Sheriff's office. "The reputed-tyrannical Guy of Gisborne actually caring about a band of simple country nobles is as much of an oddity as the thought of flying swine." She snorted slightly in amusement at the irony of the conversation, glancing away.

"You think I'm lying, then." Guy also arched a brow, folding his arms at his chest, wondering as he had been since she had arrived in Nottingham if she truly was the competent hand they had aspired for.

"No, I believe you. I just don't think it's _possible_ for you to care about the state of a meeting that doesn't entirely concern you in one way or another." Ella stated, turning to ascend the stairs with a shake of her head.

His brow twitched and Guy followed until they were side-by-side again. "Neither does it concern you, for last I looked _you_ were still considered a foreigner."

"Last I looked, _you_ were still a tosspot." Ella muttered under her breath as she jogged the small bit of distance to the office, ignoring the dagger-filled glare shot at her from her companion. She knocked once on the door and was bid to enter, opening it and allowing Guy to close it behind them, finding the Sheriff reclined in his chair with his boots being spiffed up by one of the servant girls. "Sheriff." She greeted first, giving a slight bow at the waist.

"Ah, my dear Ella. What news have you for me?" The Sheriff greeted as she straightened, gesturing with a hand that she proceed to speak. He was a balding man donned in dark garb like she and Guy, and most of the time she had been required to be in his presence, he had a look of derision on his stubble-ridden face as if there were a secret joke he was in on and noone in the room knew of.

"We arrested a poacher in the nearby forest, trying to nab one of the king's stags. Not only is he a compulsive liar but he might also be in alliance with another man we came across in the same instance… The second man fled before I could pin him with an arrow." She reported plainly, distinctly feeling a glare digging into her back from the second man in the room. She chose to ignore it, knowing he would seek to have a word with her at a later time.

The Sheriff nodded his head once her words processed, smiling wryly. "I can tell you weren't too pleased with that, were you?" He could tell the loss of the supposed cohort had left her ruffled.

"I assure you, sir, I will stick an arrow in him should we meet again." The archer promised, succeeding in hiding the disgruntlement in her calm voice.

"Good girl. Do you have anything to add, Guy?" He nodded his approval, looking on his second-in-command with some measure of hope.

Exhaling through his nostrils, Guy stepped forward as the woman stepped away and to the side, addressing his employer. "It turns out the same man the Raven spoke of that slipped away is coincidentally Sir Robin of Locksley who has returned from the Crusade, sir. Seems he's a man returned with a weaker sense of reality, as he proceeded to show nothing but arrogance and the naïveté of a child when we met properly yesterday." A hard scowl began to show on his handsome face as he added bitingly, "Before that, he chose to disrespect myself and my men by reinstating himself as the Lord of Locksley." A disbelieving look crossed his face as the Sheriff's face split into an amused smile and he started laughing. "I do not see the humor in this, milord." He defended, shooting a glare at the archer.

Ella only rolled her eyes at the Sheriff's amusement, crossing her arms at her chest, as she met his piercing stare and silently assured that they would speak later as their stares held.

The men who returned from the Crusades were most likely not in their right mind when they returned, that she knew; to say Sir Robin's mental state was a bit warped wasn't far from the truth.

"You're both dismissed." Both Guy and Ella gave a slight nod before leaving the office in silence, and for the Sheriff to chuckle at their demise.

"It appears I wasn't the only one to _slip up_ yesterday." The archer mused aloud once they were in the halls, clasping her hands at her back.

The lord shot another dagger-filled glare at her. "Don't go rubbing it in! It was _your fault_ in the first damn place, not catching him." He snapped.

She pretended her brow didn't twitch. "And unlike you with your _wounded pride_ , I can shake it off and continue living. It's a habit I would highly recommend to one like you." She said cheekily, glancing up at him out of the corner of her eye to see he was glaring forward.

"That a fact? And just what was that comment about, earlier; _'I will put an arrow in him should we meet again'?_ Your pride also took a fall." A smug smirk crossed his features as he noticed her cheeky expression falter.

Puffing a bit of air, the archer closed her eyes as her face was schooled into neutrality. "Seems we've reached an impasse…" Her right hand lifted to slug his shoulder hard, causing his smirk to falter and a glare to form, and she added dryly, "That does not mean you should underestimate me, Guy of Gisborne. When I said I would return the favor, I meant it." She looked up at him with a hard glare on her brow and an unfamiliar look in her eyes.

Guy held her hardened stare and accepted the tenacity she exhibited; he looked forward again with a huff. "Should make for an amusing sight."

Ella glared after him and followed with a scoff under her breath.

* * *

There was a grim taste to the air of the next morning, polluting the courtyard's air as most if not all the villagers were congregated to witness the quadruple-hanging event… Though with a hanging, she imagined the air was expected to be filled with grimness and tension.

Leaning out of the window of the hall as the doors opened for the Sheriff and his entourage to appear before the people, Ella sat on the sill with a whetstone and one of her favored knives on hand, having been polishing them since early. She had been glad for her quarters given with her taking of the job, and had taken advantage of getting enough sleep before rising with dawn's first light.

Lowering the stone, she looked at the man she had failed to hit in the forest as he was required to read the decree given by the Sheriff, noting his short hair and blue eyes along with the subtle hints that he had been in the Crusades. If he hadn't crossed her, she would've felt some measure of pity on him… But alas, no. Her eyes lifted to take note of the four unfortunate souls due to hang shortly, and some part of her was surprised to see three out of four of them were only boys, just shy of her age of twenty-five by five years or so.

Hanging was the punishment for theft? Since when was that considered just…?

"…I came last night to administer their last rights!" A man cloaked in navy stirred her attention to the crowd, and the archer looked at the man who'd spoken aloud with a raised brow. "And each of them accepted God through me, and were indicted into the Cloth! I sought the advice of the Bishop and he said they were recognized even though they are novices!" She could hear the desperation in his voice and judging by the nervous look in his eye, it didn't take long to see he was trying to stall or possibly save the lads.

Stealing a look at Sir Robin again, Ella inwardly snorted; no doubt he was pulling the strings.

She lowered her gaze and tossed the stone between one hand and the other as the drumroll sounded before the men were hanged, the crowd exclaiming and gasping in shock at the result; she would've closed her eyes had she not heard a commotion ensue from next to her, looking with slight surprise to see Sir Robin had confiscated one of the guards' bow and four arrows, proceeding to cut the four men down so they were free of the rope.

Drawing one of her longer knives from the confines of her right boot, she dropped onto the stair to intervene and make due on her word as Robin knocked back four or five of the guards when a gloved hand grabbed her by the arm and stopped her in mid-run. Glaring at the owner, Ella met the hardened blue stare of Guy as his grip tightened and he pulled her back. Both sets of blue eyes clashed with irritation before they looked at hearing a cry of help from the high wall to see Robin chuck the nicked sword up at the two guards above.

Ella made to yank her arm free of his grip but it remained as she watched another guard make to shoot Robin at point-blank before a thin knife streaked to throw the man off course and knock him back; raising a brow, her eyes lingered on the oddly-shiny knife that had been stuck in the guard's side to see it resembled a hair pin. Looking at the only other woman present, Marian daughter of the former Sheriff, she watched her turn away with only one hair pin present in her brown hair kept back… Her eyes narrowed slightly in suspicion, and she looked at the courtyard as Robin and his companions fled with the rest of the guards tailing them at top speed. She scoffed. "Well that was lovely." She muttered, yanking free of Guy's grip.

"No doubt they'll be returning to Locksley, permanently." Guy mused blandly, as miffed as the archer was over the morning's events, smirking ruefully.

That would only mean patrols would be _doubled_ , if she had to wager… Sounded just bloody-well grand.

* * *

 _ **an** : so that was a riveting first chap, wasn't it? hope you guys liked it! and a s/o to **aliena** **wyvern** for the first fav/follow on this! thanks **wyvern** , that means a lot (: also i've come to the realization that i got into this series solely bc of our favorite Guy of Gisborne.. ah well. and another note, i just made a promo edit of this and posted it on tumblr. feel free to check it out, the link's on my profile... i think that's all, so feel free to let me know if i did well on this. thanks, and later! _


	3. Chapter 3

**~iii~**  
 **A Raven's Feathers**

* * *

The chestnut mare nickered as she nudged the black stallion's muzzle, causing the latter to nicker in return.

Her rider smiled at noting both horses were getting along, compared to their riders' rather rocky friendship.

The stallion's rider caught the smile on her lips and quirked a brow, huffing. "What're you smiling at?"

"Irony that the horses have gotten along swimmingly." She shrugged, keeping her stare forward at the Sheriff as he led the charge. She had hoped to not be dragged along with the Sheriff and his men to Locksley in pursuit of Robin, but duty called.

Duty could dunk itself in the bloody Thames.

It was getting warm, a sign summer was on its way, and she briefly contemplated changing her wardrobe color just to endure the oncoming heat.

"Simple enough, the mare isn't as _irritating_ as her master." Guy mused blandly, pulling her mind from its wandering.

Ella blew strands of hair from her face and huffed, tilting her chin up a smidge despite his comment. "And the stallion obviously isn't as much of a _tosser_ as his master." She retorted in the same tone.

A glare began to form and he noted the irritated edge in her bland retort, "Something _bothering_ the esteemed marksman?" He asked coolly, eyeing her.

"Nothing _you_ should mind." She huffed, deeming he was the last person she would divulge her grievances to… She'd be _damned_ before giving Guy of Gisborne any sense of amusement at her expense. "Just keep your nose sniffing after the Sheriff's arse." She grumbled as an afterthought.

"I beg your pardon?" Guy caught her mutterings, his tone lowered as he glared at her again.

Ella snorted as they were approaching Locksley, nudging her mare's ribs and urging she go forward as she sought to ride alongside the Sheriff, leaving an annoyed nobleman in her wake.

She chose to ignore Guy again, per the sake of her tongue and possibly her life, lingering near the back and on her horse's saddle as the rest of the black-clad officers came and rounded up the village before them in the center of the village. Looking at the faces of the village folk with a neutral mask on her lovely face, the archer half-listened as the Sheriff began his monologue; some of the folk were fearful of what the Sheriff would do, and others she could see the hatred and disgruntlement at having to be interrogated and brought before the appointed man.

"… You will be rewarded, if you choose to step forward." The Sheriff's voice dragged her from her observations.

Guy chimed in at a louder volume, " **Speak quickly**!" His raised voice made the mare whinny and her master to jump in place before glowering at the nobleman.

Ella patted her steed's shoulder in assurance as a few of the officers lifted one man up and held a small pair of shears in hand as the men with the officer held the peasant who squirmed and tried to fight back. She winced at the peasant's fearful pleas that got louder the closer the officer approached, and forced herself to look away as the man's tongue was crudely cut out.

Another half hour seemed to pass and the sun was only rising higher into the sky.

Exhaling in mild exasperation and plenty boredom –as well as the feeling that she was tempted to rush into the forest to drag that idiotic fool into the open so they could be on their way—the archer dismounted her steed to approach the Sheriff's side as he sat in a chair brought for him by the officers. "Milord, may I inquire something of you?" She requested quietly as she neared his left side, ignoring the scowl shot in her direction from the noble on his right side.

"Whatever is the problem?" The Sheriff sighed, truly bored with the lack of cooperation of the peasants, looking at the woman.

"I had been asked by Maid Marian to run an errand with her before dusk, and I have noticed my services are not required at the moment here in Locksley." Ella said, partially lying and partially telling the truth. She wasn't needed at the moment, and therefore it would only seem fair if she was allowed to return to Nottingham.

"No, you are _not_ needed here… Very well, go on. Best to not keep the lady waiting." He gestured with a hand her dismissal.

"Aye, thank you milord." She nodded and smiled a little, beginning to leave when the man beckoned her again. "Sheriff?" She looked at him.

"Should you run into that man again, inform me." He ordered quietly as she had ducked her head to listen when he beckoned her to his ear.

Nodding in affirmation, Ella walked back to her mare, feeling a glare on her back and she chose to look at where it was coming from. She met Guy's scowl and she lifted a hand to wiggle her fingers at him in a cheeky wave, smiling to herself as she looked away and retreated to her steed.

Gem snorted as the archer remounted her and turned back in the direction they'd come, galloping away into the forest path. 

* * *

After drawing a bath and letting herself relax for at least a half hour to let the stress and heat of oncoming summer roll off her into the warm water, the archer had reluctantly pulled herself back to reality and gotten out of the bath and dried herself before going to her closet for a fresh tunic.

Her closet wasn't so much a closet as it was a trunk with worn leather on all sides and a metal padlock she had left unlocked since arriving in Nottingham. She didn't have fanciful dresses and such that the servant girls could steal, and so she had nothing to worry about.

Pulling on a pair of black trousers, she looked at her right wrist when seeing the sunlight catch on something metal, and her eyes fell on the lone silver bangle that remained on her arm from her childhood. Smiling wistfully at the brief surge of memories the bangle brought, she reached into the trunk to withdraw a light navy tunic with long sleeves, slipping it on before donning a charcoal vest that covered the tunic's torso. As she made to close the trunk, she took note of her small stock of blades inside the confines that were concealed beneath her clothes to see they were present and accounted for, and then closed it. Slipping her black boots on that were just shy of her shins by a few inches, she made sure her knives she kept on her person were present and in their appropriate places and proceeded to exit her quarters to wander about the castle.

Once reaching the ground floor, she nearly bumped into Marian, causing both women to slightly start and step back by a foot or so.

"My apologies, milady… I didn't think of where I was going!" Ella apologized with a slight bow of her head, smiling sheepishly at the other woman.

Marian chuckled slightly in response, "No, it's fine… You need not address me so formally; Marian is fine with me." She assured, smiling back.

"I'll have to remember that, then… I'm surprised you're here in Nottingham. The Sheriff and the others are away, I'm afraid; they'll be back soon." She hoped, anyway; the thought of more of the village folk having their tongues cut out didn't sit well with her conscience.

"I was not looking for the Sheriff, not really anyway; I was just running some errands for my father." She said, proceeding to leave the main entrance and head outside, letting the archer follow until she was alongside her.

"I'm glad you weren't waiting on them, God knows they won't be returning with such high spirits… Your father, how is he?" Ella mused, looking at the younger woman.

She imagined the young lady was at least eighteen, if not nineteen; still younger than her by a few years… And to say that a certain noble's constant mewling at the girl's door was annoying to her was putting it too lightly.

He was much too old for her, for God's sake, at least in his early thirties, and the archer had already suspected that the girl's heart was already spoken for by another man.

God bless them all the day that the nobleman was denied what he sought in Marian, for Ella doubted there would be a hint of peace on that day.

"He is faring well, actually. Doing his best, given the state of things." Marian answered, pulling the second woman from her thoughts.

Ella nodded and smiled a little, "I am glad…" Her words trailed off as she heard a whinny from the gates, and she and Marian looked to see some of the officers returned, Guy in the lead with a rope tied to his saddle's horn that led to the familiar face of Robin as he was being led into the castle. Her eyes narrowed slightly before catching the smug look on Guy's face, and she looked at Marian as she walked ahead of her past the officers grabbing the former lord to bring him into the dungeons, distinctly hearing her mutter the word _'fool'_ as she went.

"You should be glad for my deed, Ella, for now your pride is restored." Guy said as he passed by her, ducking his head slightly to speak in her ear, and he smirked triumphantly when she glanced at him.

Ella bristled slightly and huffed. "You're practically glowing; must've caught too much sun out there." She returned flatly, catching his coat's shoulder to make him pause as she looked on the officers. "Gentlemen, Sir Guy has asked that I personally escort the prisoner to his cell." She looked up at said man's narrowed blue eyes to tilt her head and smirk pleasedly, releasing his shoulder to approach the former lord.

Guy grabbed her hand as she made to pass, distinctly hearing a growl from her, and he met her catty scowl as blue met blue and clashed with the irritation that was thick between them. "Report to the Sheriff's office after getting rid of him… And don't _ever_ put words in my mouth, girl." He growled back, seeing the anger in her icy gaze slowly become more prominent the longer their stares held.

Ella yanked her hand free with a snort, storming forward to usher their prisoner to the dungeons. "I was beginning to wonder when your cockiness would get you hanged." She mused dryly as they descended into the lower levels of the castle.

"Ah so the archer speaks. Didn't peg you to be a woman, when we first met." Robin said, making her raise a brow at noting his rather jovial tone.

"Is that so frightening? To have a woman loose an arrow at your arse?" Ella drawled bitingly with a hard look on her face, shoving on his back as he looked back at her.

"Can't possibly be related to Gisborne… you're too good-hearted for it."

"He isn't my kin, just my overseer. Keep your nose out of it, and I might resist the urge to gut you here and now."

Robin looked back for a moment at the woman only to be forced to face forward as the faint sounds of men in pain were louder now that they were in the dungeons. "Seems to get along with you well enough; don't think I've seen him talk more to someone who wasn't Vaisey." He said as more of a thought, perking her ears.

Ella opened her mouth only to close it, and she was glad to see the warden as he waited for them; she lifted a hand to thwack Robin on the back of his head, causing him to flinch at her sharp gesture. "It is a pity to see a supposedly-esteemed nobleman turned naïve fool sink _so low_." She growled, shoving him forward as the warden's men took him from her custody. Without a second look, she turned to leave the dungeons in silence. 

* * *

Returning shortly to the higher floors, she knocked once on the office door before being given entrance, and she opened the door to step inside the office and close it behind her wake. Looking at the Sheriff as he was paying mind to the cages where his birds were, she quirked a brow at noticing Guy was present as well as he leaned his hip against the desk. "You wished to see me, milord?" She wondered as she looked to the Sheriff.

"Yes actually. As you left in such a rush from Locksley, you failed to hear the good news. Guy is now the Lord of Locksley." Vaisey said with mild enthusiasm as his attention was not on the lone woman in the room.

"Ah." At noting the smug look rising to the fore again, Ella looked at said man and rolled her eyes in bemusement. "Well, congratulations; it is only fair, given the state of their less-than-honorable lord now rotting in the dungeons…" She mused aloud.

"I was not finished." At glancing at the woman as she quieted and gestured he continue, Vaisey added, "and seeing as you and Guy have become the best of friends in the last two weeks, I have decided it would only be suitable for you to work closer with each other and make sure Locksley is maintained. In short, my dear Ella, you will no longer be under my command but Guy's." An amused smile formed as he could see the disbelief in her blue stare as the news processed in her mind.

Guy was her new employer? Well that was just grand…

"Ah-um, yes. Thank you for your… kindness, of late, My Lord." Ella cleared her throat and gave a slight bow before excusing herself from the room, closing the door behind her wake and walking away a little bit down the hall only to stop and grip the wooden railing of the walkway; she closed her eyes with a weary exhale and leaned onto the railing.

She could tolerate his attitude, despite their constant bickering, but to actually be transferred to work under him? Why?

Her eyes opened partly at hearing the door to the office close, hearing his boots approaching her as she wasn't that far down the walkway; surprisingly his footsteps were light, given the layers of black he wore on a daily basis… She was surprised she hadn't noticed it sooner.

"Your belongings have already been transferred to Locksley Manor, along with mine; I had asked the men to take everything but your bow and quiver, as I felt it more comforting to you to keep your weapons on your person." Guy informed as he stopped short of her left side, absently gripping the railing as he looked at her.

Ella looked up at him when mention of her weapons was brought up, and she raised a brow at seeing he had been carrying both bow and quiver on hand; nodding, she lifted them from his grasp and shouldered her quiver. "Should be given lordship over more villages; it is rare to see this side of you… And it is a side I fear will take time getting used to." She mused, smiling wryly as she traced her fingers along the curve of her bow, deeming she had to polish it again as it was starting to look dingy.

Nodding slightly, he looked on her with a raised brow; he didn't expect her to take the news so… calmly. Seeing she raised a brow as well and tilted her head slightly to take note of the slight redness on his left cheekbone, he huffed and spoke before she could question, "It's nothing, just a slight mishap when apprehending the prisoner." It was not in her place to question him, anyway.

Ella smirked ruefully and looked at the opposite wall beyond her reach. "Makes you wonder why on earth men like him were allowed to return home." She mused.

"And why they weren't killed in combat." Guy scoffed blandly, earning a soft snort from the archer; he nodded his head in the direction of the stairs. "Come on, I should like to arrive in Locksley before dusk." He said, turning away to descend the floor, hearing her follow shortly at his heels.

Today actually seemed like a good day after all. 

* * *

_**an** : yeah, lame ending, i know; compared to the second chap, anywho.. i thought the connection between Ella and Guy was well-put, don't you? anyway, not much else to put, just that chapter four and five are in the works. also the cover img for this story is the edit i mentioned in the previous a/n; the link's on my profile if you guys want to see it fullscreen. just check out my tumblr. i think i'll leave you with that. lates! (:_


	4. Chapter 4

**~iv~**  
 **Gladiators Are We**

* * *

"Why the devil are you sending me? Can't get up and do it yourself or what?" She demanded as she set the tack on her mare, fetching the bridle from the nearby hook and pretending her new employer wasn't in her presence.

He rolled his eyes, having expected she would complain as he had a feeling she only did so to get a rise out of him, and replied matter-of-factly, "Of anyone under my command, you are the faster rider, and a better marksman." He did not need his men to tell him this, for he had seen it with his own eyes.

Pausing briefly as she had finished fastening the bridle, the archer brushed strands of hair from her face and turned to him as he stood leaning against the opposite stall's frame, folding her arms at her chest and lifting a brow. "Did the men say that or did you?" She wondered blandly; it wasn't entirely possible that he could bring himself to give a compliment to her without adding some measure of his… charm, was it? Or did she somehow hit her head in the middle of the night?

Guy scoffed and looked away briefly, muttering the answer under his breath.

"Sorry?" Ella wondered innocently, taking a step closer to him and making a gesture that she hadn't heard him.

Why did today have to be one of those days where she was insufferable? Guy glared at her from under his brow, " **I** did. You have your orders, now  go." He rumbled annoyedly.

A cheery grin split across her lovely face and Ella tilted her head back with a chuckle. "Wasn't so hard, now was it?" She sang softly, lifting a hand to gently pat his right cheek before being shooed away, and she turned to mount her steed. With a whinny, the chestnut mare galloped out of the stable with the archer astride, leaving her employer to watch both leave off to Nettlestone.

With a chuckle as she cherished the embarrassed and flustered look on the supposed-tyrant's face, Ella slowed her mare to a trot as they were approaching the patch of wood that stood between Locksley and Nettlestone, lifting the hood of her green cloak on habit. Even though Robin knew she was a female –to which she cursed him still for his having gotten free yet again; she was left to wonder if he wasn't made of grease—that didn't mean she couldn't still keep her true gender unknown.

As both steed and archer came out on the other side and were nearing the edges of the small village, the archer looked up when hearing a scream of horror from the village; great, and she was on her own… Just grand. Exhaling, the archer drew her bow from the saddle and began to enter Nettlestone when she distantly heard the brush rustle on the far left-hand side, sounding like if one was running away from the scene… She drew an arrow and nocked it, yanking on the reins with her free hand to urge the mare gallop in the direction where she heard the fleeing culprit.

Ella lifted her bow as she soon spotted a hooded figure rushing away into the nearby bushes and also heard a male voice calling after the hooded archer. She let her arrow fly just as the culprit darted in her line of sight before entering the second brush, watching it narrowly graze the figure's ribs as the projectile flew off and the figure continued running. "Damn it." She growled, hearing the brush rustling from where she had heard the male voice and huffed, lightly kicking her mare's ribs to urge she gallop off in the direction of Locksley, her hood slipping off as Gem galloped at top speed through the green.

* * *

"The villagers of Nettlestone report that Robin Hood killed an innocent bailiff, just this morning. This is just lovely, isn't it? Now his beloved admirers he has in the peasants will grow impatient when their esteemed heroes begin killing them off." Vaisey paused to glance at his two employees, "what else have they said?" He asked.

Guy looked at Ella as she kept her arms folded at her chest and stood silent, and he said, "Supposedly Hood was covering for the ones who were going to be evicted."

Ella snorted, breaking her silence, as she chimed, "War has obviously turned him half-mad, to be going to such lengths as this. Doesn't make sense, really." She caught the stare from Marian before the latter dropped her gaze, and she refolded her arms at her chest.

"It isn't surprising to witness… Not to me, leastways. What do you suggest, Guy?" Vaisey scoffed.

Guy huffed slightly as he answered, "Immediate recompense against the villages."

Marian spoke up from where she stood behind her father's court chair, "Joderick wouldn't wish for that; why should innocents suffer because of what happened to him, innocents who reported the crime? Reprisal of the villages never worked before, did it?" She said, looking to Guy.

Ella glanced away to smile a little at her defense of the innocent, envying her for a moment for doing what she could not because of the circumstances.

"…Robin Hood has given us an advantage, I agree with you." Vaisey nodded as he looked on the brunette man on his right side, who had kept silent until now, earning a glance from the second woman in the room.

"Have the town criers send out the announcement that an innocent was killed, make it so all would hear the news." De Fourtnoy elaborated.

Ella frowned slightly, and watching Vaisey straighten from his chair to signal the meeting was over as Guy went to catch him.

"Milord, I still believe actions would be heard moreso than words. If I had the resources, it would be easy to hunt him down." Guy said as he approached his side, causing the Sheriff to pause.

"I agree with Guy. And on the off chance that Robin Hood had one of his men murder the poor bailiff, it would only be suitable to take action and put a stop to it, or run the risk of allowing more folk to die." Ella stated as she had followed him, catching the incredulous look from said man and she chose to ignore it, her eyes for their employer.

"Well now, I see the transfer has done you good, Ella. I cannot argue with two voices speaking the same thing… Though we will try both methods, and see who wins." Vaisey nodded to them.

Guy smirked at De Fourtnoy, watching him leave, and he looked at his companion. "You really did not have to do that, you know." He mused.

Ella shrugged, running a hand through her hair. "It was my negligence that let that man die, and so it's only fair that I help you in catching the bloke… Besides, I don't like him." She muttered the last bit, indicating the Master-at-Arms.

"Perhaps the transfer was suitable after all." Guy mused; to hear her voice her dislike for someone was a first to him, although he couldn't say he disagreed on the person in question… He let his gaze drift over to the exiting nobles.

Ella followed his gaze to see Marian leaving the room and she rolled her eyes, lightly elbowing him. "Come on, _my lord_ , I am sure you have a few ideas in mind towards hunting the killer." She urged dryly, noting his brief scowl he gave when she elbowed him, and she smirked bemusedly before leading the way after the Sheriff.

* * *

She strode down the small hall that deposited into the main courtyard, making sure her knives were in their appropriate places and she had the two longer daggers strapped to her back, a pair she had stolen years ago and had served her well in past jobs; looking forward, she caught the familiar sight of Marian as she was speaking with Guy in the courtyard. Smiling ruefully at noticing it seemed Marian was asking a favor of him, to which she doubted he would say no to, the archer jogged the rest of the way into the open. "Good morning, Marian!" She greeted brightly, not missing the man stiffen and look at her, and she smiled on the younger woman.

"Good morning, Ella. I see you are joining the hunt as well, then." Marian returned the smile, earning a nod from the archer.

"Dogs are effective but arrows are much better, to be frank." Ella said with a shrug, lightly nudging Guy as she passed by him when seeing one of the hunting dogs look at her and wag its tail. She crouched before the dog, noting its light pelt and dark facial markings, and held her hand out to let him lick her palm before she reached to gently rub his ears. "He is a beautiful dog, reminds me of a dog I had on my father's farm; best of luck, then." She mused, earning another lick from the dog's tongue and she chuckled and scritched his ears before straightening to nod to his master.

Guy came forward, having heard her words, and looked at her with a bemused expression. "I hadn't pegged you to be a dog lover." He said, perking her ears.

Ella shrugged and smiled thoughtfully. "My father had given me a pup when I was small, and she grew on me. Best dog I ever had, really." She glanced past him at the maiden and then looked at him with a quirked brow. "Didn't interrupt anything important back there, did I?" She asked blandly.

"It's nothing of your concern… Come on, best to get this started." Guy scoffed and brushed it off, returning the nudge as he passed her.

The archer smirked at recalling the last time she had left him ruffled, and she looked back at Marian and waved lightly before following the nobleman.

* * *

It was another day or so before the killer struck again, this time in Nottingham, having killed three servants within the castle while its security was doubled.

This left her to wonder if a certain man wasn't the one killing the innocents… It wouldn't surprise her. She didn't care one way or another if Robin Hood's name was ruined because of this, but the fact that the culprit had yet to be caught left her irritated.

So it didn't surprise the archer when she and Guy went to see the Sheriff and found De Fourtnoy already present on the second day.

"What the devil is going on, and why have there been three deaths within the castle, under your nose on top of that?" Guy demanded annoyedly as he led the way and stormed up to De Fourtnoy.

"It is being taken care of." De Fourtnoy answered blandly.

" _Incompetently_ , yes!" Guy snapped.

"And you, Gisborne, what've you come up with in the same amount of time? Scraps of food and evidence of camps here and there, but no visible proof that Robin Hood has been caught!" He returned sharply.

"Beats the rubbish you've obviously _not_ _caught_ …" He growled back.

"Now see here…" He fired back as both of their voices rose.

" _Enough_ , both of you!" Ella spoke up as she stepped between them and placed a hand on her companion's chest, glaring from one man to the other, yet her eyes lingered on the brunette. "Both search methods have come up empty, Sheriff. While I am sure our dear Master-at-Arms is hard at work spreading the news and stirring up the peasant folk, so are Lord Guy and myself hard at work. And if I may add, we only came yards away from nabbing one of Hood's men yesterday afternoon. Alas they disappeared in the trees again." Vaisey didn't need to know she was bluffing, nor did he take note of it, given her serious expression. "Isn't that right, Guy?" She wondered, glancing up at her companion.

Guy met her piercing stare and understood she meant to bluff their way out of getting lip from the Sheriff, and he nodded, glaring pointedly at De Fourtnoy. "Indeed. We are making some measure of progress, if you can believe it." He said the last part calmly.

"That is good to hear, then; I would much rather enjoy hearing you managed to catch him, though." Vaisey nodded his approval, causing the three to look at him, before the archer nodded in affirmation, as he approached the end of the long table to take the offered drink from Marian as she had brought a tray of refreshments for them.

"Forgive me, milord, but what exactly proves that this is the work of Robin Hood? Who's to say it isn't another doing the work and framing him for it?" Marian spoke up, earning a look from the Sheriff and De Fourtnoy.

Ella shot a glance at the brunette and nodded her head. "Good point. It would not surprise me if it was one who didn't see eye to eye with him, who wanted to frame him and get him hanged for some measure of personal justice." She caught the gratitude that briefly shone in the younger woman's green eyes and was personally relieved to see she was not the only one who thought De Fourtnoy was suspicious. Either way it was going to help the Sheriff and Guy, so she chose to add, "De Fourtnoy, for example, was present in the castle the entire time, was he not? How, I wonder, would Robin Hood be able to move about and kill the three servants without running the risk of being spotted?" She wondered, looking at the man to see he had stiffened momentarily at her words.

Marian piled on, "It would be a glorious opportunity, wouldn't it? Giving him the chance to shine?" She gathered the tray and then left the room, catching the glance from the second woman, and slightly tilted her chin down before leaving them be.

Guy looked between both women before clearing his throat. "Milord, if you will excuse us, for we must see to the hunt." He nodded to the Sheriff and ignored De Fourtnoy, turning to leave and grabbing Ella's wrist in the process as they both left back up the stairs. Once they were nearing the stone courtyard and noting no visible signs of life were near, he brought her to a halt and released her wrist as she leaned against the shaded wall. "What on earth are you two insinuating?" He asked lowly.

"Good, I was concerned you would leave me at the mercy of that tosser…" Ella mused blandly, flexing her wrist as she noted he had squeezed a bit too tight.

" ** _Ella_**." He snapped her name, earning a wry look, as she met his piercing stare. "What is it that you aren't telling me?"

"I worry for the state of this country if _all_ Englishmen are as dense…" She ran a hand through her hair before looking at him squarely and stating quietly, "De Fourtnoy is responsible for killing those servants. Did you not notice how spooked he was when Marian and I were speaking of a devil inside the walls?" She looked into his blue eyes with honesty and seriousness, silently stating that she was speaking the truth.

Guy fell silent and looked at the direction they had come, a hard line making its way onto his lips. "And the others, the bailiff and the boy?" He wondered in the same tone.

"I haven't figured that out, yet… I just know that the devil inside the walls is that haughty fool." Ella shook her head, noting the hard line had yet to leave his handsome face, and she folded her arms. "You believe me, don't you?" She asked softly.

He quieted and recalled that she had not given him reason to distrust her in the past; true she annoyed him and was insufferable most of the time… But to say that she was not trustworthy? No he couldn't fathom that. Exhaling slightly, he nodded and met her gaze, finding with surprise to see her lovely face brighten with a smile of relief; it was rare to see her brighten up like that, he would admit… "Don't rub it in." He muttered, glancing away again.

She smirked at his defensive tone and chuckled. "Thank you, Guy." She said, lightly clapping his shoulder before moving away to head to the courtyard where her mare was waiting.

He raised a brow in disbelief; since when was she so cheerful? Shaking his head, he followed her leave and paused as she mounted her steed to say, "You have quite the silver tongue, for a supposedly-silent marksman." He looked at her with a dry smirk in place.

She blinked once and wondered if she had heard that right; he complimented her? What a day it was… Huffing as he remounted his stallion, she urged her mare to trot forward. "You flatter me, my good lord!" She teased as she passed him and spared him a cheeky smirk, lightly kicking her mare's ribs so she galloped out onto the bridge, hearing him follow shortly at her heels until he was alongside her.

* * *

"…And therefore you have nothing to fear…" Guy's words were cut short as one of his officers fell forward with an arrow having pierced him in the back.

Screams of fear came from the village folk as they scattered, causing quite a ruckus.

At catching a black-clad man rushing away with a bow on hand, Ella looked over at Guy to see he had also spotted the man; he nodded at her and she sprinted after the attacker, having drawn a few knives from her boot's confines.

The assailant tried to lose her through the brush, but he didn't know she was as light-footed as she was a marksman, as she kept on his tail and chucked one knife at his head only to have the blade sing as it hit a nearby tree's bark. Growling slightly in irritation, the archer kept on his tail as he darted into a nearby thicket to hopefully lose her, swinging her arm out to send a second knife flying as it grazed his left shoulder. As the man paused for the moment to take in his injury, she barreled into him and slammed him down onto the ground, nearly pinning him had he not kicked at her stomach and punted her away.

Having the wind momentarily knocked out of her, Ella looked up to see her prey scramble further away and up the nearby incline; with a curse she scrambled to her feet, her belly protesting to her sudden movement, dashing after the assailant only to see he stopped at the top of the incline, hearing a male voice call to the man as he had stopped to regain his breath and look down at Nettlestone, seeming to have spotted the Sheriff.

She had had a feeling Robin Hood was here, clearing his name… just grand.

Fingers tracing the short handle of her last throwing knife, the archer crouched behind a bush to watch and see what the man would do, noting his attention had seemed to steer towards Robin on the other side of the brush.

"…Why did you kill them, Joe?" Robin asked from the other side, and the female archer glanced between both men with interest.

Joe replied grimly, "my wife Ruth worked in the castle, and when she was on her deathbed, did the Sheriff come or send food? Of course not… he sent Joderick, who evicted us and let her die on the street like a dog! He will meet the same fate…" He returned his focus to the village from his vantage spot.

Robin quickly countered, "you kill that Sheriff, and Prince John will send another and another after that, and those people will be tortured because the Sheriff was slain there!"

He wasn't lying; while she had no reason to actually consider the Sheriff a good person, because God knew he wasn't, she couldn't allow Joe to kill him while she was present. She couldn't fathom whatever fate awaited her if she should fail again.

"…The Sheriff's leaving; let me do this, Robin!" Joe pleaded, even though he started to lift his bow, missing the hidden archer as she tensed in place.

"I can't let you do that… Joe, put it down." Robin ordered as he also seemed to raise his bow.

Joe hesitated for one split second before he let the arrow fly.

Her knife sang as it flew into the air and found its mark in the side of his neck as two arrows pierced his free side, causing the man to tumble down the incline.

Ella glared after his tumble and made to follow when she looked at Robin and was surprised to see Marian next to him, donned in male garb like she, with a bow on hand… Their eyes held and a spark of fear ignited in the younger woman's green eyes, before the older archer nodded her head slightly and then followed her felled prey's descent.

"… You actually killed my double, I'm afraid." Vaisey said as he stood over the dying archer, looking at the brush when hearing it rustle to see the female archer had arrived, slightly winded and dingy, but all over the same.

Guy huffed as he had drawn his sword and readied to stab the assailant in the chest, but at seeing the life had fled the man and catching sight of the knife stuck in his throat, he lowered his sword and sheathed it. "You've redeemed yourself after all." He mused, looking up at the archer.

Ella nodded, stepping closer to the dead marksman and pulling her knife free of its place, wiping its blade on the hem of her cloak. "Glad to be of service, gentlemen." She said, looking between her employers.

As the Sheriff hopped back into his carriage and the officers with it took off and away from Nettlestone, the archer paused to look back at the incline to see noone there. A smile slightly pulled at her lips and she internally huffed.

Today had proven to be interesting after all.

Feeling an alien hand touch her hair, she stiffened and looked at the owner of the hand to find with surprise that it was her companion as he had plucked a leaf from her black hair. Blue met blue before she huffed and looked away, folding her arms at her chest. "Good plan, with the diversion." She muttered, returning the knife to its place in her boot.

He could've sworn he'd seen her cheeks color, but that might've been because she had just chased their prey through the wood… He doubted he was seeing things. "If De Fourtnoy is the one responsible for the killings as you told me, then we best be off." He reminded, earning a look from her.

If she didn't believe it when he first hired her, she would start to think that Guy of Gisborne wasn't the sadist everyone thought that he was. Maybe he had a good side to him, after all.

She nodded and raised a brow, an interested look passing her lovely face. "What did you have in mind?"

* * *

Having passed by the stables as he had gone to speak with the Sheriff not thirty minutes ago, the archer leaned her hip against the outer wall of the stable as she had her companion with her; she nodded slightly and he returned the gesture before stepping into the stable to speak with De Fourtnoy as he had remained to brush down his steed. Resting her head against the wood, she closed her eyes and listened to them.

"Just came to let you know that I have been named the Master-at-Arms."

"… I'd rather hear that from the Sheriff's mouth than believe your word."

"I do hate to be the bearer of bad news, but that won't be possible."

"You do realize I've been a loyal servant, and I've even…"

" _'You've even'_ what?"

"I've even killed for him." Sounded like he hesitated, as if trying to swallow his fear of what awaited him.

"The Sheriff thought you might mention that… No matter, for it only makes sense to have me be the Master-at-Arms." He stated before she heard a slight grunt of pain come from their trapped rat.

Stepping into the stable, her eyes fell on the dead De Fourtnoy briefly before she turned her head to spit to the side. " _'Master-at-Arms_ '…" She lifted her stare to her companion and shrugged a little, smirking. "A bit formal, but it has a nice ring to it."

He smirked back and returned his dagger to its proper place, looking at her with an unfamiliar look on his handsome features. "I had not realized how clever you were, until this incident… Good work."

Blinking once and wondering once again if she hadn't hit her head on something, she looked up at him with surprise; did Guy just give her praise? No, she must've been hearing things… "You sound as if you're praising a hound for catching your game." She mused, schooling her expression into neutrality, seeing him blink for a second at her remark.

"You, I… I would think you'd be happy to hear praise from the one who hired you!" He snapped defensively, glowering at her, and she felt this was the norm that she was already comfortable with.

She shifted her weight from one boot to the other, raising a brow. "I do believe this is the start of an interesting friendship." She said, and with that she turned about to locate her mare, hiding the amused smile on her lips.

He watched her go and with a growled curse, he yelled for the guards to come dispose of the dead, before stomping after her into the courtyard.

* * *

 _ **an** : ayooo well not much to put today, kinda disheartened that hardly anyone has read this story. should i delete it or just you know, leave the fandom entirely? just thinking aloud here. _


	5. Chapter 5

**~v~**  
 **Boys Will Be Boys**

* * *

Ella blew strands of hair from her brow as she was bringing her mare to the stables.

It had been a month or so since the Assailant Incident and no activity since; while she enjoyed peace and took comfort in it, she was bored. Not to mention the fact that Guy had requested she stay at the castle while he and some of his officers went on a hunt left her puzzled.

Frankly she thought they were getting along well –or as well as could be, given their standings in the world—given their spats had been reduced of late, and it seemed as if they had reached moot point by now…

Still, she hated when he left her puzzled, as it only served to annoy her.

Looking up as the collective clopping of hooves on cobblestone came from the entrance to the castle, she raised a brow at seeing the men returned as two officers carried an unconscious ginger-haired man between their steeds. She paused while watching them head right for the dungeons before she looked to their superior as he dismounted his black steed. "You caught one of them, then?" She asked as their blue eyes met.

"Aye, it's not Hood, but it's one of his men; come." He handed off his stallion to one of the nearby servants as she followed suit with her mare, and they both followed the officers into the lower echelons beneath the castle. "We tracked them when they stole four of the marked horses, and nearly caught Hood but managed to catch this fool instead." He added as they descended the stairs.

She briefly raised a brow and nodded her head, "Ingenious, though now I see why you didn't drag me with you into the forest, as my arrows wouldn't be necessary." She mused with a slight huff.

"You did enough the last time, therefore you deserved some measure of respite… Simple enough." Guy corrected, earning a look from her.

Ella looked away and quieted with a smile before she then slugged his shoulder, ignored his muttered ' _Ow_ ' and said, "Your kindness will be remembered for years to come, my friend." She smirked cheekily before turning to their culprit as the officers were roughing him up a bit, watching Guy shrug past her to gesture they back off to then continue the job for them when the outlaw slurred something rather indiscernible before his gloved fist slammed into the former's left cheek.

Even if he did have a nice side to him, he certainly did a brilliant job of hiding it deep down.

"Has he said anything, yet?" Vaisey demanded as he came in, to which the archer looked at him over her shoulder from having been watching the ' _interrogation'_ with her arms folded at her chest.

"Nothing of vital importance…" Ella began to answer when her ears perked at hearing the man grumble something.

"… Name is Royston White; I fight for Robin Hood and King Richard…" The outlaw repeated, his voice slurred due to the decent beating he was receiving from Guy.

"It would be wise to not break his jaw until after he's talked." Vaisey advised as Guy drew his fist back to deck him again, making him pause. "Who is he?" He asked as he approached the two with Ella lingering near the cell door.

"One of his associates; they raided my stables, but as the hooves were shod with marked shoes, I tracked them down with ease." Guy informed.

Ella tilted her head and looked around the Sheriff as he doubled slightly to look closer at the man, and she noted he was probably in his mid-twenties; wasn't as old as his leader, she'd give him that. Exhaling, she looked at their employer as he started to leave, "They'll come for him; loyalty is obviously one of Hood's most irritating facets." She commented.

"And when he does, we'll be ready and waiting." Vaisey finished, looking back at the outlaw as he seemed to begin to slip away and demand what was going on and he shushed him, watching his eyes loll back into his head before closing. He then turned about and led the two out of the cell as they followed with the warden closing the cell door in their wake.

"He'll talk, I assure you, after a few more beatings." Guy assured.

"He will, yes, but first see if he's got any family in Nottingham." Vaisey requested, earning a nod from him, and he left the dungeons.

Ella started to follow him out but stopped when a servant girl entered carrying a tray of food for the new prisoner, and she watched her walk past her to Royston's cell; her eyes narrowed slightly before she trotted to the corner and made a show of heading to the exit when in retrospect she leaned her back against the wall and listened as the girl came across Guy as he was the last to leave.

"You're back early." The girl said, being met with silence as his boots shuffled on the stone and he made to leave, before she asked, "Did… did he cry?" Her voice sounded hopeful yet worried at the same time.

Closing her eyes, Ella quietly exited the dungeons as she heard Guy follow at a slightly hastened pace, snatching his coat sleeve in hand as he approached her side. "What was that for?" She asked with a brief glance at the dungeons.

Why would a simple servant girl speak to him… Was she not afraid of him? This was rather confusing.

Prying her hand off, Guy scowled at her, "Nothing for you to mind." He replied flatly, striding off to the higher floors and leaving a confused and rather annoyed archer in his wake.

Ella glared after him before retreating into the deeper recesses of the dungeons, pausing at the corner where the outlaw's cell was and planting her back against the stone wall to eavesdrop.

If Guy wouldn't tell her, then she would find out on her own.

"… Why did you smile at him, Annie?" The outlaw –Royston, she had to remember—asked of the girl.

Annie replied quietly, "he has another side to him, a side he cannot and often doesn't show."

"You're wrong." Royston muttered.

"Try to be careful around here. If I were in a higher position, I would be his wife… I am the mother of his child, after all…" Annie said.

Nostrils flaring as she silently inhaled, the archer stepped away to exit the dungeons and let the door slam in her wake. That didn't matter at the moment, as she felt like if someone had sharply knocked the wind out of her lungs, and she didn't know which emotion was stronger, shock or anger… All she knew was that she needed fresh air. 

* * *

With a neigh at being kicked in the ribs, the chestnut mare galloped out of the stable and past the courtyard and soon past the bridge until she and her master were in the forest.

Ella yanked on the reins to bring her mare to a halt just as the forest broke off for the edges of the village of Locksley, and she pulled her to the side brush before dismounting at a hop and hit the grass with a growled curse. Lifting her hands to run slender fingers through her black hair, she closed her eyes tightly to fight the sting of unbidden tears; she had always hated crying when she was upset, even when she was little.

"Why did he… how could he…? _Why!_ " She groaned, placing her hands at her sides as she paced before her mare, shaking her head once or twice. "What kind of man… Damn him!" She croaked, lowering her hands with the urge to kick something, and she kicked a nearby small patch of weeds with a frustrated cry to the skies.

Listening to her outcry as it echoed on the air around her, she slightly jumped when feeling something nudge her back; looking over her shoulder she looked into her mare's brown eyes, to which the horse quietly nickered as if to remind her that she was there for her. Feeling tears well and sting at her eyes again, the archer stepped closer to embrace her, burying her face into the side of her mare's neck as Gem rested her head on her shoulder.

Both rider and steed stood like that for what seemed hours.

Ella gently curled her fingers in her mare's mane, opening her eyes and imagining they were puffy from crying. "I shouldn't be making such a fuss, right? It's not my babe he left to die in the forest… But I just can't imagine doing such a thing, not to an infant. The poor lad…" She murmured, thinking on what she had heard and then thinking of him, of those rare and very few moments when he didn't shown the infamous aspects of himself that she seen and heard of.

She didn't like that he had done what he had done, but then again, it was in a time before she had come along… Nearly a year, even. Steadily exhaling, she chuckled a little and mused, "It was in the past, wasn't it?" She drew back to smile at her mare. "Thank you for being such a good friend, Gem." She kissed her nose, causing her mare to whinny softly in return, and she chuckled.

Hoisting herself back onto her horse, she urged she turn so they could return to Nottingham.

And later on as she laid herself to rest for the night, the tiny thought that prickled at her subconscious earlier made itself known as she tried to find sleep…

Would Guy have been a different man if she had come to Nottingham a year ago? 

* * *

When she first took the job, she didn't really believe she would be seeing so much of the dungeons.

Ella waited by the door for Guy as he and a couple of the officers went in to grab their prisoner, straightening slightly when the same girl from the day before came out first and started to leave the dungeons. "Annie, was it?" She beckoned her, seeing the girl perk up and approach her. Pity welled inside her as she recognized the girl was a kind soul, possibly sweet behind the formalities… Poor thing.

"Milady?" Annie replied in a slightly hesitant tone, seeming to wonder if she had done something wrong.

Ella briefly thought to mention she had overheard her the day before, but banished the thought away. She instead smiled kindly on the girl, "Thank you for taking care of our… friend, showing him kindness and such." How could she be mean to the poor girl, anyway? She wasn't a monster… She didn't think she was, anyway.

At hearing her words weren't cruel as she had anticipated but were gratitude, Annie's face brightened slightly and she returned the smile, albeit small. "Yes, milady." She bowed her head a smidge before leaving the corridor.

Guy raised a brow as he came across both women talking, and looked to the archer as he had left the officers to their duty. He didn't want to know what she had been talking to her about, but at the same time… "What was that for?" He wondered as she sidled to his side as they returned to the Sheriff's office.

Ella clasped her hands at her back and shrugged, "Nothing for _you_ to fret over. I would suggest you don't make those faces, either; wouldn't want to ruin your devilish looks, would you?" She looked at him and smiled wryly.

"I do _not_ make faces…" He muttered.

"Oh aye, and my horse is actually a cow." She rolled her eyes.

Even if she hated what he had done in the past, that didn't mean she should hold it against him now. Besides, she believed he could have done worse… Maybe.

Ella slightly straightened from leaning against the side of his desk as the officers entered not long after they had with Royston in tow, and she rolled her eyes when Vaisey mocked his introduction.

"…I'll be blunt; I have a favor to ask of you, if you would be so kind as to stick this in our mutual friend Robin Hood." Vaisey lifted a sheathed dagger and showed it to the outlaw as the archer caught the disbelief and shock that shone in his eyes.

"I'd sooner kill my mum!" Royston scoffed, slightly shaking his head in further disbelief.

Vaisey scoffed back, "Funny you should mention…" He nodded to Guy who opened the door for another set of officers to bring in a woman that looked a bit like Royston. "Usually when people say drastic things like that, they don't mean it… now do they?" He added coolly.

Surprise filled the archer's eyes and she watched the exchange between mother and son; the faint memory of her own mother's smiling face yanked her back to the fore as she briefly slid her eyes closed and raised a hand to pinch the bridge of her nose only to open her eyes as quickly as she had closed them.

Looking between Vaisey and Royston, she began to believe that Vaisey was as much a monster as the rumors said.

"… So, sunrise tomorrow sounds good, doesn't it? I personally work best with deadlines, though most folk like you don't usually associate ' _deadline'_ with actual death…" Vaisey proposed as he approached Royston and proceeded to drape the small belt for the dagger around his neck before stepping away.

The archer exhaled softly as both mother and son were escorted from the office, leaving the odd trio behind. Though try as she might, she couldn't shake the feeling of shock at wondering just what she had gotten herself into…

"Something troubling you, Ella?" Vaisey asked, causing her to look at him as Guy shot a look at her whereas their employer looked on her with curiosity and a measure of bemusement.

Clearing her throat, Ella shook her head. "No, milord; I just… I'm just a bit tired, that's all. 'Fraid I didn't get much sleep." She met his expectant gaze as she had reflexively schooled her face into neutrality.

"So long as it's just that; I had thought something upset you, for a moment." The Sheriff mused, earning another shake of her head before he soon followed the officers to see off their associate.

Ella felt her shoulders slump and she exhaled.

"Well that _is_ a first." Guy commented, making her jump slightly before she glared at him as he came closer with an amused light having brightened his blue irises. "I've never seen you nervous." He added.

"I…" Ella opened her mouth to respond before she closed her eyes briefly and scoffed. "Oh sod off… your arrogance is beginning to grow tiresome." She then strode out of the office with a ' _humph'_ under her breath.

"A taste of your own medicine, then." Guy smirked smugly when she glared at him over her shoulder as he followed in her wake. 

* * *

Inhaling as she watched Royston's mother be readied for her execution, she looked away from the grim sight when hearing the collective shuffling of feet approaching the castle entrance before the sight of Hood and his outlaws being led into the open by Vaisey and Guy to also watch the execution drew her attention to the odd group. Ella glanced briefly at Guy before looking again to the woman, her piercing eyes tightening at the corners… This was too easy, wasn't it? Something was going to happen.

Later on she would come to learn that something _always_ happened when Hood was skulking about Nottingham.

Before Vaisey gave the order for her to hang, a yelp came from Guy as Annie had appeared from out of thin air it seemed to threateningly bare a knife at the soft part of his throat as she had yanked him back.

" _Murderers; I will kill you!_ " Annie cried as she tightened her grip on the black-clad man's nape, silencing him as he began to reason with her, " _You left him for dead in the woods! You lied, saying he'd be safe… you left him to die! Our baby!"_ She shrieked.

Vaisey tsked as he looked over at the ensnared man, "Is that right, Gisborne? Poor taste, really…"

In seconds flat, Annie soon felt cold steel poke at her right side, and she glanced to the side to meet a pair of dangerous blue eyes.

"Release him now, and I won't kill you." Growled the archer as her normally-calm voice dripped with venom.

"Ella!?" Guy managed as he caught sight of the black-haired archer as she had pinned Annie, and for once he was very much relieved to see her. At sensing she had sent fear into the girl, he then shoved the girl away as the outlaws also broke away from the other officers before a fist connected with his jaw and knocked him back as chaos ensued in the courtyard.

"Guy!" Ella barked as she slammed into the redhead man who had knocked him away, dodging as he tried to swipe at her with a sword, and she glared at him as he had attempted to grab Annie. "Take her and go, go on!" She ordered coldly, letting Annie rush past her with the redhead holding her arm in his grip as they followed their companions' leave of the stone courtyard. She glared after them before turning to her friend as he was rubbing his jaw gingerly, approaching his side and extending a hand of aid when their eyes met. "On your feet." She instructed.

Guy didn't know whether he had been left dazed or if he had actually seen Ella show compassion on the woman who had tried to kill him, but he met her paler blue stare as he took her hand. 

* * *

"I said I am fine." He scowled at her.

She refrained from pinching the bridge of her nose. "Face forward." She arched a brow in challenge when his scowl lingered on his handsome face.

Their stares held in a silent battle of dominance before reason nagged at the back of his mind and with reluctance he gave in. "Be quick about it." He grumbled, pretending she didn't smile cheerily, to which he refused to look on her as she set to work nursing his bruised cheek. "Didn't know you were good at mending injuries." He muttered, biting on the inside of his good cheek as she dabbed a bit too hard.

She huffed slightly, "You couldn't begin to _fathom_ what I am good at." She watched his blue eyes dart to her for a second before he stared forward at the far wall.

Silence fell between them as he let her work, and when she drew away from his cheek he mused quietly, "You looked like you were upset about something… What was it?"

Lowering the small cloth to the table where the basin of water was, she exhaled and kept her back to him. "S' nothing; water under the bridge, right?" She shrugged.

"Tell me." Guy clipped, lowering his tone, as he glared at her back.

Ella turned to glare at him, "Why should I? You'd only find me weak because of it." She growled as her blue eyes narrowed and her hands fisted at her sides.

"Something obviously left you rattled and speaking as both your superior _and_ the man you saved today, I'm bloody-well sure that I am _entitled_ to _know_ why!" Guy rumbled as he straightened from his seat to stand his full height, his own blue stare piercing as he recognized with brewing irritation that she refused to back down.  
 _  
"I knew!_ I knew about Annie, and the babe, you _idiot!_ " Ella shouted, distinctly seeing his intimidating glare falter with surprise that shone in his eyes, and she curtly looked away with a sharp exhale through her nose. "I stayed behind when she tended to Royston in the dungeons the first night he was arrested, and I heard enough to know the evil you did. It was cruel, Guy… But I chose to put it behind me because what happened in the past is done. And there's nothing we can do to rewrite our mistakes." She added, her voice surprisingly collected even though it wavered for a moment.

Guy was silent as he processed all she had to say before his ears perked at the change in pronoun. Glancing at her to see she still refused to look at him as their brief row had seemed to drudge up her mixed emotions towards his past mistake, he chose to put that aside for now; he would ask about that at a more opportune time. "Suppose that knife left a decent mark." He cleared his throat and glanced at her as she slightly lifted her head.

Ella's blue stare met his as she took note of the sincerity that shone in his blue irises regarding his injuries as mild as they were, and she nodded with a slight chuckle, gesturing to the stool.

Obeying, he inclined his head up to let her treat the small nick on his jugular and momentarily noting that her hands, albeit calloused from years of archery, were surprisingly gentle and sure as she cleaned the cut.

"Shouldn't be a bother now that the dried blood is cleaned up." She diagnosed as she stepped away to wring out the cloth when finished with patching him up, leaving him to shrug his coat back on over his plain black tunic.

He huffed slightly and nodded, pausing in shrugging his coat over his shoulders to look at her and he said, "You make for a decent nurse… Even if you tend to yell." He said.

She banished the mere thought of blushing as she found it was a weak thing to do, and lifted her head to smirk cheekily at him while brushing locks of black from her temple. "Then perhaps I should yell at you more often, if you found it that enjoyable." She tilted her head slightly.

He felt his brow twitch and gave her a look. "Don't act so smug." He pretended she didn't chuckle again. 

* * *

_**an** : just a head's up if the chapter looks a bit different, i've edited a few chapters throughout this story, so take it as you see it tbh.. also i changed my url, it's on my prof here.. and with that i'll leave you to it. lates! :) _


	6. Chapter 6

**~vi~**  
 **Old Wives' Tales**

* * *

Birds chirped here and there in the brush surrounding Locksley.

A hollow ' _thunk'_ sounded as the knife's silver blade pierced the target, the noise loud enough it earned a flick of the chestnut mare's ears as she grazed nearby.

Drawing her arm back with another knife on hand, her eyes set on the middle circle in the tall target, Ella reflexively gripped the knife's handle; with reflexes honed in her teen years, she flicked her wrist and sent the knife flying forward.

A second ' _thunk_ ' hummed as the blade stuck only an inch above the bullseye.

"Damn." She mumbled, rotating her left arm by her grip on the shoulder, trudging to retrieve her four knives she had used for practice that she always kept in her right boot's confines from the tall wooden target she had been using.

Plucking the last knife only to return it to her boot, she looked up at hearing a whinny from the entrance of the village to spot a familiar black stallion as his master came to a halt short of Knighton Hall.  
 _  
Still mewling at her door_ … She once again pitied Marian for being at the receiving end of his endless visits. She would imagine the poor girl did not wish for his company as much as the Turks hated the English.

Seems pestering him would be more fun than failing to hit the bullseye on her target… She jogged to the humble home and kept low once she neared the house, poking her head around the side of the house to see the stallion present but his master was not. _Good, he was inside_.

Smirking as she could just imagine the look on his face when she popped in on him, she darted to lower into a crouch beneath the window on the left of the house, keeping an eye open as she eavesdropped.

She wasn't jealous, no; not of Marian, and certainly not because Guy was being so… attentive. Just the thought of him doing the same to her gave the archer an odd feeling in the pit of her belly, and as she didn't know what the feeling was, she hated it.

But did she hate Guy? No.

"… Sir Guy, to what do we owe this visit?" Marian's voice asked.

Guy's rumbling voice answered, "Ah-um, well I came here to invite you… Of course I'm sure you already know of the event I speak of… You do, don't you?" The archer had no idea that he got so tongue-tied, as highly amusing as it was; if he continued, she doubted she would remain hidden for much longer.

"And which event is that…?" Marian asked, sounding at a loss for what he was implying.

"The Sheriff's Fair." Ah yes, that would explain as to why Vaisey had been a bit moodier of late; certainly was an antisocial bloke, wasn't he? "And…? What is your answer?" She didn't know which to feel sympathy for the most, Guy or Marian.

"I'm sorry, Sir Guy, but I don't quite understand your question."

"Would you wish to come to the fair, as my invited guest?"

"Ah. I must apologize again, for I fear I must decline. I am a bit tired, to be honest…"

"You're concerned over your hair, aren't you? Don't fret, I brought you a gift… It's a jewel, to put in your hair I believe." The archer smiled thoughtfully at this; she was correct after all, then.

"That's all very nice, but I really am tired, Sir Guy."

"You're declining my invitation." He almost –almost—sounded like a kicked pup.

"It's not that, Sir Guy, it's just Marian is injured…" Sir Edward's voice intervened.

" _'Injured'?_ "

"My pride, is what my father meant. Wounded pride, from… from the other day." Marian quickly cut in, and the archer had to give her credit for thinking quick. "Thank you." She added as she seemed to have opened the gift.

"So you will come, then." Ella had to fight the urge to look through the window like a prowler. "…Good. Should make for an interesting day… The Sheriff is expecting that Robin Hood will show, given there'll be an archery contest as well, with the prize being a silver arrow." Guy mused.

" _'Silver'?_ " Again Sir Edward spoke.

"It won't work; he might send one of his followers to commit another crime… Ran into one of them earlier, and I lightly wounded him. I should've killed him, really…" Guy said.

Ella slipped from under the windowsill and quickly dashed to hide behind the corner, distantly hearing him say, "…Send a coach for you, then. Good day… milady." She placed a hand over her mouth and swallowed a giggle from sounding as she could've sworn he sounded shy, for that split second. Hearing his footsteps exit the house and make towards his stallion, she chose to make herself visible.

"Charming."

Guy stiffened at hearing her voice only to glare at the archer as she had appeared out of thin air, his tone catty as he returned, "And what might that be?" Hired marksman or not, he would see to it she never spied on him again.

"Bestowing gifts and whatnot on that poor girl, it's sweet. I'd actually consider it endearing." Ella answered serenely, turning her head away to vainly and valiantly hide her amused grin from showing as she noticed his cheeks colored in embarrassment… or was he flustered? She didn't know which it was, but she found it amusing.

"H-how… how long were you there?" Guy growled annoyedly once regaining his ability to intimidate, having turned fully on her to tower over her, but as annoying as he found it to be, she stood her ground with that insufferably amused look on her lovely face.

"Not long, just enough to hear the bit about giving her jewelry. I was doing some knife practice when I noticed your horse was here." She shrugged, lying perfectly to him; God knew he would kill her if he knew the truth.

His glower remained on her mildly amused expression a moment longer before he accepted her explanation and looked away with a scoff. "Don't do that again." He ordered stiffly.

"Papa always said if you were made to keep silent, then you best be paid for it." She sighed, moving past him to pet his horse.

Guy glared slightly at her, once again annoyed at her odd magnetism she had with animals, and he exhaled wearily. "You're insufferable." He groused.

"And you're flustered." Ella countered absently as she stroked the stallion's muzzle, causing him to nicker and puff air from his nostrils, and she giggled as the breath tickled her skin.

"Don't tell me you're contemplating _entering_ that contest." He arched a brow as she looked up from petting his steed.

"Mm nope… It's childish, really, and you and I both know it's only a ruse for Hood and his band of fools." She shook her head, folding her arms at noting his mildly disbelieving look, "suppose you're not, either, not even to _show off_ for Marian." She also lifted a brow, the hints of a smirk beginning to show on her face.

"Archery isn't for me. Not all of us can be ravens, can we?" He rolled his eyes, watching her smirk falter at his words, and he tilted his head slightly in that arrogant manner she disliked.

Ella huffed and scowled up at him from under her brow. "You're doing it again." She muttered, stepping away to call her mare with a whistle.

" _'Doing what'?_ " Guy repeated, smirking wryly at her reluctance to accept that he had bested her again.

Ella answered without looking back at him, "Being an arrogant tosspot." She took the reins from her mare as she came forward, hoisting herself into the saddle. "Come on, no doubt your presence is sorely missed in Nottingham." She added, giving him a knowing look as he followed suit and urged his stallion to trot towards the entrance of the village, and she followed shortly.

"A raven with daggers in her wings… Seems to fit you well." Guy mused aloud, looking at her and expecting her to glare at him.

Ella ignored the bristle she felt as he teased her, and she looked at him, slightly tilting her chin up. "Not all of us can lead a pack of wolves. Sometimes the raven flies faster than the wolf could hope to run." Her gaze held his before she smirked cockily and then kicked her mare's sides so she sped forward through the green at top speed, her galloping hooves kicking up a bit of dust in her wake.

Shaking his head, Guy followed shortly until they were alongside each other, and he gave her a look; she met his gaze again and arched a brow in challenge, commanding her mare to pick up the pace before both females sped forward. 

* * *

She hated being stared at.

Looking at the one ogling them, her blue eyes fell on a lanky boy in brown, having been burying someone given he was still with the grieving family that wept and mourned their loss. She felt pity on them, looking forward and doing her best to ignore the boy's staring as she walked at Guy's right, having been leading her horse instead of letting the officers do so; Gem was particular about people, much like her master.

"… _'Slaves'_ … The term ' _out-workers'_ would be nicer sounding. All this mourning really is tiresome, isn't it? It matters not; there won't be anyone to mourn our new workers when they turn up dead after working the mines…" Vaisey's voice pulled her from her observations and he paused when one or two of the mourning women wailed loudly in her grief. He shook his head slightly with a scoff, "Women… How is it, you wonder, that they can hit that perfect high note that makes a man want to gouge his ears out? Never marry, Gisborne; women are… well it's best to keep your distance, and think of them as lepers."

Ella felt her brow twitch and she gripped the reins a little tighter. "Not all women are as insufferable as you would wish to think, milord." She spoke up calmly. At feeling eyes on her again, she looked up and to the far left to see the same boy as he was walking near them, his eyes flitting between she and Guy… A bristle rose along her spine, and the archer stared forward.  
 _  
As if you're one to talk_ , Guy thought as he looked at her with a shake of his head.

"Seeing as you do not dress like a woman, and from what I've heard you don't act like one… there's little room for you to justify your gender, my dear marksman." Vaisey countered blandly, perking her ears.

Ella glared slightly at him and started to open her mouth when Guy grabbed her wrist and tightened his grip to silence her; blue clashed with blue before his glare reminded her pointedly that decorum was in place, and that she would be risking her neck for a foolish rebuttal. She bit her lip and glowered up at him in defeat. "Forgive me, milord." She muttered, feeling the noble's grip on her wrist slacken before she pulled her wrist back.

One of the many reasons she believed Vaisey was a monster… He just had to be.  
 _  
Then again, it's not as if you haven't dealt with your fair share of monsters_ , a small voice in the back of her head picked; she disliked doing so, but so long as she was allowed to live and breathe another day, she must bite her tongue and maintain her head.

True she had dealt with monsters… but half the time she did, her arrows and blades would cut them down.

As their objective was to wait for the slave trader to arrive with the batch of 'out-workers', the group of officers plus Guy, Ella and Vaisey were left to endure the rising summer's heat.

It was hours later –she at least believed it to be; or perhaps it was half of that—when she noticed a certain nobleman looked anxious. Raising a brow at the latest observation, the archer was puzzled; for one, she had never seen him in this light and for another, she had a feeling he was only behaving this way because he had hoped to return to Nottingham in time. Blowing strands of hair from her brow, she peeled herself away from her spot rooted to the ground by her feet to approach him. Touching on his arm and earning a look from him, she spared a glance at Vaisey to see he was enjoying the display of his officers performing a routine march, and she nodded her chin behind her as they both stepped away to speak privately.

As privately as they could manage, while out in the open.

"Something on your mind?" She asked quietly, looking up at him as he spared a look at their employer before his eyes returned to meet hers.

He once again was witness to her keen eyesight, that or she felt as bored as he was, and he replied in the same tone, "I do not believe he will allow me to slip away so easily, but as you are not under him anymore, it won't matter if you leave."

Ella had to give him credit for being so tenacious, though she didn't enjoy being a pawn too much… "What is it you want me to do?" She brushed hair from her cheek to look up at him with a raised brow.

"Return to Nottingham and inform Marian that I will be along soon." Guy instructed; she was the faster rider between them, and he had little doubt that she couldn't placate things in his absence.

"You really are charming…" She glanced away to scoff a little, looking at him when seeing his exasperation begin to show once more, and she exhaled. "She should be so lucky to have you and your persistence." She clapped a hand on his shoulder and smiled ruefully before turning to jog to her steed, hoisting herself into the saddle. "Alright, come on girl." She whispered as she gripped the reins, kicking her ribs lightly.

Gem galloped away from the site of the mines at top speed; Ella sighed through her nose.

"You owe me, you overtall git." 

* * *

Ella silently thanked God as just as she had given Gem to the stable hands, the carriage pulled up and Marian and Sir Edward stepped out. Dusting her hands off on her black trousers, the archer greeted them. "Sir Edward, Marian; I must apologize, but Sir Guy is not here. He won't tarry long, though, as he and the Sheriff are still at the mine." She smiled sheepishly.

Compared to her father, Marian had a look of elation on her face, seeming to have been dreading that the nobleman would be standing awaiting her to exit the carriage. "Thank you for telling us. Would you like to join us, in Sir Guy's absence, Ella?" Her question earned both archer and her father to raise their brows.

"Ah-um, well, if it is fine with Sir Edward." Ella replied, wishing momentarily that she had dressed up a bit for the fair; dressed in black trousers and her green tunic and charcoal vest along with her scuffed boots, she looked like a stable hand compared to Marian.

"I would not mind." Sir Edward nodded, earning a smile from his daughter.

Ella nodded back and smiled, gesturing that he proceed forward to their seats, as she walked alongside Marian. "He means well… I would like to think, anyway. I am sorry if he seems persistent." She mused quietly to the girl.

Marian glanced at her for a moment before she shrugged slightly, "You would defend him so simply, I almost wonder why. Is he that well of a master?" She asked in the same tone, looking at her blue stare.

Quieting as she was briefly taken aback at hearing the term ' _master'_ , she smiled wryly. "He isn't my master if he pays me for my skills in archery. He is… well, I suppose you could consider us friends. But he seems to be a good employer; his temper's a bit short, and he has a habit of always scowling… Dunno, suppose he's a good man." _Just doesn't show it often, if at all_ , she mused, looking at the younger woman's green eyes and smiling. "I must've bored you. Sorry 'bout that." She added with a sheepish look.

There was a softness that showed in her eyes when she spoke of the nobleman, and while it wasn't very conspicuous, Marian still saw it in the older woman's blue stare. Perhaps she saw him as more than a friend… She would not be surprised, though she was surprised that the reputed-tyrant would have struck a friendship with a woman as compassionate as Ella. "Oh no, you didn't. It is interesting, to hear one speak so highly of him; at least more than the Sheriff would speak of him, anyway. I think Sir Guy chose right, when he hired you." Perhaps if he was swayed to turn his attention to the archer, then she could actually breathe without worrying when he would come knocking at her door again.

Ella held her stare for a moment to see the sincerity in her words, and she smiled thoughtfully. "Perhaps you're right…" She trailed off when hearing a collective clopping of hooves on cobblestone from the gates, and she looked to see her employers had arrived. "Speak of the devil, and he will appear." She murmured, sparing a last look at Marian and giving a brief rueful chuckle before addressing the men as they came forward, noting Guy nearly sprinted towards them. Once again she did not know who to pity more than the other.

"Marian." He nodded to the maiden, earning a returning nod from her.

" _Lepers_ , Gisborne…" Vaisey muttered to him before stepping away to take his chair.

Guy refrained from rolling his eyes, not missing the scowl shot at the Sheriff's back from the archer, and he raised a brow at seeing her standing with the younger woman. "Ella, I see you have already done your task." He greeted.

"I have my horse to thank for that." Ella nodded with a slight smile.

"Sir Guy, I had asked Ella to attend the fair with us, and she said yes. Is that alright, with you?" Marian spoke up, watching his blue eyes dart to the archer before landing on her.

"No it is not." Guy declined, earning a sharp look from the older female, and he looked at Marian, "I will be along shortly; my marksman and I must have a word." He added, nodding his head back, and Ella scowled up at him before she complied and followed him away as Marian and Sir Edward went to take their seats.

"You could've thanked me for stalling for you, you know…" Ella began annoyedly, stopping just as he also stopped several yards away from where they had stood moments ago. She folded her arms at her chest and looked at him with a peeved expression. "Don't tell me you've gone and brought her a chest of gems and jewelry to prove yourself." She suspected.

"If I did, I wouldn't be telling you about it." Guy returned dryly, earning a snort from her, before he exhaled. "I am asking for you to do something important. You will be in the archery competition, and before you say anything, it is to catch Hood when he arrives. All you will have to do is be the last archer in line. You know what you will have to do from there." He explained.

Ella began to open her mouth and protest before he added on, and she looked away with her lips pursed. "Always I am left to muck up after you…" She muttered, giving a sigh before looking at him squarely. "Double my salary… for two months." She gestured with a hand, tilting her head and smirking.

"Insufferably…" He started to say but for her smirk as well as the knowledge that he _did_ owe her twice for today, he reluctantly accepted his fate. "Done, now get moving." He agreed, earning a brightened smile from her before she turned away to jog over to the registry stand. 

* * *

Crafty diversion, even for an outlaw.

At recognizing the same lanky boy in brown from the mines as he stepped away when purchasing a simple bow from the man at the stand, Ella watched him with suspicion as he set the lone arrow in place and seemed to test it out; her eyes tightened at seeing his aim shift to point in the direction of where Marian stood.

So he couldn't get Guy, but he would seek to kill Marian in his vengeance… Foolish plan, but it was smart. It was a shame he wasn't going to exact his vengeance today.

Blue eyes keeping on the boy as he watched Marian walk away into the deeper recesses of the castle, Ella swore under her breath as he soon followed, tailing her; she maneuvered her way through the crowd only to come out near the small hall that led further inside, and she turned to follow the boy in brown, tightening her grasp on her bow.

If he so much as put a scratch on her, the archer had no doubt whatsoever that he would die where he stood when a certain nobleman returned.

And if he was the smart man she deemed him to be, he would be here soon.

Ella watched the boy keep silent as he tailed Marian into one of the halls framing the interior courtyard, the archer keeping her distance and poking her head around the corner of the wall; she chose to use her knives instead of her bow, deeming if this wasn't a moment for her to test her throw, then she didn't know when that would be.

"Milady…" The boy readied to shoot when the maiden turned to face him with slightly widened green eyes, and his voice wavered a little as he added, "I'm a good shot, and this will be over quick, I promise you." He didn't pay mind to the second archer as she drew her knife from the confines of her boot and darted into the hall to come upon the boy.

"You're right; it will be done _quick_ indeed." Ella assured, her voice cold, as she quickly grabbed his arm wielding the bow and yanked it behind his back as her grip fastened like a vice and her knife pressed against his throat as he squirmed and spluttered slightly in a vain attempt to get free. Her nails dug into his wrist as the boy squirmed again, and she pitied him for the manner in which he sought vengeance on Guy.

"Ella, stop." Marian declared, perking her ears, and she looked up at the younger woman; for a moment Marian saw the compassion flee from the archer's blue orbs to be replaced with a stoniness she associated with killing, and she mentally shook free of the surprise at seeing such a change. "Let him speak. Rowan wasn't it; I know your father died at the mine, and that you seek vengeance for his demise, but to waste your life like this… If Ella does not kill you, then you will die by hanging." She prayed he would see sense, before he was dealt the consequences he had all-but demanded.

"I-I told him not to!" Rowan managed as the archer lightened her pressure just a smidge to do as the Lady asked.

"Your father wanted to feed you and your family." Marian reasoned.

"We all knew it wasn't safe!" Ella pitied him again as she hoped Marian would get him to see reason… She did not want to kill him if she didn't have to. "…I'm gonna kill you; make him suffer, and understand loss!" Rowan started to squirm again, and the archer tightened her grasp to make him grunt slightly in protest, as her blade pressed to his throat.

"And lose your life in the process?" Marian demanded, glancing at the archer as she could've sworn she'd seen pity in her blue stare.

"It's what Gisborne deserves!" Rowan stated.

"Your mother would lose the man of the house not once but twice… did you stop to think about her suffering, too?" Marian returned, seeing his anger slowly resurface.

"I can't just… just stand about and do nothing!" Rowan exclaimed.

"If you want to hurt the Sheriff, then win the Silver Arrow. You said you were a good shot, didn't you? Win the arrow and then melt the silver; the money will feed your family for months… Compensate the miners' widows, if you will. Or would you rather shoot an unarmed woman, or worse even, die before you ever got the chance to shoot?" Marian countered, looking into his eyes for one long moment, before she turned about only to meet Robin as he popped in from the courtyard.

"Marian." Robin greeted, looking between her and the still squirming boy and the archer whose knife was at his throat.

"Better late than never," Marian returned as she silently thanked God for his appearance. "Make sure he wins the Silver Arrow." She added as she walked past him further down the hall.

Robin glanced back at her before he looked at the female archer, "I think that's grounds for you to go, isn't it?" He asked.

"You'd like that, wouldn't you? To let you slip away back into the forest like the slippery git you are." Ella snapped frostily. "If you knew why the Sheriff hired me on, then you know I have no problem killing." She added.

"No you don't, but at the same time you don't want to kill… You only kill if you're paid to do it. I can see it in your eyes. You're not heartless, Ella." Robin declared knowingly, seeing she stiffened as she listened to him.

Ella's lip curled and she bit out, "Don't act like you know me, Robin Hood. Just because you returned home from war with your tail between your legs doesn't give you a bloody right to think you could even begin to know a detail about my life." Her grip tightened on his wrist as the boy squirmed again.

"Let him go, and I won't fire an arrow in your eye." Robin ordered, for a moment sounding like a man of war than the arrogant outlaw she had known him as of late. He gripped his bow and started to lift a hand to the quiver at his back.

Blue eyes burning, Ella released the boy with a snarled curse and drew away as he doubled slightly to regain his bearings. Glaring from the boy to the outlaw, she narrowed her eyes. "We are far from finished." She promised icily, seething, as she turned about to return the way she had come. 

* * *

_**an** : before you ask, i don't regret anything regarding this chapter. now run along~ ;D_


	7. Chapter 7

**~vii~**  
 **You Smell Like a Rat**

* * *

Gem nickered as she munched on the bit of apple her master had given her while she was being brushed.

Ella exhaled, finding it was calming to brush her horse; it took her mind off things, she had learned in the past, and both she and Gem were happy once the task was done.

"There you are."

The archer blew strands of hair from her brow at hearing his familiar low voice, and she paused in brushing to turn and greet her friend as he came into the stable. "Good morning, Guy." So much for calming.

"I came to find you as we are heading into the forest, and your sharp eyesight is needed." The nobleman informed as she put the brush away and moved past him to get her mare's tack and bridle.

"Do you have it?" She asked as she was settling the saddle in place, ducking to buckle the belt under her belly, before straightening once that was done and grabbing the bridle from its hook.

He frowned slightly, " _'Have'_ what?"

She rolled her eyes and finished with the bridle, straightening to look at him expectantly. "You know what I speak of. Haven't paid me for what happened at the Fair." She reminded.

He made a face that threatened to make her smirk and drop her straight face, before he sighed and reached into his trouser pocket to withdraw the small brown pouch of money for her, tossing it at her to which she caught expertly. "Stop being insufferable and let's go." He ordered as she tucked it into the folds of her tunic collar.

"Give your horse a break for once; climb on." Ella returned patiently as she hoisted herself into the saddle, urging her mare to step into the walkway and out of her stall. "Or do you not trust me yet?" She wondered coolly, looking at him as he scowled up at her, and she tilted her head with a smirk.

Guy rolled his eyes before taking her offered hand and hoisting himself up so he sat behind her, swearing he could've felt her stiffen slightly at having him at her back, and he smirked when she glanced at him. "Something wrong?" He wondered, feigning innocence she doubted that he had.

Ella faced forward with an unladylike snort, gripping the reins. "Just hang on." She ordered, willing the heat in her cheeks to go away, before she kicked her mare's ribs to urge she take off; she bit back a wince as her companion's large hands grabbed onto her hips on reflex as they shot out of the stable and on to the bridge. She raised a brow as she spotted a tall woman in black, looking like a nun, coming into Nottingham just as they were departing, and surprise filled her face as the dark woman collapsed right there on the bridge.

Gem neighed as she was brought to a halt, her mistress jumping off her back to rush to the woman's side as her fellow rider wasn't far behind.

Looking at the woman and noting she must've been dehydrated or weakened from running, the archer looked over at the officers that were to go with them, "Get help, now!" She ordered, her words being enforced when Guy repeated it and the men turned to scramble back inside the castle. "Mum, can you hear me?" She asked concernedly, lifting her head slightly.

Blearily looking up at the young woman's worried expression, the nun replied weakly, "I am the Mother… Mother Superior, of Ruthford. I come seeking protection from your Sheriff…"

"What has happened?" Guy asked, sounding as concerned as the archer.

The nun breathed out, "Outlaws… outlaws, in the forest. I-I was on pilgrimage." She gave a haggard breath of air.

" _'Outlaws'_ …" Guy looked up at Ella and their eyes held for a second. "Make sure she is seen by a physician. I will borrow your horse." He instructed.

Nodding, Ella looked back at her mare and saw some more officers coming to their aid, and she looked at him. "Don't get shot, either of you." She returned, seeing him nod back as he silently affirmed her words, before he straightened to return to the chestnut horse. 

* * *

"You do not need to linger, child; I am fine now." The nun said as she turned to the young woman peeling an apple from the bowl of fruit on the table with one of her knives.

The archer cut out a slice of the fruit after deeming it was safe to eat, popping it into her mouth. "Sorry, mum, but I was ordered not to leave your side until my friend returns," Slicing another piece, she offered it to her.

Finding mild exasperation with the persistent archer, she complied and took the piece. "Either you are a kind soul or you are very stubborn." She commented.

"Prolly both; my father instilled too much of it in me, I'm afraid." Ella shrugged slightly.

The Sister quirked a brow in mild curiosity, and began to speak when they both heard the door begin to open. As she had distinctly heard one of the two men comment that the members of the Clergy were ' _pious'_ , among other things, she stated coolly, "there could be worse things to dress up as than ' _pious'_ , milord."

Ella straightened from her seat on the table lip when both Guy and Vaisey entered, and she looked away to smirk slightly in amusement at the nun's comeback; she liked her. She shuffled to stand near Guy with her apple on hand.

"That comment wasn't meant for _you_ in particular."

"I believe it was."

"No, that comment was meant for people _like_ you… I'm not sorry about it, either."

Facing the Sheriff, the Sister returned flatly, "then I cannot extend forgiveness to you."

"Must be a devastating thing to withhold, where you come from at least." Vaisey sniffed.

"I've no intentions of being a… _parasite_ , as you so colorfully stated, pious or elsewise… I will be leaving soon." She stated.

"Good… I wish you safe passage home, then." He nodded, starting to turn away.

"I sent one of your messengers to Ruthford, if he is able to pass through with those outlaws you have failed to maintain." The Sister added, seeing him stiffen. "I imagine he will come to escort me back, and I've managed to procure funds so that you will be paid for your… _hospitality_." She finished.

Vaisey paused to look at his two employees before returning matter-of-factly, "The money raised here is sent off to support the King and fund his army."

"Funds raised by the Church go to the glorification of God." The Sister remarked. "…Not for war."

"That explains a lot, then; my taxes are the ones that pay for a supposed Holy War, while yours don't… Mother." Vaisey scoffed, giving her a nod before turning to leave.

"I'd heard Nottingham under your rule was a godless place… I didn't imagine just how godless it was." The Sister mused coolly, causing him to look at her again.

"Oh yes, it's a shock I haven't been struck by lightning just yet… Hope to see you at dinner, no charge though." And with that, the trio left her room; the archer glanced back at her as they left before she exited and closed the door, setting to cutting another slice from her apple as they returned to the Sheriff's office.

"That was handled well." Ella muttered as she popped the piece of apple into her mouth; it was a wonder the Sheriff didn't enjoy the company of women as critical as the nun… His pride wouldn't allow it.

Guy smirked wryly, looking at her, "You two seemed to get along well." He returned.

"Only because you asked that I babysit while you went on another goose chase." Ella remarked patiently, handing him a slice of apple to which he took. "I wouldn't _dream_ of entering an Abbey… I'd sooner sail to Spain." She added, suppressing a visual shudder at the thought of ever becoming a nun.

Her mother would've laughed at the idea. 

* * *

Taking a whiff of the air, she didn't need to guess too hard to know by the scent and the humidity often associated with it that a storm was coming.

The archer frowned slightly at recognizing this, and she exhaled as she brushed the dirty hay in her mare's stall to the front left corner. "Nothing good comes of storms, does it, girl?" She mused as she exited the stall to bring another bale of hay in, offering a handful of it to the horse that took it and began to munch.

Funny enough –it wasn't funny in the amusing sense of the word, as it was moreso ironic—there had been a storm the night before her mother had died.

She had only been a girl of seven at the time, and as the angry folk of her town pounded on the front door demanding her mother come out of hiding in their house, she could still remember her mother's smiling face.

' _You will aspire to be a great woman one day, my little raven_.' She had said… Right before their world had come crashing around her.

Blowing strands of hair from her brow, the archer paused to lift the sleeve of her right wrist and inspect the silver bangle she wore, as it had been a gift from her mother for her sixth birthday. She smiled wistfully at seeing her mother's smiling face again in her head… Hearing footsteps approaching the stable from the stone courtyard, she was brought out of her nostalgia and quickly dropped her sleeve, resuming brushing out the hay around the stall.

"Is being a nun that revolting of an idea?" He asked as he had located her once again in the stables, entering and finding her cleaning up the stall for her mare.

She wracked her brain for the last conversation they had had hours ago, and she huffed as she flexed her grasp on the pitchfork. "Are you implying that I should've chosen a career as a nun instead of what I do now?" She returned blandly.

He leaned his shoulder against the stall frame and pondered on her question for a moment before huffing back, "No doubt you wouldn't be happy being restricted by their rules." He imagined if she was more foolhardy than wise, she would be that much more bold and spirited… Perhaps she had been like that in her youth.

"My mum would've had me choose this life, whereas my father would've been the first to ship me to a convent." It only made sense, she deemed, as he hadn't wanted her to meet the same fate that had been dealt to her mother.

Guy quirked a brow, noting this was the first time she had spoken of her mother, and he looked at her as she paused to take a break from what she was doing. "I imagine she was like you." He doubted any man could deal with both women if they were equally tenacious and sarcastic.

Ella tossed some of her hair back, looking at him, "She was a bit worse, actually." She chuckled ruefully for a second, before she shrugged. "Died when I was seven, and left my father to raise me, until he died when I was Marian's age." She hadn't had any sort of female friends growing up, no maternal stability… It only explained why she had become the woman she was. A growl of thunder erupted then from the darkening sky, not as loud as she expected, but it was thunder no less. Looking past him at the courtyard, she frowned. "Storm's coming." She mused.

"You sound so sure of it." Guy returned, pulling her from her observations.

Ella dusted her tunic of hay and stepped out of the stall. "S' something I picked up from my mum; when a storm would come, she always told me they would bring either good or bad… This one feels bad." She admitted, folding her arms at her chest.

While he wasn't a man who listened to superstition –in all honesty, he thought it as sheer hokum—listening to how her mother was so perceptive of things left Guy to wonder if her daughter was just the same.

Her mother sounded like a witch, if he dared to go that far. 

* * *

_**an** : i apologize for the shortness of this chap, but again, things will get a bit more interesting come next two chapters. let's just say Guy won't be the only one dropping bombshells. and i'll leave you with that... elsewise, what's up guys? no reviews or favs/follows? wow. am i that bad of a writer or what? kind of hurts, y'know. eh i shouldn't fret, right? this is my fic and it was based on a experiment that if i posted it here who knew if it would make it. _


	8. Chapter 8

**~viii~**  
 **Trinkets & Trust I**

* * *

Dusting her hands off as she had finished giving her horse a brushing, the archer walked into the stone courtyard only to come across a couple as they were brought before her companion, who had stopped in his trek up the stairs to the meeting room it seemed.

Taking a glance at the two and noting they looked young, teens if she were to wager, she also looked at her friend as he surveyed the girl; she rolled her eyes and ran a hand through her hair that had seemed to lengthen within the last few months, trotting towards the stairs and pausing when ascending the first five steps to look back at the couple. She took note of the girl again as she was instructed to turn about by the nobleman so that he could remove something off her person, to which he did, before turning to his original task.

"Robbing village girls now?" Ella asked as he caught up to her and they both entered the castle.

Guy scoffed at the idea, "Before you go accusing me of petty things like that, those two just asked me to bless their marriage union… Oi!" He trailed off when she had caught sight of the silver necklace he had taken as payment of his blessing and proceeded to snatch it from his hand. "Give it back." He ordered annoyedly.

Ella paused to inspect the necklace, which was a simple chain in a Celtic design, and she murmured, "It's beautiful." Not even her mother had worn jewelry like this.

What was it with women and jewelry? He didn't want to begin to understand that concept. "It's payment for my blessing… Give it back, Ella." He repeated.

"No doubt you're going to give it to her, _non?_ " Ella wondered as she stepped away to ascend the steps leading to the second floor, looking at him as he followed. "Your dear Marian." She teased, smirking.

Guy pinched the bridge of his nose and glared at her, "And why wouldn't I? I promised her gifts." He made to grab her by the belt, but she skirted away and continued up the stairs. "Ella!"

Ella grinned impishly as she dashed the last few steps to the first landing, sighing dreamily as she turned to him, "Oh do go on, darling!" She cooed, jumping back when he made to grab her again.

If she didn't stop then he really would kill her. "Damn it, Ella!" Guy growled, attempting to grab her vest this time, but she dodged again and proved how light-footed she was as she jogged in the direction of the meeting room; with a groan he followed at top speed. As they were only several feet away now from the room, he finally grabbed hold of her belt and caused her to yelp; with a triumphant smirk in place, he turned her to face him, both slightly winded from climbing stairs and playing chase.

Ella breathed a last chuckle before her eyes locked on his and blue held blue for what seemed like hours, and she could see past the tough and cruel exterior that he showed to the world to see something in his blue orbs that he hid efficiently well from everyone… almost everyone, anyway. She distinctly felt her cheeks heat up as his blue eyes momentarily left her gaze to seem and take notice of her longer black hair that framed her face in a nice way, lingering on her flushed cheeks and then her lips… "Your necklace." She cleared her throat and he drew away with a slight cough, and she offered it to him from her right palm.

Guy looked at her, having seen the softened way her blue eyes looked when they met his own blue eyes, and for a moment, just a moment, wondered how she would react if he kissed her… But that moment was gone like a flutter of a bird's wings as she interrupted it with a clearing of her throat. "Right." He said after coughing slightly, taking the silver necklace from her hand, meeting her eyes to see the softness she had shown was gone for now, hidden behind the walls she had constructed in her years of solitude and being a hired marksman.

Stepping away from the wall he had cornered her into, the archer straightened out her tunic and vest and walked into the meeting room, leaving the nobleman to shortly follow as he pocketed the necklace. 

* * *

"I cannot accept this." Marian declined as she admired the necklace, looking at him.

Guy's hopeful expression faltered, "Why not?" At seeing her reluctance to accept the gift, he frowned and deduced, "It's too plain and simple, no wonder you don't like it… Take it off, then."

"No, I like it… I will treasure it." Marian shook her head, looking up at him.

"A token of our friendship, then." Guy nodded, his hopes restored.

Ella ran a hand through her hair and peeled herself away from the nearby wall to approach the girl, and she smiled kindly. "It looks lovely on you, Marian," she said.

Guy arched a brow at her change in temperament; he had all-but expected her to avoid him due to what almost happened between them a few hours ago, but he underestimated her. "Ella, she helped pick it out… You two seem to have the same taste." He added, earning a glance from the archer.

Marian smiled at the archer and nodded, "Thank you, Ella."

"Don't mention it." Ella shrugged, looking away when hearing a clopping of boots on the stairway leading down to the meeting room as Sir Edward was leaving and one of the officers, a lieutenant if she was to guess by his more-colorful outfit, came downstairs to greet Guy as he went to meet him only feet away from the last step. She caught the girl's green stare and offered a wry look that was meant for the nobleman; the younger woman smiled in the same manner.

"…Cancel the guard for Ruther, no guards; guards make a spectacle of a carriage carrying silver that needs to pass through the woods." Guy ordered.

Nodding, the lieutenant replied, "Yes sir." He started to go when the nobleman caught his arm.

"Tell no one… not even the guards." He added quietly, earning another nod, before the lieutenant returned up the stairs. Watching him go, he exhaled. "Ella." He beckoned, hearing her lighter footsteps approach him. "Follow the carriage, stay out of sight; if you spot the outlaws, return at once." She was best between his men and the other officers, and he trusted her to not betray him.

She had not given him reason to believe that, anyway.

She nodded, "Right." She started to leave when he caught her wrist, forcing her to look back at him.

"I would not send anyone but one that I know will not betray me… You know that." He murmured, seeing surprise briefly show in her eyes, before it fled. "Go."

She smiled slightly and nodded, turning away to jog up the stairs and make her way to the stables. 

* * *

As well as when she could perceive when a storm was coming, the archer could also feel and nearly taste the tension in the air of the quiet village of Locksley.

She hung back as his men spotted the girl and proceeded to bring her forward so he could speak with her, the archer folding her arms at her chest as she watched.

The money had been escorted safely to Nottingham the other day, compliments of the nobleman's ingenious idea to use a second cart filled with rocks as a decoy should they be intercepted.

Unfortunately his lieutenant had taken the blame for the second cart's interception, and therefore was now dead because of his negligence… The archer was just grateful she had kept her distance from the carts.

"…Where did you get this?" Guy demanded lowly of the girl as he had seen the necklace was in her possession again, his blue eyes darkened as they dug into the girl's fearful brown eyes.

"Robin Hood." The girl replied quietly, flinching when he yanked it off her neck only to hold it in his grasp as she was dismissed from his sight.

The wares peddler –and known swindler—that had lingered with the Sheriff's men looked at the necklace and took it from his hand. "Would you be wanting this back?" He wondered of the rigid nobleman.

"Keep it… I don't want anything to do with it." He declined, hearing the man walk away back to his carriage; he felt like someone had punched him right in the stomach, even dug a knife into his back, as he leaned onto the frame of his own carriage.

The archer could nearly taste the growing anger and hurt that he was feeling as she stepped closer to his side. "Guy…" She placed a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"Return to Nottingham." Guy rumbled quietly, and when still feeling her standing so close and her hand on his shoulder, he lifted his head to glower at her, " _NOW!_ " He yelled.

Ella flinched at being yelled at by him, and as she drew away he could swear he had seen a flicker of hurt shine in her eyes… She nodded. "Yes, milord." She whispered, turning away to return to her mare.

With a neigh as she was kicked in the ribs, Gem galloped away and out of the village at top speed, kicking up dust in her wake. 

* * *

Men were so puzzling. They were beyond that, they were _confusing_. They were _confusing_ , and _irritating_ , and so damn _arrogant…!_

With a growl she stabbed the pitchfork into the soiled hay of the mare's stall, her fingers slightly shaking with her frustration, and she glowered down at the messy stack.

"Why are they so difficult to understand, Gem?" She wondered quietly of her mare that was eating her lunch in the feed bag tied to her head.

Flicking her ears, the chestnut mare nickered and lifted her head when seeing movement from the stable doors, causing her master to look in the same direction.

Her grip flexed on the metal handle of the pitchfork and the archer narrowed her eyes in caution as he stood there with his arms folded. "What do you want?" She asked tartly, debating whether to keep her place in the stall or step out; as he didn't have that tension he had harbored earlier, she chose to exit the stall and face him with her arms crossed at her chest.

Giving a weary exhale as he tried to find what it was he wanted to say to her, he didn't deny that he earned her scorn for the way he had behaved earlier. "You… you tend to hide a lot, in the stables." He mused.

"Being with animals gives me time to clear my head, relax… Tell me what you want, Guy. I'm in the middle of something, at the moment." Ella repeated dryly, shifting her weight from one foot to the other as she waited for him to say what he wished to say.

Guy resisted the urge to smirk as she stood her ground yet again; it seemed she felt she always had to prove it to him. "I know now who betrayed me, and it is because of her that I lost one of my men." He declared.

"I am sorry to hear that…" She began.

"I know you are frustrated because of what happened earlier, after trying to help… That is why I wish to say that I trust you." He cut her off, watching her eyes widen slightly as he voiced his confession; a small smirk started to tug at his lips as he added, "We are still friends, aren't we?"

She was his friend… he actually saw her as his friend. She didn't know how to take the news, aside from stepping closer to him, squarely holding his stare for what seemed a whole several minutes, before she slugged his shoulder.

He rubbed his shoulder absently and looked at her with confusion, "What was that for?" He asked.

"That's in case you decide to act like a tyrannical tosspot again, Guy of Gisborne." She stated with a huff as she drew away to put her hands at her sides and look up with sheer determination in her blue stare.

Guy thought to open his mouth and rebut, but for the tenacity that shone in her lovely face and piercing eyes, he let it slide for the moment. "It is part of the job description." He remarked calmly, lowering his hand from his shoulder.

"I doubt your mum ever told you that your scowling would ruin your good looks." Ella scoffed, watching a scowl come onto his face, and her straight face faltered, before she chuckled.

"I do believe that was a compliment, my trusted marksman." He commented, seeing her amused expression falter, and he smirked again.

She rolled her eyes despite feeling heat try and make its way into her cheeks, and she smacked his chest with a hand before turning to close her mare's stall. "Is that all you came to inform me of, then?" She asked as she turned to him again.

"I did not think you wished to go to Locksley with me…" Guy mused.

Ella thought of what he had said and she frowned softly before sighing, "We'll take your horse; God knows you need me around to keep your head intact." She stated, lifting her bow and quiver from the floor next to the stall to hoist them onto her shoulder, walking past him to his stallion waiting in the courtyard.

"I haven't the faintest idea of what you're referring to." He rolled his eyes as he followed, only to take his horse from the guard and waiting for her to hop into the saddle.

She gave an unladylike snort at that one, and patted his cheek as she passed him to hoist herself into his stallion's saddle first. "'Course not, and I'm actually a dancer." It had been one of her old jobs she had taken years ago, anyway.

He rubbed his cheek where she patted, and followed suit only to be given the reins from her, "That would explain things." Again he felt her stiffen on habit at having him at her back, and he smirked at acknowledging that the position made her nervous. "You're always welcome to stay here; having us both be in the saddle makes you nervous, doesn't it?" He asked as he steered the black horse out of the courtyard and onto the bridge.

She bristled and huffed indignantly, "Whatever gave you that idea?" She hated feeling so nervous when they were close, and especially so when he teased her with his damned low-timbre voice at her neck. 

* * *

Just because she worked under him… Exhaling as she noted it was beginning to grow late, the archer absently peeled another apple with her knife. He had ordered her to stay outside until the girl arrived as he went inside to wait for her, and to not say anything to her… Shaking her head, the archer bit into the piece she had cut from the apple, chewing, as her eyes lifted to the afternoon sky.

Of all the jobs she had taken since she left home at nineteen, this was by far the most emotionally-taxing.

A neigh sounded, pulling her from her thoughts, and the archer perked up at seeing Marian as she brought her horse to a halt and nearly jumped off the saddle; she looked at the archer standing by the door and froze for a moment, as blue met green.

"Ella…" She began before the archer lifted a hand to stop her.

She nodded her head inside the house, and the younger woman could see concern in her eyes and also pity; this surprised her, given she had expected nothing but scorn from his friend… She really was compassionate.

Marian straightened her shoulders and entered the house, leaving Ella to watch her go, before she bit into the apple.

"… Just came to have a small chat. Where've you been?" Guy's voice came from the dining room.

"At the hanging; c-can we get you something to drink?" Marian asked as she regained her breath.

Ella peeled more at the skin of her apple as she heard him straighten, and her knife dug exceptionally deep into the pale flesh.

"… Where's your necklace?" Guy demanded, and the archer bit her lip as she heard his tone lower into a dangerous one.

"If I may, Sir Guy…" Sir Edward began before a ' _thwack'_ sounded and it seemed he was knocked back; the archer poked her head in to see Marian backed away as Guy took a step closer.

"Guy…" Ella began, having slipped away from the doorway to help Sir Edward straighten.

"You will stay out of this!" Guy commanded, making her stiffen at his voice. He kept his glare on the girl, "Show me the necklace." He ordered.

"You would really have me prove my innocence?" Marian demanded, standing her ground even when he repeated the command, and she returned sharply, "No… This is the end of our friendship, Sir Guy. How can I be friends with one who demands I prove my innocence?"

Guy's voice still held that dangerous edge as he snapped, "You betrayed me to Robin Hood, gave him the damn necklace, and told him of my plan… and now you must suffer the consequences."

"I have the necklace."

"No you don't."

"It's in my room."

"No it's not."

"I will go up and fetch it…"

"Do not waste my time!" Guy growled, earning a glance from the archer as she looked between he and Marian with worried eyes.

"Please, allow me to prove myself to you." Marian pleaded, suppressing a visible shiver at seeing the ominous look on his angered face. She withheld the breath of relief as he stiffly stepped aside to let her pass, and she walked past him to trudge upstairs to her room.

Ella watched her go, glancing now and then at the apprehensive look on Sir Edward's face, before she looked at her friend. "Guy, I'm sure she has it…" She tried to assure him.

"You will stay out of this, Ella." Guy growled, giving her a sharp look, "That is an order."

"I…" Ella quieted as their stares held and his promised she would regret a rebuttal, and she exhaled. "Yes, My Lord." She murmured, shuffling away to stride out of the house, clipping his shoulder as she went.

Stepping out of the house, she felt restless and that she had to take her frustration out on something… Exhaling, she jogged away from the house to take the target dummy from Locksley she had used weeks ago, the only thing fueling her sudden urge to act being her frustration and the dread that an innocent girl would die before dusk. 

* * *

Two knives were thrown into the outer ring of the target.

Nocking an arrow in her bow, the archer let it fly from her grasp, watching it streak to hit the second ring's circumference.

Growling under her breath, she nocked another two arrows, and for a moment took comfort in the creak of her bowstring as she drew it back to her jaw, hesitating for a second, before the arrows streaked forward as she lowered her bow.

Bullseye.

She smiled wryly at finally hitting the mark, and looked down at her bow to let the smile linger, before she heard footsteps approach from the right. Looking up, her eyes fell on the black-clad noble and her smile faltered; flexing her grip on the bow's curve, her shoulders slumped and she turned to greet him. "Come to scold me again?" She asked flatly.

Guy glanced past her at her arrows she had let loose on the target before huffing slightly as he looked at her, "The plan changed. Marian… she agreed to marry me." He answered.

Ella looked up in surprise, and for a moment she was torn between emotions; happiness that Marian was still alive, or sadness that Guy had taken her hand in marriage. She began to feel like if someone had punched her in the stomach, knocking the wind out of her for one painful moment… But he was happy now. He should be, shouldn't he? Letting the surprise fall away as she hid her true emotions behind the walls she had constructed years before, she nodded her head. "You should be happy… you got what you wanted." _Not all of us get what we want, do we?_ She thought, shuffling her boots slightly in the grass.

Guy had seen the flicker of hurt in her eyes, and while it only lasted for a split second, it left him with some measure of guilt. But he brushed that away for now. She was right, he should be happy. Clearing his throat, he looked at her and added, "Thank you, for being a friend." And he was glad she had come… Not that he would've let his anger take control, because he doubted it so, but she at least deserved gratitude.

Not that he was going to constantly thank her from here on, because God knew he wasn't… She'd be rubbing it in his face soon, knowing her.

Quieting at hearing him thank her, she shrugged, giving a soft chuckle. "You're welcome." She wanted him to be happy, because that was what friends did for each other.

She hoped, anyway. 

* * *

_1/2_


	9. Chapter 9

**~ix~**  
 **Trinkets and Trust II**

* * *

This tunic was itchy.

Straightening out her collar, the archer grumbled as she lingered in the back of the crowd gathered.

As they were celebrating King Richard's birthday in Locksley Manor, she had been gifted with a new tunic for such formal occasions; it was a faded gray-blue color with a slightly high collar and long sleeves that were partially covered below the elbow with her brown vambrances. Along with her dark brown trousers and black boots, she looked the part of an honorary marksman.

She just hated dressing up... She always had, since she was a child.

"My lords and ladies, thank you for coming here today… As you know, we are celebrating King Richard's birthday and wish him success in the Holy Land and for his swift return," Guy announced as he poured a cup for himself and for his bride, crossing the room from the refreshment table to walk up to her as she stood with her father. "Raise your goblets, if you please, to King Richard."  
 _  
God save the king_ , Ella silently amended as she lifted her goblet half-filled with wine and took a swig as everyone else did. She noted the overall stale air of the hall and between Guy's ogling staring at Marian and that, she was seriously contemplating locking herself in her room for the rest of the evening.

But as her willpower wouldn't let her do so, she only glanced at Guy again and rolled her eyes as she took another sip of wine.

"… For when King Richard returns, this fair lady Marian will be my wife." Guy added, earning a small applause from the nobles in the room; Ella slid her eyes closed and downed the last of the wine. The archer opened her eyes as he slipped a ring on her finger, and she caught the less-than-happy expression on the bride's face as he lifted his goblet again. A marriage union with the sole intention of keeping her from the hangman's noose. Seemed fair. "…My lords and ladies, a toast to my future wife." Guy finished proudly.  
 _  
Then why did she feel as if her heart was being constricted like if she herself was in a noose?_

The sound of an arrow ripping into the air pulled her from her thoughts, and she looked up at the stairwell of the room to see a familiar outlaw standing there with his bow in hand; the female archer scoffed under her breath.

"Have we missed any speeches?" Robin asked jovially with a smirk on his scruffy face as he signaled two of his men to enter the room.

Guy said bitingly, "Hood; I don't think I invited you."

"Now when's the last time you heard of a man needing an invitation to his own house?"

"Since the lord of the house _gave up his lands_ to become an outlaw."

"Wouldn't have accepted the invite, anywho; my men and I are here on business. Everyone, if you could please help us by giving up your jewels, valuables and handing them to that man over there; Much!" Robin announced, gesturing to his right-hand man who had a green scarf around his neck. "And afterward, please proceed to the next room to wait patiently until we're done." He added as the nobles were instructed to do as such when Guy gave a reluctant nod, and they went to give what they had to the outlaws.

Ella remained where she stood, as she didn't have any jewelry save the lone bangle that was safely protected under her sleeve, and she would sooner loose an arrow in Robin's neck than give it to outlaws.

"Wise decision, Gisborne," Robin commented as he descended to lean against the nearby post, smirking past the nobleman at his bride; he looked on at the procession and added in the same jovial tone, "Look on the bright side, gents, all processes will go to the poor and hungry folk. Now doesn't that just warm your heart? Might make you sleep better, even!"

Guy glared at him, glancing away when seeing the female archer had lingered near Marian, and he smirked slightly at her.

"Signal," one of the men declared as there was a set of four knocks on the side door from outside.

"Nearly done… So, then." Robin nodded, turning to the quartet and looking firstly on Guy.

"Robin, this is not right," Sir Edward commented as three of the outlaws came behind their leader.

"No, it isn't," Robin agreed, letting his gaze drift to the maiden in the middle, "So, Marian…"

"Sod off, Locksley." Guy spat coldly. "Marian doesn't carry money on her person." His glare remained on the outlaw even as one of his men aimed a club at his throat in threat.

"And how would _you_ know?" Robin returned as his smirk faltered.

"No, he's right, I don't carry money with me." Marian spoke up.

Robin looked on her again, "Wise choice, and given one never knows what sorts of unsavory folk they could come across… Now, this ring, on the other hand…" He lifted her hand that held the ring given by Guy.

"Signal, Robin…" The man wielding the club reminded pointedly.

"You've taken everything else, leave it." Ella cut in blandly as she folded her arms, watching him duck to kiss the girl's hand and slip the ring off in the process.

"This really was entertaining," Robin smirked again as his men had already started to leave the room, and he backed away to follow.

A singing sounded then as Guy drew his sword and struck at Robin, only to be knocked back, as Ella pushed Marian and Sir Edward out of the line of fire.

Ella looked over her shoulder as a clashing of blades rang out, and her eyes sharpened as Robin pinned Guy against the stairwell. She watched in slight surprise and relief as Guy yanked his arm free only for a ripping to sound as he tore his right sleeve only to show an odd tattoo on his forearm.

"Surprised?" Guy scoffed as he yanked his arm free of the blade's hold.

"Not you…" Robin said in horror with a dumbfounded look on his face at the revelation.

"Robin, what's the matter with you?" The shorter boy of their group, one that earned a look from Ella as she noticed the boy was dark-skinned, demanded as he dashed back in to retrieve his leader; both started to get away when Guy swung his arm out and knocked the boy to the floor.

"Stay here," Ella looked at Marian and was given a nod as the Sheriff walked in with two of his men; the older woman sprinted past them outside and whistled, hearing a whinny as Gem came forward. She hoisted herself into the saddle and looked at Guy as he had followed her leave, "Get on!" She barked as he hoisted himself onto her horse and with a sharp jerk of the reins, they raced after the outlaws into the forest.

* * *

Gem pawed at the ground as she sensed her master's anxiety.

Ella looked between Robin and Guy from her place in the saddle and was still trying to figure it out. Why did Robin have that horrorstruck look on his face… did he actually see a ghost?

"…Who else, Gisborne?"

" _'Who else'_ what?"

"You wouldn't venture to the Holy Land to attempt to kill the King of England by yourself… I doubt you'd be capable of pulling it off alone, anyway. You're not that clever." Robin stated.

But instead of denying any of it, Guy scoffed as he replied, "You'd be surprised to know the King has enemies. Even he doesn't realize it… You would make peace with the Turks, even when _you know_ it's not possible."

Ella had only heard here and there throughout her time in England of the Saracens that they were at war with… To know Guy had worked for them at one point was surprising, but at the same time some small part of her was relieved to know this.

 _She wasn't the only one who was branded a traitor_.

"You made sure of that, didn't you? Portraying Saracens and attacking your own king."

"I did what was _necessary_."

"For who, the Sheriff? He's behind this… _Who else!?_ " Robin demanded, being met with silence and a cold smirk, and he added lowly, "I promise that when I find out, you all will _hang_ for treason."

Guy cocked a brow, "And when will _that_ be, pray?"

"When the King returns from the Holy Land."

" _I_ wouldn't hold my breath, were I you."

"The King _will_ return home."

" _If_ he returns… I still win, either way. I win _Marian_."

And with what she could only fathom as pure anger, Robin rushed him as he ducked to take the ring from the ground; his sword sang as he drew it and pinned Guy to the ground, the curved blade threateningly bared against his throat.

Guy sneered up at him, "What're you going to do, cut my other arm?"

"No, I'm going to kill you." Robin growled, loathing the smirk on the nobleman's face.

" _No!_ " Robin looked back at his friends as Little John spoke first. "We do _not_ kill." He clipped.

"It's what you taught us, remember?" Will agreed.

Much chimed, "We don't take part in bloodshed unless it's necessary!"

A snarl sounded before Robin was knocked away from Guy by a streak of blue and black, causing the former to tumble with the third as the latter scrambled to his feet.

Ella sent her fist careening into his face as the pain radiating from his bruised ribs left Robin stunned for that moment, and she growled when he kicked her off. Left hand lashing out, she scratched his face with her nails and then headbutted him in the chin, making her head spin for a brief moment; she caught his next blow with her elbow and sent another punch into his shoulder, knocking him back before he grabbed her scruff and yanked her to the ground with a slight yelp.  
In a rustle of leaves, she was yanked to her feet by another pair of arms as Robin punched Guy in the face; she squirmed and tried to pull free. "No! Leave him alone!" She shouted as Guy was sent into a proverbial corner, watching Robin pause in drawing his arm back to punch the nobleman.

"And _why_ should I do that?" Robin snapped, glaring back at her as Alan restrained her and she squirmed again, seeing nothing but anger in her piercing blue stare.

"Because…" She swore she would _never_ tell a soul about this, but desperate times… "Because he isn't the _only_ traitor!" Ella watched him stiffen before he turned fully to her as Guy was gingerly rubbing his jaw behind him.

Robin glared at her, noting the anger had slipped away momentarily to be replaced with desperation. "Tell me who else is in on this." He ordered.

"No, not a Saracen assassin… It's me. I am _French_." Ella shook her head before looking into his blue eyes to see there was shock in his face, shock she imagined was shared with the others. Silently gulping, she added, "I was born in Auvergne." She finally looked past the outlaws at Guy to see there was surprise in his eyes, their stares meeting with an apology in her piercing irises. ' _We are not so different_.' Her eyes said.

"You don't _talk_ like a French woman." She heard Alan muse behind her.

Ella huffed and insulted him in French, her accent sounding clear in what she said, only for Alan to ask what it was she said.

Robin beat her to it as he translated, "She said, ' _you talk through your arse_ '." His eyes narrowed at her as he said, "You're a long way from London."

"I _didn't_ come to kill off the Royal Family… My parents died when I was small, and I came here looking for work." Ella stated, and the nobleman knew she was lying because that was not what she had told him before.

"She's still French, Robin." John pointed out, "And works for the Sheriff."

Robin looked at the hardened glare on her face as she looked back at him and his own glare deepened, "You're right, Little John." He yanked his sword free of the ground.

" _Don't hurt her!_ " Guy thundered, making his opponent look back at him as he saw the relief in Ella's eyes when she met his stare that fell on her with apprehension. Even if she was French –as much a traitor as he was— she didn't deserve this… The part of him that was accustomed to her presence in his life shuddered at the thought of her death. "Let her go, Hood… She did nothing to you." He stated with a slight shake of his head.

Robin looked between the two and caught that subtle hint that there was more between the couple; as much as he didn't want to admit it, Gisborne was right. "Alan, let her go." He watched the archer kick away from her captor with a glare that was reciprocated from the redhead, and he caught the relief in the nobleman's eyes. "Return to Nottingham, _alone_." He added as she stalked away to approach Guy.

Ella looked back at him with daggers in her eyes, "You expect me to _leave him here?_ " She snarled softly as her hands formed into fists at her sides.

"You should be _grateful_ I am letting you live. You're _both_ traitors to the Crown, in my eyes, but _you_ didn't try to kill the King in his sleep." Robin snapped coldly.

"I am _not leaving_ without Guy." Ella growled out.

" _Yes_ you are." Guy said quietly, earning an alarmed glance from his second. His blue eyes held an apology in their darker pools, before he looked over at Robin and anger darkened his eyes for that moment, "Hood and I must… _discuss_ things in private." He added.

Tears started to sting at her eyes before she shook her head. "You're such a _fool_ …" She whispered, her accent she had hidden for years becoming visible when her voice croaked.

"Ella." He spoke her name, and she looked at him with a flash of annoyance in her stare, "Come for me before sunset." He whispered, perking her ears, and she nodded slightly.

Shooting a glare over at the outlaws, she leaned in to kiss his cheek, drawing away with a certain fire in her eyes. "Promise." She murmured, recalling what had happened in the hall as she made to return to her mare, and she looked at the others. "Before you consider torturing him, which by the way ensures that you lot won't live to see the hangman's noose, you should know your Saracen friend was arrested in Locksley." She gave a keen whistle before her mare came forward at her beckon and she hoisted herself into the saddle. She looked over her shoulder at Guy and their eyes held for that second that may as well have been hours… "Ya!"

With a neigh, Gem galloped away and back through the wood on to Nottingham.

* * *

Marian looked at the familiar chestnut mare as she was brought to a halt and her rider hopped down only to let the stable hand take her from the courtyard. "Ella," she said as she approached the archer, surprised for a moment to see she was upset, judging by the stiffness in her shoulders and the disgruntlement in her eyes.

Ella met the girl's green stare and she rubbed her nose gingerly. "Marian, I… I returned without him. Hood and his men, they captured him, and let me go." She bowed her head in apology, "I am sorry for my failure."

"You are all right, aren't you? That is more important." Marian replied gently, watching her lift her head; she imagined Guy's conscience was lightened at knowing that Ella was still alive. She perked up as the archer walked ahead of her into the castle, and she shortly followed, "Are you going to speak to the Sheriff?"

"No, he won't do a damn thing about Guy being captured… I don't believe he will, anyway. He can always hire another man to take his position, he figures. I need to see a prisoner." Ella replied with a shake of her head and a hardened note in her voice, turning in the direction of the stairs leading downstairs with Marian at her heels.

"The Saracen girl."

"Yes; I have a feeling Robin will want to negotiate an exchange at some point, today. A trade."

Both women walked onto the floor where the dungeons were, and paused short of two guards standing on either side of the door.

"Milady." The guard on the left greeted, seeming to take note of the second woman before he looked at the older, "I'm sorry, but I don't think it would be suitable for virgin eyes to see what lies beyond this door."

"Lord Guy sent us to check on one of the prisoners; he stole something off of the fair maiden at my side. If you two will stand aside, please," Ella returned flatly, and she reached into the folds of her tunic to withdraw the pouch of money she kept on her person, withdrawing a few gold coins. "This is to ensure you won't go running to the Sheriff." She added as she gave the two guards the coins.

Both men shared a look for a moment before complying, allowing both women to enter the dungeons.

"You do have a silver-tongue after all… Seems Guy was not mistaken." Marian mused as Ella returned the pouch to her inner tunic she wore beneath her garb.

Ella briefly raised a brow before she smirked wryly at the news. "What else does he say?" She wondered, looking on the girl.

Marian noted the softened manner her eyes took on in regards to the nobleman, and she smiled a little. "Just that he has never met a woman with your qualities, much less made a friend in one." She answered.

"You should be lucky to have him as a groom." Ella chuckled slightly, trudging ahead into the cells; _I would be_.

"Well this is a surprise, indeed. The silent guard dog decides to grace my dungeons with her presence." The archer inhaled as she heard the voice of the warden as he came from his office somewhere in the dungeons.

Ella folded her arms at her chest as she faced the man, "I am here on business, as you can see." Gesturing to the girl at her side, she added in the same flat tone, "One of your prisoners nicked something precious from Maid Marian, and I am here to help her recognize 'im."

The warden looked between the younger woman to the archer whose face was a blank slate, before he sniffed slightly and nodded at the cells behind them. "Try not to kill 'im, his neck will be spared for the hangman's noose most likely… or worse." His ominous edge did not dissuade the archer who nodded and turned to check out the prisoners, "Should I inform the Sheriff of your bein' here them, mum?" He asked.

Ella brushed some hair from her face and replied over her shoulder, "Might as well; you'd prolly tell 'im anywho." She heard him walk away as Marian kept at her side, and when hearing the door open and close behind his leave, her shoulders slumped with a sigh. "Let us pray your old friend will rescue her in time." She murmured.

Marian nodded and walked past a few cells before she came upon one that housed the girl in question. "Here," she said, watching Ella shuffle over to her side.

Ella looked past the bars to find the girl was seated in an odd position, staring straight ahead as if in deep thought. _Good eye, Marian_ , she thought. "You are comrades with Robin Hood, aren't you?" She asked quietly, watching the girl's trance-like state fall away as the name of her leader came up. At earning her stare, brown boring into blue, she asked, "What's your name?"

"Djaqq." The girl answered simply, seeing a relieved light flicker in the black-haired woman's blue stare; her brown eyes narrowed. "Why are you here?" She asked.

"It's a bit complicated, but my friend, he was caught by your friends… I do not know what they will do to him, what Robin will do to him, but I believe you can help me, and in turn I will help you." The archer explained, holding her stare.

The Saracen girl's narrowed stare remained. "What is it you want?"

"I will set you free in exchange for my friend. An eye for an eye, _non?_ " Ella raised a brow as a mild spark of recognition shone in her brown stare.

The sound of footsteps approaching the cells made both women straighten to their feet; the archer shot a look at the young girl and slightly nodded her chin, before she was forced to face forward as the girl returned to the feigned-immobile posture she had been in before speaking to the women, just as the Sheriff and warden along with two guards came forth.

"Milord," Ella said first as she tilted her head down in respect.

"What's this, were you two having a nice chat with our new friend?" Vaisey asked, feigning an amused look even though he could tell that something was up between the odd trio.

"Yes, actually we were… This boy, I had never seen a Saracen, before, and coincidentally I believed he had stolen something of mine the other day. Ella heard of my misfortune and brought me here to confirm things." Marian picked up, lying easily, as she had deemed the alibi was fool proof.

She just prayed it would fool the Sheriff.

"How thoughtful of her…" Vaisey shot a look at the archer as she nodded, her eyes closed. He tilted his head slightly and asked, "Well, is he the one, then?"

"Alas no, milord." Marian shook her head.

"Tricky folk, the Saracen are. I've heard they coincidentally worship one god like Christians… Ella, if you two are done, please escort Marian out, as I doubt Gisborne would enjoy having his blushing bride be exposed to the vile things that occur here." The Sheriff looked on the older before sparing a glance at the younger.

"Yes, milord." Ella replied, allowing them to pass by as she took Marian's elbow and both women left the dungeons.

Once returning to the courtyard, both women gave a relieved sigh they had been withholding.

Marian looked at Ella and patted her shoulder, "Thank you for trying."

Ella nodded and exhaled, running a hand through her hair, "It's a shame we couldn't do anything… That poor girl, God knows what they will do to her. Normally the Sheriff deals out a hanging to average criminals, but to a special case like Djaqq… Seems I've been mucking up a bit of a lot, today." She mused.

"Perhaps it would be better if I tried to speak to the Sheriff." Marian proposed, earning a look from the archer. She shrugged, "It is worth a try, isn't it?"

Ella rubbed her neck before nodding, exhaling. "Perhaps." She amended.

* * *

One year past, she wouldn't have believed she would be where she was today.

Ella felt her brow twitch. "Marian, take this for a moment." She sighed as she handed over her bow and quiver to the younger woman, lolling her head from one side to the other, before she descended the small incline to approach both weary men, namely the one still standing.

A sharp and hollow ' _fwhack'_ sounded, causing his head to cock back with her blow.

Flexing her fingers from having slapped him right across the face, Ella huffed. " _That_ was for keeping him safe." She stated coldly, striding past the tired outlaw to see to her companion she had left.

"Ow…" Much muttered at having seen the force of the angered archer's blow and he nearly felt the pain exhibited to his master, before he looked at Marian. "Scary, isn't she?" He wondered.

"She… Well, let's just say she has had a rough day." Marian sighed, following her descent to speak with Robin as Much followed.

Ella shook her head as she had knelt at his side, taking in the bruises and bits of dirt and leaves on his person, and a few swelling cuts, to boot; she smiled a little and gently plucked some leaves out of his black hair. "You fought well." She murmured; he was going to be hearing it from her when he was conscious and when his wounds were treated. Straightening to her feet, she looked over at where Marian was talking quietly with Robin before he broke away to come towards Guy. She glared at him as he came closer, drawing a knife from her boot. "Anxious to get slapped again?" She asked snidely, having extended her arm to protect her friend.

"Didn't hurt much, actually," Robin returned flatly, causing the archer to scoff in disbelief. He nodded past her at the unconscious Guy, "We weren't finished." He stated.

"Leave the task of beating him for his behavior to me, because I promise that if you lay another hand on him, I will tear your heart out and leave your corpse for the ravens." Ella promised icily, looking much the part of a protective lion, as her gaze clashed with his.

Robin shook his head, "How can you bring yourself to feel that way, about him? He betrayed England, nearly killed the King!"

"In case you weren't listening earlier, Hood, I am not so _different_ in the eyes of England… I believe there is good in him that you, blinded by your damned vengeance, couldn't _begin_ to see. I know I cannot force him to change, but at the same time I _cannot_ abandon my friend… I _will_ not." Ella stated bitterly, retaining her stony stance even as she silently cursed him to his grave for having seen what she had tried to deny was there.

"You must give her credit, Master, for being so stubborn." Much commented as he and Marian came forward.

"You would _defend_ a French woman?" Robin raised a brow as he looked at his friend.

"And you would not _honor the will_ of said woman?" Marian countered dryly as she looked at him, earning a look.

Ella shook her head and glanced back at Guy, before she looked at Marian. "You told him, I imagine, about Djaqq." She asked.

"She did," Robin nodded, looking at the archer as their eyes met again, and he nodded again with a sideways glance. "Thank you for trying to help us."

"Don't mention it. _Ever_." Ella snorted, folding her arms across her chest.

* * *

He actually looked peaceful for once.

Looking over at him from polishing her knives, she smiled a little, thoughtfully, and lowered her stare to the whetstone and her fourth knife she was working on.

The trade had gone successfully, as she had hoped, even though the Sheriff was now as prickly as a hornet's nest because he had apparently lost his one lead to gaining a footing on the outlaws. And because he had used that method –liquid hellfire, she had learned it was called—on Guy's arm to snuff out the evidence that he had betrayed the King in Acre, she and Marian had brought him to Locksley Manor. It was safer than being within shouting distance of a still-catty Sheriff, not to mention that he could at least rest easier in Locksley.

She had sent Marian home and taken up the mantle of patching him up afterward. Still remembering a balm her mother had used, she concocted it to help soothe the pain of what had been done to his arm.

Flickers of the amber glow of the hearth shone in her knife's blade as she lifted it to examine her work; she could still hear his cry of pain in her ears… Shaking her head, she lowered the stone onto the tabletop.

Vaisey really was a monster.  
 _  
If that's the case, then why does he stay?_ Lowering her knife, she looked over at her patient. _Is it that he doesn't feel he deserves better, that he would be killed if he were serving another?_ She brushed some of her black locks back, frowning a little. "You have no idea how much of a puzzle you are to me." She mused softly with a small and wry smile, looking at her knife again and setting it aside with its kin.

"It is a taste of your own medicine." He remarked quietly, making her look over at him alertly; he opened his eyes to see her appear at his bedside almost out of thin air, catching the relief that lit up her blue eyes. He then looked away to the bandages wrapped around his forearm, and was momentarily reminded of the dull aching from that beating he had sustained earlier. Much to his surprise, the pain in his burned arm was barely noticeable… He hadn't known when he had fallen asleep, but he wagered it was after she had patched him up.

She chuckled slightly as she sat back a little in the chair. "Suppose I deserved that." She shrugged, looking at him as he lifted his bandaged arm, and a frown slowly pulled at her lips, "I'm sorry he burned you." She added softly.

"Whatever you used, it has made it so the pain is basically gone… the tattoo as well." He mused, giving a small and rueful smile before looking at her, "They didn't hurt you, did they?" He could withstand a beating, yes, but he wouldn't stand for anything happening to her… Frankly, he didn't know when he had begun to feel this for her.

"No, I'm fine… You took more of the brunt than I did, anyway." She shook her head, seeing a sense of relief brighten his eyes.

Guy near-visibly relaxed and rested his head on the pillow, thinking on what she had confessed in the forest, and he tilted his head to look at her again. "What you said in the forest… it's true isn't it?"

Ella inhaled and ran a hand through her lengthening hair, nodding. "Desperation requires truth, not lies." She reminded quietly, smiling ruefully as she looked away and gave a weary exhale. "I swore that I would never tell a soul about it, after I left home." She added as her accent slipped out; it was late in the evening so she doubted anyone would hear them.

He smiled a little and huffed, "Why _did_ you leave home, then?"

"My mother was accused wrongly, because what she did to help people wasn't considered _just_ in the eyes of God… So she was burned at the stake, out of superstitious fear. Papa and I left the village within the next week and traveled to northern France. And after he died, I left France and made for England." She explained, and he could still see there was bitterness in her blue stare that was not looking at him but at a memory he couldn't begin to grasp.

He quieted and looked at her as she had fallen silent only to let her eyes look at the fire in the hearth of the room. That certainly explained why she pronounced his name the way she did, and her accent wasn't too noticeable, either, if he had to add… "We both aren't right in the eyes of England, are we?" He muttered, looking away.

Ella shrugged, "Though you were right about him; King Philip is stricter on his subjects than King Richard." She shook her head a little and smiled at him.

Guy noted her smile and he mused, "As we are technically one in the same, it would only make sense for one to keep true to the other."

"Like I have intentions of leaving you to fend for yourself… Can't function very well without me for one, _and_ for another, Hood still wants you dead for what happened in Acre." Ella snorted softly, looking away with a rueful smirk.

"I can function well _without_ a woman at my side…" Guy felt his brow twitch as he looked at her.

Ella looked away for a moment to chuckle. " _Honestly_ , Guy…"

"You don't _believe_ me, then?" Guy asked flatly.

"I believe men, not you _particularly_ but your gender, cannot handle solitude without a woman there to keep them company and to keep them warm at night." Ella chuckled quietly.

It wasn't like he could argue with that… Still, he didn't like her being correct as he found it was eerie. "Now I see the French in you." He muttered, turning his head away and pretending he didn't hear her soft chuckle. Another thought struck him, then, and he looked at her. "Is that your real name, then?" He doubted it as most women had names that were longer than four letters.

She paused and brushed some hair from her cheek, "'Course." At noting his inquisitive stare didn't budge an inch, she looked away and exhaled through her nostrils. "Isabella." She answered quietly, before adding, " _'Ella'_ is easier."

He could see she made for an Isabella… It suited her well. Like everything that had happened today, this was to be kept secret, and between them.

That suited them just fine.

* * *

 _ **an** : quick note to make; yes Ella is French. i know there weren't many known French immigrants in England in the 12th century, but as mentioned in this chapter, this is why she left France. more of her history will be shown hopefully in season two, in case anyone is wondering...? i think that was all. anyway, lates._


	10. Chapter 10

**~x~**  
 **The Simple Things**

* * *

Smoke rose up from the explosion caused by the trail of blasting powder, and she could still hear her mare whinnying indignantly from the back.

Blowing smoke out of her vision, the archer coughed slightly as both women followed the Sheriff who seemed enthralled at the newest invention. She looked at her friend as he patted the scientist's shoulder in gratitude and relief. "Why do I have a bad feeling about this?" Ella muttered as she watched the Sheriff walk straight into the crater the blast had created, and proceed to jump in place in excitement.

"Well done, Gisborne!" Vaisey said, sounding truly ecstatic. "Get me ten –no, twenty!—crates of this!"

Lambert folded his arms as he caught the expectant look from Guy, "If I'm to make more black powder, then there're conditions."

Ella looked at him, "Like not using this for evil. Right?" She asked, seeing him nod.

"Don't mind her, now what are your conditions?" Vaisey declared, earning a glare from the archer, too ecstatic to care.

"Firstly, I am to sell this to whichever man it concerns…"

"Naturally!"

"Secondly, I get a bonus for the work put into this…"

"Done!"

"…Thirdly, this powder mustn't ever be used as a weapon." Pretending the nobleman's glare wasn't digging into his skull, Lambert added, " _'Using it for evil'_ , as the lady put."

The excitement fell from Vaisey's face right then and there. He strode out of the crater and up to the scientist, and said, "You and I, my dear friend, could go far with this business… Trust me."

"No…" Lambert shook his head, lowering his gaze.

"Lambert…" Guy began.

"I won't do it." Lambert stated.

Ella caught the ominous glare on Vaisey's face that was only strengthening by the second, and she agreed, "Not to play devil's advocate, but try and think this over…" She muttered.

Lambert looked at Guy and shook his head again, "I can't trust you lot."

"My boy…" Vaisey began lowly, and the scientist glanced behind him to see some of the guards advancing on him.

"Let me go, or there'll be trouble…" Lambert threatened, and he pulled a small container with more powder in it, before tossing some in the direction of the Sheriff.

"Get down!" Guy barked as he yanked Ella out of the way before another smaller explosion went off, causing smoke to rise again, and another one went off as more smoke danced into the air.

Ella held his stare for a second that might as well have lasted an hour, before she heard Vaisey yelling for them to catch him. Shaking her head, she scrambled away and pulled him to his feet, turning to whistle sharply for her steed as several of the officers dashed off after Lambert's fleeing form.

Gem gave a whinny as her master hoisted herself onto her back and the nobleman joined her; with a snap of the reins, they galloped after his disappearance into the forest.

"Take the reins!" She barked as she nocked an arrow in her bow on habit and he did as told, waiting until she spotted a blue tunic darting around the trees, before she let her arrow fly.

A cry of pain sounded as Lambert stumbled into the small clearing and gripped his throbbing shoulder; turning about he fell back as the chestnut mare reared with a neigh as the duo came upon him, leaving four of the officers to apprehend him where he stood as the mare dropped back onto four legs.

Guy dismounted the horse as his archer kept her bow and an arrow on hand, stepping closer to the injured scientist. "There's nowhere to run, Lambert; you're not to go back on our deal." He stated.

"There'll be no deal between us; you lied, Guy!" Lambert shot back despite wincing at the pain flooding his back.

Guy shook his head and said, "You leave me no choice, then; search him!"

Ella lowered her bow and returned the arrow to her quiver, noting the mild disappointment showing in the scientist's eyes, and she patted her mare's neck.

"You promised you wouldn't use it for a weapon… Please!" Lambert pleaded.

"Where'd you put it; the ledger that has your formula? The information is for both of us, because I was the one who commissioned you!" Guy demanded.

"That's where your input on this comes short. Black powder is lethal, and I won't let you abuse its power!" Lambert returned.

"Where is it?" Guy ordered.

Lambert huffed slightly, "Somewhere you'll never find it."

"Your friend seems to take pride in the power he's got on us, how clever." Vaisey commented as he came forward and brought his white horse to a halt next to Ella. He added as he looked on the scientist, "Congratulations, Lambert, for you've just made yourself the most important person in Nottingham… When we do hurt you, it will be done carefully." He urged his steed turn about to retreat to the mines as the officers hoisted the man up and led him after their leader.

"I do enjoy a hunt." Ella commented blandly as Guy hoisted himself onto the horse's back with her, and she urged Gem follow the officers through the trees.

Guy huffed at her sarcasm, reflexively grabbing her hips when her mare had turned swiftly, "I doubt it will be anywhere in the castle." He mused, allowing a smirk to slowly form as his grab for the archer's hips made her back arch just a little.

"It's too obvious a hiding place… You're doing it _again_." Ella grumbled, stopping to give him a glare.

"Can't help it if I find it _amusing_ to make you nervous." Guy returned calmly, unperturbed by her annoyed glare.

Ella pursed her lips and looked away with a snort. "Honestly…" Fine, he deserved a taste of his own medicine. Clicking her tongue, she urged Gem to pick up her pace to a canter as they were approaching the treeline, "I'm sure Marian can fend for herself on the way home." She mused aloud, causing him to stiffen.

"And that's relevant to you, how?" Guy had a feeling he wouldn't like what was to come.

Ella looked at him with an impish grin beginning to show on her lovely face. "I believe a taste of your own medicine is in order." Looking forward, she added to her horse, "Come on, Gem!"

With a whinny, Gem picked up the pace into a full-on gallop, seeming to spirit past the mines and on in the direction of Nottingham.

Guy had momentarily started at the horse's jerk, and his gloved fingers clawed at the archer's hips as they were practically flying through the green. "E-Ella!" He barked, only earning a laugh from the woman. He swore under his breath as she chose to weave the horse through the thin trees. Not only was she insufferable most of the time, but he was starting to believe she enjoyed thrills too much.

Also that she might be the death of him, one day. 

* * *

"I beg your pardon?"

"I did not stutter, did I now?"

Exhaling, she shook her head. "No, you were understood perfectly, milord."

"Good girl. Now be a dear, and escort our new Earl of Bonchurch to his home. Return at sunset." He instructed.

She nodded her head with a neutral expression on her lovely face, "Yes, milord." Turning to follow the officers as they escorted the newly-christened lord, she caught the glance from her friend that was equally confused as hers; she shrugged a little before looking forward and shouldering her bow and quiver as she followed the men.

Why did the Sheriff just promote Much to an earl? He didn't look much, so she doubted he was able to get a read on the Sheriff's face when in his presence.

Ella took the reins for her mare from the guard and hoisted herself up as Much was loaded into the carriage, and she kept to the carriage's right side at a trot, glancing back at the castle they were leaving behind.

As her curiosity wouldn't let her mind be at ease for once, the archer exhaled; _I must be going mad_ , she thought, ducking as if she were speaking into her mare's ear to look into the carriage's cabin. "Oi, Much wasn't it?" She hissed, shooting a look at the driver of the coach to find she was unnoticed.

Having heard his name, the blonde man poked his head out of the window to meet the archer's blue stare; the archer that had squabbled with his master, who had accepted Gisborne for his evil he had done months ago… His blue eyes tightened in suspicion. Why was she speaking to him? "I am…" He began unsurely, keeping his voice quiet.

"I am not sure what the Sheriff has in store for you, but given he didn't toss you to the scaffold, it can't be good… Just figured I would let you know that." Ella whispered, blue meeting blue, and she was met with a confused glint in his stare that held hers.

Much looked forward to see they were not far from their destination, and he exhaled slightly. "I had a feeling that was the case… Why are you talking to me, anyway? Thought you were loyal to the Sheriff." He asked, the tightened manner returning to his scruffy face.

Ella refrained from scoffing aloud at his assumption, internally cursing Robin Hood, before she replied softly, "The Sheriff is as much of a monster as you think him to be… Gisborne is my employer, actually. You can tell that to him, when you meet again." She gave him a look that stated he knew who she was referring to.

"That doesn't entirely answer the question…" Much began quietly.

"You and I are not so different, you know. Your friend is obviously hell-bent to accomplish his goal of flushing his enemy into the open, as my friend is also of like mind… I'm right, aren't I?" Ella wondered in the same tone, glancing to see they were slowly approaching Bonchurch.

Much pondered on her words for a moment, before he looked at her with a wary light in his eyes. "How do I know you aren't playing at some scheme?" He hissed.

Ella shrugged, seeming at a loss for a proper answer, before she replied, "I cannot judge for you; that's where you come in." She offered a half smile to him and added, "best of luck." Clicking her tongue as she straightened up in the saddle, she urged her mare trot to the front to speak with the driver.

Much watched the archer turn about to return to Nottingham at a gallop, leaving him to ponder on whether she was telling the truth or just tricking him. 

* * *

The smithy looked on the woman as she finished counting out the silver. "You want me to melt these into a band… For a woman, I suppose?" He asked.

"A bracelet, like this one," she rolled up her sleeve to show the lone silver bangle she wore on her forearm, before fixing her sleeve. "Just a bit thicker… It's for an earl, a gift." She explained.

"Must like jewelry…" He muttered as he counted out the coins she'd given, and nodded at finding it was correct. "Come back in a week or so; it'll be done by then." He said.

Her face brightened with a smile, and she nodded back. "I will, thank you." She then turned to leave the shop and locate her horse she had left outside.

She hoped he would like it, and that it would fit his wrist. While some part of her still remained bitter about his upcoming marriage to another woman, she had more than enough willpower to shove the bitterness away long enough to regain her bearings and keep moving on.

She had to be strong, right?

Gem nickered in relief as she was being given a brushing and allowed to relax in the stall when her master brought her to the stable.

Smiling up at her mare, she patted her withers. "Sorry for neglecting you lately, girl. Been through worse, haven't we?" She shrugged, earning another nicker.

A set of boots walking on cobblestone stopped short of the entrance of the stable, and it didn't take her very long to recognize the light-mannered footing.

"Did you find out anything interesting?" His low-timbre voice asked.

She wrinkled her nose to evade a sneeze from the horse hair flying about and cleared her throat. "Not really. The poor bloke seemed excited just to be bestowed with a roof over his head and food in his belly… Doesn't suspect a thing." Fine she lied; she had done that so frequently in the past that it was what began her reputed silver tongue.

He stepped into the stable only to lean his back against the stall frame. "Nothing to report to the Sheriff, then." He mused.

"Sorry, no…" She shook her head, ducking under her mare only to brush her right side; hearing the glum tone in his low voice, she poked her head above her mare's shoulders and looked at him with a raised brow. "What's got you so blue? Didn't have a spat with your blushing bride, did you?" It wouldn't have surprised her; Marian looked to be as strong-willed as she was.

Guy gave a rueful half-chuckle, having had a feeling she would see through his usually snide demeanor; when he had actually let his guard down enough for her to see this in him, he hadn't a clue. "The Greek Fire project, the Sheriff took it from me… Doesn't think me capable of handling it, I suppose." He replied, his voice quieted a little.

Ella bit her lip to avoid scoffing aloud, deeming he would find it offensive, and she instead tossed locks of hair from her face. "'Course he thinks that; he's so bloody vain it's irritating. You were doing well with it before Lambert did that demonstration days ago." She admitted.

He looked at her with an arched brow. "Thought you disliked the thought of that blasting powder ' _being used for evil_ '." His quotation earned a dry scowl from her, to which it lightened his spirits a little at seeing he had annoyed her.

"No, I still loathe the idea… But England will need it for their soldiers, if this Holy War is to continue for the foreseeable future. Not that I doubt the enemy is also willing to resort to the same method, because God knows they are," she ducked under her mare again to reappear on the left side and brushed her tunic of hair and hay.

"I do not understand something." Guy mused, perking her ears.

Ella quirked a brow as she put the brush away and gave an apple to her mare, petting her muzzle as she gobbled the fruit. "How so?"

"It feels easier, to discuss things with you than it is with Marian. Doesn't really make sense, I mean, she is my bride to be." He shook his head, looking at her as she stepped forward to lean onto the frame from her side.

She pondered for a moment before tilting her head and looking up at him, resting her elbows on the wood, "We _do_ work together, _efficiently_ as quoted by Vaisey, and as far as I know, you and Marian could come to terms with each other in the future. The _near_ future, for your sake." She blew strands of hair from her brow and shrugged.

"' _Could_ ' isn't an assuring term." Guy remarked.

Ella pursed her lips, ignoring his mild smirk at her expression, and she exhaled. "How on earth should I know what it feels like to be betrothed to someone? I was never betrothed to a man back home… And anyway, there's no freedom in being promised to some bloke." She looked past him and smiled a little, wryly. "Doubt any man would find me suitable, either; the way I dress and my… career." She added quietly.

Guy's smirk fell away as he listened to her, and he looked at his friend. "A man shouldn't make you change who you are. Granted any normal man would be intimidated and possibly dislike you for it… Frankly I am surprised no man ever _did_ ask for your hand." An indiscernible expression she had only seen once or twice before he had taken up a bride formed on his handsome face, and he added quietly, "He would be envied by all."

Ella watched the odd expression form on his face and she listened to him, before feeling her cheeks color; she lowered her head to rub her nose gingerly and sniff. "Don't go trying to woo me before you woo your bride, my dear sir. I'd have to let her know just how much of a letch you are." She chuckled, lifting her head to smirk at him, any sort of sign that said she was touched by his words now gone to be put behind her solid walls.

Guy's brow twitched and he scoffed. "Can't say anything nice without your sarcasm, can I?" He wondered.

Ella laughed quietly and lifted her hand to pat his cheek lightly. "'Fraid not, love." She smirked cheekily as she distinctly saw his ears redden at the petname, to which she beamed. 

* * *

She could sense that Gem was beginning to feel skittish again… Not that she could blame her, for she wasn't too keen on this either.

Her eyes lifted to scan the green on one side of their party traveling to the intended destination, from the brush that led into the forest just a bit far from her reach to the high-rising rock on the other side, and then to the brush again.

No doubt this wouldn't end well. Was she going to inform the men of this? Nope.

"If you know what is good for you, I would suggest you move your horse." Vaisey's voice pulled her from her thoughts, and the archer looked at him as he sent a glance at the cave Guy and a couple of his officers went into, before he turned his stallion in the direction they had come.

Ella blew strands of hair from her brow and nodded. "Good point…"

" **GISBORNE**!" Robin's voice yelled from the brush, causing her to flinch as his cry echoed and bounced off the rock, causing all eyes to look at the break in the brush and spot the outlaw.

Gem pawed the ground with a hoof and whinnied; Ella felt her brow twitch as Robin fired four arrows to stop the two officers at Guy's side from attacking, her eyes looking over at the outlaw as he nocked another arrow. Her face paled as she could clearly see the flames licking at the arrowhead… "Damn." Urging her mare to back away, to which she obeyed without pause, she looked at her friend, " **GUY, RUN**!" She yelled, watching him also look at the flaming arrow in likewise horror, before he urged his men to run as well; the arrow streaked forward just as Guy scrambled at top speed to where the archer was.

A resounding ' _boom'_ erupted into the air as dust and debris exploded, causing the horses to neigh and some to scramble away.

The smoke slowly began to clear minutes later, leaving those who had lingered to slowly emerge.

Coughing and waving the smoke from trying to sting her eyes, the archer looked about only to find her friend had face-planted into the ground as a last resort yards away. She hurried to his side and touched his shoulder before gently shaking him. "Guy!" She declared, feeling relief when he moved under her and coughed.

He shook his head and coughed again, blearily looking up at the pair of pale blue eyes of the archer whose face was dirty yet showing relief in her stare. At seeing she remained intact despite the slip-up, his head drooped down a smidge in likewise relief.

"Life is a cruel mistress, Gisborne." Both archer and nobleman looked up at their employer as he brought his horse to a brief halt infront of them; glancing about at the ruins, the Sheriff looked down at the two dirty-faced employees and added, "Though I suppose she has shown you _some_ sort of favor… However small. Clean up your mess." He urged his stallion leave the two to their business.

Guy exhaled as soon as he left. At noting the woman shook her head next to him, he looked at her with a slight twitch of his brow. "What's that for?"

"That was handled nicely." Ella admitted, looking at him with a wry smile, and she lifted a hand to wipe some dirt off her nose. 

* * *

_**an** : is it odd that i half-expected there to be more of a good reception for this story? or maybe that's just me.. ah well. more to come in the future, gents. ^^_


	11. Chapter 11

**~xi~**  
 **Who's a Heretic Now?**

* * *

"I'm sorry?"

"For your sake, it would be unwise to stay in Nottingham Castle. Just for this week."

Looking forward as she fastened her grip on her mare's reins, she fought the bristle rising on her back at having him order her such a thing. "Tell me why you brought me with you, again?" It wasn't often he asked for her counsel, especially when he didn't give much of an explanation as to why.

He rolled his eyes and refolded his arms at his chest. "You have a good eye for horse flesh, as well as your… temperament with animals. I am going to buy a horse; simple enough." If she made him openly say that he needed her advice… He hadn't gotten that far just yet.

"And you need me to choose which one she will like." She did not miss the slight tenseness in his jaw when she spoke, and she looked at him curiously, " _Non?_ "

"If I didn't need your advice then I wouldn't have asked you come." He grumbled, looking away and pretending to find fascination with the fence on his right side.

She looked away as well to valiantly hide a laugh, though that was for naught. She shook her head and chuckled. "Whatever you say, love." She mused.

"Don't call me that." He said cattily even as his ears tingled and he hated the feeling on instinct.

"Y'know, coming from a woman, buying gifts doesn't entirely win her over. Jewelry; it might work, if she fancies it more than she does you… Horses; that can either depend if her animal is lame and needs to be replaced, or if it's just a token of love." Ella commented, looking at him once or twice to see he was listening. She patted her mare's muzzle gently and added jovially, "Horses, though, that's where you need a second opinion."

Guy gave her a look before letting his eyes wander to her chestnut mare and asked, "So which unfortunate fellow gave you your horse?"

"Papa did, before he died. Spent what money he had left to buy her from a neighbor whose mare had just had a filly." Ella replied quietly, earning a nicker from her mare that she smiled at and left a peck on her muzzle.

He quieted at the mention of her father and nodded a little; it certainly made sense as to why she always kept her mare well-kept and taken care of.

"So why have you forbade me from entering the castle?" She asked then, pulling him from his observations.

He looked at her with a narrowing of his eyes, "You've heard nothing, then?"

"The chamber maids said something about a foreign friend of the Sheriff… That's all I know." She replied with a shrug.

Give or take that was the gist of things. Knowing she would most likely get it out of him soon, he exhaled and explained quietly, "A Saracen noble has come to Nottingham in the hopes of talking of peace with Prince John. Thinks the Sheriff will agree with him."

Ella paused to look at him with slight surprise, "He's mad if he thinks that is what the Sheriff wants. Prince John is of like mind, no doubt. Hasn't done a thing about the state of England now, has he?" She returned quietly, before another thought came to her and she looked at him again, "Why have you forbid me from the castle while he's here, then?" She asked.

Guy tugged on her wrist to urge they continue walking as she had stopped in the middle of the street, and he replied, "Saracens don't exactly hold women in the highest of regards and no doubt he agrees to that. Much less, I imagine, if he sees you walking about in men's wear."

"And I thought Englishmen were misogynists…" Ella muttered, looking up at him with a wry expression. "If I wanted to parade about in dresses, I might as well have stayed in France… It is becoming of you to wish to keep me from trouble." Her wry expression faltered to be replaced with a sort of softened one, "Thank you, Guy."

Guy noted the softened look on her face and he huffed quietly, smirking a little. "Don't mention it." 

* * *

"Marian!"

Looking in the direction of the voice, she brought her steed to a pause, surprised to see the archer present. "Ella, I thought you were in Nottingham today." She said.

"Guy's in one of his moods again, and my services weren't needed in the castle… How's our boy doing?" She shrugged, smiling at her and stepping closer to touch the muzzle of her brown stallion.

The younger woman smiled back and watched her new horse nicker at the archer's affection, and she replied, "Doing well, actually. I was going to put him through his paces, in a moment."

"Sounds fun… Would it be too much if I asked to come?" The archer wondered, looking at the stallion's mistress with a raised brow.

A frown slightly pulled at her lips, and Marian glanced away at the forest beyond Locksley, "Well, I had intended to do it alone. I must see to an errand, as well, before coming back home." She admitted.

Ella brushed strands of hair from her brow and nodded. "In the woods? Can't expect to go it alone… besides, knowing Guy, he wouldn't like knowing I let you run off like that." She tilted her head slightly, her blue stare that met her green reminding the younger woman that she knew just who she was intending to visit.

Their stares held for a fraction of a second before she glanced at the forest a second time.

"I imagine you wish to join me for your own reason?" Marian asked, arching a brow.

"Curiosity is a cruel curse sometimes." Ella shrugged, folding her arms at her chest.

"Indeed it is." She exhaled and hoisted herself into the saddle of her horse, allowing the archer to join her, before the bay stallion galloped off into Sherwood Forest.

"What is the real reason you were basically banned from being in the castle?"

"A Saracen bloke is visiting, hoping to find the Sheriff and Prince John will agree with him that peace is needed to end the Holy War."

"He is asking for aid from two people that don't wish for peace."

"Neither is his own; you think they're having tea in the middle of Jerusalem?"

Marian slowed her horse to a halt as she spotted Robin and Alan as they descended the small incline to greet her, and with a whinny the bay stallion stopped.

"Nice legs!" Alan commented just as Marian dropped down from the saddle, and at her wry look, he added, "I meant the horse."

"For a second I thought you were complimenting _me_." Ella jibed blandly as she hopped down from the saddle, not missing the stiffened glare that both Robin and Alan sported. She rolled her eyes. "Gentlemen."

"Couldn't shake off Gisborne's guard dog for a second?" Alan wondered as he looked at Marian.

Marian blew strands of hair from her brow and replied, "You don't see Gisborne here, do you?" She arched a brow.

Robin kept an eye on the female archer, "So why'd _you_ tag along? We're not accepting French traitors." He asked.

Ella narrowed her eyes and arched a brow, "Before you loose an arrow in my forehead, I didn't come to kill you off… You are an irritant, yes, but I have _better_ things to think on. The Sheriff has a new friend, rather a pawn, in Nottingham who's visiting. Surely you know by now, _non?_ " She folded her arms at her chest.

"Lord Malik, nephew of Saladin." Robin clarified, seeing her brow lift higher at hearing whose family the dignitary belonged to. He nodded his head in the direction of their camp, and she and Marian followed as Alan saw to their steed.

" _Saladin's_ nephew? No wonder Vaisey is treating him like a spoiled child. He won't agree with Malik in regards to peace talks. And he's mad if he thinks Prince John will agree with him." Ella scoffed.

"I thought you said you didn't intend to kill off the royal family." Robin wondered, looking at her.

Ella rolled her eyes, "I don't. Try and forgive a lowly refugee for wanting to know more of the country she flees to… Dunno what it is she sees in you." She muttered the last bit under her breath.

"While you two seem to be getting along swimmingly, there's still one question; how exactly is Gisborne making money out of a visiting ambassador? It doesn't make sense, does it?" Marian spoke up, ignoring Robin's scowl while Ella adopted a thoughtful expression as she listened to her.

"It's a ransom." Robin deduced.

"Malik is under the impression that he's an honored guest." Ella commented.

Marian chimed in, "then it'll be a fat ransom when his people come to fetch him." She took note of the slight paleness in the archer's lovely face and frowned slightly.

"I've had a bad feeling about our visitor since Guy mentioned it…" Ella muttered before she looked away from the camp when distantly hearing a rustle of leaves. It seemed Robin heard it too, as he had noticed the stiff look on her face that had turned in the direction. She dashed off first to the noise, hearing the five men follow shortly, until she came to a halt at the end of the incline that dropped below onto another path that wrapped around the camp.

Dropping down onto her knees to have less of a chance of being spotted, she lifted her head to spot a rather odd carriage that resembled something a royal head would be carried in by their servants with pale blue curtains on all four sides, and a group of four women performing some dance ritual not far from the carriage contraption. Her eyes narrowed at the sight, noting the quartet were dressed in robes that were the same color of blue, and she tilted her head a little.

"Doesn't look like a ransom to me," Alan commented quietly.

Djaqq shook her head when the female archer looked at her, "This isn't a ransom."

Ella watched the fifth person of the group, a man in dark red robes with a turban on his head, step up to the carriage and remove one of the curtains to reveal a black illustration of a Crusader; she briefly recalled that she had used those more often than one would imagine when she was younger… Her face paled.

"Robin, this isn't right; Muslims are not permitted to worship a human image…" Djaqq commented quietly.

"It's not a portrait." Ella agreed softly, somehow surprised she could find her voice after recognizing what this was.

Alan scoffed in the same tone, "Obviously not; it's not a masterpiece, is it?"

Ella kept her eyes on the quartet, ignoring the outlaws with her, as their movement remained fluid and slow like the river… right before their formation broke, and the quartet scrambled into another formation to then chuck several throwing knives at the wooden target. "Assassins." She broke away to leave the edge of the incline, returning to camp at a stride. If she didn't warn the castle of what was to come, there would be bloodshed… and she didn't sit well with that weighing on her conscience.

"Where're you going, Ella?" Marian asked as she watched the archer nearly sprint past her to the edge of the camp that led to Locksley.

"Saracen assassins, they're on the way to Nottingham. I've got to warn Guy, and Malik… It would be best if you stayed with Robin for the meantime, Marian." Ella answered as she stopped when hearing her name, seeing her green eyes widen slightly at the grave news.

"Ella if you go there, there's a chance you'll die… Don't you realize that?" Marian asked as she approached her, seeing the archer knew what she was implying.

She sighed quietly and flexed her knuckles absently, looking at her friend, "I go because of the same reason you linger with him." She nodded her head in the direction of the camp. At seeing her gaze lower as she recognized what she meant, she stepped closer to clap a hand on her shoulder. "Stay safe." She gave her a brief smile before turning away to take off at a sprint in the direction of Locksley. 

* * *

A neigh sounded from the stone courtyard as both men were stepping out of the castle to welcome their guests. The chestnut mare skidded to a halt with the familiar archer on her back, who had a look of relief on her face as she jumped off her back to land on the cobblestone as the mare was escorted from the courtyard by one of the stable hands.

Blue eyes having briefly widened at seeing the female archer present, they narrowed as he stepped away from his employer to greet her as she seemed to be regaining her breath. "I told you to stay away from the castle." He reminded pointedly as she straightened from having gripped her knees.

"Saracens… they're not here for ransom." She breathed as she straightened up, seeing a glint of confusion in his eyes, and she added after taking a gulp of air, "Malik, they've come for him… To kill him." She reported.

He frowned and shook his head a little, trying to make sense of her words. "What are you talking about, Ella? The Sheriff is expecting to be paid for our imprisoning the prince, I just sent him to the dungeons not ten minutes ago…"

" _Guy!_ " She snapped, watching him stiffen at her tone, and a grim look fell on her lovely face as she stated slowly, "They're Saladin's assassins… They'll kill the prince to silence him, and for all I know, us as well." A pleading look began to show in her piercing eyes. "You've got to believe me." She whispered.

"Ella…" Guy began quietly as he soaked it in, and he started to say something when the gate doors opened again for their visitors. He looked in that direction and distinctly heard her growl a curse, before he looked at her, "you're armed, then." He was not referring to her bow.

Ella nodded, meeting his gaze to see there was a likewise grimness in his blue orbs. "Be on your guard." She replied, watching him return to the Sheriff's side, and she shortly followed, keeping a bit behind him out of a vain effort to keep unseen.

The five foreigners brought their carriage to a halt as Vaisey nearly spirited to the supposed ransom they held in their possession for the prince. Guy followed the Sheriff as Ella was at his heels, the lattermost shooting a glance at the man in the turban as he had greeted the Sheriff only to be brushed off as his mind was not on formalities. She quickly looked away and clasped her hands at her back as she sidled to the nobleman's side when the foreigner glanced back at feeling her gaze.

"You don't have an, erm, key for this, do you?" Vaisey asked after taking a closer look at the black box holding the ransom inside.

The man seemed to pretend he was clueless, instead replying, "A sample of the treasure, perhaps?" He withdrew from a small pouch a diamond the size of a button to show to the Sheriff, watching his eyes glitter with greed at seeing the gem.

"Ooh very lovely… but I'd much rather have the _key!_ " Vaisey said pointedly, practically absorbed with trying to see if he could open the box that he didn't see the mildly disgruntled look on the Saracen's face.

"We must see our prince, first." The Saracen stated plainly.

Vaisey replied off-handedly, "Very well, then; Gisborne, show him to the dungeons…"

"I cannot leave the women to fend for themselves can I?" He asked as the Sheriff straightened when not hearing footsteps leading away from the carriage, earning both Guy and Vaisey to share a glance, whereas Ella remained silent and kept her eyes on him.

"And here I was hoping to _not_ deal with formalities…" Vaisey muttered with a rueful scoff, stepping away from the box and away from the carriage, "If you would leave your weapons here; Gisborne, Ella, have the prince be brought to my office." He instructed as the Saracen handed his curved blade to the nobleman. 

* * *

It was not long before all were soon in the Sheriff's office; Ella took a glance at the four women from her place next to Guy's right and then at their leader to note the group of five were silent almost like the grave. She was beginning to feel the tension seep into the room as they awaited the prince to be brought forth from the dungeons.

No sooner did a few minutes pass the doors of the office opened and Malik was shoved into the room by two guards. His eyes and the eyes of the Saracen bloke met, and a look of recognition seemed to pass between them.

Malik's face paled, "No…"

"Take him to the Great Hall," Vaisey ordered the two guards who proceeded to drag the prince out and close the doors behind their leave.

"You have yet to hand him over to me." The Saracen clipped as he addressed the Sheriff.

"And _you_ haven't given me the money, yet." Vaisey returned with a gesture to the box.

The Saracen's gaze took on a steely glint for a second before it fell away, and he nodded, "You leave me no choice then… Here is the key." Showing a thick key, he proceeded to place it on the same small table that the box stood on.

Guy earned a nod from Vaisey to open the box, but before he moved forward he caught the worried glance from Ella before her eyes flew to the box as he then approached it to open the box with the offered key.

Ella looked from the near-immobile women to the box with narrowed eyes, watching the lid be lifted just as a small contraption slowly popped up, making a small sound of gears grinding; a puzzled look shone on Guy's face and Vaisey straightened up from his chair as their eyes watched the contraption emerge from the box.

A small ' _ding'_ sounded as the four women simultaneously pulled a shawl to cover their mouths and noses, and whatever liquid was inside the vial of the contraption poured into a small plate; smoke began to come up from the poured liquid as the female archer lifted part of her hood to cover her mouth and nose, watching a small blast of fire pop into the air that caused the ones who hadn't covered their faces to begin coughing and hacking as it served for a diversion as the women proceeded to cut down the guards near them with their blades.

Inhaling on the clean air lingering on her cloak's hood, the archer narrowly ducked as the woman near her cut down the guards to then round on her; drawing one of her longer daggers from her back, she parried a sharp swing from the assassin, the blades clashing and screeching vainly. Her eyes started to sting and her enemy seemed to take note of that as more smoke billowed into the air, punting her blade away only to send her own sailing where the archer's chest had been before she had leaned back enough so the blade narrowly missed her nose; her left leg shot out to kick at the assassin's stomach and knock her back just long enough for her to grip her dagger and straighten, the cloth of her hood in her free hand as she inhaled the clean air again only to hold her breath and lunge at the assassin, parrying swiftly with one hand and keeping one eye on the other assassins in the room.

Having enough of the archer's defensive blows, the assassin gave an undulation that made the hair on the archer's neck and arms stand on end, as she swung her blades in a crisscrossing motion that sought to take off her head.

A loud ' _clang'_ sounded as Ella caught her two blades with one dagger; their eyes held and there was a fierce clash of anger and steel in their caught stares, before the archer's free dagger rammed into her chest.

The assassin's shocked brown eyes held the archer's stone cold blue for a second before the blade was yanked from her sternum with a sickening ' _squelch'_ as she fell.

The other three assassins, having noted the death of their sister, soon charged at the archer who proceeded to book it out of the room at top speed, ducking and running around their thrown knives and other sharp weapons as she raced in the direction of the hall. Once out of the office she was free to breathe again, and she wheezed as she scrambled into the hall. Throwing the door open, she nearly flew down the staircase to the hall and was surprised to see the outlaws present, along with Vaisey and Malik.

"Ella!" Robin said in mild surprise as she skidded to a halt and gripped her knees to regain the breath she had lost.

"Problem; big problem!" Ella panted, straightening as she heard the undulating of the assassins that were on her tail, and she groaned as she drew both daggers from her back.

"You've led them right to us, you stupid girl!" Vaisey snapped at her.

"Only because I _killed_ one of them, yes!" Ella snapped annoyedly, glaring at him for a moment, before she flexed her grip on her daggers as the sounds of swords clanging and men's pained cries resounded from outside of the hall.

"Get behind me," Robin instructed the prince who proceeded to shuffle behind him.

"Got any bright ideas?" Vaisey wondered blandly.

Ella snorted, "Save the banter for another day, shall we?"

"Djaqq, John, Much, over there," Robin gestured to the stairwell and the trio went as told; he looked at the remainder, "Alan, Ella, Vaisey, with me."

Vaisey scoffed as he moved to the outlaw's left, "Me?"

"Would you rather _die_ first?" Ella wondered as she stood near Alan and cocked a brow when earning a glare from her employer.

The odd group waited for what seemed an eternity before the doors flew open and the trio of assassins barged in, pausing to shrug off their outer garb to then descend the steps with more undulating, their attention focusing on Malik and then on Ella as she defended the prince.

"Oi!" John tapped his staff onto the floor, causing the women to turn about and brandish their blades as a method of intimidation.

Ella brandished her daggers as their three sets of eyes drifted to her now and then, "Parry their blows and then strike, gentlemen." She advised bitingly.

At last their intimidation method ceased as the tension was near electric in the room, and the rag-tag group of seven advanced as the assassins were ready for their attack. Blades sang and clashed and screeched as they collided in a flurry of movement.

One of the women swung in an arc at Ella's neck, missing as the latter skirted away only to swing her own dagger at her enemy's briefly open back. The archer and assassin's blades met with a vain screech as the latter had blocked her attack, twisting about to stab at the former's chest; stepping back, Ella lunged with a growl and twisted on her heel to block and swing at the assassin, being punted away sharply so her left dagger went flying from her grasp.

The assassin made to deliver a fatal blow only for her enemy to twirl out of the way on the balls of her right foot and then stab her blade into the assassin's belly from behind.

Panting softly, the archer dug the blade deeper before yanking back as the assassin fell to the floor; she exhaled and then spat to the side, distinctly hearing the sound of air hitting a blade that was coming from her blind spot.

Ella swerved out of the way of the third assassin's dagger that had almost severed her head, backing away to the front of the hall near Robin and Malik; she bared her lone dagger defensively as her lip curled, her eyes locking on the third assassin's brown glare. At hearing a different undulation, she looked to see Much was the one who did it, and looked up at the staircase to see another of the outlaws –poor man looked like he had been through hell and back if she were to wager—having hopped onto the railing before he dropped down to land nimbly on the floor with two swords on hand, facing off against the remaining two assassins.

The strange outlaw brandished his blades as the two assassins followed suit, before the fighting commenced again.

The archer watched the flurry of movement between the stranger and the assassins, and she was in awe of how quick and deadly his strikes were, much more accurate than her own had been. For a moment she envied him, before she was pulled from her observations with a slight yelp as she was pulled along with Malik and the others by Robin's grip on her arm as they took the diversion to make for the stairwell.

The stranger cut down one of the assassins with a quick stab at her chest, and shortly disposed of the fourth assassin by slitting her throat; both women fell to the floor with a ' _thud'_.

"Jesus, Mary and Joseph…" Ella whispered in awe.

"Get him, that prince, far away from here!" Vaisey snapped, still trying to regain his breath, as he emerged from where he had been hiding under the table.

Malik scoffed, "the sentiment is mutual."

Vaisey added as the outlaw was escorting his comrade to the stairwell, "And Locksley, business as usual tomorrow, yeah?"

"I look forward to it… We should do this again, Ella." Robin nodded, looking at the archer as she stepped away to retrieve her fallen dagger from the floor.

Ella looked at him and huffed, nodding. "In another century perhaps." She flicked her blades free of residual blood and proceeded to return them to their sheaths strapped to her back.

Another century worked just fine for her… She was _exhausted_. 

* * *

_**an** : riveting chap, wasn't it? so yeah i'm going to try and update this every other day. like i updated on the 21st, so this'll be.. two days later? i'll post on **tumblr** if the next chapter takes a bit longer to post, okay? the link to my blog's on my profile, fyi. most of the crap on there is scattered but there's some pretty cool stuff too. feel free to check it out! ^^_


	12. Chapter 12

**~xii~**  
 **Loyalist Am I**

* * *

The bleak sunlight shone on the band as she examined it.

It looked just like hers, silver and a bit weathered on the outer side, but altogether durable and surprisingly light. The original she had been gifted with when she was a girl, and she had to give credit to the smithy for making the duplicate a near match to hers.

She looked at it again and smiled fondly, before placing it in the navy pouch she had bought for it a week prior. "Let's hope he'll like it, right girl?" She wondered as she had finished showing it to her mare.

Gem gave a whinny in approval, earning a chuckle from her master who proceeded to give her a peck on the muzzle.

"You sound like you're in a cheery mood." His low-timbre voice spoke from the door of the stables, making her jump slightly.

She gripped the pouch in her hand and curled it into a fist before turning to face her friend. "It's just I had a good night's sleep; that's all." She excused, sporting a smile.

Guy arched a brow at her suddenly jovial demeanor, before he shrugged it off, "You'd best keep that cheeriness with you for today; the Sheriff wants a tax collection from the villages. Locksley is first." He informed.

"Sounds riveting… I'll be ready in a minute." Ella rolled her eyes and turned to enter the stall, slipping the pouch into the inner folds of her tunic as she set to getting Gem's tack on and then her bridle. "You missed the fun that was to be had when the Saracens came for a visit." She added.

"Obviously, given I heard you killed two of them on your own." Guy scoffed bemusedly at the thought of there being ' _fun'_ when most of the guards were dead because of those assassins. Though to think of just how the archer before him had taken down two of those assassins left him to wonder just how deadly her skill was. She didn't show it often, but he could see there was a fire in her that she concealed behind her walls… Perhaps she truly was more than what she showed herself to be.

Ella smirked as she finished getting her mare's bridle set, urging the horse out of her stall and together they left the stable, "While you were playing dead; not very chivalric of you, milord." She looked up at him and smirked knowingly.

Being pulled from his thoughts by her words, Guy folded his arms at his chest with a scoff. "Not entirely true, given I saw you fight the woman in the office." He countered, being given his horse's reins as he hoisted himself into the saddle.

Raising a brow as she followed suit, Ella looked at him, "How much did you see?" She wondered.

Their stares held for a moment before a bemused look adorned his handsome face. "Enough to be grateful you are the skilled marksman that you are." He replied.

Did he just compliment her again? Mentally shaking her head, she cracked a smile and urged Gem forward at a trot, "I fear it'll take a while to become accustomed to hearing so many compliments from you, Guy." She hummed as he followed shortly until they were alongside each other and the cart they were to use was following the two. 

* * *

"Next cottage!"

Ella looked up to take note that the next household was that of Locksley's weapon maker; Luke if she had heard correct, in her time at Locksley Manor. Her eyes fell first on the man's spouse and then on the boy that seemed to belong to his wife moreso than he… She raised a brow and briefly wondered that if the weapons maker wasn't his father, then who was he and where was he if not with the boy's mother.

"…I believe you owe three shillings." Guy's voice pulled her from where her mind had strayed to and back to their task.

Luke huffed slightly as he replied, "Take what you want; I've no money to give."

While she pitied the villagers as they were the ones who got the proverbial brunt of the high taxes compliments of the Crown, she couldn't very well go out and do what Robin Hood, could she?

A bit of commotion came from the side of the house that made her perk up, as a few of the officers had found suspicious items kept hidden from them, and the boy had scrambled to try and get them away from what was being hidden only to be pulled away by one of the officers as the other two revealed two finely made war bows.

Ella's eyes sharpened in surprise, "Saracen bows?" She wondered quietly, looking at her companion as he dismounted his horse. "Guy…" She began.

Guy ignored the wary hint in his archer's voice as he approached Luke, "Now just what, pray, are you doing hiding these bows? They're Saracen design, yeah?" He caught the apprehension in the man's blue stare that held his and he continued, "There's only one man in Locksley who uses a war bow like that, that comes to mind… Surely you know that collaborating with outlaws makes you one." He finished lowly as he grabbed the man's face roughly before handing him off to the officers, "Take him away."

"John!" The boy's mother exclaimed then as the boy made to retrieve Luke only to be stopped when Guy's gloved hand pulled him back by the tight grip he had on his dirty blonde head of hair.

"Milord please, he's only my apprentice; let him go!" Luke declared as he was being led to the cart.

Guy tightened his grip on the boy's hair and looked on him, "A runt, then; he'll be made an example as well… Take him away, too." He handed him to the officers at his side.

"Guy, he's only a child for God's sake…" Ella declared as he returned to his stallion, her mare pawing the earth as she glared up at him.

Guy held her stare for a second and noted the shock and hurt that briefly shone in her gaze before he replied blandly, "You know the law, it does not recognize age; coincidentally, death is the same."

"I was not hired to kill children, you know that." She snapped.

"Neither was I… We can finish this discussion back at the castle." He returned sharply.

Ella jerked her gaze away and huffed. "This discussion is over, _now_." She refused to look at him as she kicked her mare's ribs and the chestnut horse galloped away back in the direction of Nottingham.

Guy exhaled through his nostrils as he followed, his stallion galloping after her mare. He didn't understand her; first she was joyful and just now she looked as if she wanted to slap him… She left him puzzled once again.

And while he didn't wish for it to affect him, the enigma of the Raven had left him irritated. 

* * *

"I've had one of those bows pointed at me before, believe me when I say I don't like them." Vaisey mused blandly as the nobleman tested the tautness of the bow's string and aimed it in different angles.

Ella rolled her eyes and straightened from resting her hip against the table to take the bow from her companion's hands, earning a glare from him that she ignored. "Are you quite sure we're keeping these as evidence against Hood, milord? These bows nearly demand to be put to good use." She asked absently as she drew her dominant arm back so her knuckles touched the side of her mouth and she aimed the invisible arrow at the foot of the hall's stairwell.

Cocking a brow at seeing the tangible friction between his employees, the Sheriff scoffed, "I take it you've never handled a bow so finely crafted before, have you?"

"'Fraid not… I almost envy Hood for obtaining one of these." She mused more to herself as she smiled at the craftsmanship that had gone into the bow she wielded. "Shame I don't know how to make one, not like this, anyway." She murmured.

"If you like it so much then consider it a payment for your work." Vaisey huffed, seeing surprise brighten her eyes as the archer looked at him. "Though I am not your overseer anymore, am I? Gisborne, what say you?" He looked at her friend with an expectant look, a smirk beginning to curl his lip upward.

Guy felt his brow twitch as Ella dropped her gaze when seeing the decision was left to him and he watched her run her fingertips along the smooth curve of the war bow, some of her fringe hiding her blue eyes that had lowered to look fondly on the bow as if she would be parting with it soon… he was still annoyed, albeit mildly now, with her sense of morality shown earlier in Locksley, but there was truth to what the Sheriff said.

She had indeed worked hard this past month, namely, he had to add, when he had squabbled with Robin Hood.

"Keep it." Guy declared, noticing the falter in the Sheriff's growing smirk.

Ella looked at him in surprise before her gaze lowered to the bow and she nodded, smiling at him as blue met blue. "Thank you, Guy."

Guy acknowledged the happy light in her eyes at seeing she had a new bow, and some part of him that had taken joy in besting her or getting her flustered accepted the happiness she showed. He nodded slightly in return.

"Back to the topic, then… Our soldiers could use these well, I believe; fight fire with fire… There's much we could learn from this spy for Hood." Vaisey declared as he examined the curve of the second confiscated bow.

Guy cocked a brow, "'Learn from him'? He should be executed instead… If a peasant defies us, we must punish him. Enough to get the point across, leastways."

"Or pay him enough to craft more of these for England's soldiers and not give a splinter of the bows to Robin Hood." Ella commented as she traced her finger along the bowstring gingerly, looking at him and giving a slight shrug. "It's only reasonable; there's no need to waste a good stock, is there?"

"You would have me spare him, then." Guy demanded as he turned his gaze on her.

Ella gave him a knowing look, "If he is a useful asset, then why kill him? It's a once-in-a-lifetime chance that you'd come across a craftsman like him." She stated.

"Your sense of morality is unnervingly irritating." Guy clipped, glaring now at her, once again irritated to see she stood her ground.

"Your lack of common sense leaves me concerned." Ella returned flatly, her blue eyes showing silent defiance as they held his silently seething blue orbs that dug into her skull.

"Your input is no longer required at the moment, marksman." Guy rumbled, earning a raise of her brow before it dropped and her brows drew together into a small frown.

Ella exhaled shortly and mused cattily, "Good! Thank you for the bow… milord." She held his glare a second longer before turning away to stride up the stairs and out of the hall with her new bow on hand.

Vaisey had an amused note in his voice as she reached the top step of the stairs, "… I wonder how it is you have kept a level head around her, Gisborne…" The amusement was on his face as both men heard her slam the door in her wake. 

* * *

Gem flicked her ears and gave a nicker.

"I know, I know…" Ella muttered, blowing strands of hair from her brow as she raked the dirty hay to one corner of the stall. She had, since leaving the hall after the spat with the nobleman, resigned herself to cleaning up her mare's stall to get her mind off things; just being with her horse left her feeling lighter and she could almost forget about the dark side of the world that she had forced herself into. "Guess I'm being ungrateful, aren't I? I mean, he did give me a new bow, a war bow mind you, and it's so beautiful too…" She looked at her mare that was munching on a bit of clean hay, earning an absent nicker from the chestnut steed; she smiled wryly and patted her withers on habit, looking up when hearing boots nearing the stables.

Marian poked her head into the stables and looked on the archer and a look of elation fell on her fair features. "There you are, Ella." She led her bay stallion into the stables to put him in a stall next to Gem's.

"You look troubled… Did you need me for something?" Ella asked as she set aside the pitchfork and stepped out of the stall to dust off her trousers and now-dirty green tunic.

"You've heard, then, about what the Sheriff wishes to do with the increased amount of prisoners?" She wondered, seeing a look of confusion begin to show on her friend's face as a look of disgust began to show on her own face, and she added grimly, "A torture fair, of sorts; to teach the people a lesson about taxes."

Blue eyes widening a little in surprise, she then slid her eyes closed and exhaled. "I wondered why he arrested so many people… I had no knowledge of it, Marian, I'm sorry. Where are you going?" She looked at her as she then turned to leave the stable; grabbing her bow from its place propped against the frame along with her quiver, she jogged after her leave until both women left the stables and crossed the courtyard to the main doors.

"Surely Guy can't be agreeing to this. This is cruel in the clearest sense of the word!" Marian declared in further disgust, earning a look from the archer.

Ella remained quiet as she kept at her friend's side, knowing already just how the younger woman's outcry would be received by both Guy and Vaisey… As her hands were proverbially tied, she could only stand at her friend's side as a source of backbone.

"You cannot honestly be considering this; it isn't punishment, it is barbaric and completely cruel on top of that!" Marian declared as she glared at her husband-to-be.

Guy exhaled before noting the silent woman at her side, and he scowled at her, "I imagine you're the one responsible for this then?"

"Believe it or not, I don't have a hand in it; Marian is a grown woman, she can be opinionated on her own without a babysitter." Ella returned flatly, refolding her arms at her chest as she held his scowl.

"Ah, Marian; I thought I heard your voice. And look Gisborne, your irritant is present as well." Vaisey said as he approached the trio, ignoring the scowl from the older female as he looked on the younger, "a delicious concept isn't it? It has the air of poetry, I believe, poetry of pain." He chuckled slightly, looking on both women to see one was silent and glancing at the other as the latter refused to meet his amused brown stare. "Oh it appears I've upset our peasants' advocate, haven't I? I can hear it; drip, drip, drip… Hear that? It's her heart bleeding… Fear conquers all, eventually, my dear; Robin Hood himself will come to fear me eventually, do not doubt that." He said as he tapped her nose rather pointedly, causing the younger woman to flinch away from his gesture.

"Milord, don't forget about the wagon for the King that leaves tomorrow." Guy reminded as he turned to watch his employer walk away.

"That is your task, Gisborne; take the entire garrison if need be… I would hate to be in your shoes should this fall into the outlaws' hands." Vaisey added the last bit dryly as he picked a handful of coins only to let them fall before the nobleman's eyes. "Especially for all the hard work that went into obtaining this…" He mused.

Guy nodded slightly, huffing as he replied, "Will the castle guard be enough security, then?"

"Take them as well if you please; I imagine you'll be accompanying the cart personally." Vaisey said.

"Aye I will take the King's revenue cart down the Old North Road and on to London… and I won't be going alone." Guy affirmed, straightening slightly to look on the archer who had lingered near Marian.

Ella blinked and looked at him, "You can't be serious." She declared, scowling as he turned on her and she squared her shoulders on reflex when he would try and intimidate her.

"You did earn that bow per your hard work of late, and I imagine it would only be fitting for you to wish to keep it up in order to keep your reward." Guy reasoned as he arched a brow, and she loathed the arrogant look on his handsome face that became that much more visible the longer their stares held.

Cutting her gaze away, she exhaled. "I know…" Lifting her gaze to hold his as he noted the undiscernible look that came into her eyes, she stepped closer to stomp her foot onto his own, hard. "Consider it done, milord." She said sweetly as she caught the slightest flinch in his stony face, looking at Marian, "Marian, come on." She offered.

Marian spared a glance at the mildly baffled look on the nobleman's face and she looked away to hide a smirk, walking alongside Ella as both women left the hall.

"That was nicely handled."

"He's been a bit of a tosspot lately; I was only doing what was right." 

* * *

Making sure the revenue was safe, he closed the two doors of the cart and called to the driver, "All ready to go!" All that was needed was the unnecessary presence of his companion.

A neigh sounded and he looked in the direction of the noise to see said woman coming forward from the direction of the stables at a trot on her mare's back.

"I take it you didn't wish to see the horrified face of your dearest as she watches the prisoners be tortured to death." Ella greeted blandly as he hoisted himself into his horse's saddle and the cart took off, leaving them to shortly follow.

Guy snorted slightly and looked at her, "Your childish gesture barely left a scratch, by the way. Felt you should know that." He returned in the same tone.

Ella cocked a brow in challenge, "I should have my mare make a more permanent effect on your lead foot, then."

"You are an enigma." He muttered with a shake of his head, earning a look from her.

"If I annoy you so, then you should've made me stay behind so you're left to your brooding thoughts…" She started to say.

"I requested you join me because you are obviously not one for torture. And here you sit like an ungrateful complaintive child…" Guy cut in, glaring at her.

Ella began to rebut, "I…" Listening to his words, she closed her mouth and looked away, gripping the reins in her grasp. "Yet you allow your blushing bride-to-be to sit there and endure such horrors." She declared, looking at him again.

"That was not my doing, and you know it." Guy rebutted, before another thought came to him, and he asked, "Why should Marian be of concern to you?"

"Because I was like her once. Noone was there, to protect me from the things I've seen and done, and I feel it is only right for someone to protect her from those things… Even if that someone is you." Ella stated softly, feeling his eyes on her, and she pointedly looked away.

It was true she saw that his heart had softened a smidge with Marian in his life, and as much as it made the sensation of her heart being choked only intensify, she had to be strong and be happy for him no matter who he chose.

Guy quieted and he began to say something when the sound of the gates closing behind them deterred his attention from the archer. "Why've they closed the gates… Stop!" He commanded the driver who halted the carriage.

Dismounting her mare, Ella walked up to the gate and peeked through the thin break between the doors to distinctly see two hooded figures leaving the entrance. Eyes narrowing before it clicked, she exhaled and pinched the bridge of her nose. "Well this is lovely." She muttered.

"Open the gate!" Guy shouted as he strode forward, causing her to shy away on habit.

The men with them tried to slam the door open via brute force, though that didn't seem to work very well. And it was by the archer's suggestion that they use a beam to batter-ram the doors open that they tried that next; it took a whole of thirty minutes or so until the left door of the gates was opened.

Ella followed after Guy inside the entrance to find the area was completely void of life... This was odd indeed.

"Back to the castle, now!" Guy said then as he drew his sword and led the way to the castle at a sprint with Ella shortly following, leaving the four guards with them to take the rear.

Skidding to a halt short of entering the hall, after finding most of the castle in the same state of the entrance, Ella entered first and looked about the hall and took note of the odd do-dads and contraptions that would have been used for torture. She felt some relief at noting none of the objects had been used recently, before hearing a muffled groaning from the covered contraption behind her. Stiffening, she turned about only to be kept at bay by Guy's gesture as he approached the upright contraption that was lifted up yet remained hidden by a beige sheet.

Keeping his sword on hand, Guy then nodded to one of his men who proceeded to pull the sheet off to reveal a rather surprising and coincidentally-amusing sight.

Somehow – the lone woman in the room could only guess just who was responsible for this, and she made a mental note to thank them for the entertainment—Vaisey had been strapped to the contraption upside down, bound and gagged ontop of that.

Ella calmed and coughed slightly on the bit of dust that rose with the unveiling, valiantly hiding a laugh as Guy removed the cloth shushing up their employer.

"Get me out of here, now, Gisborne!" Vaisey yelled annoyedly, glaring from the guards to the nobleman and archer and back. 

* * *

_**an** : ayooo what's up duckies? sorry for the slight delay, but here's the chap! kinda changing things up, i suppose... any comments, critiques? anything? also i'm combining both ep 12 & 13 into one chap for the finale of season 1, just figured you guys should know before asking 'where's part two' and such. i think that's all.. lates! (: _


	13. Chapter 13

**~xiii~**  
 **Something New & Someone's Blue**

* * *

The King was returning so soon.

This surprised her; she had expected his Crusade to last longer than six years… Why was he returning so quickly, and through Nottingham no less?

Slightly shaking her head, Ella looked at her friend as she had ridden with him to Knighton Hall to note he looked positively happy; keeping her hurt locked away from the light, she could only smile for him and keep quiet.

But even so, with King Richard returning, what would become of her? Where did she stand in the sight of the king?

"What do you think will happen once the King sees us greeting him as he returns home?" Ella asked, gathering up the courage to ask; Guy had been in England longer than her, leastways, so he would know.

"It will not matter, I imagine; Marian will be on my arm and that is all that should matter." Guy replied calmly, earning a glance from her.

Lowering her gaze and gripping the reins, she nodded. "I am glad you are seeing things positively, then." She mused quietly.

"You do not have to leave Locksley, you know. You've become too familiar with things, so it wouldn't make sense to have you be sent off." He said, perking her ears.

She looked up at him in surprise, and for one moment she wanted to believe his new positivity made him to be the way he was before he had asked Marian to be his wife, but she mentally chided herself to believe such a miracle could occur with him. So she nodded again and smiled a little, "I couldn't resist that offer, could I? Besides, things are too much fun around here. It would be a shame to leave." She admitted, shrugging.

Guy thought to take further notice of the fact that the smile did not reach her eyes, before he brought his horse to a halt in the front of Knighton Hall, and he dismounted as Ella followed suit.

Both friends went around the front of the house when seeing no sign of life in the living area, finding both Sir Edward and Marian present as they were tending to the verge in the back.

Ella glanced up at her companion to see the brightened light in his blue eyes and her chest almost ached at seeing his happiness; if she were to be honest, the selfish part of her wished he would look at her in that way… But no.  
 _  
No_ , her sense of honor reminded pointedly, _this was what he chose, and she had to be happy for him_.

"Sir Guy!" Sir Edward's exclamation jerked her from her thoughts, and the archer perked up to see said nobleman had tried to lift his bride-to-be onto his shoulders only for the girl to flip onto her feet.

Ella jogged forward and noted the nimble footing of the younger woman, especially so when she landed expertly on the ground before them, seeming to surprise the nobleman. "Guy, what was that for?" She demanded annoyedly from her place next to Sir Edward.

"I apologize; I was… trying to sweep you off your feet." Guy ignored the annoyed tone of his companion, his apology earning a slight smile from Marian, before he asked, "Will you come with me to Locksley?"

Marian looked at him in slight confusion, "Why?"

"I have something to show you." He said, gauging her face until she nodded slightly in compliance.

Ella brushed locks of hair from her brow as both of them left the yard to head to Locksley, and she sighed, turning to the former sheriff and smiling sheepishly in apology, "I am sorry for the commotion, Sir Edward… Dunno what's gotten into him lately." Aside from testosterone.

"He is eager, I would imagine. The fault is not yours, Ella." Sir Edward shrugged it off, earning a nod from the archer.

Ella smiled half-heartedly and glanced in the direction Guy had gone, before looking at him, "Forgive me for suspecting, but you are not so keen on this marriage either, are you?" She asked.

The former sheriff quieted at her assumption that was completely spot-on, and it did not take a blind man to see she was of like mind. He took pity on her, though chose not to voice it; she seemed to be a woman who didn't enjoy being pitied. "It is a union to spare not only Marian from the noose, but myself as well… I must admit I am proud of her bravery, but… Well, if she will be happy with this, then I must support her. That is all that is left to do." He replied quietly.

"I understand." The archer nodded slightly, looking at him with a small smile, "you sound like my father, if he had been in your situation. Suppose that's what all fathers wish for their daughters, isn't it? To be happy and safe." She looked away as the smile fell away a smidge.

"You are his friend… I imagine this must not be easy on you." Sir Edward mused, looking at her.

Ella sighed again. "No, it isn't. But this is Guy's decision, and as his friend, who am I to stand in the way?" She did admire Marian's resolve, even envied her at one point for doing what she wouldn't have done at her age, but to say she agreed with this union?

Not a chance in hell.

* * *

The bowstring creaked slightly as she drew her left hand back so the arrow's feathers tickled her skin just the slightest. Blue eyes narrowing as she focused on the bullseye, she exhaled and let the arrow fly.

A hollow ' _thunk'_ sounded as the arrowhead pierced the bullseye.

Smiling at her stroke of luck, the archer lowered her bow and looked down at its defining curve, noting the bow was overall black or a dark shade of wood. She traced her fingers along the wood and smiled again, wryly, before retrieving her arrow and turning about to return inside Locksley Manor for the evening.

Things would be different come tomorrow, wouldn't they?

After washing up and putting her things away, as well as changing into a dark blue tunic and her black trousers and boots, she found she wasn't as hungry as she thought she was and so she chose to head to the stables to spend some time with her mare.

Having snagged an apple from the kitchen, she found her mare munching on hay when entering the stables, and she smiled. Drawing a knife from her vambrance, she chose to cut up the apple and offered the first slice to her mare.

Gem nickered as she took the treat, munching on it as her master cut up another piece for herself.

"Wasn't too keen on sharing dinner with him, really… I should get used to it, right? I doubt he'd want me around after he and Marian are wed." Ella mused quietly as she popped the slice into her mouth and leaned her hip against the stall frame, cutting another slice and offering it to the horse. She smiled as the mare's whiskers tickled her skin as she took the apple piece, and she looked out at the darkening twilight for a moment, before cutting another slice and biting it off.

Once the apple was finished she chose to linger in the stables, absently braiding a few locks of her hair as sleep tried to call to her, as well as the nagging feeling in her stomach that she needed more food; pushing both sensations away for a while, she exhaled. Maybe she would leave, just maybe.

It wasn't like Guy needed a woman around after all, did he? He had Marian now… He was a grown man, he could do what he pleased, decide for his own… Still.

"If only he'd give me a proper reason to stay, right, Gem?" Ella muttered, hearing her mare nicker softly in drowsiness; reaching into her tunic's folds to withdraw the blue pouch that held his gift, her slender fingers traced the rounded band gently.

A knock sounded on the door of the stable, and she straightened at the noise, before reflexively reaching for the knife she had used. "Who's there?" She demanded curiously.

"You do know you have your own quarters here; there's no need to sleep with the horses." His familiar voice reminded as he opened the door with a lantern on hand, the amber glow of the light highlighting his bemused expression.

She lowered her knife and relaxed, smiling wryly at him as she tucked the knife back in place. "Shouldn't you be inside? I'm sure the house is fretting because their lord is not present." She wondered, shuffling away from the mare's stall to follow him into the dimming night as he gestured she join him.

"I had heard you skipped dinner and made a beeline for the stables, and wondered if something was ailing you." Guy mused as they walked a bit of a ways from the stables, noting she had donned a dark blue tunic that seemed to make her normally-piercing blue eyes brighter in the glow of the lantern.

Ella rolled her eyes, "I am just tired, that's all… It's nothing for you to fret over." She replied, brushing some of her hair back.

Guy gave her a look, "I do not ' _fret'_."

"I have worked with you for the last few months; believe me when I say I can tell you fret." Ella ignored his look and paused to look at him knowingly.

Huffing and looking away from her knowing expression, he noted that she had been keeping her left hand partially hidden from his sight. Brow furrowing, he nodded at her left side. "What've you got?" He asked, perking her ears.

She willed the rush of heat to not color her cheeks pink and laced her hands at her back when catching his inquisitive stare. "It's nothing!" She lied.

Guy felt his brow twitch and he stopped to look at her squarely. "You're hiding something." He didn't ask.

"Why would I hide things from you?" Ella chuckled slightly, trying to shrug it off.

"Ella."

"Hm?"

"Show it to me."

"Why?"

"Because I'm ordering you to."

At seeing his stare that dug into her skull didn't waver an inch, she bit her lip and looked away with a resigned sigh, pulling her left hand out. "Hold out your hand." She instructed, earning a raise of his already-arched brow, and she gave him a look. "You wanted to see, didn't you?"

He held her stare a second longer before complying, extending his left hand to her. He watched with curiosity as she removed his glove, her fingers gentle and light, before removing whatever she had been hiding from its pouch to deposit it into his palm.

Their eyes held for a moment as she lifted her stare to meet his before she looked down and removed her hand from covering his.

Guy brought the light of the lantern to shine down on a simple band of silver that looked weathered and yet finely crafted as well as thick but not so that it wouldn't fit his wrist. He looked at her in surprise, puzzled on why she had given him such an odd gift. It was odd but it was also beautiful in its own way. "Why have you given me this?" He asked quietly.

"I'd hoped you'd like it… It's my gift; an early wedding present, I suppose you could say. I had the smithy make it so it was a near replica of my own." Ella shrugged as her cheeks colored a little, and she rolled up her right sleeve to show hers, the original as she knew it to be. She smiled softly as he looked at his own band, and added, "It should fit your wrist."

Giving her the lantern to which she held up for him, Guy tried out her theory and slipped it on, finding she was correct; he twisted his wrist slightly to see it in a different angle, and when looking at her he noticed the softened light in her blue eyes that was highlighted by the glow of the lantern. "Your band, it is special to you isn't it?" He wondered.

"Mum gave it to me when I was little; must've done something to it, because I've never taken it off, and I've basically escaped unscathed from each and every job I've done. I didn't do anything to yours, though; I never learned to do what she did." Ella explained quietly.

That certainly explained why she had come so recommended, when he had first hired her… He nodded and smiled slightly, looking at the band again. "I take it you aren't upset after all, then?" He asked, lifting his eyes to meet hers.

She looked away with a soft chuckle, before looking at him with a smirk. "Of course not." Patting his shoulder with her free hand, she nodded to the house. "Come on then, it's late." She urged, beginning to walk away.

He watched her leave before following, looking down at the band now and then and tracing his gloved finger over the weathered silver.

"Sir Guy, the Night Watchman!" One of the guards called as they approached the house, making both archer and nobleman perk up, before they ran inside at top speed.

* * *

"Cut him off at the front entrance should he escape!" Guy urged as he earned a nod from the archer before she rushed to take her place as he rushed upstairs with two of his guards at his heels.

"Arms at the ready, gentlemen!" Ella instructed as she set an arrow in place in her bow, backing away from the house's entrance to linger near the torch on her right. Looking up at the left-hand side of the second floor, she almost expected to see the silhouette of the aforementioned thief. She knew, as she doubted the position had been given to another in the last few months, the thief was Marian; she was left to wonder why she had come tonight.

And a day or so before her own wedding, to top it off!

The creak of a bowstring sounded behind her, and she stiffened for a moment, before exhaling. "A century seemed too long of a time for us to meet again, I suppose." She greeted the archer, looking to one side and then the other as the guards with her were taken down by one or two of his men.

"So long as you let us go quietly, there'll be no need for a squabble." Robin Hood stated calmly as she lowered her bow.

Ella turned to look at him squarely, glancing at the house at hearing the angered pounding on the door of his room, and she looked at the outlaw again. "I know who is behind the mask, and because I know you fancy her, you'd best get going." She said softly.

Their stares held and at noting she understood his feelings, the outlaw nodded and lowered his own bow before he and his men dashed inside; she poked her head into the entrance to watch the scene.

"Mind if I join in?" Robin asked jovially as he and his men surrounded the guards in the entrance, his bow trained on the nobleman on the stairwell.

Guy met his gaze and sneered calmly, "Locksley, have you heard the glorious news? I am to marry Marian!" He quieted then as a creaking of wood sounded, and all eyes watched the hooded Night Watchman enter the scene as she started to go down the stairs. He scoffed and looked down at Robin again, "I will remember you as I take her to the marriage bed…!" He started to say before the hooded thief slugged him hard, and he nearly deflected the second kick before he was sent tumbling down the stairs.

Ella flinched slightly at his hard fall, looking at the thief as she tried to sneak past the felled Guy before he lashed out and stabbed into her stomach with something small, causing the thief to grunt in pain and stumble away near the outlaws.

"Get the money!" Robin ordered after he approached Guy and kicked him so he flinched away, having Will grab the bag from the nobleman's grappling hand, before they rushed out of the house.

Having ducked into the shadow of the overhanging roof as the outlaws fled into the night, Ella stumbled forward into the light of the entrance rubbing her head gingerly, before gasping slightly at the felled Guy. She jogged to his side to help him up. "Guy, are you all right?" She asked worriedly, taking note of his slight favoring of his ribs as he sat up a little in her arms.

Lifting up a small curved dagger with a bit of blood staining his palm, Guy smirked smugly at the sight. "Got 'im." He muttered, his victorious moment gone as he straightened with her help and gave a grimace of pain.

She took note of the dagger in his hand before exhaling, "Come on, let's get you upstairs," she urged quietly, shooing away the guards as she helped him back upstairs and took him to her room instead.

Both gave a slight sigh as she set him on her bed, and he detangled his arm from having gripped her back to let her leave his side and get her makeshift physician's kit.

"You're going to have to remove your coat, and tunic, if you want me to look at the damage." Ella pointed out as she was busy mixing a small remedy that would serve as a painkiller for him; she doubted his ribs were nothing short of bruised, and she prayed it was only that. She heard an audible grumble from him as he listened to her, and she ground the mixture up into a salve that turned a shade of greenish brown.

Pleased with her remedy, she turned to her patient and paused briefly when noting that he was not only rather large for her bed but also that he had obeyed her instructions and sat on her bed in naught but his trousers. Feeling heat race up her neck and begin to spill into her cheeks, she shook her head with a cough and rolled up her sleeves, setting to work on his mild injuries as she dabbed her fingers in the salve and began applying it to his torso.

He had caught the flushed heat in her cheeks before she had ducked her head to begin working on patching him up, and he turned his head away to hide a smirk at finding it was amusing to leave her flustered. "Are all your remedies meant to sting?" He wondered as she applied the salve onto his skin and noted that it stung a bit.

"The sting means that it works; don't complain so much." She replied quietly, pretending that hearing his low-timbre voice only inches above her head didn't unnerve her just the slightest, squaring her shoulders a smidge and continuing to work.

His amusement fell a smidge at hearing her jab and he inhaled only to exhale through his nostrils. "At least you aren't yelling like last time…" He muttered.

She chuckled softly at the memory and sat back onto her crouched legs, deeming she was finished, and looked at him with an arched brow. "Miss it already?" She asked.

"Oddly, no. It is annoying when you mother me, and it's only worse to have you yell." Guy's brow twitched and he returned the arched-brow expression.

Ella blew strands of hair from her brow and glanced away, her eyes falling on the soft glint of amber that shone from his band. "You find me annoying, then." She mused, seeming to perk his ears, as she straightened up to put away her kit.

"Not all the time… When we first worked together, undoubtedly you were irritating. Now…" He mused, watching her turn away to put up her things, distinctly seeing her shoulders square slightly as she listened to him.

Tucking some locks away, she turned to face him, " _'Now'_ what? I am worse; a nuisance because I am the only one it seems, who has not betrayed you?" She asked, folding her arms at her chest and straightening a little as his eyes remained on her.

"You are not a nuisance!" Guy snapped, noting her walls she began to put up in the brief silence between them were faltering as his eyes held hers, blue clashing with blue. Gripping the edges of her bed as he straightened up, he added, "I do not say it enough, but I am glad you are here to be some form of peace, in Nottingham, in Locksley… In my life." He stepped closer until there was several inches between them, both sets of blue eyes still locked in place.

Ella backed out of the staring match, looking away and lifting her right arm to brush some hair back. "I am glad… Not because this is the most interesting job I have ever done, but because I hear this from someone I am glad to have befriended." She smiled softly, wryly, as her eyes fell again on the thin bangle she wore. She lowered her hand only to find, with surprise, he caught her hand in his left; fighting the flush of heat that crept into her cheeks, she watched him admire the bangle she had kept as a memoir of her old life, surprised once again at finding his fingers that were calloused were coincidentally gentle. She imagined if he held her hand, hers would fit perfectly into his own.

Reality dragged her out of the sensation that her chest ached just being so close to him, and reminded her stingingly that he was to wed another woman within another day or so… and that she was not his bride.

Clearing her throat, she had caught his fingers tracing along the curved line of her palm and fought the goose-pimples at his touch, before she gently drew her hand back. "Can't let you catch your death of cold, can I? You're to wed your blushing bride soon…" She excused, stepping away to smile shyly at him before retrieving his tunic he had pulled off.

Guy had caught the hesitancy to retrieve her hand from his grasp and watched her shuffle away, her cheeks pink, and it didn't take much to know he had left her unnerved. Smiling ruefully at having her interrupt things again, he caught his tunic she tossed in his direction. "Thank you, for the help." He said as he shrugged his shirt back on.

Ella fiddled with her tunic hem as she tried not to ogle his well-built chest, shrugging when he looked at her as she offered his coat as well, "Don't mention it. Now go on, get some sleep." She waved it off, smiling dryly as he took his coat.

"Still mothering…" He mused blandly as he walked past her to exit her room.

She snorted and followed him to the door, smirking at him, "Good night, Sir Guy." She said.

He held her stare for a moment, finding the softness in her blue eyes was gone again to be put behind her walls, and he exhaled. "Good night, Milady Isabella." He cracked a smirk and did a mock bow that she grinned at, before leaving her to retire to his room.

Closing her door on the darkened hall, Ella leaned her hip against the wood and exhaled shakily, reflexively running her fingers through her dark fringe.

"My life must be a really entertaining sight to you, _non?_ "

* * *

Ella frowned as she looked between one end of the path and the other, having wondered if the outlaws had moved their base into the cave due to the rain that had come a few days ago.

Her thoughts drifted to Marian and she wondered just where the girl was; she had gotten up early, earlier than most of the household, to go check on her and found she was not at Knighton Hall. Sir Edward was arriving just as she had begun to leave the front door of the house and she had only given him a smile and a ' _good morning_ ' before returning to Locksley just as the rest of the household was preparing breakfast.  
 _  
Marian, you'd better be at home_ , she thought; no doubt Guy would go sniffing about after this ordeal was finished, and her frown only deepened.

"Stop! Stop right there, or we'll shoot!" Much's voice yelled from the rocks on their right, causing the company to halt.

Ella looked over at him in slight surprise, having been yanked from her thoughts at hearing his yell, and she quickly noted that it was just he and John… She pulled her bow from its place in the saddle and reached for an arrow. So Robin was in the cave, after all… Then where was Marian?

"How many do you think are hiding in there?" Vaisey asked of his companions, keeping an amused gaze on Much and John.

"Probably a dozen or so, milord." Guy offered blandly, his own gaze scanning the green around them.

Vaisey shifted slightly in the saddle, "And how many in the outer circle, do you think?"

"Only God knows, most likely." Ella huffed as she set the arrow in place.

"You seem to be misunderstanding me, my friend; you aren't in a bargaining position, are you now?" Vaisey called back blandly, before noting both men didn't budge from their positions. "Hang on, why aren't they fleeing like cowards?" He asked at large.

Bowstring softly creaking, Ella aimed her arrow at the patch of land between both John and Much, answering flatly, "Isn't it obvious? He's in the cave." _God, Marian, please don't be here_ …

"Yes, thank you for pointing that out, my dear marksman… Though now I'm bored. Kill them!" Vaisey sighed.

Guy commanded their archers take aim as Ella flexed her grip on the curve of her bow… Right before an arrow streaked from near the cave to cut down the archer that was near their horses, earning a surprised look from everyone gathered.

Ella hummed softly, "I do believe you've flushed out the fox, gentlemen." She smirked ruefully as Robin came into view with a few arrows and his bow on hand. She clicked her tongue to make her horse back away just as the outlaw narrowly hit Vaisey's head had he not ducked, sending her own arrow flying to narrowly miss Robin's head.

The volley of arrows continued for another several minutes before a man that looked to be the physician from Nottingham dashed out into the open and cried, "Don't shoot! It's me!"

"Tell me you don't know this fool," Ella muttered as she shot a glance at her friend.

"Kill him!" Guy commanded, ignoring the physician's plea as another of their archers let an arrow fly at the physician who scrambled out of the way before the projectile stabbed into his chest from behind, watching the man fall to the ground.

Robin let another arrow fly right at Guy who ducked before Ella sent two of her own streaking at the outlaw as a rebuttal. Briefly glancing at each other, Ella smirked at her friend, "You're welcome."

Guy returned the mild smirk before ordering, "Second volley!" He kept his glare on Robin just as the second wave of their men came forward from the green to take down the outlaws.

Ella drew her mare back a bit more only to watch in slight surprise and awe as the outlaws met the charge of the officers, Robin leading the charge with his sword on hand, and she could make out Djaqq and Much and John as they fought. "How is it we don't fight like this…?" She murmured under her breath as she watched the scene before them play out, right before Robin cut down another officer only to meet Guy's blue glare. Their stares held before she heard wind hitting a flying projectile; "Duck!" She grabbed his coat and jerked his head downward as they both ducked the arrow that had narrowly taken his head from behind. She looked about in surprise to see both Will and Alan as they barreled into the remaining officers and began cutting them down.

"Fall back!" Guy shouted to the officers that hadn't yet been killed, making sure the Sheriff clambered onto his horse before he and Ella galloped away at top speed in the direction of Nottingham with the straggler officers closely following.

* * *

"I will send for a physician, then." Guy mused as he looked on his bride as she was sleeping.

"There's no need; I'm sure she is just sleeping." Sir Edward excused as the nobleman turned to him.

Ella was not foolish enough to not detect they were the only three in the room, and she cleared her throat as he looked on the former sheriff, "Guy, I will stay and keep an eye on her. You are tired; it's been a long night… I will inform you of her condition, I promise." She proposed, meeting his gaze, and she smiled assuredly.

Guy frowned slightly before noting there was no lie in her eyes, and he nodded. "Very well. Forgive me, Sir Edward, for intruding again." He said to the older man.

Sir Edward smiled, relieved that they were technically out of the proverbial woods, and he shook his head, "It is no problem whatsoever." He replied as he ushered the nobleman out of her room, glancing at the archer as she remained in his daughter's room before closing the door.

Once hearing both men reach the main floor of the house, Ella gave a heavy sigh. "You can come out now." She said quietly, taking a step back as the six outlaws emerged from their hiding places in and about the room, and shuffling to the window to see Guy mounting his horse below; she smiled a little as she watched him leave the yard.

Alan poked his head past her at the window to see the nobleman was gone, before scowling slightly at the woman, "Won't he be angry or something, if he knows you're hiding this from 'im?" He wondered.

Ella rolled her eyes, "I'm not entirely lying to him; I said I would check on Marian because she is my friend as well… I can bend the rules too, you know." She replied calmly as she folded her arms at her chest.

"You're not too keen on this union either, then," Robin commented from keeping an eye on the sleeping girl.

Bristling slightly, Ella glared at him, "I should divulge that to you, why?" She drawled.

"Because it is the truth." Djaqq chimed in, also folding her arms as the archer felt her brow twitch.

"Of course I don't think it is right… But it's either watch her and her father die because she declined a marriage plight, or watch the only friend I have in England find happiness, even if it is not with someone like me." Ella admitted quietly, tracing her fingers along the silver bangle on her wrist, as she looked on Marian with a wry smile. "To answer your question, I would rather not see an innocent die like that." She added as her eyes met Robin's and blue met green.

As their gazes held, Robin nodded slightly, "I think you're mental to torture yourself like that, but you are rather noble for a woman who works with a git like Gisborne." He huffed a little.

Ella gave him a look, "That was _almost_ a compliment." She muttered, shouldering her bow and turning to exit the room. "It is good to know, that I am not alone in this. It's almost endearing, really… Business as usual next chance we meet, then." She looked at the outlaws and smiled wryly, before opening and closing the door as she exited, descending the stairs.

Sir Edward straightened as the archer descended the last step, meeting her eyes to see there was a sort of peace in her blue stare. He glanced up the stairwell before nodding to the woman, "Thank you for being a friend to Marian." He smiled a little.

Ella shrugged, "I am sorry for Guy's brashness… Again. Good day, Sir Edward." She smiled back before leaving the house and closing the door behind her leave, approaching her mare.

Gem nickered as her master hoisted herself in the saddle, taking off at a canter away from Knighton Hall, leaving her master to look back at the house for a moment before both rider and steed made their way to Nottingham.

* * *

" _Jesus, Mary and Joseph!_ " A curse sounded, perking his ears.

Guy looked up from having been sharpening his sword at the dining room table to hear rushing footsteps descending the stairs from the second floor only to see Ella as she stormed down the last step. The brief amusement he had at hearing her so out of sorts fell away a smidge to be replaced with surprise as he took in her wardrobe.

The tough-skinned and sarcastic archer was gone to be replaced with a woman with mid-back-length hair as black as night that shone with a tinge of cobalt in the lantern glow, donned in a gown that was colored dark blue and accentuated her small waist and appealing chest, the collar low but not so that the entirety of her chest was showing. With her black locks pulled back on either side of her lovely face to show her beauty, the archer turned in his direction with her hands on her sides.

Her frustration with the seamstress fell away at noting that his darker blue eyes were on her, seeming to have been roving over her agile frame dolled up in the blue gown she was to wear to the wedding, before his eyes slowly lifted to her lovely face and then rested on her paler blue gaze that held his.

Ella valiantly fought the heat that sought to color her cheeks red in shyness at being under his stare, and she shook her head slightly to gesture up at the stairwell. "The, um, seamstress… Poked me a few times with her damn needles. A bit of a blind bat, really…" She excused, stiffening as he straightened up from his chair to approach her, and her body tensed at having him be so close to her; she gulped silently at once again being reminded that he stood a head or so taller than her average height.

"You… you look different, dressed up. I almost did not think it was you, when seeing you descend the stairs." Guy mused quietly, noting he had made her nervous again, judging by the stiffened manner of her agile body; a reflexive smirk of amusement formed on his lips as he ogled her again. "You truly look like a woman." He added.

"Sod off," Ella growled as she smacked his chest on habit with her right hand, only to have her hand caught again in his grasp, and she willed the heat in her cheeks to not be so damn visible. Why was she getting flustered so easily with him, especially now? His wedding was tomorrow, for God's sake! He shouldn't be trying to woo her, not when he was to marry another woman… Not if she wasn't his bride. "Guy…" She murmured.

Guy took note of the flustered expression on her lovely face, coincidentally seeming to mask something else behind it; she wasn't actually nervous, was she? "I envy the man who is lucky to have you as his bride." He mused quietly, drawing away a little for her sake and releasing her hand.

"Like that will ever happen…" Ella muttered, relieved he had backed off, and she added quietly as she looked at him, "I am happy for you; for tomorrow, I mean." She shrugged a little.

Guy frowned a little at her reply, looking at her, "You do not like it, do you?" He wondered.

"Of course I do." Ella assured with a defensive tone, folding her arms at her chest.

"You're lying." He stated.

She looked away with a shaky exhale, "Guy…" She began, before quieting and turning to him; stepping closer, she kissed his cheek and pulled away to tap his band she had given him, blue meeting blue. "Good night, my good sir." She murmured with a slight tilt of her head down in respect, turning away to ascend the stairs to return to her room.

He watched her go and touched his cheek where she kissed the skin, noting it had tingled slightly at her touch, and he heard her door close. He shook his head slightly, the lingering sight of the sadness in her eyes that had shone just for a split second flashing in his mind; he smiled ruefully and sighed through his nose.

She truly was an enigma, an enigma he had yet to completely solve.

* * *

Guy looked about when hearing a few scattered exclamations of awe, looking in the direction of the house as the archer came at last, donned in the dark blue dress he had seen her in the night prior. He paused to note she truly did look beautiful in that shade of blue, the sunlight catching on her dark black hair kept partially back… He smirked on reflex as she came towards him. "It appears I am not the only one awestruck at seeing you in a dress." He greeted.

Ella grumbled and smacked his arm on reflex, ignoring his chuckle, "Sod off. At least I do not resemble a leather boot." She sniffed, folding her arms as she noted his overall-leather choice of wardrobe. "I thought the groom was supposed to dress in fancier robes… Especially if he is the 'Master-at-Arms'." She added.

Guy made a face that she smirked at, and huffed, "I am so glad you approve." He drawled with a roll of his eyes, ignoring her giggle.

"You look dashing either way, milord." She sighed, smiling wryly at him, before looking at the entrance of the grounds as a thought came to her, and she looked at her friend. "It's bad luck for a groom to see the bride before they're wed… Don't want your marriage to end in shams, do you?" She pointed out, earning a look from him.

"Who made up that ludicrous superstition?" He sniffed, arching a brow in disbelief.

"It happened to my mum's cousin once; her husband saw her before the ceremony and he left her a few months later for a tavern girl. Now go on, inside the church." She explained blandly, grabbing his arm and ushering him to the small church in the village that people were already gathered in.

Guy rolled his eyes but at noting her urgency, he listened with some reluctance. "I can walk, you know." He said as he pried his arm free of her grip only to walk the rest of the way to the church by himself.

Ella waved flippantly at him as he glanced back at her, before she gave a relieved exhale when he reached the doors. "Yes I am mad for doing this, but it's not like it matters at the moment, does it?" She muttered, her ears perking as the sound of a carriage pulling up reminded her of the bride. Turning to face the entrance of the grounds, she watched the carriage come to a halt as all eyes fell on the veiled Marian as she stepped out and onto the ground. Smiling in relief, she went to welcome her.

Marian looked at the archer and took note of her wardrobe change before she smiled, "You look beautiful, Ella." She greeted.

"I was just going to say the same to you!" Ella laughed slightly, for a moment admiring the olive green dress she had worn, and then gesturing they both walk to the church. "Sir Edward, he couldn't make it?" She asked.

"No, actually, he is busy today… I am surprised you managed to shoo Guy away." She shook her head, looking at her friend.

She snorted slightly and replied, "It is amazing what superstition will do to a man." Shaking her head as the younger woman chuckled, she looked at the church they were approaching and then looking at her friend, "You still doubt him, don't you?" She could tell Marian was only doing this out of bravery and for the sake of her father and herself, not because she truly loved Guy… She had a feeling Robin had changed that about her.

Marian looked at her with a soft frown on her lovely features before she paused to look at her, "I must admit that I am still a bit confused… Guy has his qualities that make him out to be more than the dark side he shows, but then Robin…" She murmured his name, lowering her gaze.

"Both men have their good qualities, but if Robin has never lied to you before now, then why should you doubt his word? I know he loves you… I saw it in his face, the other day. I do not think he sees you as a prize, Marian. Would he have protected you that day you stole from Guy if he saw you as an object?" Ella whispered the last sentence, seeing a bit of surprise flit in the younger woman's green stare, before she nodded a little to say she had known for a while about her secret hobby. She glanced at the church before clapping a hand on her shoulder and squeezing gently. "I do not have reason to misguide you… I am only telling you of what I have seen with my own eyes." She added as she let go.

Absorbing the archer's observations, Marian also looked at the church before she wondered, "He isn't here, though, is he? I am glad you told me those things, Ella, but as he is not here…" She sighed slightly and put on a weak smile, "the show must go on, right?"

Ella smiled in the same way and nodded, and both women continued into the church. She released her arm to take a seat in the middle row on the right side of the church, pretending she didn't feel a set of blue eyes glancing her way every other five seconds, as her own blue eyes were on the bride who walked up to the altar.

She had almost done it; she had almost betrayed Guy for her own selfish reasons… But she had instead told Marian what it was she had seen of late, ever since she had begun working in the Shire. She didn't know if she truly was mad or if she was as noble as Robin had said she was.

Either way, she had to be strong… She just had to.

The loud clanging of the church bell disrupted the ceremony just as the vows were to be given, making all eyes look at the one ringing the bell, only to see it was Much as he was yelling for the wedding to stop.

"Much?" Ella straightened slightly at seeing him present, surprised, before she looked past him to find he was alone.

Much was alone in the presence of Guy of Gisborne and his men… this didn't spell out anything good.

"It's not the King; the King is an impostor! The King isn't in Nottingham!" Much cried as he continued to swing the rope, even as two guards tried to reprimand him from causing the ruckus.

"The King's presence does not make a difference in this wedding!" The Vicar said.

Ella looked at Guy as she recognized two things: one, that Much would never lie mostly because he failed at it, and two, that King Richard was not in England… _King Richard was still away!_

"…The priest is right; it shouldn't mean a thing to our marriage." Guy was saying to his bride, trying to be quiet about it.

"You lied to me!" Marian hissed, looking at him in anger. "Tell me, what else have you lied about?" She demanded.

Much exclaimed as he pointed at Guy's back, " _He went to the Holy Land to try and kill the King!_ "

"I have done wrong, yes, but you will wash away my sins…" Guy declared as he was not looking at the disappointed expression in her green eyes.

"But if it is not the King…" Marian began as it all became clear to her now.

Guy answered, "It is a trick made by the Sheriff, to reveal his enemies."

"What will happen to them, then?" Marian demanded quietly as she looked at him.

Falling silent, Guy met her stare with the answer written in his eyes.

"I must go to Nottingham, then… My father…!" Marian scrambled to her feet to begin to run from the altar.

Guy caught her wrist and said, "Your father will be safe, for I've made arrangements; he will be spared! My influence is beneficial to you, and him… As my father-in-law, he will be safe, so long as he is my father-in-law."

"You are _cruel_ …" Marian breathed in anger.

" _This is wrong!_ " Much shouted.

The Vicar stated, "You must have legal grounds to object, or remain silent elsewise!"

Much countered, " _I have **moral** grounds…!_ "

"Get him out of here!" Guy commanded angrily as the two guards began dragging the outlaw out of the church.

" _This man is a crook and a liar! Is that legal!?_ " Much yelled as he was being dragged out. " _Her heart belongs to another! Let her tell you that!_ " He added the last bit weakly, the struggle having calmed enough for him to look at the welling tears in the bride's green eyes as she looked anywhere but at her groom. "Marian… My lady, tell them!"

Guy straightened slightly as he looked at the audience and paused briefly when seeing the archer's blue eyes were closed as if in hurt, and he chimed in, "Yes, by all means, Marian… tell them."

Marian's voice cracked and she admitted, "It is not true… I am sorry." She added the last part to the crestfallen expression on Much's face. "…I know you mean well, but my heart belongs here." She added softly as she faced her groom.

"Get on with it." Guy nodded to the priest, ignoring the disbelieving outcries of the outlaw as he was dragged out onto the yard and away from the church.

Ella looked at where Much had stood and she exhaled slightly, looking at the couple as Guy slipped the ring on Marian's finger. She swallowed thickly on the lump that tried to take claim in her throat, perking up to see Marian removing the ring from her left hand, much to the surprise of both Guy and the Vicar.

"The ring must go on the left hand…" The Vicar hissed to the bride.

Marian's voice was clear and calm as she replied, "The right hand is _better_ , actually." And with that, she slugged Guy hard in the nose and knocked him back just long enough for her to run down the aisle to the doors.

Ella bit back a laugh and caught her stare as she left; she winked, earning a smile, before watching the bride flee out into the yard. She sat down in her chair and gave a sigh she hadn't believed she had been holding.

* * *

"Here."

Looking up at hearing her voice, he took the offered cold cloth and put it to his nose, wincing a little at the little stabs of pain that came with the pressure being applied to his probably-broken nose. He glanced at her as she sat down at his left side with a bottle of wine and two goblets. "Why are you being so sympathetic?" He wondered with a sniff, lifting the cloth for a moment.

"Because you are my friend… and also because you look so blue." She answered as she poured him some wine before doing the same for herself, giving him his goblet. Much to his surprise, she had stayed in the dress, and she allowed her compassion to show, a side he had only seen when they began to get along more in recent months.

Guy took the goblet from her and was surprised as she offered hers to toast to him; smiling a little, wryly, he toasted with her before they both took a swig of wine. "Suppose I should have told you about the ruse, shouldn't I?" He asked quietly, placing the cloth to his nose again.

"Mm you could've, but then Marian wouldn't have been the only one to beat you." Ella hummed quietly as she took another sip.

He looked at her with a disgruntled expression, before she looked at him and smirked gently; his blue eyes calmed and he exhaled, taking a generous swig. "Why didn't you say anything?" He wondered.

She shrugged, swirling the red wine in the goblet, before looking at him, "How was I to know she was going to punch you? I would've been cheering her on, if I had known prior…" She mused.

"Ella…" Guy groaned.

"Red isn't really your color, love." Ella hummed with a sigh as she ran a hand through her hair she had let free of the clips.

He noted she seemed at ease with their friendship remaining the way it was, and he was glad she was there to be the peaceful pillar he had declared her as. Of course he would never tell her that; God knows how she would react… "I wager it would be interesting to see you use your bow in that dress." He jibed blandly, taking a sip of his wine.

Lips pursing, Ella sighed and leaned in to drape her arm over the back of his neck, earning a look from him; she smiled dryly. "Were I _not_ your friend, I would break your nose for that one." She mused, kissing his cheek before drawing away a little to look at him.

Guy wondered whether the tingling feeling he got when she kissed him was from the wine or simply from having her so close, but he brushed it away. "I'd love to see you try." He rolled his eyes, making her chuckle.

* * *

 _ **an** : so that concludes season one. kinda of a crappy start at first, in my opinion, but i think it ended well don't you? now don't fret, because i AM covering all three seasons... cool right? season two might get a bit sticky, given i've heard it's an emotional roller-coaster. but elsewise, tell me what you think! i'm curious and i don't bite, so feel free, gents. (: _


	14. Chapter 14

**~xiv~**  
 **Hawk-Feathers**

* * *

Gem slightly pawed the earth as her master was busy strapping the tack onto her back.

"I know, it's been a bit lax lately, hasn't it…?" The woman chuckled wryly as she patted her neck before leading the mare out of her stall, and hoisting herself into the saddle with ease once they left the stables. "Let's shake the dust off our boots, come on!" She gripped the reins in hand as Gem broke into a canter and carried her past the gates of the castle and once they exited the town she gave a slight laugh when the chestnut steed broke into a full-on gallop that carried them on to the forest.

She looked around them for a moment when a breeze stole past her and caused a small flurry of leaves to dance as they fell to the ground, and she clicked her tongue once to urge Gem slow down. "Let's hope his sister hasn't inherited his _oh-so-nice_ disposition, eh, old mum?" She patted her neck in praise as they trekked further into the forest.

The mare's ears swiveled and she nickered as they both heard oncoming footsteps from further along the narrow path she'd taken, being urged to slow to a trot so they wouldn't seem threatening to those whose footsteps they heard.

A group of several black-clad people were coming up on the path and carrying a rather large trunk between three of them. She urged her mare to a halt as the group came closer and straightened in the saddle as she called to the party, "Is this the party with the Sheriff of Nottingham's sister?"

"And if we are?" One of the men demanded – one of five from what she could count— as he strode forward and his serious face silently spoke of the fair share of combat he'd witnessed in his time. "Who're _you_ to ask?"

The woman patiently replied, "I am known as the Raven and I was tasked by the Sheriff to escort his older sister to Nottingham…" She flexed her grasp on the reins and huffed as she added, "Obviously my aid was not necessary."

The man looked at his men before scoffing at the archer's comment, "Never 'eard of you before…"

"Don't dismiss her so easily, boys!" A woman declared from amidst the group, and the outspoken man stood aside as his leader came forward after dismounting her white steed.

Momentarily taking in the apparent leader of the group – who was a blonde woman with her hair kept in a tail and donned in black clothes that were rather fitted— the archer gaped slightly in shock. "Lady Davina!"

The blonde met the other woman's surprised blue stare and smirked in likewise pleasant surprise at reuniting with her former protégé. "This is surprising indeed! I had wondered on your whereabouts after we parted ways, my dear Ella." She greeted with a chuckle.

The archer grinned as she briefly recalled when she had all-but gotten on her knees to beg the blonde to teach her to kill, and she looked at the men again before nodding to her mentor. "Come on, the castle's not far from here."

Davina's men followed both women who rode alongside each other at the helm as they continued to Nottingham.

"Your men look as if they've seen better days, unless I'm mistaken." Ella commented as she glanced back at the black-clad guards that walked behind them.

Davina's nose wrinkled and she replied with bite in her voice, "I suppose you know our ambushers already, don't you? A naïve idiot named Robin Hood and his band of foolish outlaws." She replied.

"Oh, _him_." Ella grumbled before exhaling as she looked on her mentor, "Vaisey's had a bit of bad luck trying to bring him to justice within the last year… You'd think we would've caught him by now." She huffed.

Davina nodded before lifting a brow as she asked, "Is my brother treating you well? I must admit that you certainly look more… dangerous, than when last we spoke."

"He has his… quirks, but yes he's treating me fairly… Or enough at least, given I'm a woman." Ella met her stare and she smiled wryly before adding, "Forgive me for saying this, but I don't see the resemblance at all. You're much scarier than he is." And she knew that firsthand; those years under her tutelage had been the longest and most trying years in her life.

Davina laughed quietly at seeing she still earned respect from her protégé, and clapped a hand on her shoulder, "If it's anything I've taught you darling, it's that women are never to be underestimated. We are meant to be feared, are we not?" She wondered softly.

Ella returned her smirk and nodded. "I've never forgotten it, actually, since I left." She had been offered a chance to stay with Davina to be a part of her inner circle once her training was complete, but she had politely declined to travel England and make a name for herself.

"Good girl." Davina nodded as she drew away before they both shared a smirk.

* * *

Ella raised a brow for a moment when seeing three hooded men clad in black dismount their steeds after the gate doors closed in their wake. She paused in trodding to the stables to slightly tilt her head in respect to the trio before frowning at the oddity as they continued inside; she tossed the apple that she'd brought from the kitchens up in the air as she walked to the stables.

First Davina's party now these odd men… "What's he up to now…?"

"Intriguing, no?"

She slightly jumped at his sneaking up on her and accidentally dropped the apple only to have it caught expertly in his gloveless hand.

He arched a brow as he looked at his second. "Didn't figure you would spook so easily." He added.

The archer gave him a look before attempting to grab the apple when he tossed it in the air, and she grumbled when he smirked cheekily. "I suppose you're going to tell me what those men are doing here, then." She caught the apple after he took a bite and reflexively smacked his chest before returning to her original task with a purposeful stride only to have him traipse after her.

"S' for a meeting the Sheriff is having up in his new war room, later this afternoon." He replied as he watched her cut a few pieces from the fruit to offer them to her mare; folding his arms as he leaned his hip against the opposing stall's frame, he added, "You're going to spoil her with treats."

"She's not spoiled," she remarked without looking at him as she gave another piece to her friend.

Rolling his eyes, Guy gave her a look and asked, "So I take it you and the Sheriff's sister are old friends, then?"

"Davina is actually the woman who taught me all I know… A bit strict, but she means well. Though I still don't see the resemblance between them… She's much scarier!" Ella admitted with a chuckle as she looked at him.

"That certainly explains why you two were so _chummy_ … Though I thought you told me your father taught you something or another." Guy observed as he met her stare.

"Papa taught me little of archery, but Davina taught me how to go toe to toe with men in close combat, and how and where to strike." Ella shook her head, having cut up most of the apple before tucking her knife away to smirk at him.

"You mean how to catch a man _by surprise_ … and then beat him bloody, or worse." He returned the smirk, watching her step closer. It felt like they had gotten closer since he'd been humiliated months ago, and he found it very difficult to keep his eyes off of his second as she was indeed beautiful beneath the mask she showed to the world… Though he believed she didn't want to ruin their relationship or forsake her pride for the same reason.

"When did I give you the indication that I am not _honorable_ in a fight?" Ella wondered innocently as she held his stare that held fast to hers and fought a slight shiver when his darker blue irises dug into her skull.

Guy chuckled wryly and had the sudden urge to brush his fingers against her cheek before hesitating as he waited to see what she would do. "There's a certain fire in your eyes when neck-deep in the fray…" He said quietly as he leaned in to slowly break the distance between them.

Ella ignored the heat in her cheeks and smirked as she drawled, "You must think you can woo the boots off of every woman you meet, don't you?"

"That all depends if it works." Guy returned lowly as he caught the curious glint in her paler blue gaze.

"Well to be _completely_ honest… I learned many things but being wooed into a man's bed _wasn't_ one of them." Ella whispered as her breath tickled his nose before she drew away to smirk at him.

" _That_ was uncalled for." Guy groused as he drew away as well and refolded his arms at his chest, scowling sorely at her.

Ella grinned impishly before remarking, "Being cooped up here makes you so serious, love."

Guy felt his brow twitch as he said blandly, "Forgive me for not being joyous, then, but I _did_ raze Knighton Hall and bring Marian here to be put under house arrest last night." He had at least hoped, however vainly, that she would not tease him.

Her grin fell as she listened to him and she frowned a little before asking, "You didn't consider telling me sooner?"

"It wouldn't have been necessary for me to drag you out of bed in the middle of the night on a raid, now would it? Besides, I know you still pity her." He explained quietly as he glanced elsewhere.

"I do, yes, but _not_ at the cost of my… relationship with you." She stepped closer to look into his eyes and see the measure of hurt behind his mask before she smiled softly, "Come what may, my loyalty is first and foremost to you, Guy, I promise that." She gingerly lifted a hand to brush some of his dark fringe away only to have her hand caught in his grasp.

He smiled a little at the measure of relief in her promises as he traced the lines of her palm. "I am glad to hear that…" He began.

"Sir Guy!"

Closing his eyes with a grumbled curse, Guy sighed through his nose in irritation as he opened his eyes and grumbled, "Patrols."

Ella looked away with a chuckle as her cheeks warmed at their closeness before she nodded. "Suppose I'm required to come along, aren't I?" She huffed as she looked at him.

" _Obviously_." Guy smiled wryly, noting her softened look as he reluctantly let go of her hand to exit the stables and heard her shortly follow his leave.

* * *

 _It's not like I haven't seen what the bloody dungeons look like_ …

She straightened from leaning her hip against the wall next to the door as it was pushed open from inside to look up at him. "Is it time all ready?" She guessed as he nodded his chin to signal she accompany him and she slightly jogged to keep to his right as he walked rather quickly to the castle entrance.

"Aye, although I must admit I can see where you learned to be so cunning… Davina taught you well." He replied as they reached the ground floor.

She shrugged and silently thanked God that he'd slowed down, answering, "I was the sharpest protégé she had." She looked back when they strode into the stone courtyard at hearing another set of boots following them and she recognized Marian as the owner, before she looked ahead with a huff. "Public executions aren't meant for girls." She muttered.

Guy had also recognized Marian was attending the spectacle and he heard her muttering before he hummed, "Your French blood is showing, El." He caught her sharp look and a smirk curled his lips upward.

Ella reflexively elbowed him as they stopped just shy of the middle of the crowd where the Sheriff stood near the ' _judged'_ woman in the center of town, folding her arms at her chest as he began to address the onlookers. She looked on said woman and resisted the urge to smirk openly.

Disguise had been one of a number of tactful tricks she had taught her, so the fact that she had caught the attention of Robin Hood and his naïve disposition towards damsels only left the archer amused and rather proud of her mentor's trick.

Two arrows streaked through the air to stick into the small chopping table that had been set up for the ' _judged'_ woman's children to pay for their crime, yanking the archer from her thoughts as all eyes looked to the outlaw who'd fired the arrows.

"Perfect timing," Ella murmured as her smirk began to show and she looked at their intended prey who'd taken the bait and let another arrow fly to set ' _Rose'_ free, glancing over her shoulder at Marian who'd lingered in the back of the crowd to see the anxiety etched in her pretty face at his foolishness.

"Get the locks!" Robin called to the woman as he fought off five guards when he dropped from the rooftop he'd perched himself on, tossing a knife to her.

"Oh gentlemen…" Ella sang.

" _Now!_ " Guy finished as several of the black-clad men emerged from the crowd to surround Robin on all sides.

"Very clever…" Robin complimented as he dropped his sword when ordered to do so, and he nodded to ' _Rose_ ', "then these aren't even your children, are they?" He asked.

' _Rose'_ wrinkled her nose and scoffed at his question, "God no! Now then… you show me your face and I'll show you mine." She drawled coolly as she stepped up to him and lowered his hood so the onlookers could see him for who he was, before she removed her disguise to do the same. "You're absolutely right, my dear protégé; he's as naïve as he is foolish!" She looked back at said archer only to receive a cheeky wave extended to the caught outlaw.

Vaisey stepped up to Davina's left, "did I tell you, Hood, that I had a sister?" He wondered.

* * *

She was still trying to wrap her head around the meeting in the strong room. As she had been present for the unveiling of Operation Shah-Mat, a plot to kill the King as translated by Robin, that meant that she also had a volunteered hand in it, didn't it? As Vaisey was head of the Black Knights, and she and Guy worked for him, did that mean she was further branded a traitor to England?

Once again she was left to wonder just how deeply she got herself into this madness when she had been hired by the Sheriff.

"I have a _proposal_ in mind." Guy calmly informed, and at the raised-brow look from her, he added, "You don't have to stay."

Poking her head past the doorway of the cell she was surprised to see the outlaw they had caught was Alan _; that fool, what the devil was he doing skulking about on his own?_ She thought with a scowl as Guy awakened the supposedly-sleeping outlaw with a bucket of water that he threw on him.

"Hood was here, you know… A bit surprising he didn't rescue you, isn't it?" At seeing the tired look on the outlaw's face, he continued calmly, "I've given it some thought… You've got one chance to live."

Alan replied flatly, "I'm not helping you kill Robin, or anyone else."

"I respect you for that, so! Let's make an exchange: I'll let you go; a little information, a bit of money, and a conversation." Guy stated as he stepped closer to the tired outlaw.

"What sort of ' _conversation'?_ "

"An honest one; like if extra security will be needed or a convoy will need protection… That sort. It's simple; I am not robbed, Robin isn't killed, and you'd be doing us both a service… You and I are the ones, you know, who make our superiors look good only to be taken for granted. Though what happens when they move on; it's our turn then, isn't it? If you want to help the poor, help yourself before them; make a future for yourself. Noone has to know about this. It's just you, and me."

She stole a glance inside the cell to see he was holding up a red pouch of money, noting the tired expression on Alan's face had sharpened into one that showed the gears working in his brain, and he seemed to actually consider the proposal… He would die either way, realistically-speaking, but if he chose to partake in the deal then he would have his life a bit longer.

For his sake, she hoped he would choose wisely.

She quietly inhaled to then leave the two be as she left the dungeons and walked down the corridor, choosing to seek sanctuary in the main courtyard. She had never done it before but of course there was a first for everything.

About an hour later she spotted a hooded figure crossing the courtyard to exit via the main gates with the familiar nobleman at his side as he escorted him out.

So he had chosen to live, after all.  
 _  
At least someone lived through today_.

Lifting up her right sleeve to look on her silver bangle, the archer smiled weakly as she briefly wondered if things would've been different had she stayed with Davina in the war room.

Of course, as much as she could hope, fate had used her to its entertainment. Davina was dead by tragic accident, and Robin had slipped away unscathed once again.

She had had her fair share of death in the past, but to lose her mentor whom she had admired most… She shook her head and swallowed thickly on the lump that tried to take place in her throat. Her blue eyes lifted alertly when hearing boots trodding towards her as she stood beneath the lone tree, and spotted the nobleman as he seemed to have seen her standing there alone.

He considered speaking to her, but for the unfamiliar puffiness around her piercing gaze, he instead shuffled to stand with her in silence.

Both stood in the dimming twilight, the companionable silence between them seeming to last hours, before she broke the stillness with her voice; he was momentarily surprised her voice sounded as hoarse as it did, seeming to creak when her mouth opened.

"She had asked me to stay with her, within her inner circle. But I left… I turned her down simply because I wanted to see England with my own eyes." A soft exhale that sounded strangled as it passed her lips came before she continued in the same chapped and hoarse tone, "She wasn't my mum but she was someone I admired a lot and I had even wanted to be her at one point… Curiosity is a curse sometimes, I suppose."

He looked at her to see she was staring forward at the courtyard around them, her left hand's fingers tracing the bangle on her right wrist, with her face solemn but he could distinctly see the tremble in her lower lip that she tried her damnedest to hide from him.

If she hadn't left, she wouldn't have begun her career as a marksman, as an assassin in certain cases… If she had stayed with Davina then they would never have met.

He had little to say to be of some form of comfort; his parents had long since passed, and he had his share of grief like her, but even so, if he stayed at her side right now when she needed it most… that was comfort, wasn't it?

"Now I see that you were right to not trust that idiotic outlaw... He deserves no quarter from me, and he never will." She grumbled, shaking her head a little before looking down as her shoulders hunched.

Well at least she wasn't going to be a blubbering mess; though he doubted she would ever be that extreme in terms of exhibiting sorrow. She steered her pain and anger at something, at some _one_ , someone they both despised… That was good enough for him.

Ella rubbed the underside of her nose and sniffed, looking up at him as he stood silent at her side, and a sort of expression mixed between softness and wry relief adorned her lovely face. "Thank you for being here, even though I babbled so much… Sorry 'bout that." She said quietly.

Shaking his head slightly, Guy returned the wry look. "You didn't vent your pain and anger at me." He replied.

Ella smiled as she considered pecking his cheek but instead she rested her head on his shoulder, seeming to surprise him for a moment. "You are, frankly, the only friend I have in this place; to be angry with you wouldn't make much sense, would it?"

Guy looked down at her as he listened to her confession. When was it, he wondered, when had they gotten closer, when he had considered her as a pillar of peace in his life that had annoyed him and left him flustered only to find he had gotten comfortable with having her at his side, bickering and watching each other's backs and finding they weren't so different from each other after all?

Just when did he let his guard down around a woman who had as much blood on her hands as he did?

* * *

 _ **an** : so begins season two, and i hope you guys liked this chap! :) trust that things only get interesting from here... elsewise, feel free to let me know what you think! _


	15. Chapter 15

**~xv~**  
 **Gird Your Purses, Gents**

* * *

The door of the kennel opened as she entered, making the man who was tending to the dogs look at the woman.

"Oh, it's just you, milady." The man said in greeting.

"I heard our boys nearly had the thieves who tried to rob the strong room today," the archer returned with a nod, gesturing for the bits of meat the man was giving to the dogs and taking one to give to the dog at the far end of the pen. She crouched before his cage and held her palm out for him to sniff; the pointed-eared hound sniffed to see she was friendly and gave a soft whine to which she smiled. "Good boy…" Reaching into her vest's folds, she withdrew a ripped cloth colored tan to offer to the dog that sniffed it carefully for a few seconds before she gave him the piece of meat.

"Mum, what was that about?" Their keeper asked as she straightened up to let the dog eat.

"It's a piece of cloth worn by the leader of our thieves; Sir Guy managed to pilfer it from their leader." The archer explained calmly, handing him the cloth along with a few silver coins. "Make sure the dogs sniff this, should they be needed in the near future." She instructed the man.

He nodded and took the coins, stowing them away in his vest pocket, "Understood, mum…" He trailed off before the door opened and one of the guards came in, having been looking for the archer.

"Milady, Sir Guy and the Sheriff require your presence." The guard nodded to the woman.

Sighing through her nostrils, she nodded back and followed him out of the kennel, glancing briefly for a moment at the dogs before letting the door close behind her leave.

Minutes later the guard opened the door for the archer and stepped aside as she entered the spacious room.

"You wished to see me, milord…? _Oi!_ " Ella trailed off to reflexively avert her eyes from the indecent visage of her employer.

"Ah, there you are, Ella!" Vaisey greeted the archer as she turned her head away from him as he had sat up in his bath.

Guy caught the quick glare given by the archer as he had also kept his eyes away from possibly being blinded, to which an amused smirk curled his lips. "As I was going to say, milord, we now know the trap in the strong room works and managed to stop Hood dead in his tracks…" He began.

"That is _not good enough_ , Gisborne; stealing money from here is one thing, but stealing from _right under my nose_ is quite another!" Vaisey sharply cut in. "The Black Knights are coming soon and expecting their pay, and at this rate there'll be _nothing left to share!_ " He finished as he straightened up to get out of the basin, ignoring both of his employees as they turned away from the sight, "I want Hood **dead** , Gisborne! …Now, in other news, there's a German coming to Nottingham."

"A _German_ , sir?" Ella asked first, keeping her hand lifted to further shield her peripheral as she heard him scold the girl drying him off.

"Oh right, your guest you've been expecting…" Guy nodded as he recalled the news.

Vaisey replied, "Yes, Count Friedrich from Bavaria; he's one of the richest aristocrats in Europe, I'm told, and quite stupid as well. You and he should hit it off, Gisborne." He ignored the dry look from the nobleman as he walked about in his towel, popping a date into his mouth and chewing. "…He also has a weakness for gambling."  
 _  
That explains the alterations to the great hall_ , Ella thought as she looked to their employer.

"We'll extend every courtesy to the Count; it's the only reason I've taken my bath six months early. And then we'll take the inbred booby for everything he's got." Vaisey stated with a smirk to which the nobleman returned the gesture whereas the archer rolled her eyes.

Ella cleared her throat and looked at her friend with a bright smile, "Guy, you've just _got_ to see how well the Saracen bow performs! If you'll excuse us, milord." She gushed, taking his hand and briefly sparing a sheepish look to their superior who looked at the nobleman between them, before dragging said man to the door.

Guy shortly followed and closed the door behind their leave, giving her hand a slight squeeze as they passed the guards before they crossed the long corridor and then another and another until he felt they were free to speak.

Giving a sigh of elation, the archer finally looked over her shoulder to see they were safe, taking note that her footwork had led them to the inner courtyard where there weren't many officers stationed about. "I did as you told me; the dogs will hunt him down should he skulk about here anytime soon… Remind me to thank your spy for the scent sample." She said quietly as she stopped at last near one stone post, looking down to see their fingers still entwined and she glanced away with a bit of blush in her cheeks to reluctantly detangle her fingers from his. Clearing her throat again, she folded her arms and added, "Paid the kennel keeper to keep quiet about your business, as well."

The nobleman caught the sight, however brief, of her flushed cheeks and he was left to wonder if she had ever actually _been_ courted in the past; it would explain why she became flustered even being affectionate with him… But he would ask that later. "Should I be concerned that you managed to do such a task within less than thirty minutes?" He asked with an arched brow as he looked past her at the green of the courtyard.

"Oh yes, _very_ concerned." Ella rolled her eyes, returning the smirk that she noted ghosted his lips, before she leaned against the post and looked at him curiously. "So does Vaisey expect for this German noble to fund the mercenaries?" She wondered.

Guy folded his arms on habit and replied, "Why else would he have him come? Though you sound interested in him, this Count." He looked at her with a tilt of his head.

Ella scoffed and looked away, "I'd sooner join a _convent_ … Germans aren't to my taste; God knows I've dealt with enough Frenchmen and Englishmen to throw out the bloody window." She returned, scowling up at him.

The smirk formed on his handsome face as he huffed, "That only leaves a man to wonder what exactly _is_ the preference of a tough-skinned woman like you."

"Wouldn't _you_ just love to know…" She rolled her eyes again, raising a brow when he glanced at her, and she felt her brow twitch. "Yes?"

"As I doubt your preference is privy to outlaws, or the common men… It leaves me curious." He mused as he looked at her.

Ella glanced away with a scoff, "I don't think that's information you need know of, and you aren't ordering me about at the moment, _either_ …"

"Then _this is an order_ for you to sate my curiosity." Guy cut in, looking at her expectantly.

Brow twitching again, she sighed and ran a hand through her hair she had kept from her face as she peeled away from the post to pace a bit and lace her fingers at her back. "Well, as I can obviously _not say no_ to _an order_ ," she put a bit of sting to the last few words before she continued, not minding his bemused look, "I suppose my preference would be a man who is resilient, compassionate, and intelligent… A man who could come to love a woman like me, with blood on her hands." She huffed and kicked her boot heel against the stone beneath her.

Listening to her words and committing them to memory should the need ever arise, he noted she had stopped talking and looked at her to see she was not looking at him. They _both_ had enough blood on their hands, he deemed, albeit he imagined his hands were more stained than hers. And she only killed if ordered or paid to do so… But he could see she didn't _enjoy_ killing in certain instances, like with Marian. When her compassion showed she believed that it made her weak, when in actuality it only made her stronger.

He would never tell her so, but he both admired and somewhat envied her compassion.

"And if the man has committed enough sins as you, if not _more_ … Then what?" Guy asked quietly as his low voice breached the silence between them, and he looked at her as she lifted her head.

Blue held blue and while she momentarily took note that there was nothing snide or sarcastic about his question, she recognized he was actually being honest… Biting her lip and kicking her heel on reflex, her voice was soft as she replied, "If that is the case, and if he was the man I chose, then I believe between us, we… We could vanquish our sins _together_. Our sins could be turned from bloody red to white like snow." Looking away to break the staring contest between them, Ella shrugged and chuckled a little. "It's nothing short of a girl's fantasy, really… A rather ridiculous notion, isn't it?"

" _If_ it were possible, then I don't believe it to be _that_ ridiculous." He mused in the same tone, meeting her eyes to see there was surprise in her lovely face.

She looked away and shrugged only to reflexively smack his arm with her hand.

" _That_ was not necessary…"

" _That_ is how I show affection to big lugs like you."

Guy thought to open his mouth and rebut if the amused smile plaguing her lips didn't show, and he instead cut his gaze away to sigh through his nostrils. "Perhaps we _should_ pawn you off to that Count after all…"

"Do _that_ and I'll sever your manhood." Ella threatened calmly and afforded a quiet laugh when catching the stiff glare on his brow towards her bluff.

* * *

It was rather interesting to find that dice was the Count's favorite.

Ella reached past him as he hung over the main table and lifted the pair of dice from the tabletop, twirling them between the fingers of her left hand.

"I take it you've never played before?" Guy wondered of her despite his mild scowl at her gesture being ignored.

"I only gamble with my life, love, not with money." Ella replied calmly as she shook the dice in her closed hand before offering them to him. "Kiss them for luck?" She teased sweetly with a tilt of her head.

Guy rolled his eyes as he took them from her hand and tossed them across the table until they rolled into a set of ones. "At last we find common ground." He said as he looked at her with an arrogant half-smirk.

Ella reflexively swatted his arm before folding her arms across her chest only to notice Marian descending the stairwell of the hall, and she oh-so-gently bumped his hip with hers to signal he follow her gaze.

"Ah, Lady Marian!" Vaisey greeted the younger woman as she came to a halt before the trio and looked past the Sheriff to briefly survey the lay of the hall, and he continued to address her, "Now, our friend will be arriving soon, and I think it would be suitable for you to… _befriend_ him, to make it so his every desire is heeded by you."

Marian frowned slightly and echoed, " _'Every desire'?_ "

"Show him a good time, so to speak… What do you think, Gisborne, Ella?" Vaisey nodded, looking on his two employees.

Ella caught the sense of apprehension in the girl's green eyes and she shrugged, "So long as the objective is reached it shouldn't matter how, should it?"

" _Brilliant_ idea, actually." Guy agreed as he lifted a brow in mild curiosity when acknowledging the apprehensive look on the second woman's pretty face.

"No, I won't do it." Marian scoffed at the notion.

"Oh but you will," Vaisey chuckled as he looked at her, "How's your father, by the by?"

" _Frail_ … House arrest doesn't help his condition." Marian clipped, recognizing how this was going to play out before the words even passed the Sheriff's lips.

"Yet he's very much _alive_." Vaisey stated calmly, fiddling with a set of dice as he looked on the girl.

Opening her mouth to rebut even if for a moment, Marian closed it and then asked as another thought came to her, "Then why aren't you having _Ella_ play nice with him, and what if he sees that my heart isn't in it?"

Guy cut in before either Ella or Vaisey could rebut, answering coolly. "Ella is not part of this conversation, and if you doubt yourself so much, then _pretend_ as deception should obviously be child's play to you."

Vaisey scoffed blandly before addressing Marian again, "Now be a good girl, and smile for him a lot… and find yourself more befitting gowns, if you will. Buy something that will stimulate his imagination." Looking her down and up for a brief moment, he added as he flipped a coin, "Cheaper the better, right?"

Ella watched him go as Guy caught the coin and she shook her head, looking anywhere but at Marian, slightly stiffening when he took her hand in his and led the way to the stairs as heat colored her cheeks for a moment at his open gesture. Clearing her throat, she squeezed his fingers as they shrugged past Marian.  
"I could've handled it."

"This wasn't _your_ problem, if you recall."

"… Touché."

* * *

"Ah, Count Friedrich!"

Cocking a brow at the sight of the nobleman, who looked to be in his late thirties at least while donned in light tan robes along with a small beige hat atop his head, the archer briefly wondered if all foreigners looked so odd… Or this was quite possibly the most color-coordinated fop she had ever seen and met.

Ella straightened when being nudged by her companion as the Count focused on Marian, who had been clad in a red gown that pertained to the Sheriff's criteria, and she was silently elated to see his eyes were for the younger woman and not she… She made a mental note to thank Guy for having her stand at his right.

"…'Ad I known you were here, I would've employed _winged_ horses." The Count greeted the younger woman.

Vaisey neared his side and pointed out, "Lady Marian has made it her personal objective to see that your stay is enjoyable."

"Really now?" Friedrich asked with both brows raised as he looked at her.

Marian swallowed a bit of her pride at being ogled and replied politely, "It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance."

"' _Acquaintances_ ' are for old ladies and priests; 'zose sorts of formalities are not necessary, for already I am your friend… and always your servant." Friedrich said as he ducked slightly to place a kiss on her hand, right before his coachmen dropped the chest of money he had rather unceremoniously; giving an exasperated breath, he looked at them reproachfully, "Do be careful! Just put ze chest in my room." His words earned a couple of quick apologies from them before they continued up the stairs as the Count returned his attention to the maiden in red as he asked, "It is only a few shillings for ze gaming tables; tell me, do you play, Lady Marian?"

"I'm afraid such pursuits aren't to my tastes." Marian replied.

Friedrich smiled and said calmly, "Then we will have to find pursuits that will interest you. Tell me, do you ride?"

* * *

"Milord, do you really think her charm is working?" She wondered absently as the trio spotted the odd couple dismounting their horses from having gone on a trek via horseback through the forest an hour past. Folding her arms at her chest, she arched a brow at seeing Friedrich dip Marian to give her a passionate kiss before she rolled her eyes and distinctly saw Guy's jaw tense out of the corner of her eye.

"Obviously so; look at that, Gisborne… He succeeded where you failed." The Sheriff mused calmly.

"So it would seem." Guy clipped, looking away as Marian and Friedrich approached the castle entrance arm-in-arm.

Ella watched the odd couple before following the Sheriff as he returned inside, and she elbowed Guy. "Come on, lighten up… Not your problem anymore, is she?" She asked as she looked up at him when they both stopped in the corridor.

"No of course not…" Guy trailed off as a thought struck him and he looked at her with an arched a brow as he added, "You're jealous." Why hadn't he seen it sooner?

"Rubbish." Ella hissed as she sharply looked away with a scoff. "Why would I be _jealous_ , and _what_ would I have to be jealous _of?_ " She grumbled.

A smirk curled his lips upward as Guy eyed her and distinctly noticed her ears turning red the longer she looked away from his penetrating stare, "You're a terrible liar, El." He drawled.

"Piss off," Ella growled out as there was that defensive and indignant fire burning in her icy stare when their gazes met, "If you're done being a smug arse about something that is _obviously not feasible_ , we have _work_ to do." She added flatly before twisting on her heel to stride away.

As his legs were longer, Guy easily caught up to her and asked coolly, "Then why are you so catty?" He would admit he loved to see her flustered and coincidentally this served to take his mind off things.

Ella inhaled and exhaled steadily through her nostrils as she vainly pretended to not see him, "I am _not catty_ …!" She began only to jump when feeling his strong hand grab her shoulder and she tried to get away only to be turned to face him with both strong hands gripping her shoulders. She glared up at him before she saw for one painful moment a different face in his stead, as being so close to a man made a wave of remorse and just a trickle of anxiety bleed into the fore of her mind. "G-Guy…" She said, her voice betraying her as it sounded more like a plea to her own ears.

Guy paused in opening his mouth to ask another question when he heard the plea that passed her lips and the rather stiff manner her body took while in his grasp; he was perplexed at finding she looked so anxious and not like herself. This was not the sarcastic and tough archer who was his pillar of peace… "Ella, I… I am sorry." He drew away a bit to let her relax, watching her shuffle away from him and put a few feet between them with her folded arms that seemed to hug her torso. "Ella?" He repeated her name again with a frown beginning to show his concern drawing his brows together.

Ella shook her head and cleared her throat. "Sorry, I-um… I don't feel all that well." She lied, refusing to let him see what had plagued her as she tipped her head down in respect and murmured another ' _sorry'_ before turning to leave him be.

Guy watched her go, perplexed and concerned yet his curiosity seemed to outweigh both emotions; he gave a bitter chuckle as one thought came to mind. "We all have our ghosts."

* * *

"Ow…" Flinching slightly as she ran the comb through her drying hair, she bit her lip and managed to pull the teeth through her tangled black locks before giving a small sigh of relief at her success.

She had left the castle before sunset and chose to hide out in her room back at Locksley; after tending to her mare and giving her an early dinner, she had had a bath drawn and chose to let the hot water roll down her body while hoping to God that it would wash away the ghosts of her previous feats… that one job in particular.

Though she was not naïve enough to believe they wouldn't always be there in the shadows, beckoning her into whatever sort of madness they harbored for her…

Ella stretched her legs out on the bed as she relaxed and stared up at the ceiling of her room, fiddling with her bangle.

Why was she jealous of Marian, anyway? She was older than her, she was stronger, and she had seen things that Marian would undoubtedly shirk from… And at least she was closer to Guy than Marian ever was…

No. She wouldn't go there.

A groan passed her lips as she lowered both hands to cover her face and closed eyes. "What is wrong with me?" She whispered to the lonely walls.

A knock sounded on her door, and she lowered her hands to call to the servant on the other end, "I said I'm not hungry!" She just needed the dark and welcoming embrace of sleep to banish away those damned memories, that's all.

"Well I didn't come to bring you a tray of food." His familiar voice returned through the wood.

She grumbled an oath before ordering with bite in her voice, "Go away."

"You bloody-well know that I am not leaving… We need to talk." He remarked with a measure of impatience.

"No, we're _done_ talking. And anyway, don't you have a _fair maiden_ to try and win back?" She snapped, straightening up from her slouched position to glare at the back of her door.

He was quiet for a moment before replying evenly, "Just open the door, Ella."  
 _  
Fine_ , she would open the door… only to clock him with a boot.

Straightening out her loose clothes with an inaudible grumble, she strode away from the bed to open her door and find the nobleman on her doorstep.

"What seems to be the problem, milord?" She wondered cattily as she folded her arms at her chest.

It was true that she expected Guy of Gisborne to do things, but asking to speak peacefully with her at such a late hour of the night was _not_ one of those things.

"Why are you so nervous around me?" He asked, having thought to approach this at a gradual pace, but since the cat was already out of the bag…

Ella straightened slightly at his question as there was an unfamiliar light in her blue eyes, before she cut her gaze away to huff indifferently. "Whatever gave you _that_ idea?" She wondered as she let him into her room.

"Don't play the fool because you're cleverer than that… You know what I am asking." Guy retorted as he entered and closed the door in his wake, looking on her knowingly as she looked anywhere but at him.

"I had thought you'd stayed in Nottingham to make sure the Count spent his all at the gaming tables." Ella wondered dryly.

"It was for naught as things backfired… Again." Guy answered flatly, set in gaining an answer to his question.

"You ever wonder if it is not meant to prevail against Hood." Ella mused as she brushed locks from her cheek.

Guy felt his brow twitch as he scowled at her and returned, "No but I wonder why is it you are being incredibly insufferable tonight."

"Perhaps it's because there are ghosts that still haunt me even after time has passed… Ghosts that give me pause to let you in." Ella snapped as she glared at him and her hands fisted at her sides with a defensive light in her eyes.

"How exactly does it pertain to us, to our… relationship?" Guy asked after a brief moment of stillness between them with a quiet tone in his voice as his eyes remained on her even when she looked away again.

Ella paused for a moment and chose to sit on the edge of her bed, keeping her eyes away from his imploring stare and giving a shaky exhale before she began, "I was twenty when I did this particular job… ironically it was my first assassination. I was tasked with ' _disposing_ ' of a young nobleman in London; we met by purposeful accident, and I let my emotions get in the way. My client threatened to have me arrested and hanged if I didn't do the job, so a few weeks later I killed the nobleman. Slit his throat right after he professed to love me, and I let him die." She folded her arms across her chest and looked up at him with a bitter darkening in her blue eyes. "I've moved on, yet the memory haunts me occasionally. And then I meet you, someone who's as stained as I, and I just…" She lowered her stare again to the bangle on her wrist, detangling her arms to fiddle with it.

Having listened to her story –and having paced a bit as he absorbed it— Guy looked at her only to huff quietly and say, "I honestly doubt you could bring yourself to kill me, Ella." He didn't have room to doubt her skill as he believed just from experience but at the same time he knew that she wouldn't kill him. She had too much compassion on him and she cared for him, even if she would never admit it.

"That is not _the point_ , Guy." Ella snapped sharply, pulling him from his reverie as their stares met and he caught the flash of apprehension in her piercing stare, before her hands formed into fists at her sides and she added with that sharpness chipping away, "The point is that I… I am _afraid_ of hurting you." He could see and hear the truth of her words, before he watched her stand from the bed to place her hands at her sides as she approached the window with her back facing him, doubt seeping from her words as she added more to herself, "But why should I tell you this; you're still hurting from what Marian did to you, and for all I know you care for her still. Only makes sense, _non_ …?"

"It was _not_ _Marian_ I chased after this evening, was it? It was _you_." Guy sharply interrupted, seeing her shoulders stiffen at being interrupted as he exhaled shortly through his nostrils and added quietly, "You are the only shred of peace and sanity that lives and breathes in the Shire. I did not know you back then, granted, but I know you _now_. You are not the same woman, Ella… And because of that, I do not believe you would harm me." He noticed the stiffening in her shoulders lessening the longer she stood silent, and he approached her only to stop a few feet away. "While I agree that it was difficult, when what happened, happened, but at the same time I… Ella, look at me." He requested in the same quiet tone.

Biting her lip as she closed her eyes and began to wonder if she was not dreaming that he had come to her in the night, she inhaled and then opened them; he was not a dream, as much as her rational mind believed it so. She turned to face him, briefly noting that there were mere inches between them and feeling a shiver roll down her spine as their eyes met; she gingerly lifted her right hand to bring her fingers to touch his cheek, and then cupped his cheek at seeing the unfamiliar softening in his darker blue irises.

Guy lifted his hand to hold hers to his stubble-ridden cheek, watching the hesitancy in her paler blue irises fall away when he kept her hand, and he was reminded of that day where he had almost kissed her on a whim… Before either of them could fathom what was transpiring, he slightly tilted his head to press his lips to hers.

Ella stiffened slightly before she reflexively inhaled at his sudden kiss as her fingers slightly curled in his dark hair with every part of her body tingling at the closeness with him. She reluctantly drew back even as her body protested to it, and heard his mumbled ' _sorry'_ before she brought her arms to hug his neck as she rested her head on his shoulder and exhaled steadily.

Guy closed his eyes as he held fast with one arm and lifted the other to run his fingers through her wavy hair as he heard her exhale. Once again he recognized that she was not Marian… She had not shied from him and was not an inexperienced maiden; no she was tough-skinned, and knowledgeable, and compassionate… She was Ella, and he was satisfied with that.

"Don't look nervous around you anymore, now do I?" Ella whispered with a soft chuckle.

Guy smirked and gave a squeeze on her waist, not minding that her black hair brushed against and tickled his nose as he replied, "Quite the opposite."

* * *

 _ **an** : again, i'm updating some things, hope you guys don't mind.. also yes i know i went against the canon plot but at this point who cares right? anywho, if you're still with me, thank you, and if not, then regardless i thank you. you lot know the drill i hope?_


	16. Chapter 16

**~xvi~**  
 **Thick Skin in a Suit**

* * *

A collective ' _tink'_ sounded when the arrows bounced off the chest plate.

Nodding her head, the archer stepped forward to examine the extent of injury and found there wasn't a single scratch; a grin split across her face and she looked over at him as she said, "This is the most ingenious idea you've had, love!" A suit composed entirely of Damascus steel… If they were _this_ successful in the future then she would have to request a set of vambrances from their commissioned smithy.

He acknowledged the brightened light in her blue eyes and her excited grin as a smile pulled at his lips and he motioned her to come forward as he stepped away from their smithy's side. "Perhaps it would be more interesting to try this armor with another test; your blades would be fitting, wouldn't they?" He wondered quietly as he tilted his head down so their eyes met.

She nodded with a smirk in place, "I cannot agree more." She leaned up to chastely peck his cheek before bouncing away as she drew her right dagger from its sheath strapped to her back. At seeing the brief sign of fear in their 'dummy's' eyes, she said, "One last test." Earning a nod from the man, she backed away about as far as the archers were positioned before she flicked her wrist and watched the blade lightly clash with the chest plate.

A loud ' _clang_ ' sounded and her dagger fell to the leaf-covered ground as the man opened his eyes from having flinched in preparation, looking from the discarded dagger to its wielder with widened eyes.

"You see? I told you it would work!" Their smithy said as the odd couple approached the man to see their attacks had barely left a scratch on the steel.

"This dagger is made of steel that was fashioned so it is light when held… The fact that my daggers couldn't leave a single scratch on this armor proves that we'll be indestructible." Ella said quietly as she lifted her dagger from the ground and inspected the blade to see there was a slight scratch on the front of the blade.

"Excellent work," Guy nodded, placing an arm around the man's shoulder as their smithy looked on with satisfaction before his blue eyes fell on the man with his curved knife in hand. "But I'm afraid this secret cannot leave the forest." And with the same fluidity she had used, he stabbed the man in his back and let him fall back onto the ground.

Ella looked over at the nearby incline when hearing a disgusted noise, as she and Guy spotted a few small heads of hair that had been watching the entire scene. She exhaled shortly, "Damn."

"After them!" Guy commanded the archers, who in turn scrambled to their steeds just as the observing children had dashed off into the forest. "We cannot let them spill this secret to the entirety of the Shire," he added grimly.

"We can't just kill them so easily, can we?" Ella returned as she took the reins of her mare and hoisted herself up, looking to the incline as Guy joined her on her mare's back and she nudged her ribs so Gem galloped off around the side of the incline after the children.

It was what she assumed half an hour later that they caught the children and brought them back to the clearing they had abandoned.

Ella hopped down from the saddle after Guy's departure to see to their ' _spies'_ and she raised a brow at noting there were only three present. "How many boys did you lot chase?" She asked one of the officers she caught by the sleeve.

"Four, mum," the man replied, turning away to help his comrades carry the dead body of their subject to put him on a litter.

"That's what I thought…" She muttered before exhaling as she approached the boys and noted the fear in their eyes. "Let a woman handle this, if you will milord." She murmured, meeting his arched-brow expression with a knowing one of her own before watching him leave her to speak with the two brown-haired boys and one blonde boy. "Now then, my good gentlemen, would you please explain what you were doing in the forest? It's rather dangerous you know, wandering about so far from home." She asked politely as she crouched before them and noted they had calmed just the slightest at seeing she was not as intimidating as her companion; she nodded slightly behind her and added on a lower tone, "Don't mind 'im, he's not so scary… Just a bit grouchy, that's all."

As she had suspected, he shot her a brief glare when overhearing her comment.

"We already told 'im that we were just playing, mum." The blonde boy in the front supplied, adding, "We were playing ' _Robin Hood'_."

"Ah… Well, can I tell you a secret? Robin Hood isn't so nice to me and even moreso to my friends." Ella frowned a little.

"W-we didn't see anything, mum." The trio's spokesperson stated with a measure of nervousness.

"Aye, I know you didn't. You're too innocent to talk like that, aren't you…?" Ella assured gently.

"What do you mean you ' _didn't see anything'?_ " Guy demanded as he came forward, ignoring the exasperated glance from her as he crouched at her side.

The blonde boy gulped, "We won't say anything, sir."

"You had better be sure of that, for your sake." He promised lowly as he caught sight of the odd necklace on the boy's neck and recognized the talisman was a fake before he yanked it off.

She spared the boys one final look before being helped up by the nobleman as he also stood, and she stiffened when one of the guards came forward with his sword on hand. "Wait…" She began.

"Hang on, they could be useful… We'll send them to the mines. And tell the Sheriff that we've achieved success." Guy reprimanded the guard with a word, earning a nod as the man sheathed his sword, before he caught the relieved look on her face.

Ella looked over her shoulder from remounting her mare at the guards as they seized the boys before she jerked the reins. "Thank you for sparing them." She said quietly as she looked at him from riding at his left.

Guy huffed quietly, looking forward as he replied, "I didn't spare them in the nicest sense of the word, just to not die where they stand." He caught the glance from her and then added, "So, care to inform me of that little kiss back there?"

"Hm? Ah-um, well…" Ella looked away as she bit her lip before scoffing and pretending to brush it off, replying blandly even as her ears warmed, "Just got caught up in the moment, that's all." She knew he expected a proper explanation but she refused to budge just yet.

Guy looked at her and distinctly noticed her reddened ears as she had braided her black hair into a plait and he smirked knowingly. "And strangely the lady remains skittish with her lord…" He mused aloud.

She reflexively slugged his shoulder and sighed, "I don't think he realizes that his attempts to woo her into his bed are nothing if not passé."

"Oh very funny…" He rolled his eyes.

Ella grinned and afforded a quiet laugh as she teased, "So touchy!"

Guy slightly shook his head even as a smirk ghosted his lips, "If I didn't know any better I would swear you punch like a man…" 

* * *

_Suppose the smoke isn't meant for inhaling novices_ , she thought as the Sheriff was busy coughing and trying to breathe with the strong-smelling smoke caused from the smithy's rocks that were ground and mixed to create the presumed ' _magic metal'_ that was inside the small basin.

"S-start production with this, I want five thousand suits made!" Vaisey coughed as he straightened from having doubled slightly to regain the air lost from his lungs.

"Milord, that is a great task to accomplish…" The smithy frowned slightly.

"That is the point!"

"But the King of France offered to pay _double_."

Ella arched a brow as both Guy and Vaisey shared a look of bemusement before they exited the shack to speak privately, to which she smiled politely on their smithy, "I'm sure he's only thinking it over…" She followed their leave as Guy questioned the Sheriff about the cost. "Perhaps we could stoop to his demands, my dear gentlemen? I might add that that steel is utterly indestructible as even my daggers couldn't hope to cut through if I tried… Surely it wouldn't be such a bad thing to pay him more…" She asked hopefully as she came to his right.

"Perhaps you are right… It **is** an inconvenience, but the mere thought of an army of indestructible warriors!" Vaisey mused as he looked at Guy, seeing the smile of such prospects on Ella's face.

Guy smiled wryly as he handed off the box of rocks to the nearby guard, "Put these up in my room." He instructed as he started to leave with the Sheriff as Ella fell in step at his left.

Ella perked up when hearing children coughing and she elbowed Guy. "You left them in the shed?" She asked.

Vaisey had also heard the coughing and he turned about to approach the shed, "You two haven't gone and started a family, have you?" He asked curiously.

Unbeknownst to him, both of his employees' faces had flushed at the thought; they shared a glance before answering in unison, " **No, milord**!"

"Children!" Vaisey said brightly with a grimacing smile in place.

"We caught them snooping about in the forest, milord." Guy supplied blandly.

"Tell me they didn't see anything… Regarding the armor, in the forest…?" Vaisey asked, looking from one to the other. At their otherwise-averted glances, he asked between his teeth, "why didn't you kill them, Gisborne?"

"Well we thought we could send them to the mines, extra workers and all…" Ella supplied as she silently gulped.

Vaisey tutted, "and just when I believed I could let you spread your wings for once, you go and show compassion… Now when there are people that know our little secret, those people have to die." He spared a final grimacing smile to the boys before walking away from the shed.

Ella caught the fearful looks that shone on the trio's faces and she exhaled shakily as Guy closed the door. "Suppose it was all for naught, wasn't it?" She whispered, looking at him.

Guy noted the dejected look on her face and replied in the same tone, "I am sorry, Ella…"

"No it's not you, it's just…" She shook her head, looking up at the window of his room as she could've sworn she'd spotted movement from inside, and she grabbed his sleeve with a nod of her chin at his opened window. "We've got company." She grumbled.

He looked up to see his window being closed and then at noting the grimness in her expression, he exhaled. "Come on." He took off towards the nearby door with his second at his heels. 

* * *

Closing the stall door on her mare as she was left to sleep, the archer smiled and patted her muzzle. "'Night girl." She left the stables to retreat to the house to retire for the night.

Entering via the kitchen, she snagged an apple from one of the cutting tables –she had requested there be fresh apples in the kitchen for not just Gem but herself the second day she had begun living at Locksley Manor— and drew one of her smaller knives to strip the apple of its skin as she decided to check on him.

Could she consider him as just a friend now, she wondered? They had kissed about a month ago, and she would admit they had gotten closer, whether it was because they trusted each other in the same way or because of _that_ , she hadn't a clue… She slightly shook her head as reflecting on how things had come to be started to take her head for a spin.

She absently chewed on a chunk of apple and would've passed on by one of the side rooms to ascend the nearby stairs when she caught the whiff of perfume coming from the very room. The guards wouldn't take to women's perfume, she deemed, and it smelled expensive. Brow furrowing as she paused just shy of the doorway, she leaned her hip against the wall and slightly perked up at hearing him speak.

"… I have larger issues to deal with, issues that do not concern you, Marian."  
 _  
Oh that sneaky little_ …

"Is there no chance for reconciliation? You are a man capable of compassion, I know that. And I offer… I offer friendship."

Tucking the knife away into her jerkin's folds, she steadily and silently inhaled to then step into the doorway and see Marian take a step closer to an inconveniently-bare-chested Guy… She cleared her throat rather loudly and watched Marian jump as Guy looked over at her standing in the doorway with her piercing eyes on Marian.

Guy relaxed a bit at seeing the steely glint in her eyes was not meant for him but rather for their unexpected –and in her case, completely unwelcomed—guest.

"Marian." Ella coldly greeted the girl who drew away at seeing the steely look in the other's blue eyes, and she continued in the same dangerously-quiet voice, "Didn't hear you come in, let alone hear wind you'd been given leave of your house arrest… Miraculously." She arched both brows curiously as a million emotions flitted in the younger woman's green eyes and she recognized anxiety for half a second before the other's pretty face was schooled into a mask of business.  
 _  
Hurt him again and you_ _will_ _die where you stand, girl_.

"I haven't actually, but the Sheriff gave me leave so that I may visit Guy to make amends for the bad blood between us." Marian answered flatly, noticing the coldness in the archer's blue stare had yet to budge and suddenly felt like she was staring into the ruthless gaze of the cold assassin that the older woman was.

Ella kept one brow lifted as she listened to her excuse before she nodded in the direction of the doorway, "Well fancy that… though as much as I hate to inform you, it's rather late and I'm quite sure you need sleep. Guard! Come and escort the lady to her horse." She briefly smiled at the girl as she heard one of the guards jog to the room. "Good evening, Lady Marian." She added coolly.

Marian smiled a little in response and nodded, "Yes, good night, Ella, Guy." She wondered if –just maybe—the other woman knew what she had tried to do as she followed the guard to see to her horse.

Ella watched her go before exhaling when she heard her leave through the front doors. "You really should wear a tunic the next time she comes skulking about." She advised blandly to her companion as she stepped away to approach the window and take a decent bite from her apple.

"I do believe that was _jealousy_ talking." He commented as he noted the relaxed slump of her shoulders when Marian left them; she was insecure or she didn't trust Marian, and had acted rather childishly in the process… Though he would admit that she skillfully handled it. "I know she sought her freedom…" He continued with a shake of his head when she slightly turned to fire a remark, "She and her father have already made their mistake, and now they must live with the consequences."

She closed her mouth and listened before looking down at her half-eaten apple and giving a sniff. "If you didn't need my help, all you had to do was say something…" She trailed off as he approached her and she looked at him; she felt a shiver crawl up her spine at noting the diminishing space between them as well as his shirtless torso.

"On the contrary, it was interesting to see your… _skillful_ approach to the situation." He smirked slowly as she cast her gaze anywhere but at him.

"I don't enjoy unexpected visitors, it's not like I was childish or protective of you…" She huffed even as the heat that had crept up her neck slowly blossomed in her cheeks while his eyes kept to her flustered face.

Guy hummed, "You really are a terrible liar, at least to me."

"I…" Ella began to rebut before the truth of his observations left her at a loss for words and she groaned in reluctant defeat. "Oh hell." She slightly leaned up to firmly press her lips to his and feeling her cheeks heat up when he reciprocated and deepened the kiss. She felt his longer fingers slowly curl in her hair as he pulled her close with his free hand, sharply inhaling as her traitorous hands lifted to snake her fingers up the back of his neck to curl in his dark hair… Damn him, why did he have to kiss so damn well…?

She had kissed before, granted; as much as she hated to admit it, fate had once again proven her wrong with Guy of Gisborne.

Guy heard an unfamiliar squeak from her when he reflexively held her against the nearby wall, reluctantly drawing back even as a certain part of his body protested to the break, to then look at her as a soft moan of remorse escaped his tough-skinned archer. She was as flushed as he was and he found it amusing as well as strangely endearing to see her so out of sorts and vulnerable –if he could use that word—and he suppressed a chuckle to allowed a smirk to slowly show as he gently ran his fingers along her jawline. "I am sorry that I didn't kiss you sooner." He quietly lamented.

He wasn't lying about that, not one damn bit. Never before did he imagine kissing Ella was like kissing fire.

Ella shook her head slightly and shivered as her lips tingled while another part of her body protested greatly against the sudden break, before she cleared her throat at hearing footsteps approaching the side room. "Another visitor." She rolled her eyes and mustered her usual demeanor as she nodded slightly at the doorway behind him.

"Milord, there's a messenger from the Sheriff," one of the guards announced as he came in.

"One minute! You don't want him seeing the master of the house so indecent, do you?" Ella smiled serenely at the man from around his shoulder and shuffled away to grab his tunic from the nearby stool to toss it at said nobleman as the guard shortly left to relay the news to their guest.

"You continue to live up to your reputed silver tongue… Should I be worried?" Guy asked absently after shrugging his tunic over his head and taking his coat from her grasp when she handed it to him.

Ella chuckled and smirked at him before lightly tugging on his tunic collar to kiss him sweetly, fighting another shiver when hearing him inhale and his fingers trailed along her throat, before reluctantly drawing back and purring, "Stop wondering and just live with the reality, darling." She straightened out his collar just as the guard returned with their guest.

Once he left, the castle guard removed his helmet to show the familiar redhead she recognized as Alan.

Shoulders slumping, Ella ran a hand through her hair, "Bloody hell, Alan!"

"Hang on, since when are you two on a first-name basis?" Guy asked at her side as he looked between the archer and outlaw with a folding of his arms over his chest.

"Ella had sought me out for information a while back," Alan answered first, seeing the archer open her mouth only to have him beat her to the punch.

"Alan was the one who told me about that Saracen bloke last year." Ella agreed with a nod as she looked up at him.

Recognizing that she was telling the truth, Guy returned the nod. "I will have to thank her later, then… So, what news brings you here so late?" He asked as he looked at Alan.

After having one of the servants bring a plate of food for their spy, Alan sat and ate and talked, showing them a paper he'd ' _pilfered'_.

Ella looked at the slip and frowned slightly, handing it back to Guy. "What were you doing carrying a slip with the Sheriff's seal on it?" She asked.

Alan shrugged with a mouthful of turkey in his mouth, "If you two have seen it, then that means I've stopped Robin, doesn't it?" He swallowed and added, "Dunno where it's from, but I'd blow my cover if I went about asking too many questions."

Guy huffed slightly and nodded, "You've done well in bringing this to me."

"Could stand to use a bit more wine, though." Alan mused before the couple shared a look and the archer rolled her eyes as she poured a bit more wine into his goblet.

Guy ignored the light smack she gave to his shoulder as she stepped away from the table and he said, "So if your plans backfire, what do you expect Hood will do to you?"

Alan replied, "Well if it don't work, I'd suggest a swap. Robin won't forfeit the boy's life for anything, really."

"I could _vomit_ at his naïveté… He's got something up his sleeve, doesn't he?" Ella afforded an unladylike snort as she slightly paced.

"What's it worth?" Alan remarked as he looked at the couple, chewing on a bite of turkey as Guy withdrew a pouch of money, and he exhaled as he supplied, "Pitch. It'll be lining a box containing the diamonds. The boy goes free, Robin shoots a flaming arrow and there go the diamonds."

Ella smirked humorlessly, "Clever, albeit not entirely as he doesn't know about the convenient loophole, but clever all the same."

Guy did not miss the slight tightening in her eyes and he gave a slight nod before looking to Alan again, "What'll you tell Hood?"

"I'll just tell him I took a tumble; you recognized me and we had a ' _disagreement'_ with me winning obviously, and escaping the manor unscathed." Alan shrugged as if it were that simple.

Both sets of blue eyes met as the couple came to the same conclusion and shared a nod before looking to their spy.

Before Alan could ask what was going on, Ella's right fist connected with his nose and caused him to turn his head to the side. "Oi, what's that for!" He yelped as he held onto his probably-broken nose and scowled up at the couple.

"Got to make it believable, right?" Guy shrugged innocently before he also punched the redhead.

Ella rubbed her knuckles gingerly when Guy sent him off with his proverbial tail between his legs and she huffed quietly as she perched on the tabletop and removed her vambrance to tend to her hand and the faint bruises on her knuckles. "What the devil is his face made of, steel…?" She wondered aloud as she heard him reenter the room.

Guy commented as he approached her, "I'd have thought your right hook was stronger than your left."

"The left is more memorable, if you can bring yourself to believe that…" Ella absently brushed locks of hair from her brow before resuming removing the cloth wrappings from around her fingers, lifting both brows when his larger hand took her right in a surprisingly-gentle manner to inspect her bruises. Again she felt her cheeks warm at their proximity and she watched his fingers finish removing the wrappings from her hand; she felt a smile creep its way onto her lips at his gesture. "You know well enough that I am not anything remotely close to a damsel, love." She muttered.

"Only because you refuse to be considered weak, and would rather prove otherwise… An archer is nothing without full usage of their hands and fingers to fire an arrow or wield her blades." Guy remarked as he looked at her fingers and gave a slight nod. 

* * *

The security had been doubled today and she was mildly annoyed that he had resorted to dramatics.

Flexing her grasp on the curve of her bow, Ella noted her fellow archers flexed their grip on their respective bows as she kept an arrow trained on Robin when he stepped forward to perform the exchange with Vaisey; the diamond rocks for the pup. Realistically she thought it an unfair trade, but of course the idiotic outlaw _didn't_ think realistically, did he now?

"Stop!"

She grumbled in French under her breath at the untimely disruption as all eyes fell on Marian who spoke.

"What now?" Vaisey was just as frustrated at the markswoman as he turned to glare at the red-clad maiden.

"You cannot just hand over a child to an outlaw!" Marian said as she jogged forward to take the boy by the shoulders and scowl at the Sheriff. She ignored his grumbling and added, "Release him to me and I'll see that he returns home safe; Locksley, this makes no difference to you, you have my word."

Robin nodded, "I accept those terms."

"Very good," Vaisey nodded back, looking at the boy and handing the rope for his shackles to Marian, "Now then, there's still the issue of the black diamonds… Not yet, my dear; allow me to check the merchandise first." He said as he stepped closer and Robin nodded again to hand the box to the smithy, who nodded in confirmation when seeing the lifted diamonds were real. "So sorry, but you are as Lady Marian said, a ' _murderous outlaw'_ …" He looked on the outlaw's dejected expression when the rocks were placed in a burlap bag he had brought, and he handed the bag to the smithy.  
 _  
Bless you Alan_ , Ella thought as both men walked away from the exchange and she briefly glanced to the nearby barn when its doors opened as the nobleman stepped out into the daylight clad in a silvery suit made of Damascus steel. She snorted softly at the fact that he resembled a six-foot high pail rather than a suit of armor. "Keep your eyes peeled on his little friends, gentlemen, and expect them to try to swoop in and aid him." She advised as she watched Robin attempt to put up an effective offense only to be knocked back and soon hit the ground. Both men scuffled with Guy on the offense and Robin reverted to defense as the latter sought to take shelter in a nearby shed only for both men to come out with Guy giving chase.

Would _anything_ do damage to that invincible armor, she wondered.

Finally Robin drew away near a tall haystack and then threw the dark black contents of a nearby bucket, which looked like thick gobs of pitch in her opinion, at Guy.

Her bemused expression faltered as Guy taunted him and she watched the outlaw nock an arrow with the arrowhead coated in flames… "Oh no." She almost loosed her arrow at Robin as flames lapped and licked at the steel encasing Guy who scrambled to jump into the nearby water-filled tub to douse the flames. "Damn it!" She hissed when Robin raised his sword as he dove in to bare the sword at his throat.

"Tell your archers to stand down, Sheriff! Here's another exchange: the black diamonds for Gisborne!" Robin shouted as he proceeded to dunk Guy down into the water despite the latter's calls to his superior.

Ella had scrambled from her place in hiding and flew at Robin from his right when he was busy dunking Guy, a sharp singing sounding when she drew one of her daggers and grabbed a fistful of his brown hair in hand.

Robin managed a curse before he stiffened in place when steel pressed dangerously close to the soft flesh of his neck, and he glowered at the irate woman's blue gaze as both sets of blue eyes clashed.

"Don't think I won't cut your bloody head off… Let him go, Hood." Ella drawled coldly with mutinous and steely eyes as she listened to Guy coughing for air and spluttering a little.

"Sheriff!" Marian declared then as she drew the smithy's dagger from his belt to threateningly stick at his left side. "Let him live!" She added.

"Who, _Gisborne_ …?" Vaisey groaned before looking at the maiden; his eyes sharpened in alarm, "Marian, what are you doing?" He asked.

"I am _asking_ you to reconsider." Marian stated.

"You're. helping. Hood." Vaisey deduced, distinctly seeing a glint of fear show in the girl's green eyes before she quickly hid it behind her imploring mask.

Marian quickly answered, "Quite the opposite; I am reminding you that Guy is your most faithful servant!"

"Give the order, Milord!" Ella called as she shot a look over at the balding man.

"Go on and let him die!" Vaisey scoffed as he ignored Guy's plea.

"He is a noble and good man; he must mean more to you than a bloody sack of rocks!" Marian protested and dug the blade a bit more pointedly when the Sheriff took the bags from the smithy's hand, adding lowly, "Then I will kill this man; the rocks won't be of much value after that, will they?" She couldn't help the smug look that shone on her face.

"N-no they will not; I am the only man west of Jerusalem who knows how to use those rocks!" The smithy pointed out. "My lord, I will get you more rocks!" He added desperately as the Sheriff pondered for another long-lasting moment on the stickiness of the situation.

Nostrils flaring, Vaisey tossed the bag at Robin's feet before turning to Marian and clipping out, "There's no doubt that you _will_ be punished for this, Marian."

Robin released Guy at last as Ella drew back only to give a sharp whack to the back of his head and he flinched, rubbing his head gingerly.

Ella glared daggers at the outlaw's retreating back as he stiffly skulked away and she helped Guy out of the tub and helped the latter back to the manor. "Come on, love." She gently urged as he staggered slightly while trying to regain the breath in his lungs.

"I should get used to you saving my neck, by this point, shouldn't I?" Guy breathed as he shed the remains of the failed armor and gave them to two of the servants, looking at her as she waited until he was done with that and stepped up to pat his face of water.

Ella exhaled patiently, "It was only a test to prove the armor was virtually indestructible, though I didn't think he'd try to roast you alive… But yes, you should've already done so, given I'm right most of the time." She reminded, smiling cheekily when his brow gave a slight twitch.

Guy huffed slightly and lifted a hand to hold hers when it trailed to his right cheek, slowly returning the smile before it fell from his face to see Marian approaching from the yard. He nodded to her, "Thank you for helping Ella." He said as he reluctantly let her retrieve her hand.

Ella resisted the urge to wrinkle her nose and instead gave a slight nod to the younger woman.

"I couldn't stand by and let you die." Marian shrugged.

Ella arched a brow at her and stated, "You saved Hood as well."

Marian defended quickly, " _That_ was coincidental." She pretended she didn't earn a look from the other woman.

Guy raised a brow, "Is it really? Ever since Hood became an outlaw, Marian, I've been led to assume you had nothing more to do with him. Am I wrong?" He asked.

"No." Marian said.

"Because if you were, the punishment for associating with an outlaw would be direr than house arrest; it would be death." Guy stated.

Ella kept a brow lifted as she looked on the younger woman and said, "Darling, I'm sure Marian would never dream of associating with outlaws, given how dire her situation currently is… Am I right, Marian?" She wondered if maybe she didn't still hold a sense of pity towards Marian for her naïveté; blue met green as the younger woman seemed to recognize that the archer was –if she could bring herself to believe it so—actually helping her cover her tracks.

"Yes, exactly." Marian agreed with a nod, looking away from the archer to nod to the nobleman, before she added, "Ella, can I borrow you for a moment?"

Ella nodded back and looked at her companion, patting his cheek when seeing the dubious glance extended to both women, before walking alongside Marian to the front of the house.

" _Not so fast!_ "

Both women stiffened as the Sheriff strode onto the scene, looking between Guy and the women, his eyes on the younger. He made to speak to the younger woman had their smithy not just passed him to leave, and he called "Wait, wait!"

Turning to him, the smithy replied with finality, "I cannot work in an environment like this." He added as the Sheriff tried to talk him into staying, "In France, they know how to treat an artist." With that, he then left their sight and went on his way.

Ella muttered a ' _tch'_ and huffed, "So goes that idea…" She perked up slightly as the Sheriff then strode up to them to grab ahold of Marian's arm. "Milord…"

" _You_ shut your mouth; you've barked enough today!" Vaisey snapped and met her stinging glare with one of his own as she silently obeyed as he turned on Marian again, "What were you _thinking!?_ " He hissed.

"Guy is your most faithful servant; I was trying to prevent you from making a huge mistake!" Marian defended.

"I do not need you to prevent me from making a ' _huge mistake'_ ; you _will_ be punished, mark my words!" Vaisey snarled before turning away to go back to Nottingham.

"I am ready for whatever _punishment_ you have!" Marian bit out brazenly; Ella afforded a soft huff of mild admiration at her retort before Vaisey twisted to round on the maiden again.

"That you are, but is your father? Oh yes, he will be left alone, left to rot in the dungeons because of _your_ _behavior_ young lady!" Vaisey snapped coldly as he silenced the protest she sought to give, at last leaving the three alone as he went to his waiting carriage.

Marian shook her head as she watched him go, disbelief in her voice, "No…" She looked at Guy to see he shook his head a little and looked elsewhere, leaving her to look to the older woman. "He can't be serious, Ella…"

"Let's go." Guy urged as he took the archer's hand in his and led her back inside, glancing back at her when she spared a somewhat apologetic look over her shoulder to Marian. 

* * *

_**an** : if it's any consolation i fixed the snags in this chap. there's something! :')_


	17. Chapter 17

**~xvii~**  
 **The Wrong Kind of Angel**

* * *

"This is completely unfair! Can't you reconsider once, Sheriff? Guy?" Marian persisted, looking desperately from the Sheriff to the nobleman at his side.

Vaisey cut in coolly even as the archer came to his side from the stables, "Don't bother making those puppy-dog eyes at him, he has no such interest in you anymore as he's obviously found someone better… Isn't that right, my dear Ella?" He watched the disbelieving look briefly show in the younger woman's green eyes as they fell on the second woman.

Ella vainly tried to shove away the childish urge to rub it in the girl's nose, and she nodded slightly, replying calmly, "You speak too highly of me, milord." Though he was only partially correct in his words.

"I will give you this though, girl; if you read this announcement for the townsfolk to hear, then I might reconsider sparing your father some scraps." Vaisey added as he showed the rolled-up parchment he had carried, before walking away and down the stairwell to the gates of the castle.

"You mean you haven't fed him yet!" Marian gaped, looking to Guy once again only to receive a brush-off as he followed his employer with the archer in tow by their clasped hands; shaking her head, she followed the trio.

Ella exhaled slightly through her nostrils and glanced up at him, "Are you alright?" She asked quietly so as Marian couldn't hear (she had to give the girl credit for being so persistent for her father's sake).

"Never better, though it is relieving to see you handling this better than last time." Guy replied in the same tone, glancing down at her.

A shy smile ghosted her lips and she lightly nudged his elbow with hers, "Believe it or _not_ , I can behave." She hummed with a rather teasing light in her eyes that met his.

"I believe _that_ remains dubious, love." He returned the nudge, distinctly seeing her ears turn red as she turned her face away and missed his bemused smirk; while he would admit she looked best with her hair down, she looked just as lovely with her hair braided back. It wasn't like he was going to admit that anytime soon… Maybe, maybe not.

Ella tilted her head up slightly as Marian was ushered to the small platform to be heard by the townsfolk that were gathering at seeing there was a public announcement. She looked at the folk as Marian read aloud of the notice that the ' _pestilence'_ had come to Nottingham and had plagued Pitt Street, she arched a brow at seeing five or so hooded folk among the others; blue eyes narrowing slightly, as it didn't take a genius to see the hooded people were Hood and his men, she stiffened a smidge when one man with silver-greyed hair spoke up even though his words were ignored. Wracking her brain for the first moment she had seen said man in the past, her brow rose higher at recognizing he was the father of those two boys that had almost hanged many weeks ago.  
 _  
Why was he here… didn't he know what his boldness would cost him, and in plain sight of the Sheriff no less?_

"Shut him up." Vaisey muttered near her, perking her ears as the archer sharply looked at him before her eyes jerked back to the man who had chosen to voice his opinion on the supposed ' _pestilence'_.

Ella shut her eyes when a scream sounded from the crowd, and she exhaled, opening her eyes as the man fell to the ground dead. She looked to the side as Guy ordered the officers to start quarantining Pitt Street, and she turned away from the protests of the residents of said street to retreat inside the castle as the Sheriff was already in the lead. 

* * *

"Judging by the protests that have quieted, I assume the barricades were accepted happily." Ella commented as she greeted him about an hour or so after the quarantine had been placed.

Guy huffed slightly and replied, "As happily as can be expected… But I'm afraid I have a job for you."

Her slightly-brightened manner faltered at hearing he had a task for her, and she arched a brow. "I am not killing off the rest of those poor folk, you know that…"

"No, it's not that." Looking down the long corridor and then around them, he took her hand and led her to a small dark alcove and said quietly, "Our spy has news he wishes to share in town; you have accompanied me before, so it should be little trouble on your part." He looked into her eyes and added, "I am entrusting that you retrieve the news and report back to me."

Glancing around him at the vacant corridor, she nodded. "Dare I ask why you cannot attend the meeting?" She asked in the same tone as he withdrew a pouch of money from his coat's confines and handed it to her, to which she stowed it in the inner folds of her tunic.

"I am going to apologize to Marian, for earlier… You've trusted me this long, El." Guy answered with a knowing light in his blue eyes when noting the frown that started to pull her lips downward.

"I…" Opening her mouth only to find, once again, that he left her without choice to deny his words, she closed it with a flaring of her nostrils. "I trust you, just not anyone else… S' just like old times, isn't it?" Ella whispered, looking away with a slight huff.

"Not exactly." Guy returned in the same quieted tone, and when she looked up at him with an arched brow, he pressed his lips against hers; he smirked into the kiss when feeling her lips move against his with fire in her rebuttal, and he lifted his hand to trace his fingers along her jawline, feeling her shiver as he drew away and breathed, "To instill that I will not feed into your fears." Blue held blue and there was that familiar softness in his darker orbs.

Ella closed her eyes and gave a shaky exhale as she held his hand to her neck, both hating and relishing that having him touch her was like letting raindrops make her skin tingle, and she met his stare. "Try not to mewl at her door too much; you'll ruin your good looks that way." She mused, her tone gentle despite her sarcasm.

Guy rolled his eyes on habit and earned a soft giggle from her, and he traced his fingers along her jawline again before he drew away a little, albeit reluctantly. "Being selfish today, aren't we?" He teased knowingly, smirking when she smacked his chest in return before she stepped away from the shadows to head to the end of the corridor.

"You should rejoice for that facet of mine, darling." Ella sang as she looked back at him when he also stepped into the corridor, a grin on her lips, and she clasped her hands at her back as she turned away to continue outside.

"One of many." Guy mused as he watched her go, appreciating the certain confident bounce in her step as his eyes landed on her back; he smirked privately before turning to head down the rest of the corridor. 

* * *

It didn't take too long to reach the New Jerusalem Inn; she had to thank Guy for that at a later time.

Thanking the tavern girl after telling her she worked for said nobleman as she escorted her to one of the back rooms where he would meet their spy, she leaned against the door after closing it and giving an exhale.

Technically this was for the Sheriff, er rather for Guy, so she had no reason to feel anxious… Right?

It was only a few minutes later when someone knocked on the door from the outside, perking her ears, and she turned to let them open it; recognizing Alan's head of red hair that stepped into the room, she noted the surprise in his green eyes and she nodded. "Alan."

"Gisborne couldn't make it then?" Alan wondered with a glance at the small window of the thick door behind them.

Ella shook her head, "He had another matter to attend to, so he sent me in his stead. I heard you have something for him?" She asked.

Alan huffed slightly and withdrew a folded piece of paper from his pocket, saying, "This is a letter from Robin to King Richard, about what the Sheriff and Gisborne are doing, and the Black Knights too."

"Still trying to reach the king, then," Ella mused blandly as she stepped away to look at the door and withdraw the pouch of money from her tunic, turning to him again as she kept the pouch in her hand. "You wonder if maybe he knows deep down that his efforts will never work, that he will fail in the end." She wondered quietly, looking at him.

Alan quieted and then replied in the same tone, "Maybe he will, maybe he won't. You haven't been there, y'know, fighting at his side, livin' in the forest… You don't know 'im very well." He looked at her.

Ella's tone was cold as she returned, "I know he is naïvely trying to save what's left of England, that he let my mentor die the death she had been dealt… I have killed men just as foolhardy and arrogant as Robin Hood, my jaded friend." The coldness in her voice had settled in her piercing eyes that glowered into Alan's blue stare. Looking away with a huff, she added, "If we are done discussing morals, I'll take that paper now." She looked at him again.

At seeing the coldness in her had faded for now, Alan shook his head. "Can't, it's supposed to go to a Roger of Stoke. I told him I'd give it to Roger, who'll then give it to the King." He replied.

"What's your plan of action regarding that, then?" Ella wondered as she folded her arms at her chest.

"I'll give it to 'im, and then you lot can arrest Roger and I'll conveniently be elsewhere; I come out clean and not knowing anything about it." Alan explained, seeing her raise a brow at how efficiently he had worked it out.

Ella nodded as a small smirk tugged at her lips, and she pulled the pouch out for him to see. "Perhaps I owe you an apology for thinking you weren't so cunning, Alan. I will inform Gisborne of this…" She handed him the pouch. "Well done."

Letting Alan leave first to make himself scarce, Ella left the tavern shortly after he did and went in the direction of the castle. She wondered how long it would last before Alan was found out.

What would Robin _do_ , on top of that, would he run him out of England… or something more drastic? 

* * *

"…Let me through, it's me!" A man cried from the barricades as she was passing by Pitt Street, making the archer look in said direction to see the guards allowing a thin man with dark hair to pass beyond the barricades into the open.

Oh, him.

Ella wrinkled her nose slightly at recognizing the man as the Sheriff's poison master, and she waved a hand for him to see her, "Joseph!" She called, seeing him spot her before he jogged over to walk with her as she was retreating to the castle. She had nothing against him, personally, but for the fact that he was too slippery for her liking.

"Thanks for that, nearly got shot in there." Joseph thanked her as they walked away from the quarantined area, looking at the archer and smiling.

"Don't thank me, I was only passing by… Dare I wonder why you lingered so long in there?" Ella shook her head and ignored his smile, looking at him.

"Ah I'm glad you asked! I stayed and played the unsuspecting stranger to tally up the dead… Before Hood chased me out, that is." Joseph replied calmly, noting the slightest curl of her lip in disgust and he huffed, "Such news displeases you, then, does it?" He asked.

"I never tallied up those I killed, in the past. I am a marksman, but I'm not so savage to consider the dead as mere numbers… Call it weakness if you will, but that is how I've done my job." Ella replied placidly, finding some measure of relief at seeing the castle gates as the guards let them pass, and she was briefly surprised at finding she had never been so relieved to see Nottingham Castle.

"You think me barbaric, then, for doing what I was tasked with. For obeying orders and finding enjoyment in it." Joseph scowled slightly at the archer as they paused to part ways.

Ella exhaled, "Taking enjoyment in the death of unfortunates is something I once attributed to the glee of devils… I'm not sure whether to be disgusted with or to pity a soul like you, Joseph. Good day." She stated with a tone of finality, nodding to him before she turned away to ascend the stairs and enter the castle, putting enough distance between she and the poison master as she went down one corridor and another and another. Once finding a vacant corridor, she came to a stop and gave a weary exhale.

Perhaps she was getting too old to deal with stress…

"Ella!" She jumped slightly only to feel relief as she turned to see Guy coming to her side, and she embraced him; whether it was because she had seen enough death and illness for one day or because somehow deep down she was disgusted with herself, she didn't know… She was just glad to see him.

Guy perked up at her sudden embrace and steadied himself when she nearly jumped into his arms, to which he caught quickly and fastened his arms around her waist, feeling her arms squeeze on his neck. He looked at her with a slight frown, "What happened?" He asked quietly.

"Nothing, I just… I am just glad to see you, that's all. I did as you asked." Ella shook her head slightly, feeling his arms give a squeeze when she drew away a little in his grip to look up at him.

"Good," Guy nodded, noting there was a sort of concern in her eyes that she had tried to hide yet lingered, and he asked quietly, "Is there something you aren't telling me?"

Ella stiffened slightly before she closed her eyes with an exhale, and she asked softly, "Are you so sure that I am no different than Joseph, that what I do… what I've done, doesn't make me a monster?"

That's what this was about, then… He contemplated finding that slippery git and making him apologize to her, but he would put that aside for later. She wasn't a monster, she was like him… No, she was better than that. She was beautiful and dangerous and kissed with fire in her lips. "You are human, Ella… Flawed and not without fault. Like me." Guy stated quietly, seeing surprise briefly show in her slightly-widened blue eyes.

A smile slowly crawled across her lovely face and she nodded, slipping one hand free to trace her fingers along his cheek. "Can't always be the strong one, y'know… Surprised you haven't realized that about me, yet." She mused.

He smiled wryly and felt some measure of relief at seeing she appeared to be her usual self, and he hummed softly, "I was under the impression that that first kiss left you weak, love." His smile widened at seeing her cheeks color.

"Oh shush…" She muttered with a reflexive glance elsewhere, reluctantly detangling from his arms to step back a little and shift her weight from one foot to the other. "Our mutual ally said there's a messenger he's supposed to meet with soon; he's going to give him a letter meant for the King but, as you and I know, the letter and messenger will be ' _accidentally'_ confiscated by your men before the man leaves Nottingham." She whispered, taking a second look about the hall to find they were otherwise alone.

"And it will be conveniently misplaced before it ever reaches the King's eyes." Guy finished in the same tone, nodding his head and smirking, "Clever plan indeed. I fear our new friend might be more cunning than we expected." He mused.

"Either way he's risking his life, but when one has chosen the lifestyle he's chosen, that's a normal occurrence, is it not?" Ella sighed, looking up at him with a slight smirk on her lips. 

* * *

_**an** : hey guys, how've you been? sorry for the late update! i've kinda been sitting on updating this... hope you'll forgive me that. still working on the next chapter so most likely it'll be out soon after this. anywho, you know the drill. :')_


	18. Chapter 18

**~xviii~**  
 **Smoke and Foxes**

* * *

"Get the Sheriff's Physician!" Guy commanded the officers near them, who in turn scrambled away to do as told. He perked up as Ella came forward to inspect the unconscious messenger, crouching at his side. "Ella…" He began.

"Whatever has befallen him, it's as if he cannot awaken… I don't think he was poisoned, though…" Ella mused to the Sheriff as he had moved aside to let her examine their man, opening one of the man's eyes to see his pupil was rolled back in sleep. She frowned slightly at the state he was in.

"You are schooled in medicine, then?" Vaisey demanded as he looked at her.

Ella wiped her hands on her trousers and replied with a slightly saddened edge in her voice, "Just enough to know how to differentiate between a dead man and a man who's obviously comatose via some other cause. Davina taught me that." She looked at him with a slight smile. "If I knew what the exact problem was, then I would and could cure him, milord." She added.

"You sent for me, milord?" The physician, a rather sniveling man with thinning dark hair, asked as he appeared shortly; he looked at the archer as she straightened to her feet and scowled, gesturing she step away, "Your presence is not required, my lady." He stated.

Ella felt her jaw tense and she scowled at him before exhaling, "For your sake, I hope you find an efficient cure for this man." She returned stiffly, slipping away to let the physician and some of the officers get the unconscious messenger on a litter and soon carry him inside the castle with the Sheriff following. She blew strands of hair from her brow and folded her arms at her chest. "I weep for the future of medicine if that withered sod is in charge." She mused as Guy lingered to walk with her inside.

"You never told me you were schooled in medicine." Guy mused as they both walked up the stairs inside the castle.

"You never really asked, to be fair." Ella returned as she looked at him with a half-smirk ghosting her lips.

Guy shook his head and smirked back, "Leaves me to wonder what other things you have yet to show me." He felt her stiffen slightly when his fingers gingerly wove with hers, only to have her give a squeeze. 

* * *

"Slapping his face isn't going to work, obviously." Ella muttered as she leaned her hip against the table and watched the physician, Blight, trying to slap Henry's face so he would awaken.

"If I wanted a woman's opinion on the matter, I wouldn't be working in medicine." Blight snapped snippily as he had overheard the archer who stood next to the Sheriff's chair, both Ella and Vaisey boredly watching him work.

Ella wrinkled her nose and tucked bits of her dark hair behind her ear, "Perhaps that's why you need a second opinion, and a third if need be. This man's life is more vital, at the moment, than yours." She stated dryly, quieting just as the sound of protests was approaching the room from outside.

The doors opened with two guards dragging in a protesting short woman in her late forties, and while the archer wanted to believe she was just another villager from Locksley, the sharpness in the woman's tongue and eyes told her otherwise.

"Ya slimy little snot-head!" The midwife snapped as she glared stingingly at Vaisey.

"Matilda!" The physician greeted blandly.

"Blight!" The midwife named Matilda returned, giving a slight bark of a laugh as she added grimly, "s' the Grave-Digger's best friend, the maggots' mate!"

Ella afforded a chuckle at the insults, "I like her already." She smirked.

"Gisborne, couldn't you find a more _civil-tongued_ wise-woman?" Vaisey asked, ignoring the archer's approval of said woman, as he looked up at the nobleman.

"Apparently this is the same wise-woman most civil-tongued wise-men go to." Guy informed.

"Hallo Baldy!" Matilda greeted the Sheriff with all the niceness of an angry hornet's nest.

Vaisey gave a fake chuckle, "You don't know who I am, do you; I'm the Sheriff, and I've got a job for you." He said as he abandoned his seat to approach the woman.

"If you were on fire, I wouldn't dampen ya even with my wet undergarments!" Matilda sniffed coldly; in the background Ella barely stifled a snort as she stood next to Guy who rolled his eyes at her amusement.

"Cure this man, or you die, and everyone you love or have a passing like for will die as well." Vaisey stated in the same tone.

"I can't stay, my daughter is expecting a baby!" The wise-woman snapped.

Vaisey snapped back, "Then your daughter will have a corpse for a mother if you don't cooperate!"

"I won't stay if she lays one finger on my patient!" Blight put in stingingly, glaring at the woman.

Having arched a brow at his protest, Matilda lifted a finger with her eyes on the physician, "If I cure him, can I go?" She asked as she looked at the Sheriff.

"Do you honestly think I want you clotting up my castle?" Vaisey wondered blandly.

Matilda smirked cheekily at Blight as she placed her finger on the messenger's sternum, her smirk exchanging for a thin line on her lips as the physician skulked away to leave the room.

"When he speaks, fetch me immediately." Vaisey huffed as he turned to leave, gesturing his employees shortly follow.

Ella looked back at the wise-woman before looking away as Guy's grasp on her hand tugged her out along with him. "Sorta reminds me of me mum." She sighed as they left the corridor.

"That's concerning." Guy mused aloud as he reluctantly let go of her hand, only to have her slug him. "Oi…"

"That wasn't sarcastic, no." Ella rolled her eyes, giggling quietly at the expression he made. She looked forward when catching a hint of movement as they crossed into one of the outer corridors and frowned slightly at spotting Marian; she huffed and called calmly, "Marian, there you are." She put on a brief smile when the girl froze slightly at being spotted.

"Oh, Ella!" Marian returned the brief smile, looking past her at Guy.

"Your guard, where is he?" Guy asked as she trodded away near one of the posts, following with an inquisitive arch of his brow.

"Dunno, must've lost him." She shrugged innocently.

Shaking his head, he looked at the nearest guard and instructed, "Watch Lady Marian. Come on, El…"

"Is that really necessary; don't think me a threat, do you?" She wondered, looking at him.

"Not even." Guy huffed, attempting to leave when she stopped him again, and he scowled slightly at her. "What is it you want, Marian?" He sighed.

"I was wondering if I could have a day away from the castle, and the guards, and spend it with you." Marian smiled cheerily.

"I am needed on business…"

"Sounds interesting."

"Marian, its private."

"Even moreso interesting."

"Ella is the only one allowed with me, so no, Marian."

"Then at least give me a day unchaperoned…!"

"You're up to something."

"Yes, I am charming you to at least give me an hour or two without a goon on my back." Marian stated quietly.

Guy rolled his eyes and gestured the guards leave as he walked away and added to her, "You're not allowed outside of the castle."

Ella followed wordlessly until they were inside again and she exhaled. "Should at least let me ' _charm'_ her into not toying with you like if you're a peasant's son." She mused bitingly, bristling at the thought.

"If you're worried about me, don't be; I can handle it." Guy reminded patiently.

"Perhaps it's good I never kept a man in the past…" Ella grumbled as she strode a little faster than him, only to have him keep pace with ease.

Guy huffed, "You trust me, then." He didn't ask as he gently pulling her to a stop near a pillar.

Ella looked up at him and quieted at his statement, nodding. "Yes." Looking away briefly she added, "I must seem childish, _non_ , acting like this…"

"You are, but I am glad you're stronger than behaving like less of the woman that you are." Guy cut in, seeing her raise a brow.

Ella smiled slowly and ran a hand through her hair. "That was almost a compliment." She mused, looking up at him from beneath her brow.

"Come on, then," Guy smirked at her, seeing her smile widen, before they both continued to leave the castle. It was beginning to become a habit for him to weave his fingers with hers, and it wasn't like she minded, if the squeeze she gave in return was any indication. 

* * *

' _Burn her! Burn the witch!_ '

A loud cry of outrage came from the dunked wise-woman, yanking her from that dark memory, and inadvertently from her chair as she hopped to her feet. Though she wasn't the only one who had jumped in surprise, as Guy and Vaisey had also jumped, one more noticeable than the other.

" _I curse you!_ " Matilda yelled hoarsely, and the archer could feel her anger just staring at her eyes that were blinking back pond water. " _May snakes crawl up your nose and feed on your teeny tiny brain!_ "

"Down, down, down!" Vaisey shouted to the officers dunking her, finding some relief when the woman went below the pond surface again.

Ella's nails dug into the palms of her hands as they were formed into fists at her sides, watching and frowning slightly at noting the woman had yet to resurface. No, it wasn't possible… She gaped slightly as the dunking chair was raised up only for them to see Matilda had disappeared.  
 _  
Well I'll be damned_ , she thought, looking past the pond to see a hint of movement in the brush on the other end. A bitter smile ghosted her lips as she briefly wondered on that night long ago, before she knew of Robin Hood or King Richard, or even Guy…

If Matilda could be spared, then why couldn't her mother? 

* * *

_**an** : short chap, i know i know.. what can you do? i'll make up for it with ch19 tho, promise ^^_


	19. Chapter 19

**~xix~**  
 **She Wants to Know**

* * *

She raised a brow at the unconscious state of the trio of guards that were stationed near the side-entrance of the manor before giving a sigh as she trudged up to the door and slightly perked up when a muzzle nudged her from the side; she looked on his dark stallion and chuckled at his curiosity, "Oh you're smelling this, then." She withdrew the second half of a carrot that she had kept since earlier that morning and offered it before he nickered and took it from her palm to eat, letting her gently stroke his long face. She slipped inside the house and called, "Either your men had an early drink or they were ambushed, darling…" She heard his boots stepping about as she ascended the stairs only to pause at seeing the outlaw already near the stairwell. "Alan?" She raised a brow at recognizing the redhead.

"Oh, Ella, what a surprise." Alan smiled wryly at the archer.

"He was just _leaving_ , actually." Guy put in from having been changing his tunic as he stepped into the doorway of his room to greet her; he arched a brow when their eyes met before she momentarily broke stares to note his naked chest and then avert her gaze with reddened cheeks, to which he smirked proudly.

Ella coughed slightly before she turned to Alan and ushered him to the stairs, "Whatever you wish to say, hold it for a minute. Try to forgive the lord of the house for being so indecent." She said wryly, giving him a look when he made a face before she turned to patiently shove said man back into his room. " _Mon Dieu_ , Guy…" She hissed, scowling up at him as he closed the door behind her entrance; she ignored the shiver at being alone with him in his state and kept her scowl.

"If I recall correctly, you're not in charge so therefore you can't make me." Guy drawled knowingly as he smirked again at seeing the flushed heat still present in her cheeks, and he arched a brow when her expression remained.

"I swear that you're impossible…" Ella grumbled as she shrugged past him to grab one of his black tunics – _why black?_ — and shoved it into his chest. "Put the tunic on."

"Not scared of being with me, then?" He wondered as he took the tunic and noted that her ears reddened when her stare returned to him from having been looking at the back of his door with interest.

"… Of course not." She huffed as that indignant fire flared in her blue eyes, and she ignored the heat in her cheeks before she leaned up to kiss him and sharply inhaled as he immediately reciprocated.

Guy ran his fingers through her black hair as he discarded the tunic before pulling her tight against him, hissing between his teeth when her slender fingers slowly raked down his bare shoulders as he knotted his fingers in her wavy locks. He smirked against her lips when hearing a reflexive growl in response to his actions, before he forced her backward so she landed on his bed with a soft squeak that made a chuckle rise into his throat.

Ella was beginning to feel dizzy and briefly wondered why and when it felt so heated in the room, her lips tingling as she drew out of the kiss and heard a disgruntled groan from him, left to momentarily wonder when he had flipped her onto his bed before she exhaled steadily and looked up at him when he scowled slightly at her untimely cowardice. "I do believe I've stated my point rather… clearly." She commented between regaining her breath, trying her damnedest to ignore the tingling sensation in another part of her body towards being with him.

"Efficiently, you mean." Guy remarked before his sore look only strengthened when she looked on him again and giggled. "What is it?" His brow twitched.

She turned her head away with a smirk hedging her lips despite her valiant effort to shove it away, and she replied patiently, "Your face will get stuck that way if you keep scowling."

He thought to roll his eyes but instead paid mind to the circular motion of her nails on his bicep, exhaling. "S' a bit too late for that, isn't it?" He slightly tilted his head as he met her stare again.

She softly snorted despite her chest aching at taking note of his dark hair that had gotten in his eyes, and she smiled as she chastely kissed him before shimmying from under him, ignoring his indiscernible grumbling as she picked up his tunic he'd dropped and tossed it to him when he sat on the edge. "Come on, you'll catch your death of cold if you don't wear that…" She pointed out, momentarily eyeing his toned torso before biting her lip as she turned to let him dress, stretching her arms to the ceiling with an unbidden yawn, "Alan's obviously been found out… Surprised Hood didn't kill him for his betrayal."

Guy's blue gaze lingered on her lithe frame as she stretched her muscles and he slightly shook his head from the thought of taking that kiss further to shrug the tunic over his head before watching as she stepped closer to his window and he stood to approach her, "Well we both know he's too soft to go through with it." He distinctly caught the slight stiffness in her shoulderblades when he brushed some of her fringe behind her left pierced ear, and he smirked softly before leaving a kiss on the curve of her neck.

"Aye, he is…" Ella breathed as she silently gulped at recognizing their closeness before she turned to look up at him and add wryly, "Aside from that, the pact is to be signed soon… I'm rather surprised you haven't insisted I dress for the occasion." He had had her wear a new tunic for the day he had announced his engagement so the fact that he hadn't insisted she wear something more feminine for this event left her slightly puzzled.

"You would really have me force you into that dress…? Granted that I have _no_ problem admiring how you look in it..." Guy drawled quietly with a raised brow before he chuckled at noting her pout, "You look lovely in whatever you wear, El." He added.

"Good to know," Ella smiled and then added knowingly as she opened the door, "Come on, best not leave him waiting too long."

Guy followed her exit as he shrugged his coat back on before he slung his arm around her shoulders. "So Alan, Hood found you out then? And try not to insult me." He said as he looked on the redhead.

"Alright, yeah I need your help… I lost everything when I helped you, so you owe me." Alan nodded as he looked at him and the mildly incredulous look on the other's handsome face.

"I _already_ paid you." Guy stated pointedly before he turned to descend the stairs with Ella in tow.

"Come on give me a chance, Guy… That's a good look on you, y'know." Alan offered with a cheesy smile when being given a dubious look. "Don't you agree, Ella?" He added as he looked at the woman.

Ella glanced up at her companion and nodded, "Aye…"

"I'll have a servant give you some food." Guy cut in before taking her hand in his as they descended the last step.

* * *

Yet another nobleman won over by the Sheriff's plan… She was once again left to worry for the state of England if these men were so easily won over by promises of power and prestige.

She slightly straightened while standing next to Marian.

The latter had chosen to don a periwinkle gown whereas the former had chosen to wear a loose-sleeved navy tunic under her leather jerkin plus her vambrances, trousers and boots.

At a younger age she probably would've felt intimidated just standing next to someone like Marian, who was more feminine and entitled compared to her… But she felt no such thing.

She was comfortable and confident in herself despite her standing, so women like Marian didn't really matter.

"… To have Harold of Winchester celebrate King Richard's birthday!" Vaisey greeted the nobleman who stepped out of his coach, who was a tall grey-haired man around Sir Edward's age.

Ella arched a brow as she loyally kept to her lover, who she noticed had strayed a little to be with her; she still shivered at the reality of almost coming close to… Distinctly feeling eyes on her, she pulled herself from her thoughts to accidentally meet the brown stare of Lord Harold who had been looking at her while eyeing Marian. _Ogling_ , if she were to be more accurate, and she hated being stared at… Her occupation and her cautious subconscious didn't sit for it, to be frank.

An instinctive bristle slowly made its way along her spine as she knew without guessing on what this old sod fancied. She caught the man's stare that landed on her a final time and she arched a brow while her piercing glare stated that he wouldn't enjoy crossing her.

"My lord, this way if you will." Guy's low-timbre voice pulled her from their staring contest, and he caught the archer's stony face as she watched the older nobleman follow him to his quarters. He arched a brow at her when she sobered and caught his stare, to which she shook her head a smidge to say it was nothing; making a note to ask about it later, he then turned to lead Lord Harold away into the rest of the castle.

"What was that for…? Do you know him, Ella?" Marian asked as she had also noticed the archer's silent behavior, looking at her.

Ella shook her head again before replying with a slight exhale, "Not personally, but I've met many a man like him… Mind you don't linger long in his company." She looked at the younger woman and then smiled a little, "That dress looks best on you, by the way." She added.

While she wasn't exactly the greatest of friends with Marian, she would sooner swallow a box of needles than allow a lecherous dog like him to think he could have his way with either woman… She didn't favor knives for the hell of it.

* * *

Her slender fingers traced the rough texture of the model.

She had made sure Marian was all right before looking for Guy and instead found the Sheriff looking over the model of England in his war room.

"If I were the king's men accompanying him home, I would probably pass through…" Ella began only to trail off when the door opened to the war room and she looked up to see Guy entering with Lord Harold at his heels… She straightened only to scowl at the older nobleman as the younger ambled over to her side.

"Harry, you wanted a word?" Vaisey asked as he looked on the older man who circled to the other side of the model. "What was it?"

"Sussex."

" _'Sussex'_ … Hm."

"I want it."

" _'Sussex'?_ "

"I have the key to the success for your plan; it's come to my attention that Buckingham and Spencer are nervous…"

"I'm sure they're fine…"

"Unless they see me falter. Not if you have access to South Corfe, where you think King Richard will land. I have therefore decided that my price will be Sussex; and some of Surrey, as well!"

The nervous light in the Sheriff's eyes fell as he chuckled and caused Harold to chuckle as well, "Harry… that's very good, a very good joke."

"I'm serious of course; if you want me to sign this pact today, it'll cost you Sussex and a bit of Surrey… and the girl." Harold said calmly, circling the model again.

"What girl?" Vaisey's smile fell.

Harold replied simply, "Marian."

"My lord, please…" Ella began, shooting a glare at the older man as Guy bristled next to her.

"Shut it," Vaisey hissed between his grimacing smile.

Harold shrugged in feigned innocence, "If my calculations are correct, you still have Warrick, Lincoln and Cambridge, and some of Surrey too… Oh and I have something to add, as well, a little teensy-tiny juicy tidbit. But, if you're not playing…" He looked at the Sheriff expectantly as he leaned a little onto the model.

Vaisey looked from Harold to Guy and Ella with the couple sharing a tight-jawed expression even though Guy was the only one looking at him as Ella's cold blue eyes were fixed on Harold. He looked on the older man and put on a seemingly-charming smile as he approached him, stating, "You'll get Sussex… I keep Surrey."

"You drive _such_ a hard bargain!" Harold sighed shortly, before agreeing. "It's a deal."

" **Marian stays**." Ella and Guy snapped in chorus.

"That's non-negotiable, sorry; it's a personal matter, really… Wouldn't want to bore you to death with the details." Harold returned coolly.

"The girl and Sussex… And then you sign." Vaisey summarized.

" _Such_ a pleasure doing business with you!" Harold beamed, turning away to leave the room.

Ella glowered at him and fisted a hand in her companion's sleeve as he started to say something. "Milord…" She clipped.

"Oh Harry, what was that little sweetener you mentioned?" Vaisey turned to the older nobleman.

"I'll tell you later... you'll like it, I assure you." Harold sang calmly before stepping out and leaving the room.

"You're handing over Marian to that disgusting old dog!" Ella bit out as she glared at her employer. "That nasty lecherous old bastard…"

" _Oh do shut up!_ " Vaisey snarled, causing her to stop in approaching him as he caught the livid anger in her piercing eyes before he added in the same loud tone, "In case you weren't bloody-well listening, I just lost Sussex! _Sussex_ , you insolent girl! If he had kept Surrey then _you_ would've also been handed over to him!" He seethed, keeping his glare even though there was a flash of horror in her blue eyes as Guy glared at him. "I want a hanging, damn it!" He added angrily as he turned away from them.

Ella's nostrils flared and she kept a stinging glare on him before perking up as the door opened as one of the guards poked his head in.

"Milord, there's a man here who says he's to see you…" The guard said as Alan stepped in, the former looking at Guy.

" **Not now**!" Guy snapped sharply.

"You'll do!" Vaisey pointed at the redhead.

"For what?" Alan balked slightly.

"Hang him."

" _What!?_ "

"Milord this man works for me." Guy stepped in, causing both Alan and Ella to look at his immediate defense in surprise.

Vaisey scoffed, "So?"

"He was our spy in Hood's camp before Hood kicked him out." Ella supported wryly.

"Then he's served his purpose, hasn't he?" Vaisey snapped as he strode past his employees.

Guy piped up, "Milord he might still be useful!"

"Neither of you two love-struck fools are listening to me, Gisborne!" Vaisey seethed as he rounded on the couple, "Now you find your mutual lady-friend and take her to see the charming Lord of Winchester and then bring this fool to me with a hood over his head!"

"Hang on, I'm on your side now, and I can help! Guy come on, tell him; Ella, please!" Alan protested as the Sheriff made to leave, looking at the couple as the former stepped away for a moment as the latter ran an anxious hand through her hair.

Ella looked between Guy and Alan and Vaisey before the latter clipped as he glared between the trio, "La-di-da-di-da." And with that he left the room.

"Ella come on, you've got to make him reconsider…" Alan tried to say.

"Take him away!" Guy commanded the guards, seething, as he watched them do as told and take a protesting redhead away and out of the room.

Ella groaned, "This isn't going to be good… Guy, we've got to do something." She looked at him.

"Why did you defend Marian; you said you didn't trust her…" Guy said in a more sobered tone as he had cooled off a little, looking on her.

"Because I've done jobs for disgusting men like him, so I know just how vile his mind is. Whether I trust Marian or not doesn't matter, because I couldn't live with myself if I let that old letch have his way with a girl like Marian." Ella answered evenly despite the subconscious fists her hands had crumpled into.

Guy looked at her with a bit of surprise at seeing her exhibit her compassion she often hid, before he smiled a little and nodded. "Thank you, Ella." The more he thought on it the more he now understood, and he had half a right mind to kiss her again. But the matter of reaching Marian before Harold did was more important, so he would have to set that aside.

Ella's eyes softened and she nodded back before giving his hand a squeeze, leaning up to chastely kiss him before following his leave of the room to find Marian.

* * *

Marian blinked in surprise as her door was thrown open for Ella to enter her room with Guy shortly at her heels. "Ella, and Guy… What on earth are you doing in here; should've waited for me to answer the door first…" She began to say.

"Pack your things." Guy cut in as Ella had located one of her bags and proceeded to put some of her clothes in it. "You're leaving." He added.

"Wait, why?" Marian asked as she had hopped up to look from him to his companion.

"Winchester has made a deal with the Sheriff and you've been compromised." Ella answered for him as she was busy rifling through her chest drawers. "He wants you, Marian!" She added in disgust.

"W-well tell him he cannot have me, then!" Marian protested as she strode forward to pull some of the clothes from the archer's hands, seeing a measure of exasperation in her blue eyes.

"The Sheriff's agreed with him, therefore I can't protect you. Marian you've got to run, now." Guy backed up his lover as he finished closing and locking the door before turning to the two women.

"I can't just leave my father!" Marian stated.

"For God's sake, Marian, please; Guy is trying to help you, as your friend… and I am trying to do the same. We will look after your father, trust me." Ella promised as she handed a bundle of clothes to the younger woman.

"If the Sheriff knew what I was doing my very life would be forfeit, and Ella's too," Guy chimed even as his stomach lurched at the horrid thought of his archer sentenced to death, and he pulled a pouch of money to hand it to the girl. "Take this; there's a man at the west entrance waiting for you. Ella, come on." He stated.

"Ella…" Marian looked between them both before her eyes fell on the former to see there was a measure of worry in her blue eyes.

Shaking her head, Ella moved from the side of her bed where she had been packing the clothes into a bag to briefly embrace the girl before she followed Guy out of the room. "Stay safe, Marian." She looked back at her before they both stepped out into the corridor.

"I see what you did there." Vaisey's voice greeted the couple as they made to walk away, and he continued despite their collective stiffening as he came to the nobleman's side, "taking the lady to see her new lord."

Guy spoke first for the both of them, "Milord, I…"

"As my left tenant, Gisborne, you sit at the right hand of the father… you will share in the fruits of our labor." Vaisey said quietly, lifting a hand to grasp his neck as he added lowly, "You will be a god among men, so long as I can trust you. Take Lady Marian to Winchester." He released his face as the nobleman nodded slowly.

Ella kept her rigid stance as she watched him leave and a shaky exhale escaped her once he was gone, rubbing her hand over her face, "Jesus, Mary and Joseph…" She breathed in some measure of relief before looking up at her companion and asking, "Guy, are you alright?"

"I should not have let you come… If I let her go, it will be on my head and I… I cannot watch you die." Guy rumbled quietly as he looked away and clenched his jaw before he felt her slender hands clasp both sides of his face, to which he looked on her to see iron-clad determination having brightened her blue eyes. "Ella…"

"When will you learn that we are in this _together_ , Guy…! If you fall, I do too; I'd sooner die before I let him kill you." Ella promised even as her voice wavered for an instant before solidifying, and he once again saw just how much she cared for him even if he hadn't seen it clearly in earlier days.

Guy closed his eyes and lowered her hands with an exhale as he found they fit perfectly in his own, and he nodded slightly. "Together, then." He murmured, swearing he could've seen a hint of mistiness in her eyes though he may have imagined it.

* * *

"I'm surprised you let him go even after you got his signature!" Guy scoffed as he glared at his employer.

Vaisey clipped, "I had to have his signature, and now…" He trailed off as it dawned on him. "Now I have it. Your boy may be useful after all, then." He added.

"If you're meaning to do this with stealth, then I'm your woman." Ella offered as she looked between both men with a mischievous glint in her eyes before she whistled to get said redhead's attention, "Alan, c'mon." She sang as he finished picking himself up after the slight squabble with the outlaws while gingerly rubbing his bruised cheek.

It didn't take long before the odd quartet ' _filled in_ ' for the coachmen and two archers that were to secure Harold's carriage back to Winchester.

As they were passing through the green, the carriage conveniently stopped.

Having ridden in the driver's side with Guy, Ella winked at him from beneath her hood's shade before they both hopped down as Vaisey rode around the front of the carriage to greet Harold who had stepped out of the cab to ask why they had suddenly stopped in their trek.

"It's you…" Harold said in something akin to confusion.

"Yes it is… Did you really think I would stand by and smile as I let you have Sussex?" Vaisey drawled as Ella came from behind his horse and removed her hood while Guy did the same as he came from behind the older nobleman. "A clue… _no_."

In a fluid motion, both Guy and Ella's daggers stabbed into Harold's sternum, causing the older man to give a last groan.

Ella relished the last light of life that fled from the lecherous man's eyes before she yanked her arm back as she and Guy let him fall to the ground; she spat at his dying body before looking over at Alan as he helped Marian out of the cab, and she gave a relieved sigh. "All's well that ends well, _non?_ " She asked as Guy stepped over the dead man's body, a cheeky smile on her lips as their blue eyes met.

"Normally I would voice concern at watching your deadliness in action… But it matters not." Guy smirked fondly and stroked her cheek, making her smile widen as she held his hand there. "Not today, anyway."

Ella chuckled before seeing Marian step out of the cab, and she extended her smile to the girl as she reluctantly stepped away from him to embrace the girl. "Thank God you're alright," she said, seeming to have surprised the girl who hugged back rather awkwardly.

"Yes, with thanks to you… Both of you, thank you." Marian chuckled as they drew away, and she smiled from Guy to Ella.

* * *

 _ **an** : just consider me OCD about perfecting my fics okay? hope you guys enjoyed the edited version of this chap! :))_

 _* **She Wants to Know - Half Moon Run**_


	20. Chapter 20

**~xx~**  
 **No Angels**

* * *

Ella sifted her fingers through the money inside the chest and watched the Baron walk away, slightly wrinkling her nose. " _'An act of God'_ in a godless place like Nottingham… If that isn't an irony in and of itself, I'm not sure what is, milord." She commented, flipping one gold coin before it fell back into the chest.

"And what makes you think that was not my point, my dear?" Vaisey smirked blandly at her comment before clapping a hand on the redhead's shoulder, "Now then, he deserves a bit of leather for his great deeds, doesn't he?"

Guy rolled his eyes on the other side of the Sheriff as Ella caught his expression and she bit her lip to avoid a smile, nodding to the guards with them, "store this along with the rest of the money then."

"Hang on, I know where he got this from." Alan commented, earning three sets of eyes to land on him.

"How?" Vaisey asked.

"These are Robin's. I know because… well, because I know." Alan answered despite his slip-up, earning a raised-brow look from Ella.

Guy huffed, "why would Robin Hood help a knight?"

Ella frowned thoughtfully before answering, "Simple; he wouldn't give it freely without expecting to regain it. He's naïve and generous, but he's not that daft." She earned a nod from Alan.

"Well, let's disappoint him, shall we? We'll add it into your little birdcage." Vaisey smiled wryly as he looked at the redhead and clapped his hands as he added, "I do believe it's time for the great unveiling."

Guy caught the eye-roll from his archer as the Sheriff left the room, and he followed with her at his side and Alan flanking their employer. "Milord are you sure this bird cage is a wise idea?"

"It should, it was your man's idea after all; genius plan actually." Vaisey answered confidently.

Ella gently nudged her companion and smiled wryly, "All the money would be placed in the open and therefore that makes it difficult for Hood to steal it." She ignored the slight twitch in his brow and his returning nudge.

"Therein lies the point." Vaisey finished coolly.

* * *

"Are you honestly sure he knows where it is?" Ella wondered quietly as they both descended the steps to the awaiting carriage with his officers in it.

Guy arched a brow and glanced at her, "Unless you have a better idea?"

"Well not really, no… But it's just another goose chase isn't it?" Ella looked at him and added as she did that night he first kissed her, " _'You wonder if it's not meant for you to prevail against Hood?_ '"

"We won't know until we find out, El." Guy returned quietly as he recalled she had told him that before, only earning a slightly-exasperated exhale from her and he smiled a little, brushing strands of black from her cheek. "I'm beginning to wonder if you're not the one who frets more between the two of us."

Blue met blue and Ella bit her lip as she glanced away from his bemused stare, "Don't be so smug about it." She gently shoved his arm and ignored his slight chuckle, raising a brow when seeing Marian emerge from one of the outer corridors to approach them. "Marian, what is it?" She asked, pausing to greet her.

"I'm glad you're still here; I need to ask a favor of you…" Marian smiled slightly as she looked between the couple.

"No." Guy clipped, having paused to approach his archer's side.

Marian quickly continued, "I must get to a physician, my father's getting worse…"

"You know the rules regarding your house arrest, Marian." Guy reminded pointedly.

"But I would be with you two, and I'd come straight back. Please." Marian insisted, looking between one and the other.

Ella ran a hand through her hair and looked at her companion for a moment before looking at the younger woman, "Just in town." She didn't ask, earning a quick nod from her.

Guy exhaled shortly through his nostrils at seeing his obvious end to the conversation and turned away, "Come on then." He said as the carriage began to leave the stone courtyard.

Marian beamed and followed shortly with Ella at her side.

The odd trio walked in silence until they were past the castle gates and had stepped into town.

"Give my best to your father when you see him," Ella smiled at her as they were to part ways.

"I will; thank you, once again." Marian nodded and returned the smile.

Guy put in as he looked on the younger woman, "I will admit that I'm not comfortable with how the Sheriff has treated your father, and you. Go straight back when you're finished here." He nodded to her as Ella clapped a hand on her shoulder before mounting his stallion and he shortly did the same.

Ella looked back at her as they cantered away to the front of the carriage, before she faced forward and blew strands of hair from her brow. "You honestly think I'm the one who frets more between us?" She wondered as she tilted her head back at him.

"Definitely, as well as you allow your compassion to show and have done so more frequently of late." Guy replied with a smirk tugging at his lips as he caught her curious stare.

"Always had it, just never thought I'd express it as much as I did when I met you…" Ella sniffed with a bit of a defensive tone in her voice.

"That's what makes you stand out and coincidentally strong enough to surpass certain obstacles. You are what I could not be." Guy interrupted, feeling her stiffen a smidge as his hands gripped her hips, and she arched her back a little as she listened to him.

While she was flattered and surprised he actually said such a thing to her face, the feeling of his hands on her hips reminded her of that heated kiss they'd had a few weeks ago in his room, and her ears turned red as she gripped the horse's reins. "You're distracting me, you realize." She cleared her throat and pretended her cheeks didn't feel warm, glancing back at him.

Raising a brow at hearing her weak protest to his words, Guy caught the coloration in her cheeks and he smirked thoughtfully. "I have no clue what you're going on about, love." He lamented in mock innocence she knew didn't exist with him as his hands squeezed her hips.

"You bloody-well know what I'm ' _going on about_ ' you overtall…" Ella began to grumble before slightly jumping when he reached to take the reins from her hands, slightly blushing as she shot him a glare. "Oi."

"You are a better marksman without the reins in your hand," Guy rationalized quietly, seeing her stiffen a smidge before she nodded and drew her bow from its place on her back as he leaned back a little to let her get it, gripping her sides as he looked at Alan riding near them and nodded. "As the Sheriff said, you take the lead." He instructed.

"We're not there yet, though…" Alan trailed off at his superior's nod, and he exhaled slightly, "All right." He urged his horse forward as he looked about between the trees.

Ella huffed as her fellow rider ordered the guards stay where they were, and she glanced over to the left of the path before the right, keeping an arrow in place as Guy urged his stallion follow after Alan's trek. It was too quiet, and she hated the sense of dread that came along with the quietness of the forest, not to mention the fact that Hood wasn't so daft in keeping his hideout out of sight.

Shouldn't there have been an alarm of sorts by now?

She looked back past Guy at the carriage when distinctly hearing hooves following them along the path, and she did a double-take before her face paled a smidge. "Darling…" She began quietly.

"I told you lot to stay… Damn." He growled, urging his horse turn about to circle the carriage, both of them taking note of the slain guards sitting in the same positions they had been cut down in. "Hood! I thought you said we weren't close!" He rounded on Alan.

"We're not!" Alan protested, guiding his horse forward and ignoring Guy's rebuttal right before an arrow hit the tree nearest him and caused his horse to spook.

"What was that about a cavalry?" Ella wondered under her breath, yelping when Guy's stallion reared and knocked them both off his back. Hitting the ground with her bow flying from her grasp, she grimaced slightly and grabbed her bow from the ground as Guy helped her to her feet by his grip on her hand. Okay, now she was irritated. Nocking an arrow in place, Ella stood back-to-back with her companion and glared from one side of the clearing to the other.

"Guy, Ella, get on!" Alan barked as he had remounted his horse and cantered towards the couple. He heard Ella yelp slightly when Guy hoisted her onto the horse's back as he shortly followed, and they galloped away as the archer clung to his belt.

* * *

She was beginning to get used to these monthly runs through the castle; of course she would clock him good should they meet again for forcing her to exert herself as they chased him and his outlaws through the corridors.

"Ella, go on ahead and we'll search this way!" Guy ordered, sending a squad of guards to her aid as he went down one street.

"Fan out, come on!" Ella declared once they were in the streets, watching most of the guards scatter down the left side and then the right, as she placed an arrow in her bow and ran in the direction of an alley where she had heard the faint sounds of a struggle going on near the drying laundry. At hearing footsteps rushing away further into town towards the outskirts, she ran faster before noting the noise had quieted as she got closer to the back of one set of houses.

Drawing her bowstring back so her knuckles touched her jaw, she darted into one column of drying whites only to feel her heart stop for a second as her body froze at coming upon such a sight.

While it was a bittersweet feeling, her father had taken ill the year of her nineteenth birthday; she hadn't known what it was, but it took him slowly, like sand dripping down from an hourglass. She had been relieved when he had finally closed his eyes as death took him, but at the same time she took his passing harder than she had her mother's.

 _Now again_.

Lowering her bow and arrow, she watched Robin straighten up from having been holding the dead man and the outlaw looked at her with tears in his eyes that pride wouldn't let fall; she took pity on him for that moment and so she nodded her chin in the direction of the outskirts, silently stating the temporary truce between them.

Robin took off as Ella shouldered her bow and stepped closer to the felled Sir Edward, something like a fist clenching her heart in its grasp as she kneeled at his side and gingerly closed his eyes so it appeared as if he were asleep.

A lump of emotions had made its way to clog up her throat and began to make it so the tears would come forth and spill down her cheeks as she sniffed and smiled weakly at him. "For England, _non?_ " She whispered hoarsely, lowering her head and giving a shuddering whimper as the lump claimed its place in her throat.

"Ella!" Guy shouted as he arrived first to find her kneeled at Sir Edward's side, and while some part of him was relieved she was unhurt, the majority of him sank to the ground along with his heart as he recognized the dagger that had been stuck in the former sheriff's chest and the fact that she was crying. Swallowing the emotions that sought to overcome him, he stepped closer to her side and grasped her shoulder. He was momentarily surprised she straightened at his touch, and she sniffed, keeping her teary eyes from his gaze. She shook her head when feeling his eyes gauge her lowered gaze and leaned into his chest, closing her eyes again, as her body gave a shudder of grief. He gingerly ran a hand through her hair before holding onto her, feeling her fingers claw at his shoulders as his arm around her waist tightened its grip.

It wasn't long before he had the guards take away the dead Baron and place Sir Edward on a litter.

Ella refused to look at him as she stood at Guy's side with her hand's fingers woven with his, her nose red and eyes puffy, as she had mustered enough of her dignity to regain her bearings when the men were moving the bodies from where they had been felled. "He reminded me a lot of Papa, stubborn and caring… he loved Marian like Papa did me." She murmured, her voice chapped and cracked, but elsewise it remained strong.

Guy looked at her and thought to say something when hearing rushing footsteps coming to the scene, and he looked to see Marian skidding to a dead halt at the sight of her father's body lying on a litter.

"Father, please wake up!" Marian pleaded as she checked him to see he was gone, tears welling in her eyes before she demanded, "Tell me what happened; what happened to him!?" She rounded on Guy and Ella, seeing a measure of grief and pain in Ella's eyes as she looked firstly on Guy.

"There were no witnesses, Marian!" Guy declared as she had grabbed his arms in desperation before he lowered her hands and added quickly, "The Sheriff thinks that he was helping Hood…"

"No he wasn't!" Marian cried, shoving away to sink to her knees at her father's side and touch his face gently, her voice cracked and apologetic as she wept, "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry…"

"Marian…" Guy started to say when Ella placed a hand on his chest, surprisingly calm, and he looked at her as she stepped away from his side to crouch at the mourning girl's side.

Gingerly and gently, as she had once hoped someone had done for her when her father had died, Ella folded an arm on Marian's shoulder; the girl gave a weak whimpered protest before being shushed by her older friend, distinctly hearing her sniffle as if she shared her pain…

"Give us a minute." Ella looked at her companion as she held onto the girl, seeing Guy nod before he sent the guards away and he shortly followed; blue met blue and she nodded her chin to him, silently assuring that they would be fine, before he nodded back and then left the two women be.

"Y-you don't have to stay, Ella…" Marian sniffled, rubbing her reddened nose gingerly, looking at the archer to see the puffiness in her blue eyes.

Ella shook her head and replied quietly, "My Papa died when I was your age, and I didn't have someone to comfort me when he wouldn't wake up. Your father died valiantly, Marian… Believe that." She pulled away a little to withdraw a handkerchief from the folds of her vest, handing it to her to let the younger woman wipe her eyes and blow her nose. "Guy wasn't wrong when he mentioned the Sheriff; apparently your concealed dagger was found in the dungeons with a dead warden's body… You have to flee from here, Marian. Take what you need and run." She added softly after giving their whereabouts a quick look from left to right, looking at the younger woman as she rubbed her red nose gingerly.

While she would've protested and said her father needed her in Nottingham, bitterly she recognized she now had no reason to stay in the castle. She would surely hang if she stayed, and here was someone who shared her pain and cared for her well-being… Marian was inwardly shocked at seeing the mature and compassionate Ella offering her a chance to live. She nodded slightly and offered the handkerchief back, only to end up keeping it as the archer put on a weak smile. "I will never forget what you have done for me… thank you, Ella." Marian whispered, returning the smile.

Ella nodded and shrugged, embracing her as Marian reciprocated just as fast, before drawing away. "Go on, I'll see if I can't distract the boys." She whispered and gave a wink before straightening with a sigh; she looked at Marian once more and smiled warmly before turning away and calling, "Guy, I thought I spotted Hood in this direction!" She took off past the back area of the houses and heard the clambering of boots as Guy came into view to join her in the feigned hunt.

Marian waited until the guards were gone before she straightened and looked at her father one last time, taking off in the direction of the castle.

* * *

 _ **an** : i won't lie, i teared up a bit when Marian said her goodbye to Sir Edward, i may be too sympathetic or weak or i don't know what, but yeah it was emotional. also going along my headcanon, no Guy doesn't kiss Marian.. obviously not anyway, elsewise Ella would hang him dry. ;D i kid, i kid.. or do i? okay i'm done. lol you guys know the drill :')_

 _* **No Angels** \- **Bastille ft. Ella Eyre**_


	21. Chapter 21

**~xxi~**  
 **Love Thy Brother**

* * *

Twisting on her heel, she narrowly dodged the knife that sought to sever her head at the base of her cheekbone; a smirk pulled at her lips as she sent three throwing knives in return at her opponent, watching him bob and weave around her thrown weapons before sending another of his knives at her.

He flexed his grip on the third knife as she ducked low to allow his second knife to fly over her head before he lunged when she hesitated.

With a grunt she swung her leg out and knocked his own legs from under him when he got within inches of her, sending him sprawling. Panting slightly as she stood, she watched him rub his head as he sat up before she approached his side to offer a hand of aid, looking at her opponent as blue met brown. "To be fair, this was by far the most interesting spar I've had in years. Thank you, Carter." She smiled.

Noting her smile held no snide edge or anything other than politeness, the ginger-haired assassin nodded and took her hand to let her help him up. "I had some doubt regarding a female marksman, at first, but I too found this to be interesting; you're welcome, Ella." He took her hand and lightly kissed her knuckles before she politely retrieved it from his grasp.

"I see you two are playing nice after all." Vaisey greeted the duo as he and Guy descended the steps to the great hall.

Ella nodded slightly before shuffling to Guy's side as he reflexively slung his arm around her shoulders. "As well as can be expected, milord." She said, distinctly feeling his squeeze on her shoulders before she gently nudged him as the Sheriff introduced Carter to Guy.

"I would hope you didn't leave my marksman _too_ tired, then." Guy mused as he looked on the ginger-haired man.

Carter noted the possessive manner the nobleman had on said woman before shaking his head and huffing a little, "On the contrary, she did exceedingly well. She is worth however much you're paying her, milord." He replied.

" _So!_ Back to the task at hand… Carter, you know what your objective is, then?" Vaisey put in, looking on the assassin.

Carter nodded and replied, "Retrieve the Pact of Nottingham and kill Robin Hood. Believe me, milord, nothing would give me greater pleasure… he's as good as dead."

"Good, good… Now come along then, it's time to let the fun begin." Vaisey nodded back and put on a seemingly-charming smile, turning to leave the hall with Carter shortly following with Guy and Ella leaving last.

"If you're jealous don't be because I don't fancy him much." Ella commented quietly as she looked at her lover.

Guy sniffed, "I am _not_ jealous…" He pretended that she didn't giggle as his ears turned red.

"Darling, _honestly_ …" Ella sighed, pausing as Vaisey and Carter left the hall before she tugged on his sleeve to lean up and press an assuring kiss to his lips and inhale as she felt him relax against her.

Guy curled his fingers in her black hair and reciprocated deeply, feeling her shiver against him which caused him to smile against her lips and squeeze her waist. "It's not jealousy, it's _protection_." He murmured as he drew away a smidge with his fingers tracing her jaw, noting her pink cheeks as her blue eyes lifted to meet his. He had never seen her break down before the day Sir Edward had died, so the least he could do was appreciate having her in his life.

Although five months ago he probably would've scoffed in disbelief towards the thought of ever being with Ella… Perhaps change sometimes was for the better.

"I am too used to you to even _consider_ fancying another man." Ella chuckled with the slight smirk on her lips shifting to a fond smile.

"As much as I doubt any other man would willingly _deal_ with you as I have." Guy smirked knowingly when she pursed her lips, before grumbling an ' _ow'_ as she lightly smacked his arm. 

* * *

"Oi." She flicked his forehead, watching the redhead snap open his once-closed green eyes as she folded her arms at her chest.

"What is it now…?" He rubbed his eyes with the side of his hand before slightly scowling at the woman.

"Come on, got a job for you to do." She urged patiently, nodding her chin in the direction of the courtyard.

Retaining the scowl, Alan followed the archer to the nearest stairwell that deposited into the courtyard and was rather surprised to see her chestnut mare saddled and waiting by the nearby tree. "What's this for?" He wondered as she strode past him.

"I'll explain once we leave here, now get on." Ella replied, lightly gripping the reins as the redhead slightly shook his head before hoisting himself onto the horse's back; urging Gem trot away to the gates, the odd pair broke into a canter as they soon left the bridge behind them and approaching the edges of the forest.

"So why the secrecy; surprised you asked me to tag along, knowing how close you are to Guy…"

"I can handle him better than you think, though I asked you to come because we're going to find Marian."

"Hang on, why?"

"I'm worried about her, and I have a feeling I know where she is… And that's where you come in."

"I'm not being funny, and I dunno if you noticed but I'm not a hunting dog."

"No but between the two of us, you'd have more of an idea of where Robin's camp is."

"Alright, let's say you're right, that she's with Robin… If she runs into Guy by chance, what's your plan then?" Alan slightly eased his grip on her belt as he looked at the archer.

Ella paused to answer before a thought came to her, and she beamed. "Ripley Convent. Consumed by grief, Marian would choose the safest place away from Nottingham to mourn her father's passing and find God in the same instance… Brilliant." She said.

Well it wasn't like it wouldn't be something any maiden would do if she were left alone in this world, he'd admit that… "Here's hoping your plan works, then." Alan mused.

Dismounting Gem and tying her reins to a thin tree's low branch before both riders continued along the forest path on foot, it wasn't long before Ella was first to spot the trap wire that would sound the alarm; stopping Alan with a grab of his vest, she nodded at the wire and he nodded back before they quickly and quietly scaled the nearby incline.

Alan led the rest of the way as they walked past another alarm and when both began to faintly hear knives being thrown he ducked behind one tree as Ella did the same with the adjacent tree. Looking past the tree he hid behind, he spotted the light blue tunic and shortly recognized it was Marian, looking at the archer near him who had also recognized the girl and both shared a quick nod.

Ella watched Alan approach first and she smirked slightly in amusement when he flinched as Marian chucked another knife at the tree he stopped near. _Too heavy-footed to be considered a spy_ , she thought as she approached the two.

"You've got some nerve, showing your face in the forest!" Marian said tartly as Alan stepped closer to her.

"And you've got some gall sticking so close to Nottingham." Ella stated as she stepped around the near tree, causing the younger woman to jump. While she was satisfied she had been correct in her assumptions, there was still the matter of how things would play out from here.

At seeing it was obviously the archer's thought to seek her out, Marian sighed slightly and frowned a little. "I didn't stay on purpose, I just didn't really have anywhere to go… though I take it the Sheriff didn't send you two to find me." She said.

"Neither did Guy as it was my idea. I had had a feeling you'd stick around with Hood, and lo and behold…" Ella explained. "I knew you loved him enough to eventually leave society even before you made your choice." She added with a cold glint that briefly shone in her eyes before it fled.

Marian briefly thought of the knives she had chucked at the tree only feet away from her as her green eyes looked on the archer when she noted the coldness in her blue stare. "Yes, I did, and I still do… Just as much as you love Guy. You know that I had no intention of hurting him, Ella…" She had always known it would come to something like this between the two of them.

"No I know you wouldn't, but that isn't why we've come. If worse comes to worse and you somehow return to the castle, I've come up with an alibi and as it concerns you, it's only fair to run it by you, isn't it?" Ella relaxed her stance a smidge as an odd twinkle shone in her eye.

Raising a brow even as she inwardly felt relief that the slight tension between them was gone, Marian shifted her weight from one foot to the other. "What is it that you propose?" 

* * *

"And just _where_ did you run off to?"

Brushing out the tangles from her mare's copper mane, she pretended she didn't flinch at the interrogative edge in his low voice as he had found her in the stables. By her calculations she had only been gone an hour from the castle, and when they returned she had let Alan run off while she had chosen to hide out in the stables.

"I had misplaced something and searched for it back at Locksley; Alan was such a dear and helped me find it." She lied with ease, seeing her mare flick her ears as she heard him lean onto the stable door from the opposite side. "Sorry we took so long." She added, slightly looking over her shoulder to meet his inquisitive blue stare.

At finding no lie in her gaze even as some part of him doubted it, he accepted it; she had never given him reason to doubt her, anyway… "Thought you went to keep an eye on your _new friend_ , Carter." He mused, folding his arms at his chest.

Ella looked at him with a raised brow, "what's that for?" She asked.

"Between him and you, I trust that _you_ won't falter. You've proven yourself to be better than that, anyway." Guy answered before noting the signs of a frown that began to show and he asked, "… Unless somehow I'm wrong?"

"You, I… For God's sake, I am _not Marian!_ " Ella lowered the brush to turn on him, hurt in her eyes and a glare on her brow. "I couldn't fathom seeing you suffer again, Guy. Believe me… please." She watched his jaw muscles tense as he looked away when her words struck that chord in him, and she exhaled shakily as she turned her gaze to the side wall with her hands on her sides. "I am sorry, I shouldn't have said that…" She whispered.

"Ella, come here." He was looking at her with an unfamiliar light in his darker blue irises, and she lowered her hands to approach him as he unhooked the latch; before she could ask anything he tilted his head down to crush her lips in a hard kiss as his hand found her tunic and vest. She stiffened for a brief moment in his hold before he felt her lips moving with his and she was kissing back, her slender fingers reflexively knotting in his dark hair with fire in her reciprocating movement as he held her closer.

She drew away a little to inhale fresh air as just kissing him left her dizzy, slightly starting when his lips found her jawline and trailed down to her neck, as she squirmed against him and breathed vain protests while her fingers gripped the scruff of his coat collar. "G-Guy…"

Pausing at hearing her breathy voice which made his body tingle at hearing her use a tone he'd never heard come from her, Guy drew away a little to meet her blue eyes that were as hazy as his blue eyes were. "I am sorry for doubting you. We both have blood on our hands, but I believe we could purge our sins, together." He mused quietly, lifting an arm from her waist to brush locks of hair from her lovely face and tuck them behind her pierced ear.

Ella smiled and held his hand to her cheek, nodding as warmth for him began to show in her eyes. "Together." She amended softly. 

* * *

With a simultaneous ' _shink'_ as the guards' spears were parted for him, Guy descended the stairs with Ella at his heels and Alan at her left, looking at the small procession before them with an arched brow. "What's all this, then?" The nobleman asked, looking first and foremost to their hired assassin.

"Robin Hood, as requested, milord." Carter answered solemnly as he met the nobleman's inquisitive stare.

Guy huffed. "Really now… Did you check the body?" He looked at the guards near the assassin.

"We did, sir; he's dead." One of the guards nodded.

"It's only best to make sure, I suppose… Ella, if you will." Guy huffed before gesturing to his second.

Ella raised a brow before nodding slightly and descending the stairs to take a brief glance at the litter-carriers to see they kept their hoods up; she brushed away her mild curiosity and lowered a hand to check the supposed-dead outlaw's jugular to find there was no pulse, and then lifted his right wrist to find the same result. "Dead indeed." She amended, earning a nod from him.

"Job well done, Carter; come along, you'll be paid for your work." Guy nodded to the assassin as his archer returned to his side when they turned to head inside with Alan shortly following and the litter plus Carter at the rear.

"You could've severed his head, why didn't you?" Ella whispered as Carter continued speaking in Latin behind them.

Guy replied calmly, "You are my second, and as you've had your fair share of death it's only reasonable that I trust your judgement."

The archer quieted and smiled a little as her fingers reflexively wove with his, feeling him give a squeeze. "That was almost _romantic_ of you." She quietly sang.

He smirked back and squeezed. "That was almost _endearing_." He returned as she pouted a smidge. 

* * *

_**an** : well this took a bit of a detour, didn't it? lol you're welcome. also if you guys think any of my other chapters need to be edited or whatnot for whatever reason, message me, at least while i'm still in the mood to edit this baby. anywho, you know the drill! :)_


	22. Chapter 22

**~xxii~**  
 **Where the Dead Don't Talk**

* * *

Thankfully, even though this new tunic was itchy, she could at least move around in it; better than she could if she had worn a dress, anyway.

As the entirety of the manor was in a tizzy getting the preparations ready for the lord of the house's birthday festivities, she had conveniently shown herself out of the house so she wouldn't be in the way of the servants that bustled here and there, the scents of fresh food being made tickling her nostrils as she went. She paused just as she exited the main entrance of the house when seeing a small party of what looked to be the entertainment passing by only to enter through the side door.

She had never found much interest in playing the jester; most of the time people who had chosen such a career were swindlers with silver-tongues, anyway.

Frankly she didn't know what to give him for his birthday; she'd already given him that band for his would-be wedding, to which she noted he had yet to take it off as it was a gift from her, and she had saved his neck at least a dozen times by now… She was stumped.

"Milady, the master calls for you!" One of the servant girls, who had been looking for the woman, declared as she found the archer having lingered under the shade of the house's roof.

Arching a brow, she nodded, "I'm coming…" Hearing a clopping of hooves headed towards the house, she looked at the small road that led to the manor to spot the Sheriff's white horse as he and several of his guards were approaching to take part in celebrating Guy's birthday. "That's grand." She muttered, slipping inside with the servant girl who gestured to the stairs and then ascending the steps to the second floor where the rooms were.

Couldn't get a moment of peace, could they?

Lifting a hand to tug at the high collar of her new tunic —which was a deep blue color— to feel a bit more comfortable, she knocked on his door. "Guy?" She spoke.

The door opened and he looked rather pleased to see her before him. "I see you wore the tunic I had gotten for you." He mused, smirking a little in fondness as he stepped out to exit his room.

She glanced down at the tunic before giving him a wry look, "I am grateful you did so, even though this blasted thing is itchy…" She returned, pretending a spark of amusement didn't show in his blue eyes, as she lifted her hands to tug the collar of his coat closer together so he didn't look so rumpled.

Not that she _minded_ his rumpled look because she didn't, but he was the lord of the house for God's sake, and he had to have some measure of appearances didn't he?

"Then perhaps you should take it _off_ ," Guy offered, seeing her ears turn red which caused him to smile.

Ella swallowed on the bit of nerves that sought to remind her pointedly of their ' _moot agreement'_ in the stables weeks ago, and she rolled her eyes. "While it _is_ your birthday, you can't get everything that you want in one fell swoop, darling." She reminded as she met his stare that had briefly appreciated the tunic that she disliked that fit her well, and she felt her ears and cheeks heat up just being stared at. She mustered a huff at noting his smile and added, "And don't look so smug either." Turning away, she began to descend the stairs leading down to the main floor.

"But it **is** my birthday, as you pointed out." Lightly tugging on her sleeve, Guy brought her back so she slightly bumped into him, having released her sleeve so both hands held hers that had landed on his shoulders; he caught the flush in her cheeks and a sort of softened light shone in his eyes, tilting his head down a smidge to let his lips trace a spot between her earlobe and the curve of her jaw, causing her to shiver in his grip. "You look beautiful in that shade of blue." He added softly as he left a kiss on that sensitive spot before pressing a slow kiss to her lips.

Back arching a little at his teasing touch, Ella reciprocated as her hands left his shoulders so her fingers wove in his black hair and knotted in the locks as he held her tight, slightly twitching in his arms when feeling one of his hands slip to her right hip. Biting his lip, she growled slightly into the kiss before drawing away a little to give a squeak when his fingers traced her thigh, causing a fire to flare in the pit of her belly. "G-Guy…" She breathed against his lips.

As he began to hear the servants below wondering where he was and if anyone had seen him, a groan passed his lips and he brought his hands to her hips, drawing away a little as well to hear she was as breathy as he was. "Always distractions…" He groused, lifting a hand to straighten himself out.

She fixed her rumpled black hair that had been rather mussed with his possessive hold he'd had on her, and she couldn't disagree in the slightest. "I forgot to mention the Sheriff came too… wouldn't want to miss his dear friend's birthday festivities, would he?" She huffed, fixing her tunic and trousers, seeing him roll his eyes with a scoff. A thought came to her then, and she looked at him, "Guy, can I ask you something?" She began.

"Yes it is _irritating_ to be interrupted every time you and I get into these _situations_ …" Guy answered dryly, distinctly seeing her cheeks color a smidge.

"No, not that; not necessarily, anyway… The Sheriff, why did you stay in his service?" At seeing the slight arch in his brow, Ella elaborated quietly, "You know how he is, and when he burned your arm… Why do you stay with him?"

What a question to ask on his birthday of all times…

Guy paused to answer before he replied in the same quiet tone, "because I have noone, I've had noone for a while now… And here I have power, power enough to fill the void and better means to support myself, and possibly more in the future." He looked at her and she could see the hardness of all he had been through as it shone in his eyes and slightly darkened his face. Looking away briefly, he huffed. "Come on, shouldn't keep them waiting long…" He started to say as he descended the stairs.

"That's not true." Ella interrupted him, and he turned slightly to look at her to see there was that familiar determination shining in her eyes that locked and held onto his gaze. Hands forming into fists on reflex as she stepped closer to him, she added quietly, "We are not so different, you know that, and I… You have me. You have me here, with you, to face the world together… You have me, and you always will, Guy of Gisborne." There was that warmth she saved for him alone and it brightened her lovely face, a smile slowly forming on her lips.

The dark part of him he had strayed to seemed to lighten the more their stares held… The more he looked into her warmed blue eyes, and he began to wonder if she wasn't more than a pillar of peace in his life, if she was actually the one who could help him wash away his sins… "You really do look beautiful in blue." He mused quietly, some part of him kicking himself for choosing to voice that over what he wanted to say, while the majority of him recalled he was needed downstairs. Seeing a shy and strangely proud smile form on her lips, he offered his hand to her. "Come on."

Her smile widened and she took his hand, noting her hand still fit in his grasp, and she followed him downstairs. Before entering the threshold of the dining room, she stopped him from going further only to kiss him warmly, feeling his hand's fingers stroke her neck in response as his lips moved against hers. "Happy birthday, Guy." She whispered as she drew away, smiling up at him despite the tingling feeling in her lips as she imagined he too hadn't wanted that kiss to end.  
 _  
Appearances, appearances_.

* * *

"Wood-cock, Sir Guy; a birthday treat!" The party's entertainer, The Fool, declared as he placed a dish on the main table to lift the rounded lid and show a cooked fowl before lowering the lid back onto the dish. "Shall I get started, then?" He asked the birthday boy.

Guy replied blandly, "If you must."

Ella sipped from her goblet as she sat on his left, not missing the Sheriff warn him that his men should get to the messenger before Robin Hood, and when he pulled away a little from their conversation she murmured, "you should've let me go after him."

"You had more pressing matters to deal with at the time," Guy returned quietly, seeing her stiffen slightly at the reminder, and a smirk pulled at his lips when seeing her ears turn pink as he nudged her knee under the table. "And from what I saw, you didn't seem too eager to shirk from your duties, love." He added.

Fighting the shiver that rolled down her spine, she took a generous sip of wine from her goblet and returned the jab with her own knee. "Were you not satisfied with your gift, then, my _dear_ lord?" She wondered with a sideways look at him, a smirk on her lips as she raised both brows.

He feigned reaching behind her to grab something on her chair as an excuse to lean in and speak into her pierced ear, his voice quiet and tone low, "I was under the impression that was only _part_ of my gift; the night is yet upon us." He distinctly watched her ear heat up and his smirk widened at the heat in her cheeks.

She cleared her throat when he drew away and she looked at him coyly, "Don't be hasty, darling." She hummed softly, looking at the dining room's occupants as the Fool began his performance, and she slightly reclined in her chair and took a sip of wine.

"King Richard, so called the Lionheart, rushing into battle the way he did; it's not a lion's heart you want in that case, is it?" A few laughs from their guests greeted his joke, and the Fool continued, "Since when has a heart hurt anyone? Come on then, I've got the heart of a lion! You can only imagine what the Saracens make of that; 'he's got the _what_ of a lion?'" He said with a gesture to himself as he had gone round the support beam only to face the main table's three occupants, extending a hand to the archer, "Does me lion heart amuse the lovely lady in blue?" A smirk fell on his painted face as the archer took another sip of wine and the nobleman at her side arched an inquisitive brow at him for his jab. "It's not the lion's teeth or jaws or claws, oh no, it's his heart! It'd be much more effective if he was known as ' _Richard the Lion-claw_ ', wouldn't it? Ah but forget 'im, it's no wonder he's taking so bloody long over there anywho." He caught the feigned smile from the Sheriff who clapped with the guests and he continued, "Mind you lot, it's better him than his dear brother, don't you think? Prince John, you wonder what he's doing, sitting at home… Prince John, Heart of a Dormouse?" The smile fell from the Sheriff's face at his jab.

"Prince John is a friend of mine." Vaisey stated stiffly as one of the guards drew the Fool away from the main table.

The Fool returned calmly, "S' only a joke, it's what I do, you know! 'Course that's not all that I do, let's try some soothe-saying shall we? I know one: someone in this room will show their bum to the Sheriff tonight!" He squirmed free of the guard's grip to point at the guests.

"Someone take this fool to the dungeons now!" Vaisey shouted as two guards began escorting the jester out of the hall.

"Ooh I've got another one; a once-dead fowl will rise from the dead before midnight!" The Fool said as he was being dragged out. Looking at the birthday boy, he added, "Your wood-cock, Sir Guy, I can bring it back to life!"

"Get him out of here." Guy declared.

"Hang on; I've got one about Prince John too! One day Prince John will be King of England, but! But there's something in Nottingham that could stop that!" The Fool said.

"And just what is that then?" Guy demanded blandly.

"Lardner's Ring!" The Fool declared as he clung to one of the support beams via his legs.

"' _Lardner's Ring_ '…" Ella muttered from the rim of her goblet, looking up at the Fool.

"Lock him in the cellar, flog him overnight, and then he'll tell us in the morning; now _that's_ funny!" Vaisey gave a bark of laughter.

Ella snorted slightly when the trousers of one of the guards holding onto the Fool fell to his ankles, and she arched a brow as he was escorted out with the words ' _Beware the Power of Lardner's Ring_ ' echoing in her ears. "Well _that_ was mildly boring." She commented as the Sheriff wondered of them just what Lardner's Ring was, to which Guy shook his head and she took another sip of wine.

* * *

"I had a feeling he was fishy." She muttered as she tested the tricked covered platter.

As Guy and Alan had been the first to rally up the men and go pillaging Locksley for the illusive ' _Lardner's Ring'_ , she had stayed in the castle to test out the credibility of their hired jester; as she had figured, he was only a very-skilled trickster.

Both she and the Sheriff looked up from the platter as Guy entered the office. The former seemed to brighten up at seeing him, whereas the latter rolled his eyes at the silent exchange between his employees.

"Ah, Gisborne the Gullible… good you're here, I have something to show you." Vaisey greeted the nobleman whose seemingly-light expression faltered when being insulted, and he proceeded to show the tricked platter and how it worked.

Guy arched a brow, "how did you do that, then?"

"I wondered the same at first, before taking further notice and seeing that once you lift up the handle, there's a claw that grabs the bird and there's a trap of sorts that switches the cooked bird for a live one. Simple slight-of-hand trick that I've seen done hundreds of times before." Ella explained with a gesture to the apple placed on the platter.

"In short, the jester is no sorcerer, soothsayer and _cannot_ predict the future." Vaisey completed matter-of-factly.

"Yet he was right about Lardner's Ring; bring them in!" Guy remarked, stepping to the side of the desk next to Ella as his guards brought in both the Fool, and much to the archer's surprise, Will.

"Dare I ask how this swindler greased his way out of the dungeons?" Ella asked of both men in charge with a raised brow and ignoring the slight jab from the nobleman at her right.

"That matter is in the past, actually." Guy shrugged it aside and looked on the Fool, "go on."

"Yes well, seeing as you're so _patient_ …" The Fool's cocky expression faltered a smidge in regards to his sarcasm before he piled on, "the Saracens use pigeons to carry messages; they tie the message to a little ring placed on the bird's foot, and then it flies off. Doesn't matter how far the pigeon goes, it'll always find its way home, carrying the message with it."

Ella glanced between him and Will as she listened, and then looked at Guy as the Fool finished speaking, "then where's the cage?" She asked, looking from him to Alan.

"That explains a lot, then; we've got to go back to the tree." Alan said, and Ella had half a right mind to clock him for having abandoned the objective so soon.

Will commented as his words were steered at Alan, "You're a right piece of work, y'know that? You make me sick, betraying your friends like that. I hope it makes you feel righteous, Alan… I couldn't live with myself were I you."

"Well you won't have much longer to live with it, because the penalty for being friends with Robin Hood is death!" Vaisey scoffed as he kicked Will's shoulder while passing by.

"Right then, glad to have been of service, so can I go now?" The Fool wondered chirpily as he looked up at the Sheriff.

Vaisey nodded, "yes of course, you can go with him, to the gallows; hang them both! And feed their carcasses to the birds!" Placing his gold tooth in a nearby skull on his desk, he nodded to the couple, "Come along then love-birds, no time to lose."

Ella exited the office first, glancing back when the Fool clung to Alan's waist in a last attempt –though she could've sworn he'd nicked the keys for their locks in the process—before she fell in step at Guy's left.

* * *

A few whinnies sounded from the reinforcements that had been brought from Nottingham.

Ella rolled her eyes at having so many archers, looking at her companion, "cornering a fox in his thicket is one thing, but is so many archers necessary?" She asked. He had requested she refrain from wasting her arrows as Hood had done it for them, and as she didn't enjoy being dead weight, she was getting rather antsy.

Ignoring her jab, Guy hollered up at the trapped ' _fox_ ', "It's only a matter of time, Hood, so start saying your prayers!"

"The same goes to your men, and I won't just shoot at their feet!" Robin returned from the higher point of the tree.

"Keep in mind you're not the only one with a Saracen bow, you trapped rat!" Ella snapped as she had nocked an arrow in place and all that was needed was to aim and fire.

"Letting your guard dog bark out of place, Gisborne!?" Robin scoffed.

Ella growled under her breath and made to lift her bow when Guy lowered her arm with a reflexive grab for her sleeve, and she glared at him for a moment before looking away with an indignant huff.

Guy glared up at the tree before commanding his men, "Move, now!"

Like a sideways beetle consisting of shields, the squad shuffled forward as a unit before dousing the base of the tree with a bucket-full of pitch.

"Should I let you fire the arrow or should I? It **is** your birthday, you know." Ella wondered blandly as she had dismounted her mare to follow him forward to where the squad of men were.

Guy huffed, "You are a better shot, but as you said… it is indeed _my_ birthday." He shared a smirk with her as he looked up at the tree, "I'd hope you're ready, Hood; you tried once to cover me in pitch, remember? Tried to burn me alive in my own armor!"

"Should've gone through with it, too!" Robin hollered down.

"Burning bushes are better than talking trees, don't you agree darling?" Guy scoffed as he looked at his lover, smirking again as he stepped forward with the torch close by, "And this time you don't have a bucket of water to jump into, either!" An arrow from the tree streaked to knock the arrow from his hand, causing him to command the men raise their shields again as he and Ella ducked under their protection. "Alright listen up; he's got only two choices now, run or burn. Either way he won't leave here alive, and any bird that leaves through the canopies dies in the sky. After three, open the shield wall; one… two… three!" Having lit the head of another arrow with pitch and flames, Guy readied to let it fly as the wall went down, halting just as all eyes fell on a bound and gagged Marian being lowered down the front of the tree. "Marian!" He said.  
 _  
Damn her tenacity!_ Ella bit back a groan as she ran a reflexive hand through her hair. "That's a dirty trick even for you, Hood!" She hollered irritably.

"Gisborne, if I die, Marian goes too!" Robin shouted from the branches.

Ella's nostrils flared with an exhale as she rubbed her hand over her face. "I never liked hostage situations… Let me fetch her, it'll be easier to cut him down and torch the bird in the process." She began to reason.

"Not until the Sheriff returns; until then, hold back. All of you, back!" Guy interjected, earning a look from her before the men with them moved back a few feet and she, Alan and himself shortly followed. "Now we can all see Robin Hood for the spineless coward that he is, using an innocent woman as his bloody shield!" He called pointedly to the caught ' _fox_ '.

"What makes you think she's _'innocent'?_ She's nothin' but a pompous posh parasite living off the poor like you lot!" Robin called back.

Ella snorted, "calling the kettle black, aren't you?" She muttered as she flexed her grip on the curve of her bow. "Why don't you grow a set of balls for once and come on out like a man?" She hollered bitingly.

"Gisborne send your soldiers crawling back to Nottingham or the woman dies at sunset!" Robin shouted.

"Should've let me kill him a long time ago, darling…" Ella muttered, raising a brow when moments later there seemed to be smoke fanning out around the clearing. "Funny, this usually flushes out the fox, _not_ the other way around." She noted as Alan seemed to notice the same thing.

"Fan out around the tree, no doubt his men are hiding nearby!" Guy ordered the men who followed orders quickly, glancing at his archer as she seemed to try and not breathe in the smoke that continued to billow around them and thicken within minutes.

Ella kept her eyes on the tree as their ranks closed in, distinctly seeing something streak from the right of the brush to the high point of the tree where the caught fox was, before she had to close her eyes and blink a couple of times to keep the smoke from stinging at her sharp eyes. When she looked up at the tree again she noted the smoke was thickened again. "Guy…" She began.

"Help, somebody help me!" Marian's voice cried from where their fox was, and the lone woman on the ground swore under her breath.

Before Guy moved to help her, Ella was on it and he watched her fire four arrows up at the tree so one pierced the bark a step higher than the former and made a makeshift ladder; she looked at him for a moment and nodded her head before approaching the tree at a run, hopping onto the first arrow and then using skills he would assume she had learned from Davina to scale the makeshift ladder to where Marian was.

"Ella!" The younger woman said in surprise when finding the archer was the one who had come to her rescue.

"Has living in the forest caused a shortage of your memory? Damn it all, Marian!" The older woman swore in a hushed voice, her lowered tone not belying the anger that shone in her blue stare.

Marian began to argue when seeing her last-minute decision had caused friction once again between she and Ella, and she exhaled. "I did this because I would be of more use to Robin in the castle than in the forest… You understand why, don't you?" She said as her green eyes met Ella's blue.

Ella paused a moment to acknowledge both her explanation and the fact that Guy was probably worried –probably—for her up in the tree, and she nodded. "Aye, but know this. If you even think of stirring trouble with Guy as you once did, if you try to harm him, your niceties won't mean a thing to me… I swear to God that you will regret making such a foolish decision. I'll make sure of it." She promised in a tone that reminded Marian of just how deadly she was.

Marian noted the cold glint in her piercing orbs and she swallowed, nodding back. "Understood."

* * *

The day had been rather exhausting.

Frankly she was surprised she could bring herself to do this.

She had not even done it when she was younger and on her own to face the world with her wit and blades, but of course she wasn't that twenty-year-old girl anymore.

Swallowing the nerves that demanded she scamper back to her room and let things be, her shoulders slumped and she lifted a hand to knock on the door.  
 _  
I can't believe I'm doing this… but there's a first time for everything, I suppose._

The door opened to reveal the nobleman who looked as if he was readying for bed, and he paused for a moment to see her standing there before him. "Ella?" He arched a brow.

Silently inhaling, the archer stepped forward to break the distance between them, her lips finding his and meeting with firmness and a taste of fire as he pulled her to his chest; she traced her fingers along his torso he hid under his black tunic and breathed against his lips, "happy birthday Guy."

* * *

 _ **an** : no i am not a troll in regards to these two kids, i'm just leaving the ending of this chap up to you guys. did Guy and Ella shag or did they not? the answer lies with you! lol in other news, i had hoped this ending would make up for the near-month-long lack of update for this story, and a small s/o to those of you who've recently faved and followed this story i can't thank you enough! so as your humble author starts up ch23, here's hoping for feedback; lates! :)_


	23. Chapter 23

**~xxiii~**  
 **Young Gods**

* * *

The door to the Sheriff's room was thrown open as she rushed in. "I heard your yell, Guy…" She began to say when seeing he had his sword drawn and aimed the blade's tip at a nobleman who had reclined in the Sheriff's small table and chair near his unmade four-poster. Her eyes fell on the brunette nobleman who didn't look much older than Guy and she looked at her still-confused companion, "I am sorry, milord, my associate and I… well, we expected to find the Sheriff here." She apologized quickly, looking at the nobleman's arched brow expression and mustering a polite and meek smile.

Guy quieted and lowered his sword, recognizing his lover's attempt to bring some measure of peace to the room, and he added on to her apology, "Forgive our brashness, if you will." His tone was rather stiff but he returned his sword to its scabbard even so.

The nobleman noted the couple's attempt to keep the peace and he said, "well now that this little _mishap_ is behind us, allow me to continue. I am a special envoy for Prince John."

"I've never seen you around here before," Guy returned with the still-stiffened tone in his voice.

"That's because I arrive at dawn, share a glass of wine with the Sheriff, and get his seal right here," the nobleman straightened as he gestured to the small box that held the seals in neat rows inside, and added, "and take the evidence back to Prince John so he knows that all is well within the provinces." Closing the box rather sharply, he wondered of the couple, "but today isn't all well now _is it?_ No Sheriff, no stamp… and of course, as _intelligent_ as I imagine you two are, you've no idea where he is. Do you now?"

"My good sir, I'm sure he's within the Shire, somewhere…" Ella started to say, praying her silver-tongue would get them out of what both she and Guy dreaded would happen the more the Sheriff remained absent.

"You're so sure, then? Then I'm positive you're also _confident_ enough to know _what happens_ when the Sheriff doesn't turn up: Prince John will send an army to raze Nottingham to the ground." The nobleman cut her off, distinctly seeing her face pale a smidge beneath her polite mask she wore.

"We still don't know what's happened to the Sheriff or where he's gone to," Guy pointed out to try and help her.

The nobleman countered with finality, "He's not here, and that's all I need to know; now I've already sent out the signal… The troops will be here by sunset and all of Nottingham will be flattened."

It seemed both Guy and Ella's faces paled a degree at the grave news. 

* * *

Ella ran a hand through her hair, a nervous tick she showed now and then, as she paced slightly before the table.

Though of course, with the Sheriff's sudden disappearance and the threat of Nottingham's destruction imminent in the air like the stink of blood, today she had every right to be nervous.

"Right, the Sheriff hasn't been spotted in Nettlestone, Clun or Locksley." Alan reported as he had found both Guy and Ella in the great hall, descending the steps and he added, "But there's reports that there are troops coming in from the north."

"If you have any bright ideas, I'm all ears." Guy exhaled wearily, looking sideways at his archer as she had paused in pacing to listen to Alan.

"If I _had_ any, believe me, I would've gone through with them myself…" Ella replied as she folded her arms at her chest and met his stare, watching him look away and give a growl of frustration which made her wince slightly at having the noise bounce off the high ceiling of the room. "This is no time to throw tantrums, Guy." She reminded.

"Well I'm glad some of us are being calm." Alan mused aloud, blinking once when both Ella and Guy gave him a dry glare, and he gave a slightly weak chuckle in response.

"I heard about the Sheriff, is there any word?" Marian asked as she strode into the room, looking from Guy to Ella.

"Nothing." Ella answered quietly, shaking her head.

Marian looked at Guy, "what do you think, then?"

"If the Sheriff hadn't left of his own, then I would think this was Hood's work." Guy scoffed blandly.

"Not if Hood already knows of the arrangement between the Sheriff and Prince John." Ella countered patiently.

"He wouldn't let Nottingham be destroyed, either," Marian chimed in as she looked at him when hearing the disbelieving scoff he gave; she then proposed, "in this case, I don't think Hood is the problem… but he just might be the _solution_."

"He _does_ know the forest and Nottingham better than anyone, and if the Sheriff is out there…" Ella caught on to her thought.

"Hood's not going to help us." Guy interjected.

"Well, have you _asked him?_ " Marian demanded.

"We do not negotiate with outlaws." Guy snapped, starting to leave the hall.

Marian persisted, "He could be our only hope! If I could just get a message to him, if I could bring him here…" She watched him stop at her words, and she finished, "to the castle."

" _You_ could bring him here?" Guy repeated carefully as he looked at the younger woman.

Ella caught the curious look from Alan as he waited in the small corridor beyond the hall, and she looked at Marian again as she agreed, "God knows he'd shoot first and ask questions later if I were to go find him. Marian's right, Guy… Hood would without a doubt do what we are asking if it meant the safety of Nottingham and the shire. We have no choice." She looked up at her lover as he looked on her.

Looking between both women and as much as his pride wouldn't allow, she was right. Guy exhaled slightly and nodded, "do it."

Marian and Ella shared a brief smile of relief before they both looked at Alan, whose curious expression only strengthened with a hint of confusion.

Once Alan was dispatched to play the messenger, Marian chose to exit the hall to give the couple a moment, to which Ella gave a nod and silently blessed her for it.

Looking at Guy as he gave another weary exhale and rubbed his hand over his face while he paced a little, she wove her fingers together behind her back and approached him. "Are you okay?" Ella asked quietly.

A rather pointless question, but if she didn't worry for his mental state, then who would?

"Bloody _fantastic_." Guy huffed bitingly, and he looked at her, "if you were me, would you swallow your pride to do what is necessary?" He asked on a more pensive note, meeting her blue stare.

Ella paused to answer and she looked out at the window of the hall, detangling her hands to place them on her sides with a soft sigh, "I would recover from it, because between my pride and the fact that my conscience would haunt me for years if Nottingham and the shire were razed to the ground because of my cowardice, I would listen to my conscience. I understand your hesitancy towards bringing Hood here, but until we find the Sheriff, this has to be done." She briefly wondered when and how she had come to do so well under pressure; perhaps it was living here in Nottingham for as long as she had, or maybe because she had picked up a thing or two from Guy.

Guy listened to her words that left him to wonder when she had become so steadfast in something that should have damaged her pride considerably, and as it soaked into his mind he once again found his gaze had drifted to her lean body not meant for anything short of speed and agility, lifting up to her lovely face framed with thick locks of black hair and her sharp yet oddly-gentle features. Should they stay and act as a defense against Prince John's knights, by some horrific occurrence, he knew she was no soldier. He didn't know exactly what it was that brought him to think this, but he would sooner hang than let her die. "Were you ever trained in swordplay?" He asked suddenly, silently blaming his thoughts for asking such an odd question of her.

"A little, but my specialty was in archery and knife work… Why?" Ella answered with slight hesitance, having blinked a couple of times to see if she hadn't misheard him, looking at him as he drew his sword from its scabbard.

"Show me, then." He suggested, seeing her brows lift almost into her hairline as he handed his sword to her.

Taking the sword from his hands and testing its weight for a brief moment in her hands, finding it was not meant for her, she flexed her grip on the handle and then swung as if she were swinging her daggers, in a horizontal arc with one hand (an action she regretted for it was only heavier with just one hand holding it) before lowering the sword downward with a bit of relief. "Were your sword lighter to wield, I would've done more." She said as she handed it back to him.

Having noticed her usual swiftness she manipulated into the deadly swings of her blades was stunted with the weight of his sword in her grasp, he accepted his sword back and returned it to its sheath. "I imagine with a more fitting sword, you would accomplish that effectively." He mused.

She nodded and brushed strands of hair from her face, smiling. "Are you proposing to give me yet _another_ gift, milord?" She wondered, earning a raised-brow look from him.

Guy made a face that she smirked at, "S' not a gift so long as its intention is to protect you." He defended.

"I can protect myself well enough, Guy, you know that…" Ella's smirk faltered with an indignant expression.

"Against more than one hundred of Prince John's knights, I doubt that! You are fast yes, but you're not indestructible, Ella." Guy argued sharply, seeing surprise show in her blue stare as well as something like recognition. He stepped away from having been near her to take a seat in the head chair of the long table.

"I… Are you _worried_ about me?" Ella asked softly in a measure of shock; it was true he cared for her, and she was his lover as much as he was hers, but this was a first for her. She stepped closer to his side of the table, seeing his ears redden slightly as he looked away from her imploring stare.

"If you weren't the tenacious woman that you are, I would've sent you away as soon as Sir Jasper said he had sent for the knights. I would not see you killed, Ella, if I could prevent it." Guy confessed quietly, having propped his elbows on the tabletop with his hands clasped before his face, his eyes closed as he did not want to see the facial reaction she would give to his confession.

Ella paused in opening her mouth to rebut, and she instead looked down at the way the sunlight touched on his lowered head of black hair and made the strands look brown with the warm light. "And if you were not tied to this life as you are, you know I would take you with me wherever I go. You are not the only one who has one they wouldn't see killed." She whispered, watching him lift his head slowly until both sets of blue eyes met, and she ran her fingers through his black hair.

Guy closed his eyes as her fingers trailed to his left cheekbone, and he held her slender hand there with his, a bitter smile tugging at his lips as he wondered of the room at large, "we're both fools, aren't we?"

Ella chuckled softly in agreement before looking up as the sound of footsteps hummed as a sign someone was coming into the hall, and she reluctantly took her hand back from his grasp as he straightened up in the chair, both looking at Marian as she entered; no sooner did she cross the hall to stand alongside Ella did Robin appear at the top of the stairwell and descend the steps. The older woman didn't miss the sudden stiffness in her lover's frame and she squeezed his shoulder for a second to remind him of their original plan.  
 _  
Here goes nothing_. 

* * *

Listening to the chiming of the bell that rang as a signal, she shook off the shiver that sought to roll down her spine and let fear enter her mind, examining the blade.

Having chosen to humor him in regards to swordplay, she had gone to the armory to find noone was present as most if not all of the men had been sent out as a search party for the still-missing Sheriff, and pilfered at least four swords (as they were all she could carry with her back up the stairs to her old room in the castle) to test out on her own. Though these swords were ones she had thought to be lighter than his, and at the moment she was only right with two of the set of four.

The second lighter sword wasn't as long as his was, rather it was shy of that length by a few inches and the hilt and handle were a deep bronze hue; it wasn't as difficult to wield as the other swords, and she would admit she found this one suitable for her.

With a grunt she swung out in an arc before her at an invisible foe's belly, twisting on one foot to stab the sword's blade into her invisible foe's chest. Straightening out, she looked down at the sword in her grasp with a proud smile, finding this one was best between the two she had weeded out.

She returned her new sword to its scabbard propped against the wall space beneath the window just as the door for her room opened and he appeared, a look of surprise briefly showing on both of their faces. "Guy, I was wondering where you'd gone to." She greeted him, lifting a brow when he closed her door behind his entrance. "What is it?" She wondered.

"I've just had every able-bodied man readied and prepared to fight; they're here, and for all I know this won't end well." He answered, having noted the swords she had taken to test out and the one she held in her grasp and he took a measure of pride in seeing she was applying herself for battle, even though his stomach lurched at the thought of putting her up against the troops that had come for them. "That isn't all; Sir Jasper, he said he would spare me, along with the woman I claim as my wife." At this he watched her eyes sharpen and lift from the sword to his blue stare that met hers.

"Marriage… Guy, we, I… So soon?" He hadn't even given her a ring or bloody-well proposed! … He had yet to even say that he loved her.

"It's too soon, I know, but if we marry now, I can still make sure you're safe." She was no soldier, she was only an archer, and his pillar of peace, and the woman he loved… He approached her only to get down on one knee and take her hand, blue still holding blue, "marry me, Ella."

Ella's mind was spinning with a range of emotions, yet shock oddly seemed to give her clarity as she watched him kneel and ask for her to marry him, and her heart ached as it often did when they were so close and even before then. "I… You know I would marry you without a doubt, Guy, but now isn't the time." She was surprised she had even confessed to marrying him, and she gently detangled her hand from his grasp to then help him to his feet with her other hand. "You don't think me capable of being a soldier, but trust me when I say that so long as we are together, I'll be whatever you want me to be." She stated quietly as he straightened with little help, looking up at his eyes to note the slight hurt he quickly shoved away at having her turn down his offer.

Guy held onto her arms as he all-but groaned at her stubbornness, "I want you to be safe, and to be happy, away from whatever hell may come today… I love you, Ella." It seemed his entire body tingled as he admitted what he had wanted to say for what felt like centuries.

"I wouldn't be happy though, not without you." Ella shook her head before embracing him, feeling his arms fasten around her and nearly crush her to his chest, to which she dug her fingers into the leather on his back and shuddered in his arms.

Guy reluctantly drew away a little from her to look at her, recognizing her tenacity once again and hating it, and he sighed slowly. "Together then." He mused.

Ella nodded slightly and amended, "together."

It didn't take long for the both of them to leave the castle's halls; granted they took a few detours to bypass the more-populated areas, but the couple made it to the stables.

Guy finished fastening the tack and bridle onto Gem and looked at Ella as she hesitated to get on the horse. "Ella, come on!" He urged.

Ella looked past them at the rest of the castle's courtyard and thought of the residents of the shire and Nottingham, of the odd and rather rocky friendship she had with Marian, and her compassion began to set in. She shook her head fervently to hopefully banish the ludicrous notion of staying with the sinking ship and nodded, hoisting herself onto her mare's back as Guy soon joined her. She clicked her tongue as Gem whinnied and the trio cantered out of the stables and on to the gates.

Guy caught the stiffened manner of her shoulders and glances she sent back at the castle they were leaving behind every other five seconds, and he exhaled if only to be the one with the level head, his hands squeezing her hips in silent assurance. "We're almost there, El." He announced quietly as the gates were opened for their exit of the town, and he watched her nod as she had dipped her head down.

Ella glanced up and on either side as she took note of the army that had come for Nottingham and her stomach lurched as she didn't want to begin to fathom the horrors they would bring upon the province she had come to feel at home in during the last year or so. She wagered this was probably the only place she had lingered longest in her career compared to her life she had known in Auvergne.

Sir Jasper arched a brow at seeing Guy had brought Ella with him, and he mused, "it surprises me to see the two of you truly are intelligent enough to flee a sinking ship. My congratulations on your matrimony, however long it may last."

Ella bit her lower lip to avoid giving him a stinging glare and she felt Guy's hands squeeze her hips in silent agreement. "It was not easy leaving so brashly." She declared quietly.

"Sympathy is for fools, milady. You are obviously too clever to believe in such idiocy." Sir Jasper sniffed.

Guy distinctly heard the low growl she dared not voice too loudly, and he tilted his head up to meet Sir Jasper's brown eyes, "then consider me a fool." He rumbled, and with that, he took the reins from her hands to steer Gem in the direction of the castle.

Ella perked up in surprise and looked at him, "Guy…" She began.

"If this is how we are to die, together, then so be it." Guy mused quietly, yet his words made her body tingle at hearing how confident and strong he sounded.

Her eyes started to become a bit misty and she sniffed, looking away as he steered Gem towards the stables. Once they both dismounted the mare, she leaned up to kiss him with a sense of passion that left him surprised yet glad to see; he felt her smile against his lips and he returned the smile, and she drew away to look up at him with pride. "I love you too." She stated. 

* * *

_**an** : fine you caught me, i'm a closet romantic. but don't tell anyone, shhhh... lool in somewhat-other news, ngl this episode was one of the most amusing eps i've watched of Robin Hood and that's saying a lot given my low confidence in this show at the beginning. so you lot know the drill by now, and thanks in advance! :'DD_


	24. Chapter 24

**~xxiv~**  
 **They Wanna Make Me Their Queen**

* * *

" _Alan!"_

She winced slightly at hearing his obviously-irate tone he used, and she jogged after him to greet the redhead; _could've warned him twice to not bring the food supply through the wood_ , she thought with a slight shake of her head.

"Look, I think I can fix this; there's a food storage near Nettlestone where Robin used to store food during the winter," the redhead who was in obviously-deep horse manure explained quickly as he tried to work his way out of a proper beating from his superior.

Unfortunately it seemed he was not in the best of moods to hear an excuse, "and you've just _now_ remembered it?" He demanded, and at earning a quick nod he added lowly, "you're lying."

"No I'm not, I swear…" Alan tried to explain again when his superior grabbed his scruff.

"I am bloody-well _sick_ and _tired_ of hearing excuses when I know you're in on your friends' secrets…" Guy growled out.

"Guy!" Fisting a hand in his right sleeve, Ella kept her face serious even when he turned his stinging glare onto her for her intrusion, and she looked between both men. "This was just a mishap, wasn't it? Things happen, and we _move on_." She put a bit of a pointed edge to the last two words as her eyes met Guy's still narrowed stare and held it until she could see he began to calm before looking to Alan, "now what's this about a storage place?"

"Everything all right, then?" The odd trio looked to Marian as she came towards them and raised a brow at the would-be scene.

Guy lowered his hand as Ella released his sleeve and nodded to the younger woman, "what brings you here, Marian?" He asked blandly.

Marian looked about them at what had once been a peaceful visage of Locksley, and she exhaled shortly as she looked at him, "may I borrow you for a moment, Guy?" It was obvious she wasn't too happy with the state of her former home.

Ella arched a brow before looking up at said man as he nodded back and gave her a brief glance that she held in her stare. "Alan and I will discuss our dilemma between the two of us, go on." She said quietly, seeing him nod a smidge before she looked past Marian at the hired mercenaries getting settled.

Marian and Guy walked away to speak in private even as the younger woman risked a look back at the older to be reminded of the agreement she had made with her regarding her former suitor.

Alan watched them go and caught the look Marian spared the archer who stood near him with a sort of steely glint in her piercing eyes until she looked elsewhere to loosely run a hand through her black hair. He snorted slightly, "don't trust her much, do you?" He observed.

Ella bristled slightly and shot him a look, "matters between Marian and I aren't up for debate, Alan."

"I'm not being funny, but I honestly don't think she'd try anything. 'Least not with Guy… I imagine she's seen how you look at him and vice-versa; sure it's a bit nauseating and all, too…" Alan rubbed the back of his neck as he followed her when she went in the direction of where the laundry would hang.

Listening to his words and finding some comfort in hearing she wasn't the only one who doubted, Ella lifted a hand to smack the back of his head. "Hood must be one hell of a man if she's reckless enough to protect him from the Sheriff." She sighed.

Alan rubbed the back of his head gingerly and gave her a look, "then why'd you hit me?"

"Because your cheekiness is nauseating." Ella answered innocently, looking away with a laugh. "Now remind me again on where this esteemed hiding place is?" She wondered.

Alan slightly shook his head at her quick change of topic, placing his hands at his sides as he nodded, "It's technically in the forest, but I know where it is." He glanced away as he briefly hesitated to motion that he be the one to tell their third party member.

Ella knew why he hesitated, and she honestly doubted that she could blame him, as she placed a hand on his shoulder. "I'll go grab him, then; round up some of the men, otherwise we won't be able to feed our guests." She smiled at him before jogging away in the direction Guy and Marian went, only to slow to a walk when coming upon the old chapel.

"…Thought I saw a different side of you, Guy." Marian's thoughtful voice came the closer she approached the opened doors, "Kind, brave… but apparently I was mistaken." She finished.

Ella resisted the sudden urge to pointedly remind the girl of their agreement, looking at said maiden as she turned to leave the chapel doorway and both sets of green and blue eyes momentarily met; she arched a brow in mild curiosity before the younger broke stares with her to return to her horse. She watched her go and wrinkled her nose a smidge, before looking at him as he met her gaze. "Alan's come up with a plan, and I had him round up a few guards to accompany us to the storage place. If you're done listening to her deluded plights, we should go, as there's no doubt that the mercenaries are starving by now…" She said blandly as she looked away to then leave the chapel doorway.

Guy momentarily huffed as he processed her actions in his mind before he followed her leave into the daylight, easily sidling to her left. "You know nothing happened between us, yet you're still jealous…" He started to say.

"For the millionth time, I am _not_. _jealous!_ " Ella growled out as she stopped him with a reflexive grab for his sleeve, turning to him with her blue eyes brightened in irritation as she continued quietly. "Do you want to know **_why_ ** I don't trust her? She charmed you _once_ , you dense-headed tosspot, as she's charmed her way into _everything else_ , and you honestly have no idea how irritating it is to watch her prance her way back into our lives… Forgive me for not being the warm and forgiving sort of woman that **_she_ ** is, but I… I couldn't bear to see you hurt again." Tears prickled at the corners of her eyes and began to blur her peripheral vision before she released his sleeve to turn her head and hastily wipe her eyes with her hand.

Giving a quiet sigh as he listened to her and watched tears of pain she had shoved behind her walls for the last several months slowly spring into the open before she looked away to hastily hide her weakness from his sight, even when he was already aware that _he_ was her weakness as he had been since their relationship had begun, Guy murmured, "I understand that, but I told you before, didn't I? I know you're afraid of losing something that has made you think twice about the state of things, that has made you weak because you can't see your life without that something –or some _one_ — at your side, but it wasn't her that I wanted to keep safe when Nottingham was set to be flattened… It's not her that I've woken up to for the last few months, is it?" At the slight shaking of her head as she agreed with him, he exhaled again. "Isabella." He knew she hated when he used her full name, but it was more civil than forcing her to look at him as he contemplated doing.

Ella inhaled and at last looked on him as her heart ached as it did when they were close, particularly when they were alone, and she allowed a wry chuckle when he brushed a few strands of hair from her brow before his hand lowered to cup her cheek. "I hate when you call me _that_." She grumbled with half-hearted annoyance as she kept his hand, her cheeks rather rosy at minding his comment about their sleeping habits, as she lifted her gaze from under her brow to meet his. "And I do apologize for doubting you… S' not proper to hear coming from your second, is it?" She wondered quietly.

"Dunno actually, I've never had a _woman_ as my second before," Guy replied thoughtfully as his gloved hand lowered to stroke that sweet spot on her neck.

Ella fought the reflexive shiver at his teasing touch and instead gently smacked his chest, "That was almost a _compliment_." She huffed.

Guy smirked before nodding past her, "Come on, we've still got a job to do, don't we?" He reluctantly let go of her neck to lead the way for them.

Ella shook her head with another chuckle before she jogged after him and wove her fingers with his when she sidled to his right, her ears reddening behind the locks of black when his larger hand squeezed hers.

* * *

The stallion nickered as she rubbed him down, and she smiled at hearing how pleased he sounded.

"Did you even bother giving this beautiful thing a name?" She wondered of his rider who had found her in the stables tending to his horse, glancing over at him.

Unfolding his arms from their usual position, he rolled his eyes at the obvious shine she took to his stallion and replied, "Brutus." To this day he had yet to comprehend her love for animals, though he would admit it was rather endearing.

"He's not as serious as his master to be given a Roman name…" Ella mused as she brushed out the horse's mane.

Guy's brow gave a twitch, "it's fitting enough."

Ella shook her head slightly and continued brushing, before she wondered, "Suppose you've cooled off a bit from this morning."

"Didn't mean anything by it; it was a reflex." Guy offered quietly.

"At this point I'm used to it," Ella said as she finished brushing, putting the brush away to dust off her green tunic and leather vest along with her black trousers, stepping out of the stall to let his stallion relax. Looking up at him as he leaned his hip against the stall's frame, she tilted her head a smidge and allowed a bemused smile to tug at her lips, "though I'll happily accept an apology for it."

Guy shook his head slightly and unglued himself from the stall, "being _selfish_ again, aren't you?" He arched a brow as she stepped up to him and a smirk slowly adorned his handsome face.

"And you obviously _aren't?_ " Ella returned, leaning up to kiss him as her back softly arched when his larger hands brought her closer so little to no space was left between them and smirking up at him when she reluctantly drew away a little from his lips, "I rest my case." She exhaled.

Guy caught her smirk as he brushed his fingers against her cheek and met her gaze, "then I apologize." He mused quietly as he traced his fingers along her neck in that infernal manner that made her skin tingle.

Ella smiled even though she silently cursed him for being the source of her weakness, and she chastely kissed him again. "I am durable enough to withstand it." She reminded before reluctantly detangling from his arms save his hand she kept in her grasp. "Come on, I forgot to thank Alan for helping us," she added.

Guy groaned slightly but followed her leave of the stables until they were side-by-side, and he pointed out, "I still think you're too compassionate with him, El."

"He proved himself useful today and I think he deserves a bit of gratitude at the very least." Ella replied with a patient tone.

Thinking on her point, he exhaled and nodded before opening the door to the storage room, "To this day I wonder how you've come so far with that mentality…" He trailed off as they both entered to see Alan and a familiar hooded thief.

"I've caught the Night Watchman!" Alan quickly said, seeing Ella's face pale a degree before said thief knocked him aside in an attempt to flee.

Guy drew his sword and lunged at the thief and inadvertently allowed Ella a chance to help Alan to his feet, as the Night Watchman dodged his swings and countered with her every other kick or thrown bag of food.

"What the devil is _she_ doing here?" Ella hissed as she had crouched to help Alan up.

"Got me, she must've told Robin about Locksley being used for the mercenaries…" Alan hissed back as he stood with little help.

Ella had half a right mind to strangle Marian for being so damn reckless, but she had little time to dwell on that as Guy had knocked the thief around enough to send her sprawling onto the cold floor of the shed. "Guy…" She began.

"Let's find out who you really are, then!" Guy drawled coldly as he lifted a nearby burning brand that sizzled when being lifted as he sought to torture the answer out of their thief.

"You've done enough, Guy!" Alan intervened and pulled the branding iron from his hand, earning a cold glare from his superior; he watched him look away and back onto the woman and his shoulders slumped in resignation.

Marian flinched slightly when the mask was removed from her pretty face and she refused to look up at the thoroughly shocked Guy whose blue eyes widened in recognition.

"Not you…" Guy murmured aloud.

"Marian…" Ella began before perking up as he scrambled away from the younger woman to then leave the room, "Guy!" She started to follow him before turning slightly to glare over at Marian who remained in her place, "don't even _think_ about trying to worm your way out of _this one_." She warned quietly, looking away to chase her lover out of the room to soon find him in the old chapel now abandoned. She slowed her pace when locating him and took note of the way his gloved hands gripped the table he stood over, and she silently swallowed as she approached him. "Guy…"

"Did you know…? Did you know that she was the Night Watchman?" Guy asked slowly after a brief and tense moment of silence between them, and when she hesitated to answer, he all-but thundered, _"_ _ **Ella**_ _!"_

Ella flinched at hearing and sensing the hurt that laced his angered voice and she shook her head. "Until now, no. But I did wonder the morning of your wedding day when she strangely took ill…" She admitted as she rubbed her arm; she wasn't necessarily lying as much as she wasn't telling him what she had gathered since she had become familiar with Marian and the trouble she brought with her.

All this time… it explained so much. Guy closed his eyes and exhaled rather shakily as he once again realized that Ella had always —ever since their odd friendship had begun and then blossomed into something more— been loyal and stayed at his side when Marian had done what she'd done to spite him… It was rather ironic how shock could give one so much clarity.

Ella looked up at him with concern and thought to ask if he was all right when he faced her, and she noted the odd sense of calmness in his stare. "Guy…" She began.

"I do not think I could've retained my sanity as well, without you at my side... I said this in haste weeks ago, but after today I know it is true, and I love you Ella." He confessed quietly as her eyes widened a little in pleasant surprise and he approached her.

"I love you, too." She glanced away and smiled softly before meeting him to stroke his cheek, "are you alright, now?" She asked in the same tone.

He nodded slightly before he surprised her yet again by holding her close, and a smile crept onto his face when she reflexively returned his embrace.

If one didn't know just who they were and what they had done to dirty their hands with so much blood, the sight of the two lovers holding fast to one another would seem a picturesque sight.

Ella reluctantly lowered her hand from having curled her fingers in his black hair at the back of his head, and looked up at him as he drew away a smidge to quietly ask, "are you ready to go back?"

Guy rubbed his thumb over a spot on her lower back in a circular motion as he thought on it for a moment and deemed that while he disliked letting go of her, reality nagged at his conscious and pointed out that he was currently in charge plus the penalty that was needed for the illusive Night Watchman. "Come on." He nodded and reluctantly detangled from her arms save her hand he caught, before they left the chapel in silence.

* * *

Alan was all-but tossed out of the room as Ella jogged to the supposed scene of a fire, and both shared a look before the latter slipped inside their prisoner's room.

"…Expect me to _sit here_ waiting for my execution?" Marian demanded coolly as she looked stingingly up at the angered nobleman.

Guy snapped back, "this _isn't_ a game, Marian; as soon as the Sheriff returns, you're going to die!"

"Then why not do it _yourself?_ " Marian spat back in the same cool tone.

Guy began to rebut when he caught a familiar face by the door and turned to look on his second whose steely eyes were on the younger woman, "Ella…" He began.

"Let me speak with her; you've said all that was to be said, darling." Ella requested quietly as he threw another scowl at the girl who had yet to lift herself up off the floor.

Guy's nostrils flared with an exhale and he conceded before pausing in leaving the room to gently stroke the archer's cheek and then slam the door in his wake.

Ella exhaled once he left and looked at Marian to see her stinging look had yet to waver as it fell on her, and she rolled her eyes. "Stop acting so tough, _princess_ , and get up. I doubt even _you_ would honestly want to spend your last precious hours looking like a mess." She turned away to untie the makeshift rope before adding over her shoulder, "And don't bother trying to fight your way past me, either… God knows that wouldn't work in your favor."

"I suppose neither of you want to cheat the executioner, do you?" Marian asked with a scoff as she straightened and dusted off her dress before looking at the archer.

Ella gave a bark of a laugh. "Believe me, poppet, I would happily dispose of you if the executioner didn't already have a claim on your pretty little neck… Being an antagonistic and deluded tart won't get you anywhere in this world, or did you never learn that as a girl?" She looked on her with a wry look as she finished folding the set of sheets she had untied.

"I can see why he loves you so much, given you're one in the same… You're perfect for each other." Marian stated as she folded her arms at her chest, albeit there wasn't as much bite to her tone as Ella expected.

"I might just sleep better once you're gone, you know. You've been nothing but an irritant to me from the start, you and that outlaw you love so much, and now… Well, you're getting what is deserved, aren't you?" Ella tilted her head a smidge before turning away to exit the room and leave the younger woman in the tense silence. She stepped out of the room and took note of the two guards Guy had had stationed outside her door with Alan who stood against the far wall facing the door.

Alan met Ella's eyes and she slightly shook her head, and he watched her leave the corridor; funny enough, he could swear he noticed her back looked smaller… Though he may have just imagined it.

Less than an hour later the gallows were prepared as the prisoner was led to the stone courtyard for her execution and escorted by the archer who had flanked her left side to ensure that she wouldn't try anything stupid on the way.

Ella's eyes softened a smidge behind her hardened mask as they met with Guy just shy of the gallows, her softness faltering when the Sheriff arrived at last from his venture into the wood.

"I can just _feel_ a hanging coming on… Ah Marian, come to watch? We've finally caught the Night Watchman and are going to _execute_ him!" Vaisey nodded to the younger woman.

Marian gave a slight nod, "I am ready." She said quietly.

Ella stepped away from her left as her right shoulder lightly clipped the other's left to dutifully stand at her lover's side, before her ears perked at hearing air whizzing on a flying projectile, as the odd trio looked to the platform to see an arrow had been stuck in the wood.

"The Night Watchman's escaped!" Vaisey growled out in anger as the illusive thief then dashed along the causeway to the nearest exit down.

Guy earned a nod from his second before he ran after the ' _thief'_ with some of the guards at his heels, leaving Vaisey and the girls in the courtyard.

The small party then returned about ten minutes later with Guy in the lead and his gaze lowered to the ground as it was obvious they hadn't caught their ' _prisoner'_ and unfortunately for him, Vaisey was practically seething as he looked to his second. His teeth slightly clacked as he requested, "Good news, and _only._ _good._ _news_ , Gisborne… Tell me you've caught him, that you're ready to string him up, so that I may have an execution."

Guy answered albeit lamely, "The Night Watchman escaped… he's gone."

" _You've failed me **again**!_ " Vaisey snarled as he lashed out at Guy and caused him to flinch slightly and step back, drawing a dagger from his robes to threateningly press the blade against the other's throat, "You and your _blasted_ _incompetence_ … There's too much at stake now: _last chance_ , Gisborne… _**last**. **chance**._ " He then pulled away to stride back inside the castle.

Guy rubbed his shoulder before looking to the side as she placed a hand to his cheek before looking at the Sheriff's leave with hardened eyes. "I'm all right." He muttered when she looked on him again.

Ella huffed softly, "Come on, I've got a makeshift kit in the castle." She ignored his mild look and instead looped her arm with his right to lead the way inside, pretending she didn't feel Marian's gaze on her back.

* * *

 _ **an** : didn't think Ella would be that cold, did you? well i thought i was laying it on a bit too lightly prior to editing this chap, so if some of you lot were expecting this, you're welcome. anywho, eps 12&13 are combined in the next chap, and as you can tell i edited things again. pretty sure i have lowkey-OCD with my writing skills.. don't like don't read, y'know. elsewise, i hope you guys still know the drill! :)_


	25. Chapter 25

**~xxv~**  
 **When Your Head Caught Flame**

* * *

Seeming to sense she and her master would part ways for a bit, Gem nickered and nudged her mid-back with her muzzle as she had finished brushing out the hay from her stall.

Ella rolled her eyes slightly and turned from placing the pitchfork against the frame and gently ran her fingers along the mare's nose, "I know girl, but you don't like going overseas; you got sick last time…" of course that wasn't the only reason she had decided to leave Gem behind in England. She left a kiss on her nose, causing her mare to nicker quietly in response. "Dunno how we got ourselves in this muck, but we'll get out of it whole and alive… won't we?" She murmured, stepping away to smile at her friend before turning to leave the stables.

"There you are," Guy declared as he found her returning inside for whatever she might've left behind. "The carriage is just about ready for departure."

"I know, I just wanted to be sure I didn't forget anything; you know, knives, whetstone, cleaning cloths…" Ella nodded as he sidled to her side when they reached her former room she had used within the last few weeks since the mercenaries had arrived.

"I'm sure everything is packed and put away in the carriage; to be honest, I'm rather surprised you have packed light. No telling how long we'll be over there." Guy mused as he waited in the doorway, watching as she went about the room to find he was correct.

"I've always thought it would be lovely to visit the Holy Land," Ella mused as she straightened slightly to look at him and brush locks of black from her cheek.

Guy began to ask a question when they both heard a familiar yell for his name, and he noted she winced at the loudness of the call. He sighed slightly and opened the door with Ella shortly following his leave as they strode down the corridors to the war room.

By the time they reached the room it was Guy, Ella and Alan who entered the room to first see Marian tied to a chair near the model, and Vaisey who met the trio.

Ella looked over at Marian and the look one would have when they had been caught red-handed in a crime, and she exhaled. "Dare I ask how?" She asked as she looked to the Sheriff.

"No need, actually; you lot missed all the fun… Your leper friend tried to kill me." Vaisey replied blandly as he sat down in a nearby chair and looked pointedly at the younger woman.

Guy shot a look at Marian before he rounded on Alan, "Did you know about this?"

"Not me, no…" Alan started to reply.

Vaisey approached the nobleman, "why would he know anything about this?"

"Apparently, milord, she knocked him out and pilfered his sword." Ella sighed.

Alan defended, "it's not like I knew anything about it! She's good, yeah, but I'm better."

Marian slid her eyes closed in regret as Vaisey turned to him, the same emotion seeming to sweep about she, Guy, and Ella as they watched the Sheriff turn on Alan.

" _'She's good but I'm better'_ implies that you _already knew_ of her capability." Vaisey stated in an oddly-quiet voice, but it didn't take a genius to hear the imminent venom in every syllable. He drew away from Alan's side, allowing him to exhale silently in a brief moment of relief, to round on his second. "You knew as well, then… both of you." He shot a glance at Ella who stood silent with her eyes on Marian.

"I can explain everything, milord…" Guy started.

"You had better explain, because she just made a bloody-well attempt on my life!" Vaisey seethed as he glared at the trio, namely Guy.

A brief pocket of tense silence fell in the war room before Guy chose to speak, and he said, "milord, I recently discovered that Marian is the Night Watchman."

" _And you didn't bother telling me!?_ " Vaisey all-but roared, causing Ella and Marian to wince slightly at his loud tone.

"I had thought the issue was already dealt with, milord, believe me!" Guy shouted back.

"By tricking me, and faking her escape…" Vaisey began to continue his rant when a thought struck him and he looked up at the nobleman, the question sounding as if it made his teeth clack with every word, "who was it that ran away?" His brown eyes flitted between Ella and Alan.

"I was only following orders…" Alan piped up in his defense.

"And I was the one who issued the orders!" Guy silenced him, continuing when Vaisey snapped the word ' _why'_ as he shrugged past him, "because I believed her misguided acts were charitable and didn't deserve a hanging!"

"Oh how very charitable of you, dear boy, but I think you were only in on it because of your dear leper right there!" Vaisey snapped, gesturing flippantly between Marian and Ella.

"You honestly think I would protect the girl who has tried to hurt the man I love? Because you're bloody-well daft if you even think I would stoop so low!" Ella bit out hotly, beginning to grow tired of this shouting match and also of being dumbed down to a bloody leper, her nostrils flared as she kept her heated stare on the Sheriff.

She half expected to be slapped for her fiery defense but instead the Sheriff called for the guards to prepare a trunk for Marian. "She's coming with us!" Vaisey stated.

"To the Holy Land?" Guy demanded in surprise as Ella blinked a couple of times to see if she was coherently understanding the shift in their situation.

"I don't think they'll kill each other, will they?" Vaisey huffed as he made to leave the room, looking at the glance Marian shot Guy with and he paused, "oh look, it's that look again! ' _Oh Guy, Guy what's happening_ …' Things don't always turn out the way we plan them, do we?"

* * *

It seemed all was quiet in the rooms of the Portsmouth Inn, and even in the late hours of the night the crickets didn't chirp very much, if at all.

He started to drift to sleep right when the sound of something falling hard came from the room next to theirs, and his eyes snapped open. Looking about the room, both his superior and ' _whipping boy'_ were asleep, the lattermost seeming to have fallen asleep sitting up in bed; maybe he was just imagining it…

A few choice words sounded from the neighboring room before a man's exclamation of pain shortly followed. Giving a slight groan as he began to wonder what sort of trouble had arisen while most of the inn was quiet, he stepped out of bed to exit the room.

Fortunately by the dim light of the hall he found her door opened, and he darted in to see a familiar woman as she awkwardly straddled an apparently-pinned man's back, her left bare foot's sole planted on the back of the man's head as she held his right arm behind him and up in the air.

"Ella, what are you doing?" He demanded of his archer, raising his voice a degree when the caught man gave a yelp when she seemed to have broken one of his fingers in her vice grip.

"Oh hello, darling; just politely teaching _this_ _bastard_ a lesson in _treating_ … _women_ … _respectfully!_ " She sang a bit too sweetly, also raising her voice a degree when the apparent letch gave a few more yelps of pain and colorful words as she finished breaking the fingers on his right hand. She ducked her head so the curtain of her black locks partially hid her cold blue eyes as she hissed to the man, "now then, I am going to let you go… Remember me fondly, won't you?" And with a nimbleness in her body he could only blame on her line of work, she released the letch of her hold and stood aside as he scrambled to his feet and fled down the hall; for his sake, the nobleman hoped far and beyond Portsmouth.

Guy slightly shook his head as he looked at her when she dusted off her sleeping gown, briefly taking note of her black hair lengthened a bit farther than mid-back, before he met her stare as she gave a breathy huff and placed her hands at her sides. "Some days you still surprise me." He mused.

"Don't fret, it's not like I'm going to do that to you." Ella rolled her eyes, smirking at him and brushing pesky locks from her vision.

Taking a glance at the hall, he knew she could protect herself efficiently, but even so… "I think I'll sleep in here for tonight, should your friend exact revenge." He said, earning a surprised look from her.

"Well alright…" She rubbed her neck gingerly, her cheeks coloring as she was flattered that he wished to protect her, even though the independent side of her greatly protested against it.

He smirked thoughtfully at seeing her blushing even in the dimness, finding her bed seemed bigger than the ones he, the Sheriff and Alan had been given. "It's not like we are strangers to this, El." He reminded as she shuffled to resume her place in bed.

He wasn't wrong, and at this point in their relationship she had grown accustomed to sleeping next to him and having his body that was a bit long for her bed at Locksley with her; so she nodded. "Just go to sleep." She instructed blandly as she turned on her left side and felt the mattress creak slightly when he joined her.

Guy's smirk returned as some small part of his pride took joy in having her concede defeat, before his thoughts drifted to the man who had invaded her room minutes ago, and his smirk fell away as his possessiveness over the archer goaded him into whatever dark thoughts that bastard had had for her.

Ella slightly squeaked when his familiar arm found her waist and he seemed to bring himself closer to her body. Silently cursing whatever dark place his mind had wandered to, she lifted her head slightly to look at him, "if you're that concerned, you can sleep by the door." She proposed quietly.

Feeling his brow twitch, Guy gave her a wry look in return, "I am _not_ concerned." He returned in the same tone.

Ella raised a brow in a knowing manner, "then why are you holding me so close if you're not concerned?" She asked, squeezing his forearm to indicate her point.

Guy quieted reluctantly and shook his head, replying after a brief moment of silence between them, "Do I need a reason?" He asked.

"Need I remind you that I am not as docile as you wish me to be?" Ella scoffed slightly, reluctantly detangling from his hold to shift and look at him.

"I believe we've already gotten past the point of your trying to prove yourself to me." He replied with a likewise scoff.

Frowning slightly, she huffed and pretended her ears didn't burn a smidge, "I… Maybe I was trying to prove it to myself, to be more than what men think of me." She mused, fiddling with the cuff of her gown's left sleeve, glancing away from him.

"That would explain why your moments of being insufferable have yet to die," he commented, catching her hand when she reflexively tried to smack his chest in chiding, smirking a little at the pursed-lip expression she donned.

She sighed slightly through her nostrils as she looked at his hand holding onto hers, her slightly-peeved feelings faltering the more she looked at their hands, and she smiled softly. "Is the Holy Land really as wonderful as I've heard?" She asked quietly.

He thought for a moment on his answer and continued to fiddle with her fingers, some small part of him that was still trying to accept the reality that she was there and actually loved him for who he was wondered if she would still love him even after they fulfilled their mission. "I was not there long enough to indulge in the beauty of it, but from what I remember, the weather wasn't too unbearable." He finally replied as his voice sounded pensive.

She watched her fingers intertwine with his and she smiled a little, "the winters were bitter in Auvergne from what I remember, and it was only worse when we moved north; somehow we managed to survive through it… But let's hope the weather has not lost its touch when we make port, _non?_ " She mused, lifting her stare to meet his.

He noted that even though their mission was by all means dastardly, she still wished to see the beauty of the Holy Land; either she was half-mad or she was trying not to dwell on what they had set out to do… He wanted to believe the second theory more than the first, to be frank. "Does the coldness of Auvergne explain your eyes? They look like steel, when you're angry or involved in a fight, and then look like ice when you let your temper get the best of you." He asked quietly, distinctly seeing her ears redden despite the locks of black that partially hid them from sight.

She shook her head slightly and replied, "Flattery won't get you past sharing this bed for the sole purpose of sleeping, Guy."

Must be sleepy if she took that as a compliment; "then trust that you are safe for the night, my dear lady." He mused, earning a soft chuckle.

"I am _so_ honored." Ella rolled her eyes and smirked, giving him a chaste kiss before turning to sleep on her left. "Good night, Guy, and thank you for being concerned." She imagined he gave her a look that she chose to ignore as she closed her eyes and let sleep take her from the reality she would face come sunrise.

* * *

She was surprised she could actually rise early, even with the difference in time between Nottingham and Acre. She had found most of the house asleep, Guy included, save the few servants that made sure their stay in Acre was well; as their western clothes were a little too thick for the arid climate of the settlement that had been turned over to being controlled by Saracens, she had acquired a loose royal blue tunic that had slightly wide sleeves and black leggings along with her black boots, with her knives tucked in their usual places.

As their rooms were on the second floor, there was a ladder that led to the roof; curiosity getting to her, she ascended the ladder and was soon on the roof.

A slight breeze that must seem a rarity in this part of the Holy Land tugged at her black hair she had placed into a braided plait when waking up, playing with loose strands of hair as she closed her eyes and inhaled the sandy and arid taste to the small blessing of the morn.

Only once before she recalled having inhaled the morning breeze, and that was the first day after she had taken up the job of a skilled marksman for the Sheriff.

It was rather funny thinking of how far she had come within less than two years…

"I was wondering why the bed felt cold on your side." He said behind her from the ladder.

She looked over her shoulder at him from having been sitting between two of the indentations of the roof's lining with her legs dangling over the edge; his words soaked in and a shiver rolled down her spine, but she shrugged it away and smirked at him, "You should've said something, or tried to stop me from leaving your side." She returned as he trodded to sit with her on her left.

He shook his head slightly and looked at the sun as it was slowly making the oncoming dawn's gray hue turn blue with its bright coming. "Not if you _'aren't as docile as I wish you to be'_." He mused, watching her chuckle.

Ella looked to the blue coloring that began to strengthen and she commented quietly, "I thought I heard Marian talking to you last night, while the Sheriff was entertaining his friends."

"Ella, I've told you before…" Guy began to remind her.

"I know, and I am grateful to know you don't see her in that way anymore. Curiosity is a curse, though." Ella interrupted, looking at the buildings and rooftops beyond her reach that made up the settlement of Acre.

He quieted and they were both quiet for a moment before he chose to say, "Marian offered a proposal; kill the Sheriff with my own hand, and King Richard will reward me for my loyalty… and so would she."

She noted the sunlight winking off a tall pole that had the Muslim flag caught in another breeze as it danced, and she huffed quietly as she remarked, "Prince John would reward you double, and I imagine King Philip would be a better bet." It was a damn shame the Sheriff didn't hang Marian when they were still in Nottingham.

"You would really return to France?" Guy asked, rather surprised she didn't say anything about Marian's offer, though the slight tension in her shoulders spoke enough volumes regarding her reaction.

Ella shrugged slightly, "If you weren't the Sheriff's second, would you leave England?" She looked at him.

Blue eyes also falling on the flag that danced slowly in the morning breeze, Guy scoffed dubiously, "where could I go?"

"Wherever you go, I would follow. Should know that well enough by now, I'd think." Ella commented, looking at him and smiling in that way meant for him; she leaned in to kiss his cheek, seeming to make him twitch in her direction.

She always seemed to make his skin tingle with just a touch, and he didn't know whether to consider it maddening or to just enjoy it like any common man would.

Of course it's not like there was anything ' _common'_ about either of them.

* * *

Whether it was because he was naïve by nature or she didn't know what, it seemed Hood just attracted trouble wherever he went, even so far as to the Holy Land!

Seeing the rest of his outlaws descending into the small ravine to retrieve their leader, Ella shot a glare at the Sheriff as she went to the horses, "wouldn't it have been easier to hang her?" She snapped before whistling twice as Guy's black steed trodded forward at her beckon and she hoisted herself up into the saddle, gripping his reins as he whinnied. Guy shortly joined her in the saddle and she kicked the stallion's sides, galloping off to the ruined town lying in the middle of the desert with the Sheriff and his two Saracen cohorts shortly following her tail.

"We can still get the king; you two over there, Gisborne and Ella, with me!" Vaisey ordered when they arrived.

The odd group split up, the two Saracens diving into a tall building, with the trio ducking behind one building that looked as if it had once been part of a market place.

"For God's sake, here," Ella muttered as she handed her sword to him and lowered his bow he had brought, ignoring his dry scowl at her insistence as he took her sword instead, and she nocked an arrow in her bow to draw the string back.

"Stay to this end, I'll go around the back." Vaisey ordered both employees as he then turned to rush for the other side of the building.

Ella heard the set of boots crunching sand before she could see her foe, glancing back at Guy as he made to draw her sword and gestured he hold off for a moment, keeping her grip tight on the arrow's feathers as her eyes narrowed in anticipation.

It seemed like it would always boil down to this at the end of the day… She was no stranger to this side of the spectrum, either.

The sound of boots going in another direction caught his ears, and Guy glanced around the other side of the wall to see there was no hint of movement. "Come on." He urged her, earning a nod as she lowered her weapon to let him lead the way further into the alleys.

It seemed half an hour later that they both heard the imminent sound of a sure victory; a victory against the rightful king of England; a victory for the runt prince.

A hollow victory.

Ella shared a look of surprise and a measure of uncertainty with Guy, before both lovers sprinted to the main open area of the old town, which happened to be the center where a fountain still stood.

Water spouted from the old fountain as the couple skidded to a halt, coming upon an injured King Richard, who had fallen off his horse to approach the fountain on his belly.

Ella perked up in surprise as Marian appeared from the other side of the way, and reflexively let her arrow fly as a warning. "Stay away, Marian!" She threatened.

Guy tossed the sword back to its owner who caught it expertly, drawing his own sword, his eyes for the king. Hearing rushing feet caused him to look up at Marian as she sought to stop him. "Get out of the way, Marian." He ordered sharply.

"It's over, both of you! All this time I've been fighting for England, and you honestly think I'm going to let you kill England!" Marian said brazenly.

"This war has gone on too long, and you know it's only because of _that_ sanctimonious coward!" Ella snapped as she gestured to the injured king, following Guy as he advanced on Marian, and she added, "You and your deluded lover have and still are fighting a losing battle, Marian!"

Marian's fair face obtained a bold smile as she rebutted, "I would rather die than sink as low as you two… And yes, you're right, Ella; you've been right all along!" Her green eyes fell away from Ella's seething blue to rest on Guy as he had looked between them both with a measure of caution, her words cold as she continued, "I love Robin of Locksley, and I always have…" She smiled widely as she looked up at the dumbstruck expression on the nobleman's face. "I love Robin Hood." She finished, and it seemed she felt at peace with her life, at last.

Twice in two months he felt as if someone had stabbed him in the back, albeit this experience was worse than the first one… It seemed everything turned red as Guy lashed out at the woman.

"Guy!" Ella breathed as his sword found its mark in Marian's torso, and by rights she should have looked away but for some reason she didn't. A snide voice in the back of her mind reminded her that she wasn't close enough to the girl to feel an ounce of remorse, that it was because the girl had forsaken any chance of a life that she would have wanted long ago, that she didn't need to hate herself for not saving Marian from her inevitable fate.

Life was cruel under most circumstances… But it was fair.

" **MARIAN**!"

Ella jumped at the horrified exclamation, looking to see Robin Hood emerge as Guy drew away from what he had done, and she shook her head to realize they needed to leave. She sheathed her sword to turn and whistle sharply for their ride, hearing a whinny sound, as the black stallion emerged from the alleys with the Sheriff astride. " _Guy!_ " She beckoned, watching him lift his head to meet her urgent blue stare, before she urged he come as she rushed to their ride.

Guy rushed to the stallion and accepted the helping hand from Ella as she had already jumped onto the stallion's back, hoisting himself up to cling to her waist as with a jerk of the reins, Vaisey urged the stallion gallop far and away from the scene.

Ella clung to the saddle and, as she could just feel the remorse emanating from her lover's strong body, she closed her eyes to feel tears sting and prick at her lids as her heart clenched in her chest in compassion for him.

It seemed her hands had been stained with blood even if she had not been the one to swing the sword.

* * *

 _ **an** : there are no words to describe how sorry I am to have prolonged this update, I just want to say that 1. I love you guys svm for the reviews and favs and follows up to this point, and hope you'll forgive me for nearly waiting two months until I updated this, and 2. I changed my url on tumblr, it's **shutupthorin**._


	26. Chapter 26

**~xxvi~**  
 **Keep Me Near**

* * *

" ** _No_** _!_ "

Eyes snapping open at hearing the yell from the next room, she lowered the knife she had reflexively drawn from behind her pillow and gave a quiet groan as she rubbed her eyes with the side of her left hand. _Not again_ , she thought bitingly.

Slipping out of bed, she lit a candle and made her way to vacate her quiet bedroom to poke her head into his room to see him sitting at the edge of his bed with two fistfuls of his dark hair in his hands he had lifted to shield his eyes from whatever devils he had imagined… She shuffled into the room to place her candle on a small table by his bed and crouch on her knees before him, lifting a hand to gently grip his right knee with a patient and tired light in her blue irises that met his widened and somewhat bloodshot eyes that were a darker shade of blue when he lowered his fisted hands. "Guy, it's all right." She murmured quietly, letting him close his tired eyes only to give a shaky exhale and then open them even as they dropped to slowly focus on the pale grey color of her gown. "S' just a dream." She added in a vain attempt to ease his mind.

"Not even you could hope to help me out of this hell…" Guy mused grimly, looking into her paler blue eyes from under his brow.

Ella valiantly fought the urge to make him see reason as she knew he was only saying that because he was tired, and she glanced away to softly exhale. "Come on, let's try to get some sleep." She coaxed, straightening to then shuffle to the other side of his bed and join him. She gave a quiet sigh when he reluctantly joined her, gingerly and gently holding his hand as she sought sleep once again, looking at his hand in her grasp with fondness before she closed her eyes and allowed a small smile when feeling his longer fingers squeeze her hand before she slipped away into a dreamless darkness.

* * *

Air that clung to the thrown projectile made a whizzing sound, before a shallow ' _thunk'_ hummed softly in the mid-morning air.

Looking on the knife she had thrown to see it had made a direct hit with the fixed point, she smiled a little; her aim hadn't lost its edge one bit. She broke away from where she had been standing to retrieve her knives, yanking them from the various points on her training dummy, before looking up at the manor and allowing a soft sigh to escape her.

It had been around five months or so since their venture to the Holy Land, and she would admit she was not in the greatest of moods since then, but if she were to be honest… He had it worse than her.

Their first month back he would startle awake, as if a nightmare had sought to drag him into the deepest depths of madness, and often she would be the one to bring him back to bed and into a dreamless slumber.

Both of their hands had been stained that day, and he was more haunted by it than she… It nearly broke her heart to watch him suffer, and she felt helpless because of it.

She almost did not want to return inside, and had entertained the thought of visiting her mare in the stables, but she cared too much for him to be cowardly. She made herself enter the front room through the main door, and she shook her head to air out her black hair, before trodding up the stairs to see if he had awakened yet.

Another night of dreamless sleep had given him cause to regain his sleep up in his room.

She knocked once on the open door, and at seeing he didn't stir she entered his room, pulling her hair free of the messy braid she had done it up in earlier for a bit of practice. She looked on his resting form and was reminded momentarily of the night she had patched him up after his skirmish with Hood, and a soft huff passed through her nostrils at seeing that he actually looked peaceful; she just hoped he had gotten the rest he needed.

Her slender fingers reached to gently brush through his black locks he had let grow within the last half-year, and her eyes softened even if for a moment, before she stiffened as just her light touch caused him to rouse; his blue eyes snapped open.

Before she could register what happened, she was yanked onto the bed and pinned by his larger body, and she froze for a moment as his small curved dagger was bared against her throat in threat. She met his sharpened and disgruntled blue glare, and blinked once to recognize the state she was in, before calming under him. "Suppose you didn't get much sleep after all." She breathed quietly.

Guy blinked a couple of times before recognizing it was not an assailant he had pinned but his lover, and he released a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding, drawing his knife away from her neck. "Is knocking not more suitable?" He returned with a catty edge to his low voice, letting her shy away so she sat before him and let her legs dangle a little over the edge.

Ella refrained from rolling her eyes and instead shook her head. "I did knock, because I thought you were still sleeping." She replied, watching him rub his hand over his face, and a soft frown tugged at the corners of her lips.

"Didn't knock hard _enough_ , then…" Guy mused, catching her frown and the part of him that had softened because of her disliked that frown, and he glanced away, "I did not get as much sleep as you would think." Again.

Her frown faltered a smidge to make way for that warm manner she looked at him in her eyes, and she smiled with a wry and soft scoff. "You'll ruin your looks, you know, with those bags under your eyes. Can't expect me to look pretty for the both of us, can you?" She lightly jested.

A likewise-wry smirk ghosted his lips at her attempt to be light, and he met her stare, blue meeting blue. "Doubt you're even trying, at this point." He returned, seeing her smile widen a degree as her cheeks colored a little.

She lifted a hand to brush her fingers through his black hair again, glad to see the slight softening in his eyes at her gesture; she thought to break the distance between them when suddenly hearing wind cling to a flying projectile that came from his window… "Get down!" She yanked him by his tunic to lay flat ontop of her as she covered his head with her arm.

He lifted his head as he heard the soft vibration that shortly followed the arrow that had been stuck into his headboard, looking down at her as she had saved him from nearly losing his head. "Ella…" He began to ask if she was unhurt.

" **GISBORNE**!"

She gave a wry bark of laughter at recognizing that bellowing voice, a bitter light formed in her blue stare as she looked up at the arrow. "Just when I thought it was safe to breathe free again…" She muttered.

Guy's brows drew together as he looked at the arrow again, before he rolled off the bed to yank his boots on. "It was only a matter of time, wasn't it?" He rumbled.

"I would ask for you to not try and kill each other, but that seems rather pointless, doesn't it?" Ella wondered blandly as he grabbed his sword from its place next to his bedpost, and she followed at his heels as he strode out of the room while fastening the belt at his waist. "Guy…" She began.

"I will handle him on my own, Ella." Guy stopped her as they neared the end of the stairwell that led to the side entrance, turning to look at her.

Opening her mouth for a moment to protest, she then closed it and exhaled shortly, fisting a hand in his tunic collar to press a quick and firm kiss to his lips; she drew away to nod her head. "Don't do anything _too_ foolish, you big lug." She warned.

Internally shaking out of the mild surprise at sharing such a quick kiss with her, Guy acknowledged the worry she held in her stare before it fell away to be replaced with confidence, and he nodded back. "I'll remember that." He then turned to exit the hall with his archer shortly following.

Ella looked at the irate outlaw and briefly arched a brow at seeing he positively looked like hell warmed over, watching he and her lover clash as their respective swords screeched and sang with each blow before Robin sent a well-placed kick at Guy's belly and knocked him away and to the crowd that had come to watch the spectacle. She looked at two of his guards as they came running to the scene while Robin backed Guy farther away from the house and onto a platform in the center of the village used for hangings, and she placed an arm up for them to halt. "Wait… _Now!_ " She ordered while keeping her keen eyes on both men, lowering her arm as both officers sprinted past her to intervene as Robin punted Guy away once again, looking away from the officers and the outlaw as he was caught between them to spot Guy as he scrambled away from the trio to snatch one of the children from the crowd.

" _Damn_ … Guy!" She shouted as she ran to him and heard the girl yelp in fear while he carried her over his shoulder down to the ravine in the forest, willing her feet to go faster as Robin was in the lead and she then found herself running at his heels. "You do know this is _your_ fault!" She said as she found herself at his right.

Robin ignored her as he was first to skid to a halt while Guy took a few dangerous steps closer to the ravine. "Let her go, Gisborne, and I'll drop the weapon." He said.

"You first, then." Guy drawled.

"Guy, come on, she's just a _child_ …" Ella breathed as she looked at him with worry.

" _Stay out of this, Isabella_." Guy commanded, oblivious to the wince she exhibited at his tone, as he then hoisted the girl to threateningly let her dangle over the edge.

"Guy, please!" Ella declared exasperatedly as Robin then hastily removed his sword along with his bow and quiver from his person.

Guy then let the girl go, only for the girl to be ushered to her parents by Ella with a murmured apology, to face Robin as both men circled each other.

"The time's come for you to pay for what you did…" Robin growled.

Guy exclaimed, "It was you… you forced me to do it!"

"You murdered her! She never loved you, you couldn't have had her!" Robin shouted.

"She loved me!" Snapped Guy.

"She was my wife!" Snarled Robin before Guy lunged at him, and both men hit the ground in a mess of punches and kicks, before Guy knocked Robin down particularly hard on a flat stone. Robin started to see stars as he regained his breath, his head spinning as Guy loomed over him and yanked his talisman from his neck, hoisting him up from the ground to then carry him to the ravine and toss him over the edge so he fell into the river below.

Ella gave a shallow exhale as Guy gave a shout of triumph and she perked up when hearing a cry of _'I'll kill you_ ' from behind, only to tackle Much as he had appeared from the back of the crowd to rush to avenge his friend, slapping the sword out of his grip and pinning him with the side of her left arm at his throat.

"I am sorry for this… Lads!" She grunted when he squirmed under her and threatened to punt her off, hurriedly getting away as another two officers descended on the blonde and hoisted him by his arms to his feet. "Take him to Nottingham!" She ordered sharply, rubbing her jaw with a hand as the protesting Much was dragged away from the ravine. She looked at the villagers as they soon dispersed without being told to do so, and exhaled only to turn to him as he had straightened to his feet with the talisman in hand. "Are you all right?" She asked as she approached his side.

Guy turned to her and nodded, "Loads better… I told you _not_ to interfere." He breathed as a scowl began to adorn his brow.

Ella ignored his scowl as she lifted a hand to brush a few locks of hair from his handsome face and huffed. "You're welcome… Don't do that again, though; you had me worried. I thought you would actually drop the girl." She lightly slapped his cheek before retrieving her hand and turned away to return to Nottingham.

Guy rubbed his cheek before he followed her leave, "I still retained _some_ measure of sanity." He remarked.

* * *

"And for God's sake, deal with Hood… He's become a royal pain in the prince's backside." Sir Jasper clipped.

"Not anymore is he." Guy declared as he looked between the Sheriff and Prince's messenger, adding with finality, "Hood is dead."

"Ah, Gisborne!" Sir Jasper nodded to the nobleman as he began to sit back down, watching him descend the stairs with the markswoman at his heels, "and the Lady Gisborne, tagging along _as usual_." He added.

Ella shot him a mild look before she folded her arms at her chest. " _Lovely_ to see you as well, Sir Jasper."

"What do you mean by that, Gisborne?" Vaisey asked of the nobleman.

Guy repeated, "I'm the one who killed him… Hood is _dead_ , by these hands; _look!_ " He pulled the talisman he had yanked off the outlaw's neck to drop it onto the table between both men.

Vaisey snatched the talisman off the table to see he was indeed telling the truth, slightly gaping at the news. "Oh Gisborne… this is glorious news, for such a glorious day! What a good day indeed!" He exclaimed as he all-but embraced his employees and was oblivious to the wrinkled-nose expression on the archer's face as she was sandwiched between them.

"Not to nitpick, but we've been here _before_ , haven't we? I believe celebrations should be held off until there is _actual_ proof, don't you?" Sir Jasper pointed out as he stepped up to the odd trio.

Ella wormed her way out of being in Vaisey's grip and looked to the royal messenger bird, "I assure you, sir, that Guy killed him; ask the villagers of Locksley if you must, but he _did_ rid Prince John of that outlaw!" She stated.

"That's all very well and good, my _dearly_ deluded girl, but I am referring to _physical evidence_. Surely you know… a bit of blood splatter, a missing limb… a _body?_ " Sir Jasper returned coolly.

Ella shot him a stinging look with her general dislike only intensifying as she looked at both Guy and Vaisey. "Well, it's actually a hilarious thing, really…" She began.

* * *

After getting a decent scolding from the Sheriff, both she and the nobleman set out to search for the evidence needed, scouring the forest as well as the river that cut through it like a long blade wound.

"One of the days you _should've_ kept your mouth shut, jolly good job, Bells…" Ella muttered under her breath as she had left the soldiers to search one end of the river and she took to the far end, her bow and quiver slung over her shoulder while she kicked herself for having tried her hand at going toe to toe against Sir Jasper and his slippery tongue.

To say she disliked him would be a _vast_ understatement!

She exhaled at coming up with nothing after looking for a solid two hours before lifting her head at hearing him speaking not far from where she was, and she followed the sound of his voice until she came upon the nobleman only to lower her bow at seeing a brunette man clothed in gray robes and the nobleman with his sword bared on reflex against the clergyman.

"… Can I offer you help, or a confession even?" The stranger asked as he attempted to place a placating hand on the other's shoulder.

The nobleman flinched away and eyed the monk as he replied, "No… I need to keep searching. That'll soothe my mind." He drew away to continue along the riverbank.

Clearing her throat, the archer stepped into the small open area and glanced over at her lover before she looked on the clergyman. "I don't suppose you've seen anything out of the ordinary around here, have you…?" She paused at hoping to get a name from the man.

Noticing the somewhat-indiscernible look the restless nobleman had for the woman, the stranger nodded to her, "Brother Tuck, milady. And no, I have not." He said.

"Thank you, Brother Tuck. Please forgive my husband's rudeness; we've had a bit of a rough day." Perhaps it was her sharp eyesight that led her to think this, but she could tell that he was being dishonest… Maybe he did know, and maybe he didn't.

"Yes, a rough day indeed; we must continue until the day is done…" Guy agreed as he reluctantly sheathed his sword and gestured she join him; "Come along, darling." He added.

Ella smiled at him and nodded her head to the clergyman as she joined her companion, letting him take her hand before they continued on.

"I had it sorted."

"Of course, and you didn't look like you'd just survived a fall down the Thames."

"… Least I didn't open my big mouth earlier."

Ella started to open her mouth to rebut only to then instinctively slug his shoulder.

Guy winced, as it had felt like years since she had hit him, and he looked down at her to notice her lips were pursed. "What, pray, was that for?" He asked with an arched brow.

"To remind you that you're not eternally damned as you've been led to think…" Ella huffed as she met his stare for a moment, before she looked away and added as an afterthought, "Not to me." She glanced up at him before turning to return to Locksley with her bow on hand.

Guy watched her go for a moment with his eyes digging into her back as her words left a resounding air in their wake before he rubbed his hand over his face again before following her leave.

* * *

"Mum, there's a man who says he's here to see Sir Guy." The servant girl said.

Her brows drew together into a slight frown, and the archer looked up from scrubbing the mud off her boots from the day's events. "Send him in, then." She said, earning a nod from the girl before she left the doorway of the side room to shortly return, reappearing with a familiar clergyman at her side.

"Oh, Brother Tuck… This is a surprise indeed. What brings you here?" She straightened to smile politely at the brunette, gesturing he enter to take a seat at the table she sat by.

"I can't stay long, I'm afraid, but I have some news that might be interesting to you and your husband." Tuck said as a frown slightly tugged at his brow.

Ella raised a brow in return, "Suppose you should know my name as well, as it seems I failed to give it to you earlier when we met, my apologies. My name is Ella… And if I may, what sort of news do you have?" She asked.

"I have this." Tuck withdrew something small from his robes, presenting it to the archer to reveal a finely crafted silver ring with a gem in the center. "Found it along the river bank, along with Robin Hood's body… He was buried last night." He said, seeing her brows rise almost into her hairline as her blue eyes drifted between he and the ring. "His friends will meet today, at Dead Man's Crossing. You and your husband can arrest the remaining outlaws there." He finished.

Ella silently gulped as the news processed, and she nodded, looking at his brown eyes as her brow slightly crinkled. "I don't mean to be rude, but how do I know you aren't lying?" She asked quietly.

"I am a simple friar, traveling about England… It is only fair to be on the side of justice, is it not?" Tuck replied, acknowledging the analytical light that came to life in her piercing stare, and seeing that she was not merely a pretty face.

If anything, this woman was _not_ one to have the wool pulled over her eyes.

"And I am a simple marksman commissioned by Sir Guy of Gisborne and the Sheriff of Nottingham to help instill justice… But I digress." Ella folded her arms at her chest before the analytical light faltered a smidge in her stare and she nodded slightly at the rest of the house. "If you want to speak with the lord of the house, I can fetch him for you." She proposed.

Tuck followed her nod before he sported a polite smile and then straightened from his chair, "No, thank you, I believe I've taken up enough of your time." He said, adding, "Good day, milady." He left the room to be on his way.

Ella watched him go before she stood from her chair to relay the news to her ' _husband_ '. At locating him in one of the upper side rooms sprawled on a bench with his eyes closed, she knocked on the doorway. "Brother Tuck was just in." She said.

"You sent him away, I hope; we've no money to give to the Church…" Guy said as he looked at the nearby wall at an upside-down angle, listening to the floorboards softly creak as she slipped into the room and approached him, until he was looking at her legs covered by her black breeches she never wore save for the house.

"Hood is _dead_ , Guy… Tuck said he was buried in secret the night before, and he gave us a gracious tip: the remaining outlaws will be at Dead Man's Crossing at midday today." Ella answered with her arms folded at her chest and raised a brow as he snapped to and straightened from his position with a fluidity she blamed on his long legs, stiffening when he then pinned her so the fabric of her tunic was the only surface between her back and the wood, and slightly wincing before lifting her gaze to meet his to find hope having flickered to life behind the veil of doubt that shadowed his blue irises.

Guy ignored the shiver that raced down her arms at their proximity as he breathed, "You're sure of it, every word?"

Ella nodded. " _It's the truth_ ," she murmured, watching his eyes slowly brighten with hope, and her heart ached at his brightened blue eyes. She smiled fondly before shuffling away as he slackened his grasp to let her go, exhaling, "It's best to get some rest, love…" She added as she began to leave to retire.

"Ella." His larger hand caught her right sleeve, making her stop and look up at him with surprise in her blue eyes, before he briefly recalled her words near the river and he gave a squeeze on the green fabric of her tunic. "I must apologize, for what I said today… You only meant to help." He looked on his lover and momentarily noted her wavy mane of black hair that framed her face in that flattering way.

She smiled softly and shrugged a little, "There's nothing to forgive, Guy…" She trailed off when he slightly leaned in and crushed her lips with his, to which she swallowed her surprise and inhaled sharply before reciprocating as he pulled her close as her slender hands lifted to gingerly knot her fingers in his hair. She tasted his apology and his fears in each kiss, and she thought to draw away to verbally assure him that he would prevail and they would survive this, only to gasp slightly when he pinned her again and lifted her legs to drape over his hips with his longer fingers greedily clawing her thighs, receiving a reflexive moan from her. "G-Guy…!" She breathed before voicing another moan when he turned his attention to her neck.

He was not condemned in her mind; no he was confident, and strong, and wonderful… He was not damned.  
 _  
Not to her_.

* * *

Of course it wasn't surprising… why should it be?

First the execution of the remaining outlaws was ' _conveniently'_ interrupted by the solar eclipse, Robin Hood miraculously arose when the moon passed away from shielding the sun… She recalled Tuck's words condemning the godless tyranny of Vaisey and Prince John as they went against God and England herself seemed to be enough of an indication that Hood had been spared for a reason.

Maybe it was never meant for them to prevail against Hood from the start…

"Don't just stand there, _fire!_ " Sir Jasper commanded nearby, yanking her from her thoughts.

Ella drew the bowstring back, only to stop as Tuck shoved Jasper away to get the gold in his carriage and proceeded to chuck the bag up at the returned outlaw who loosed an arrow and made the bag rip open so gold coins scattered in the courtyard before he made his way down from the causeway. " _You're_ not my superior, I'm _so_ sorry." She said coolly as Sir Jasper picked himself up, and she wiggled her fingers in a wave at him.

Robin then rushed past her, causing her to turn and look at him as he drew a knife against Guy who was pinned to the door by a few arrows. "Guy!" She exclaimed.

"…I'm in hell." Guy said lamely as he met the outlaw's cold stare.

Robin replied stiffly, "then stay there!" He nicked the other's left cheek before turning away to leave the castle.

Ella watched him go before she jogged to her lover's side, yanking an arrow out before doing the same for the remaining three that had pinned him to the door, looking at him with worry, "Guy, are you all right…?" She asked.

* * *

"You pathetic mess." Vaisey said coldly, and the archer blinked a couple of times before recognizing she could relax again as Sir Jasper just left to return to London; she looked between Guy and Vaisey as the latter continued, "You're teetering towards the edge of failure, Gisborne, and I would suggest you don't fall off… _If_ you value your worthless life, that is."

Guy inhaled, looking up at his employer from beneath his brow and his blue eyes were just as cold as he replied, "You know… I've finally come to the conclusion that I _really_ don't like you."

"Well that's too bad, isn't it? What happened, did mean Robin Hood hurt our dear little Gizzy; can't have that, can we, Ella dear…?" Vaisey taunted.

Before she could react, Guy flipped the Sheriff onto his back with the scruff of his coat in a fisted hand as both men's stares were locked in a deadly hold.

"Atta boy, Gisborne, show some backbone; you'll need it! Hood spared your life so you could take his." Vaisey stated bitingly as the nobleman drew away to straighten.

Guy glowered at him for a moment longer before he approached the stairs and took her hand in his so both lovers left the hall in silence.

Ella looked up at him as one of the guards gave her the reins for Gem and she paused to ask, "Are you all right?" She met his stare that fell on hers and momentarily searched his gaze with concern.

"I've had worse…" Guy exhaled and glanced away to the gates, letting her mount her steed before he shortly joined her and held onto her hips as Gem cantered away from Nottingham. "You worry too much." He commented once they were approaching the forest.

Ella looked back at him with a slightly indignant expression, "Well forgive me for showing compassion…" She started to rebut.

"Isabella." Guy ignored the hunch in her shoulders at his interruption, and he squeezed her hips. "I'm sorry for worrying you… Again." Guy stated quietly, feeling her stiffen a smidge before she glanced up at him.

She closed her eyes and exhaled before smiling softly. "You do know I'm going to have to treat that cut." She reminded as she urged Gem onward.

"It doesn't hurt that bad…" He protested.

"Honestly…" She chuckled.

* * *

 _ **an** : so season three started out a bit rocky, didn't it? i'm overall happy with this chap now that i edited a few things, per an anonymous request on **tumblr** mind you, and if you lot honestly feel like something else needs to be worked on in the other chapters then by all means message me. also i would like to point out that i don't regret the smut, you're welcome. and i'm also taking this moment to give a s/o to **aliena wyvern** and others who have been so supportive and left reviews in this story, thanks and lates! :)_


	27. Chapter 27

**~xxvii~**  
 **Rocky Road to the Crown**

* * *

"Guy, the men will be arriving within the… hour…" Striding down the steps into the great hall, she paused at the sight before her, noting both the disgruntled glaring match between the two men as well as the servant girl looking very indecent at the moment. She rolled her eyes and descended the last two steps at a hop. "Don't you have work to do, Anne?" She jerked a thumb up at the stairwell, to which the girl blushed and gathered what garments she kept about her person, scurrying past her up the stairs to leave the hall.

"Honestly, my dearest darlin' Ella, you had to go ruin the fun didn't you?" The Celt, a rather annoying and womanizing one that she had to constantly remember was only in Nottingham for a short time, named Tiernan tutted as the archer stepped forward to address him. As he had done since properly meeting the woman only a few weeks ago, he looked her agile frame down and then up, cocking a dark brow. "Shame you didn't _join in_ , frankly…" He added offhandedly.

Ella felt her brow twitch and she drew her sword with a soft singing sounding. "Is that tiny knife for show?" She wondered as he had drawn back a smidge, gripping his own sword's handle as he did so.

"You're lettin' your little sweetheart do the fighting for you, then, you big overtall…" Tiernan didn't get to finish his insult as a sharp slash at where his head was hummed in the air; he ducked in time, sword drawn and catching her next swing, both blades screeching vainly as they clashed.

"Mind finishing that insult… _boyo?_ " Ella smirked dauntingly, seeing his brow twitch at her insult, and she disengaged the blades to draw away and look past him at her lover, "Darling, you don't mind, do you now?" She sang; someone needed to remind this little arse how to be respectful, and she had no problem with being the one to do it.

Guy smirked at her, and although he would've happily been the one to draw his sword against Tiernan, he knew her well enough by now to know she didn't take too kindly to being thought of as a man's object. "Should be interesting, actually!" He replied, seeing her eyes brighten before she parried a quick jab from her opponent, watching her nearly dance with the sword that she both bared and lunged with, sending Tiernan on the defense on more than one occasion… It seemed she was taught very well indeed.

Catching her descending blade once more, and noting she was just as winded as he was if her infernal smirk didn't say elsewise, Tiernan cracked a smirk of his own. "I'd hope all you English women fight just as fierce, darlin'…!" He shoved her back so the back of her legs hit the table's bench, and she briefly glanced at the table behind her before he lunged again.

Ella twisted out of the way, causing Tiernan to nearly hit the tabletop face-first, and she yanked him towards her by the back of his green tunic's collar; her voice was a low and dangerous purr as she spoke into his ear, "As much as I appreciate the compliment, I'm not as English as you'd love to think… _Boyo_." She drew away and lowered her sword from having it poke his mid-back, enjoying the mildly spooked look that came over his face as he turned to face her, and she brushed aside locks of black that came free as she sheathed her sword with ease. "I'd hope not all you Irishmen are as lazy in swordplay." She huffed.

Tiernan sniffed and rubbed his nose with a hand, returning his own sword to its scabbard. "Your little sweetheart's good, I'll bite. Even makes you look bad, Gisborne." He nodded to the nobleman who had stood by the stairwell to watch them spar.

Guy ignored the twitch in his brow at the other's comment, nodding to the woman who placed her hands at her sides and gave her opponent a look, a bemused look of his own forming on his handsome face, "The Raven is not meant to be taken lightly… Least of all with knife-work." He said coolly, earning a mildly surprised look from the lone woman in the room.

Ella's face softened and she scoffed wryly, a smirk pulling at her lips, "Always happy to be of service, darling." She crooned, distinctly seeing his ears turn red at her open affection, and she giggled.

* * *

"How much longer?" She asked with a sigh.

He arched a brow at the almost whiny tone she held in her voice, and he looked at her, "Not very, I imagine; the Sheriff wants them gone soon, before Prince John catches wind we're giving aid to his enemy…" He noted the sulky expression that adorned her lovely face, and a smirk pulled at his lips, "I've never heard you whine so much." He observed.

She caught his amused smirk and she folded her arms at her chest with a huff, turning her face away even though she felt his eyes on her, "If I hear one more cheap attempt by that little shit to try and get into my trousers I'm going to gut him like a blooming fish…" She promised lowly, her lips set in a thin line.

Guy's smirk widened a smidge, once again relishing in her annoyance as he did in the past. "Did I ever tell you that you're beautiful when you're angry?" He drawled quietly, distinctly watching her cheeks color even though her face was turned away.

Ella chewed her lower lip and gave a ' _humph'_ , striding ahead of him, "Did I ever tell you that you are an overgrown _galumphing_ …" She started to fire back with a catty edge in her voice when, with a slight squeak, she was lightly yanked back by his grasp on her tunic collar. She landed against his chest with a slight ' _oof'_ , glaring up at him from under her brow before he pressed his lips against hers, causing her to slightly gasp before her fingers greedily curled in his long hair as she reciprocated with a tugging on his lower lip caught between her teeth.

Guy reluctantly drew away from the kiss a smidge to let her regain her breath as he did the same, blue holding blue with a hint of fire in her scowl, and his fingers squeezed her lower back. "I almost forgot how amusing you were when angry." He murmured.

Ella's ears turned red and she shivered a smidge in his grip, momentarily pleased that at least he was being affectionate even though they were still within the castle's halls; she sighed through her nose, meeting his stare and holding it. "You still leave me puzzled, after nearly a year… And you're still an arrogant git." She returned quietly, glancing away for a moment to add, "But you are **my** arrogant git." She looked up at him from beneath her brow with a smirk ghosting her lips.

Feeling his chest well with some measure of pride at her words, the nobleman drew away from her save her left hand he kept in his grasp, leading her further down the corridor by their interwoven fingers. "Love you too…" He trailed off as, he spotted a familiar head of blonde that was passing near the far end of the corridor that he recognized from the raid in Locksley, and his lips set into a thin line. "Damn." He exhaled shortly.

The archer raised a brow at his curse and she followed his gaze to also spot the blonde girl, recognizing she had seen her try to protect her younger brother in Locksley, and she shook her head a smidge before letting him stride ahead of her to stop the girl from leaving their sight… _Always distractions_ , she thought bitterly.

"You're becoming a bit of a nuisance," Guy declared blandly as the two guards restrained the girl by her arms.

The blonde girl's lip curled in disgust, "Do what you want to me, I'm not scared of you." She spat.

"She's got heart, that's good; I assumed most of the women in Locksley were too weak, but apparently I was wrong." Ella commented as she sidled to his side and noted the girl's scathing look before adding, "Your brother, the redhead we… indicted, you didn't think about him did you now?" She arched a brow, watching the girl's scathing look falter at the mention of her sibling.  
 _  
She's just making friends wherever she goes today_ , the nobleman thought bemusedly of his second, nodding to the two guards, "Find her brother and hang him, and make sure she watches him die, as well." He ordered.

"He's done nothing wrong, please!" The blonde exclaimed as the couple turned to leave, and desperation laced her raised voice as she added, "the men you captured today, I know something about them!" The nobleman turned at her words as the archer paused, and she gulped before stating in a subdued tone, "They weren't just villagers."

Ella watched Guy return to the girl and she looked over the courtyard and at the huddled village men they had rounded up earlier, a wry smirk tugging at her lips as she heard the girl say the name of the outlaw they always somehow managed to let slip from their fingers, and she looked over at the nobleman as he looked from the courtyard to her to nod in silent confirmation to the girl's words.

* * *

For some reason this time they seemed closer to achieving something than in the past…

The air of their company seemed to intensify the further they walked to meet with Prince John's men, and she couldn't help but wonder how they were going to worm out of this one.

If there was too many of them, they couldn't hope to escape, but if there was only a half-dozen or so… Either way it didn't spell out anything good, in her opinion.

She chewed her lower lip on habit and looked up at the nobleman at her left as she held onto his horse's reins, before cutting her gaze away and to the greenery around them, her brow furrowing a smidge.

The royal escort soon came into view as their path and another forest path intersected, causing the company to halt, save Guy and Vaisey; Ella would have joined them had the former not gestured she stay behind with the horses, to which she gave him a sharp look before reluctantly obeying, her blue stare on the guards.

A soft singing sounded as both men were approaching the escort party, and her eyes sharpened as Vaisey aimed his sword's blade at Guy who had turned his back to the escort.

"You can't be serious, put that down!" Guy snapped at his employer.

Vaisey's lip curled as he snapped back, "This time, Gisborne, you're paying my dues; gentlemen, lovely to see you all, very nice wardrobe. Slight change of plan! There is no pay to be made, for _Gisborne_ will be the one to accompany you lot _personally_ and explain _why_ Prince John _isn't getting his money!_ " He said despite his riled employee's outburst.

" **No** , **Guy**!" Ella exclaimed as she ran forward to his aid, yelping slightly when Vaisey caught her as she passed him, his left hand yanking on her braid of hair as he bared his sword's blade at her neck; she froze slightly before growling a curse at him, her teeth bared. "Let go of me!" She snarled.

" **Ella**! Let her go, she did nothing!" Guy shouted as he watched her squirm in the Sheriff's grip, looking between his sword and her dangerous glare that was fixated on her captor.

Vaisey glowered back at the archer, a sneer on his face as he gripped her braid tighter, causing her to growl in vain defiance, "Did you honestly think I didn't know that you were _French_ , my dear lovesick girl? I'd always had my doubts about you, until _a little Irish birdie_ let slip you mentioned you were not English!" He suddenly let go of her braid and drew his sword away only to shove her forward so one of the escort guards caught her, sheathing his sword as he looked at both ensnared lovers with a cold look in his eye. "Now you can go explain to Prince John why he hasn't received his payment… And take your _French tart_ with you, Gisborne." He stated.

Ella snarled a curse at him and tried to squirm free of the guard's hold on her arms to stick her knife in the Sheriff's throat, grimacing as the guard twisted her left arm painfully and yanked her back; she watched their employer go and she spat at the ground, wincing when the guard then turned her to follow after Guy as he was being dragged away, swearing vehemently as he went. She glared over her shoulder at the Sheriff as he continued walking away, and she huffed.  
 _  
This was not over!_

* * *

 _ **an** : i'm p much unapologetic about this chap, tbh.. also, as Gizzy isn't in eps 3-4 of this season, i'm going to just skip ahead to ep5 if that's alright with you lot? it'll be interesting, i assure you! ;D in the mean time, pls feel free to **review**! it always makes my day to find a positive email from FFnet regarding this story. thanks guys, and later~  
_


	28. Chapter 28

**~xxviii~**  
 **Opposite Sides of the Same Name**

* * *

By the way the men were training as they were either practicing a shield formation or sparring, one would think the camp was one made for war.

Though, she supposed, it would only be a logical thought given these men were all-but bred to be soldiers from the moment they could first walk… She huffed, folding her arms as she watched one group of men in shield formation edging towards the opening of the camp entrance door. "Even without King Richard at the helm, they would no doubt be lion-hearted in battle. Impressive." She observed.

He looked from the schematic to her at hearing her observations, briefly taking note of her strangely-calm expression before his eyes fell on her deep blue leather coat she had been bestowed with in London that made her skin paler, and a smirk ghosted his lips as he straightened slightly. "No doubt they are more formidable than French soldiers." He replied.

She looked up at him only to share in his smirk and bump her hip against his in affection. "I am sure King Philip would laugh if he was requested to send soldiers from France to fight in our… predicament." She said calmly.

Guy's smirk faltered as the door opened only to allow the familiar face of the Sheriff in as he was astride his white horse, and he nodded his chin slightly at the other as she followed his stare that had drifted away from hers.

 _Speak of the devil and he will appear_.

Ella's eyes narrowed as the Sheriff dismounted his steed, and she stepped closer to the nobleman at her right, glowering at the balding man from under her brow as he passed by their table only to spit at the ground as he went. "What is he doing here?" She murmured under her breath to him.

"Heard wind we returned from London, I suppose." Guy whispered back, hearing her oh-so-ladylike snort, and he glanced up at her, "S' not like I enjoy it either, El."

"He threw us to the wolves, for God's sake… I almost thought today was going to be, oh I dunno, stress-free?" She met his glance with a scowl on her brow, folding her arms tighter at her chest.

It was not like this was the first time she had been thrown to the wolves, as the last time it had happened, she had come back with fangs of her own.

Guy shook his head a smidge and scowled back at her as blue clashed with blue, "Don't give him reason to throw you to the gallows instead… for the love of God, try to be civil." _Please_ , his eyes said as they held hers.

Receiving his silent request, Ella growled under her breath before looking away, a glare on her brow. "Calling the kettle black, aren't we, _mon cher?_ " She mused, catching his slightly exasperated look and tilting her head sweetly.

He pinched the bridge of his nose and muttered an indiscernible comment under his breath, silently cursing her ever-present way to get under his skin without even trying, and he closed his eyes. "For the love of…"

"You're still alive, then." Vaisey greeted the couple as he approached their table, earning a nod from the nobleman and a withering look from the archer, adding nonchalantly as he surveyed the tent behind them, "s' a bit surprising, but I imagine things went well in London. I assume as such, given Prince John supplied you with men, weapons, horses…" He shrugged.

"Necessities, yes." Ella sniffed.

"So, Prince John sent you back to Nottingham with a mission… yet noone bothered to tell me of it. Suppose two heads are enough to be in the know-how." Vaisey scoffed, meeting the withering look from the lone woman before glancing up at the nobleman and then letting his gaze fall away to survey the camp's activities. "Last I looked, I was still the Sheriff of Nottingham." He added as he looked to the nobleman again.

"To which Prince John is still waiting for his thousand crowns," Guy remarked as he passed by him to fetch something from inside the tent.

Vaisey's lip curled a smidge and he asked, "so what's the mission?"

"He wants me… us, that is, to kill Robin Hood." Guy answered as he gestured to both he and his archer whose gaze had never strayed from the Sheriff.

"I'm sure he does!" Vaisey gave a fake chuckle, looking between the couple, "yet you've always failed to kill him in the past, and at one time you had him at sword-point, only for him to best you again…"

"This time will be different, I assure you." Guy cut in, gauging his brief scowl before he continued confidently, "this time I will lead the mission without the incompetent aid from others."

Vaisey snapped in a brittle tone, "You will fail as you always have, even with your beloved French tart at your side, and in the end you'll come crawling back to beg me for my patronage."

"Not this time… Prince John has given me a weapon that not even Hood could escape." Guy rumbled lowly.

"And that is?" Vaisey raised a dubious brow.

"I will never have need of you again." Guy smirked coldly at him, adding to the archer, "Darling." He shrugged past him into the tent, hearing Ella shortly follow him.

Ella remained quiet until the Sheriff strode away to take his leave minutes later, and she smirked as he left the camp, before turning to the nobleman with an exhale. "Let's only pray this actually works." She mused.

Guy looked past the tent to the large red crate where their weapon was held, before meeting her eyes with that confident look in his eye. "It should, without a doubt." He replied.

Ella smiled fondly at his confidence that she loved to see in his eyes, reaching up to gently stroke his cheek. "Did I mention how dashing you are when you're confident?" She wondered softly.

Feeling his chest swell with pride, Guy returned the smile, holding her hand to his cheek. "I am not the only one who returned stronger, Ella." He replied, seeing her cheeks color pink to which his smile widened a smidge.

* * *

The black stallion whinnied as their prey burst into the clearing, pawing the ground with a hoof, before she urged he calm down; she kept her arrow trained on their caught foes, a smirk tugging at her lips.

"You look good, Gisborne, for a dead man; you and your lady friend!" Robin Hood greeted the couple with a biting tone.

Guy smirked confidently as he remarked, "Your death, I assure you, will be real this time… not rumored."

"You must've made quite an impression on Prince John," the outlaw scoffed.

The nobleman returned, "a better impression than you'd make."

The archer lowered her bow as they both moved out of the way of the crate with the guard behind them following shortly; she looked at the outlaws as they braced for whatever may come, raising a brow as she recognized five out of the six faces of the huddled group, yet the sixth face was a stranger to her. She steadied her stallion as he flicked his ears to and fro and whinnied, looking at the crate as it opened.

A hulking lion gave a guttural snarl as he bounded out of the confines of his cage, approaching the spooked outlaws, licking his chops as he edged closer.

"I still think there should've been a lioness, to make sure the job was done, at least…" Ella thought aloud as the soldiers began hitting their shields with their spears as a means to further incite the lion's irritation. She perked up as the new face, a brunette girl that looked a few years younger than her, then chucked a small parcel up into the air only for Robin's last arrow to pierce the pouch and cause a shower of powder to fly in the clearing. "Mustard powder!" She alerted the men, covering her mouth and nose with her sleeve as some of the men, the nobleman included, followed suit as those who didn't realize what the powder was began coughing and hacking.

"Follow me, come on!" Guy commanded, urging his dark stallion gallop away, to which Ella jerked the reins and galloped after his lead and those that were still standing followed their leave of the clearing.

* * *

"Where's Gisborne?" Robin hissed.

An arrow streaked to pierce the beam he had been leaning on, causing he, Isabella and Tuck to twist about to see their intended party were present.

"Where I've been all along!" Guy stated as he drew his sword and lunged at the outlaw, causing the two guards with him and Ella to attack as the trio retaliated.

Ella sidestepped as the guard with her was knocked away by the new girl, and she took his place, aiming to trip the girl when the former attempted to send a fist swinging at her nose. She dodged with ease and caught the girl's sleeve before she could yank her hand back, seeing a flash of surprise and anger show in her blue eyes, yanking her forward to raise her knee and ram it into the girl's belly; the girl gave a gasp of pain at her blow, being shoved away roughly before she noticed Robin be knocked onto his backside.

She drew the sword she had pilfered from the guard to intervene with the nobleman's would-be killing blow, both swords screeching vainly and briefly as their blades clashed. "No!"

"Guy!" Ella barked as she drew her own sword, halting when the girl then addressed him in French, and her eyes widened slightly as she looked between the girl and nobleman. _Did she just say '_ _ **brother'**_ _…?_

"Isabella!?" Guy gaped at recognizing his younger sister.

"I don't answer to that name, Guy!" Ella reminded pointedly, keeping her sword on hand as she glared at both Robin and Tuck.

"You have the same name?" Isabella asked in surprise as she turned slightly to the archer.

"I was under the impression it was an uncommon name outside of France… You didn't tell me you had a sister." Ella scoffed, glaring up at her lover.

"You didn't ask!" Guy returned, grunting in pain when Robin kicked at his belly and knocked him away long enough for he and Tuck to bolt into the forest. "After him!" He shouted at his guards, attempting to follow the outlaws when Isabella stepped into his path.

Ella arched a brow at the girl's gesture, and she sheathed her sword with a sigh. "Well, I see the resemblance now." She huffed, scowling at her proverbial twin.

The odd trio entered the camp in overall quiet, even though the youngest between them attempted to reason with her older brother.

"What in hell are you doing here, Isabella?" Guy demanded at last of his sister, rounding on her as they had stepped inside the tent for a bit of privacy.

"I couldn't live there anymore, I'd been there since I was a thirteen-year old girl…!" Isabella stated.

Guy snapped, "so you walked out, on what some would call a holy matrimony!"

"If you had any sort of idea of what he's done to me… Guy, I am your sister; all I ask for is protection!" Isabella pleaded.

"Seems you've already received enough of that from Robin Hood." Guy bit out.

Isabella slightly shook her head, "I had no idea of his true nature, I needed help, help that I am asking of you…"

"And what if I sent you back to your husband?" Guy wondered coldly.

"Then you would be condemning me to a miserable life for the second time, only you would have knowledge of it this time around… Guy, I don't think you knew what you were doing when you married me off to Squire Thornton, but now you do. And surely you must feel a sense of obligation towards me, a sense of loyalty or duty…" Isabella said.

" _'Loyalty'!_ How could you speak of ' _loyalty'_ when you have twice aided Robin Hood?" Guy scoffed.

"It was a mistake I will not be making again! Guy, just give me another chance to prove that you can trust me again, please… Do not send me back to my husband." Isabella pleaded, looking up at him.

Inhaling, Guy turned to her and slightly nodded. "Very well, you can stay… But if I find you in Hood's company again, I'll drag you back home myself." He promised lowly.

Isabella nodded back, "thank you." She watched him leave the tent, rather surprised the archer had lingered, and she put on a slight smile when both sets of blue eyes met. "Sorry, for earlier." She apologized rather sheepishly.

"You fight well, actually." Ella nodded slightly, looking past her at where the nobleman had gone, and she returned the smile. "Ella; makes it easier to not be confused." She added, excusing herself to follow the nobleman out.

Guy heard her boots following him and he looked on his second. "If you're going to ask me to go easy on her, don't bother…" He began to say.

"I wasn't even thinking that, so calm down… I agree with you, in regards to not trust her so easily, to be honest." Ella made a placating gesture, folding her arms at her chest and glancing back at her proverbial twin, her nose wrinkling at finding she was not the only one with the same name; she exhaled slightly and looked up at him as he had followed her gaze, "I _do_ see the resemblance, between you two. She's as bloody-well stubborn as her big brother." She mused.

His brow twitched and Guy shot her a dry look, "Calling the kettle black, El." His dry look fell away to let a smirk ghost his lips.

"Sod off, you big lug." Ella stuck her tongue out childishly, turning away with a ' _humph'_ , and she could've sworn she heard him chuckle.

* * *

It didn't take a blind man to see their return to Nottingham would be anything short of degrading.

The doors were pulled open from the other side as Guy, Ella and Isabella stood there to be greeted by the Sheriff himself.

Guy had lowered his head in a vain attempt to not meet the balding man's critical eye, whereas Ella kept her head up and held his stare in a manner that silently stated she would not bow willingly to him, and Isabella glanced at her brother out of the corner of her eye.

"Come now, Gisborne, why hang your head in shame like that? You let him escape again, and it's because of this one, this new pretty face that obviously distracted you!" Vaisey greeted the trio with a biting tone, gesturing to the younger woman between both of his former employees.

"This is my sister." Guy pointed out as the Sheriff started to leave, causing him to turn about and reassess their arrival as the younger woman gave a respective curtsy.

"Oh I do apologize! Were you three busy playing ' _happy family'?_ Your gathered incompetence never ceases to astound me, you two idiotic lovebirds, and every damned time I think you've surprised me, you sink even lower! Well maybe now Prince John will remember why he put me in command!" Vaisey snarled as he glared between the couple, bristling as he was met with a glare from one and a infernally-defiant expression from the other, before he strode away and back to the castle with his guards following his leave.

Ella watched them go and she wrinkled her nose, letting Guy take his horse to the stables, before she looked at his sister and lamented, "And that's on a _good_ day." With that, she urged her own stallion to the stables with Isabella following her leave.

* * *

 _ **an** : so we finally meet Isabella. ngl i love this episode bc 1) Gizzy is back (yey), and 2) i've been anticipating how both Isabellas would meet since i finished s2. things may seem okay between both of them for now, but trust me things aren't going to be all sunshine and daisies, as those of you who've seen the show know how it goes. but there is a light at the end of the tunnel, keep that in mind lads and lassies! so with that, as your humble and generous author, i'll leave you to do what you lot do best. lates! :)_


	29. Chapter 29

**~xxix~**  
 **Her Middle Name is Chaos**

* * *

"You'd make a fine Sheriff, Gisborne… I think that."

" _Let me go!_ " A familiar voice exclaimed angrily in French from outside the tent, and the woman donned in a loose blue tunic one size too large was shortly thrown into the tent to land in a slight heap; the amber glow of the lit candles around her highlighted the glare on her lovely face that was meant for the guards outside before she looked at her new surroundings. The glare faltered from her lovely face as she recognized she wasn't the only one who had been dragged out of bed in the middle of the night and asked confusedly, "Guy, what're you…?"

"And what is a fine Sheriff without his beautiful wife to support him?" Prince John said as he greeted the woman with a flash of a smile.

"Your Majesty." Ella bowed her head slightly in apology, keeping her eyes lowered to the rug he'd had placed on the tent floor.

"Now then, where was I? Ah yes Gisborne as Sheriff… Does it please you, I wonder, that I have such confidence in you?" He wondered as he looked on the nobleman.

Guy as Sheriff? Not that she didn't doubt the prince's judgement, as there was little room for her to doubt at the moment, but Guy of Gisborne? _Her_ Guy?

"…Robin Hood isn't dead. I've told you both and the Sheriff as well, that I want Robin Hood dead and his blood offered as a gift but noone's seemed to accomplish that for me. The Sheriff claims to love me, but he hasn't given me that gift, which leaves me to believe that he doesn't love me at all! …Well I will have blood: the _Sheriff's_ _blood_." Prince John stated lowly, causing both of his guests to lift their heads in surprise before he looked on the nobleman, "you will kill the Sheriff for me, Gisborne, you and your dearest Isabella will do this for me. This will be a secret, a private matter between us three… You will do this simply because you love me." He requested quietly.

Well she could kiss a good night's sleep goodbye now, couldn't she? 

* * *

She would've whined about it if her pride didn't dash that thought as quick as it had come, "How exactly do you effectively wear one of these blasted things?"

"They're about as easy to move in as trousers… Should be relatively easy, anywho." She replied with a chuckle.

Ella grumbled as she took the younger woman's advice and led the way to meet with the men, "They're not that easy… I haven't had to wear a gown in months." She remarked.

Isabella smiled wryly and said, "Yes I've heard tale from my brother that you would prefer jerkins to dresses."

"Did he? Oh I swear, that overtall…"

"Dare I ask what took you so long…?" Speak of the devil; Guy greeted both women and ignored the amused look from his sister as his attention had fallen on his lover who had donned a bluish gray gown much like the former's with her hair partially braided back… Their eyes met and he briefly noted that her paler blue eyes seemed to stand out in comparison to her choice of wardrobe. He cleared his throat and offered his arm, "My Lady."

Ella's eyes softened at his chivalric gesture and took his arm as the fanfare began outside and she fell in step with her lover. She made a mental note to thank Isabella for the advice later when she got the chance.

Isabella followed the couple as her brother led them out onto the castle entrance just as Prince John's carriage came up to a halt before them at the foot of the stairs.

"Welcome to Nottingham, Your Highness!" Vaisey was first to greet the prince, giving a bow at the waist.

Prince John all-but wrinkled his nose at the balding man, "You're still alive, I see… How surprising. I don't really like surprises." He stepped away from his seemingly-gracious host to look on both women present. "Gisborne, you never said your wife would look so gorgeous in a dress like this! My dearest Isabella," he greeted the older woman first.

Ella smiled and bowed her head a smidge, "You speak too kindly of me, Your Highness." She straightened slightly as he turned next to her proverbial twin, seeming to brighten up a smidge at seeing the younger woman; if he was not the Crown Prince and instead some lesser noble, she would have rolled her eyes. 

* * *

Gem nickered.

" _'Italian or Spanish'_ , he says… For the Prince he's certainly missing a few gems in his crown isn't he?" She muttered to her mare as she gave her half of a carrot, letting her gobble the vegetable before she sliced the leaf off the top. "S' no wonder Papa never liked royalty…" She huffed.

"Couldn't sleep then?" His voice made her jump and drop the knife, and he didn't make much of an effort to hide the amused snort as he entered the dimly lit stables.

She pursed her lips and replied as her scolding look was ignored, "Not really… Just a bit on edge with the Prince in town. That dramatic fop's muscle might pop in and out like a bloody rabbit." She wrinkled her nose before popping a slice of carrot into her mouth and chewing as she gave the remaining chunk to the chestnut mare. "I imagine you couldn't sleep, either." She looked at him as he leaned his right shoulder against the stall door.

"No, in fact." He replied as he used his free arm to aimlessly brush locks of hair from his brow.

Ella made a face, "Well don't act like you can hide it from me, come on." She folded her arms at her chest.

Guy held her stare for a brief moment to note that she wouldn't let it rest until he spoke his mind, and he exhaled shortly to reply, "I caught Prince John and the Sheriff speaking privately amongst each other, today before the nobles' dinner… I think the Sheriff's swayed his judgement."

Ella frowned and watched Gem slowly succumb to sleep in her stall, and she aimlessly scratched her head. "Or Prince John asked him to keep a closer eye on you, on us… This doesn't spell anything good, Guy."

"Seeking an audience with him would draw attention to us; make us look like snitches or something along those lines… Can't approach him so simply, can we?" Guy said pensively.

"As much as I respect England, I wouldn't wish to get close to that fop… Lest we end up like his physician." Ella shivered at the thought. "S' narcissistic men like him that make me glad I keep a knife on hand." She muttered.

Guy's ears twitched at her words as they brought him to his original plight and he sorely commented, "More than enough reason to refrain from sleeping alone, isn't it?"

"You're a big boy; you can sleep fine without me at this point…" Ella rolled her eyes before arching a brow as he took a step closer to her.

Guy exhaled and paused in replying to her sarcasm as he briefly noticed the black tunic she had ' _borrowed'_ that was rather loose and thus made her cleavage noticeable; he let a smirk slowly cross his lips as his eyes lifted to her slightly tired eyes. "Even though it's bloody cold in there without you." He hummed quietly.

"Surely you know that I'm not easily won with words, my dear lord…" Ella trailed off when his lips descended on hers and she tasted the need that he in turn brought out in her as well as the underlying sense that he did need her not just to warm his bed. She inhaled steadily as her slender fingers wove in his hair and tugged as she felt him hold her tight to his chest.

Guy drew back albeit reluctantly to see the darkened light in her blue eyes between glancing at her lips as he lifted a hand to brush locks from her cheek. "Come to bed, El." He murmured before smiling a smidge as her cheeks warmed in the glow of the lantern.

Ella exhaled the breath she hadn't known was present and stepped away to take the lantern and look at him over her shoulder. "Since you asked so nicely." She mused softly with a smirk on her lips before continuing to leave the stables. 

* * *

His lips set into a thin line as his sister trodded alongside the prince to go greet the wedding party.

She wrinkled her nose a bit as the Prince spoke quietly with the younger woman, and she gently patted her mare's neck… She had thought for a moment that she could find common ground with her, but the moment was passed.

Up till now, Ella didn't even believe his family had much charm.  
 _  
I don't like it_ , she thought as she flexed her grasp on Gem's reins and watched the younger woman look back at her brother with a sort of smug expression on her pretty face; she kept one brow raised before glancing at said man to note the reflexive tension in his jaw.  
 _  
No, I don't like it at all_.

The archer straightened in the saddle as Prince John and Isabella shortly returned and kept an eye on the latter as she remounted her steed.

"Once they're inside the church, burn it." Prince John ordered calmly behind his charming smile as he waved to the wedding party that slowly bled inside the small building.

Ella looked at him in alarm and watched four of the guards present obeyed their prince and set to torching the church with the people inside its walls; she didn't know whether to be horrified or to be outraged at his lack of courtesy or decency… She silently swallowed and closed her eyes as soon the desperate cries of the trapped family filled the afternoon air of Locksley.

"Hang on; they're trying to douse the flames, that's not what I want!" Prince John exclaimed in disappointment as the wedding party finally caused the barred doors to burst open to let them out, looking to both nobleman and Sheriff, "go on, go stop them! Not you, milady, you'll stay here where it's a better view… This should be entertaining!" He said the last part to the archer.

"Y-yes, Your Highness…" Ella nodded even as Gem whinnied and she shushed her before looking at Guy as he and Vaisey began to leave, "be careful, darling!" She said, meeting the nobleman's blue eyes that glanced back at her before she nodded her head and hid the bit of concern from her eyes as he rushed to the scene.

She breathed a sigh of relief when Guy then returned to their company minutes later before her lips pursed at seeing Vaisey shortly on his tail. She scowled slightly when Prince John urged they leave because he was bored and Vaisey was quick to follow him, leaving the couple in the rear of the party. " _Are you all right?_ " She asked softly of her lover as she caught his arm when he sidled to her left.

" _I'll tell you about it later_." He replied in the same tongue as he met her gaze that concernedly searched his with silent assurance, to which she nodded a smidge. 

* * *

"Everyone leave us!" Prince John said rather desperately.

Ella was first to leave her chair at the nobleman's right as everyone else left the hall, hearing Guy follow at her heels, and she clipped her shoulder with Isabella's on the way out. Only when Vaisey had left in one direction and she and Guy went down one corridor did she give a growl of disgust. "I knew it." She muttered bitingly.

Guy kept to her left flank and said nothing to her catty grumblings as he knew that she wasn't happy in any sense of the word, if the tension in her stride as they walked to the sanctity of the stables was any indication. "Leave us." He said at seeing a couple of stable hands when they arrived, gesturing to the doors to which the boys wasted no time in leaving them to their privacy.

" _'Long Live King John'…!_ " She imitated in a nasal tone before growling under her breath as she began to briskly pace before her mare's stall and seemed as if she was all-but seething. "She's a complete _cow!_ " She added.

Guy folded his arms as he asked calmly, "How so?"

"Alan's told me before that there were only a few of them, and for God's sake Guy, you saw them when you brought that lion; there was only _half a dozen!_ Tell me you don't think she's full of it." Ella huffed as she briefly looked at him.

"You're asking me to doubt my own sister's word." Of course it's not like he had room to disagree with that, given that he knew his sister about as much if not more than his lover. "She seemed rather shaken when she informed me of being robbed earlier, Ella…" Guy sighed.

"I love you and I know that she's your little sister, but there is something about Isabella that gives me pause and I don't like it." Ella had half a right mind to smack some sense into him but instead she stopped pacing altogether.

"Least she didn't try to stick an arrow in my back." Guy huffed as he thought of the incident at the burning chapel.

Ella snorted, "It obviously missed or your thick skull deflected it… And then there's _that_ problem as well!"

Guy scowled sorely at her, "I am not dense, Ella…"

"No, I'm referring to the _Sheriff_. Neither of us has fulfilled that fop's request, and then the gap-toothed snake tries to shoot you in the open and in broad daylight, no less! This doesn't make sense because between the two of us, we should've already gotten the job done…" Ella ran a hand through her hair she had braided and groaned exasperatedly as she leaned against the stall door.

Guy pondered on her words with a pensive expression on his face before he noticed her chestnut mare began to nibble on her hair; an amused light shone in his eyes and he found himself smiling as Ella had taken note of her mare's affection and proceeded to giggle softly while gently stroking the mare's long muzzle.

Ella felt his eyes on her and she drew away from petting Gem to reflexively fold her arms at her chest, "What's that for?" She asked with a curious look on her lovely face.

Guy shook his head a smidge, looking away and to the rest of the castle before trodding closer to her and leaning his back against the stall frame. "We can't very well demand Prince John who he wants dead, can we? It's not as simple as one would think…" He mused before rubbing his hand over his face, closing his eyes.

Ella frowned up at him before she leaned onto his shoulder, exhaling, "Regardless we'll pull through, we'll be able to breathe free… won't we?" She wondered softly, daring to look up at him from under her brow.

Blue met blue and held to each other's stares for a moment that might as well have been an hour, before Guy reached with his left hand to lightly brush some locks of hair from her brow, that strangely-soft manner he reserved for her alone seeming to lessen the weight his conscience had on him and make him look younger than his actual age. "If anything happens, know that my only regret is dragging you into this." He returned in the same tone.

Her chest ached at his words and she closed her eyes with a weary exhale, praying to God and pleading with Him to not take him away from her, whatever may happen.

The last count of months they stood alongside each other may as well have been twenty years because she couldn't fathom a day without Guy of Gisborne in her life. 

* * *

Well _that_ had gone well!

Even as Prince John had been fooled before his very own subjects by Robin Hood and his men –and if the outlaws were predictable as she believed they were, he was most likely being robbed during his little tantrum—, Ella couldn't fight a smirk as she quietly slipped out of the hall to leave a distraught Prince John yelling at the nobles gathered in her wake.

She jogged through the halls leading away from the great hall in search of Guy as he had gone to trap the Sheriff somewhere in the castle, and began to hear the sounds of a struggle ensuing from the depths of the dungeons when she passed them. Skidding to a halt, she flinched when distinctly hearing a yell of pain from him before she ran into the darker corridors at top speed only to come across Vaisey as he had cornered an injured Guy near one of the cells.

Guy refrained from hissing in pain as the pain from his stabbed thigh radiated up and down his body, glowering up as Vaisey advanced on him only for a streak of black and blue to appear from out of nowhere and knock them both to the stone floor as well as knock the sword from the Sheriff's grip. "Ella!" He had half a right mind to kiss her for her intrusion for a split second, watching both of them roll about as they exchanged blows with the Sheriff being scratched and kicked by the woman's well-placed counters.

Being punted off only to fall back onto the floor, Ella grimaced and felt blood drip from her busted lower lip before Vaisey threw his weight ontop of her, attempting to choke her before she rammed her right knee into his groin and shoved him off with a snarl. She spotted the discarded sword, and unfortunately so did Vaisey; they both scrambled for the sword before she shoved him off only to feel him grab onto her left leg, and she sharply kicked the right side of his bald head hard with her boot heel to give her a few precious seconds to grab the sword. With loose locks of black in her vision, she scrambled to her feet to bare the sword defensively as she shielded her lover, watching Vaisey stagger to his feet and rub his head. She smirked viciously at him and drawled with venom, "You've done enough damage, to both of us… now try to forgive me as I ram this blade into your godless heart."

"Your threat would be fool-proof if you didn't remember that if **_I_** die _Nottingham dies too_ , you deluded wench! You of all people should know to never bite the hand of your master, shouldn't you?" Vaisey spat a wad of blood to the side, sneering coldly as her smirk faltered to be replaced with a stony expression, and his sneer broadened as he added and edged closer by a couple of steps, "Yes, I knew of that too… Oh _what_ was the poor bastard's name…? Charles, no, it must've been Eric… I know, now! Young _Lord William_ , of York… Yes, you even _loved_ him, and then ripped his throat open like the bitch you really are!" He tutted in feigned disappointment. "It's any wonder you haven't killed off dear Gizzy just yet! You, my _dearly deluded_ French bitch, you're just _drenched_ in _so_ much _blood_ …"

" **SHUT. IT**!" Ella yelled as she lashed out and sent him skirting away as she swung down on him; for that moment she forsook all that she had learned years ago if only to gut the godless snake and rip out his blackened heart. She loathed him so, she loathed the very sight of him, she loathed that she had had to work for the godless monster and keep her mouth shut… But above all she downright loathed how he had treated Guy. She could never do anything aside from standing aside to watch the torture go on… _Not anymore_.

Seeing she had him cornered by one cell's bars with his back to the closed cell, she swung down with a grunt of exertion before perking up as the sword's tip caught on the iron of the lattice; much to her horror, she realized that it was stuck. She froze for that moment and looked at Vaisey has he had flinched slightly at her would-be death blow and now looked from the sword to her. A cold and ruthless sneer slowly formed on his face, and she tried to yank the sword free… _Damn it!_

"Come now, Ella dear, you should have thought that one through!" Vaisey said loudly as his sharp kick he delivered to her stomach sent her flying back with a grimace of pain, watching the woman who had fallen on her left side lift her head and wheeze, glowering up at him with defiance screaming in her eyes before he landed another kick in her ribs; she gasped a curse in pain and fell back with a cough, and he could see tears in her eyes as his blows left her in pain. His sneer shifted to a cruel smile as he drew away only to yank the sword free of its place in the lattice as he slowly approached the injured woman. "My dear sister's teachings didn't sink in, did they now? You're about as worthless as they come, and I have half a right mind to let you live with the rest of your pathetic life… But generosity is not one of my strong-suits. _Au revoir…!_ " He swung down on her head even as her piercing eyes continued to glower up at him.

A snarl of exertion sounded as the sword clattered to the stone floor, and Ella's eyes widened in shock.

"You can _beat me around_ all you bloody-well like… But don't _ever._ _believe_ I will let you kill her." Guy rumbled coldly as he held fast to the dagger's handle with the blade stuck in his former employer's torso, his free hand having seized his coat scruff. He heard the slight gasp of pain from Vaisey before yanking the dagger free of its place as he drew away and glowered at the balding man, and then turned to where Ella had sat up and to try and regain her breath.

Slipping closer to death, Vaisey rasped out as he blearily looked over at the couple, "Don't trust him… Prince John, is not what he seems." And with that he slightly rolled onto his back, dead.

Ella gave a shuddering exhale before flinching slightly when he cupped her cheeks in his hands and she tilted her head slightly in his gentle hold, looking up at him as his blue eyes searched hers for any indication that she had broken a bone; she shook her head. "I had it handled." She defended softly.

Guy chuckled wryly and smirked at her vain comment, running his fingers through her hair. "Of course you did… Just needed someone to save your arse for once." He murmured, watching her lovely face brighten a smidge with a sheepish smile that tugged at her lips, and he pressed his forehead to hers in relief.

Frankly he didn't know how he could go on if she weren't at his side… She was the only woman who saw him through his pain and loved him all the while, who remained with him not for her own gain… And now they were free.

At long last they were free.

He felt her shiver again and he gave a breath of relief that their turmoil had ended, pressing his forehead to hers again with a chuckle, hearing her softly laugh with him even as she clung to his neck and relaxed in his grip. "We did it, Ella… He's dead." He said quietly, watching her look up at him from having been staring at the body.

Ella gave another soft laugh before she buried her face in his neck as he held fast to her back. "We're free, oh Guy, we're _free_ …" Ella sniffled as she dug her fingers into his shoulders.

Moments after they gathered their wits, the tired couple exited the dungeons and Guy called for the guards to dispose of the body as he sat down in a nearby spare room with Ella's help.

Ella looked down at his injured leg and then looked up at him from her crouched position, "On three." She instructed.

Guy gave a curt nod, inhaling steadily as they both silently counted to three, and he shut his eyes as she yanked the blade out of his thigh; he hissed slightly between his teeth at the fresh air that prickled at his injury before his shoulders slumped with an exhale as she straightened to sit with him on the table. He couldn't help but notice that she looked at peace with herself, possibly the happiest he had ever seen… "Marry me." He said quietly.

Ella's surprised expression faltered and she paused for a moment, thinking that this time it was different: there was no threat steadily approaching them, he was not being hasty as he had been before, there was no other obstacle that stood in their way… She exhaled softly and nodded her head. "You are by far the most _romantic_ , chivalric man I have ever met, Guy of Gisborne." She smiled at him, and at his dry scoff regarding her sarcasm she laughed again.

Guy leaned in to press his lips against hers, a chuckle bubbling in his chest when her fingers stroked his cheeks and eagerly reciprocated, feeling her grin against his lips before she giggled and hugged his neck tightly, to which he held tight to her waist. 

* * *

_**an** : well this chap ended well.. or did it? can our two lovebirds finally have a happily ever after? stay tuned for the next installment, if you will! also i edited this so hopefully it makes sense and you're welcome :)_


	30. Chapter 30

**~xxx~**  
 **Great and Terrible**

* * *

Gem nickered as she was being brushed, lightly swatting her master with her tail.

"Oi!" Ella giggled at being playfully swatted, smirking at her old friend and continuing to brush out her mane. "You're in a surprisingly good mood, old mum…" Despite the heat wave; she smiled and patted her withers affectionately, earning a light whinny of content as she finished brushing out her brown mane, stepping away to put the brush back in its place. She backed out of the stall to close it, smiling at her mare who nickered again as if she wished to play more, and she chuckled, "Oh no, you're much too big to be a filly again…" She gave a yelp and slightly jumped up when a set of hands grabbed her 'round the waist from behind, relaxing when she recognized the owner of the hands as his arms slid around her belly, before slightly turning her head to give him a scolding look. "I wonder who's acting more childish, you or Gem!" She declared.

Guy tilted his head with an amused smirk on his lips, "Is that any way to speak to your husband?" He wondered of her, pulling her closer on habit as she shook her head with a smile pulling at her lips, causing the fond light in his eyes to strengthen.

"Dunno, I've never had much of a head for formalities." Ella chuckled, feeling his arms give her a squeeze as she turned in his embrace to face him, and she left a chaste kiss on his lips. "So, Sheriff, I suppose you've come begging for my aid once again on an utterly-important mission, haven't you?" She sighed, lifting her arms to link by the wrist at the back of his neck.

"As a matter of fact, yes. Prince John has accused my sister of consorting with Hood, and wishes that I tail her within the hour… A Sheriff is nothing without his trusted left tenant at his side, is he not?" Guy exhaled through his nose at the newest predicament that had arisen, looking on his wife.

Ella gave a nod, "lead the way, dear husband." She smiled a little before reluctantly shying from his embrace as she gestured to the doorway of the stables.

Guy smirked in the same wry manner at her gesture, and he led the way out of the stables to where his horse was, leaving her to shortly follow. 

* * *

It wasn't long before they watched Isabella ride off on her own steed towards the direction of the meadow not far beyond the forest's edge, and they both mounted Guy's stallion to tail her, keeping their distance but staying close enough to know which way she turned and which paths she took.

Ella gestured he keep quiet once they spotted his sister in the meadow, leading the way so they both poked their heads out from behind two sturdy oaks, and she kept her bow held fast on habit; as expected, Robin Hood appeared as if summoned by thought, seeming to spook Isabella before they both began to quietly converse.

Guy didn't know what to really feel; shock, betrayal, fury… Judging by the tightened grip he had on the bark of the tree he hid behind, the archer could see fury and betrayal were trading places.

Ella inhaled as she took a look around the tree to see the two locked in a kiss, leaving the meadow hand in hand, and she wrinkled her nose before looking to her companion and gently nudging him. "Come on." She murmured, meeting his blue eyes that fell on her and she silently apologized to him for the latest blow dealt by his sister, offering her hand to him as they both came to the conclusion that they needed to stay on Hood and Isabella's tail.

Guy took her hand in his and gave it a squeeze before they followed their prey.

Given she was the one to have sharper eyes between them, and also because it didn't take very long before they both spotted the two, Ella released his hand to duck behind another tree as he followed suit; she spotted Robin first and then Isabella, a cold light in her eyes one would associate with her line of work, as she lowered her bow and already-nocked arrow to aim at where Robin hood's head would be within less than seconds as he and Isabella were chatting on about if she feared her brother.

Guy lowered her arm then, earning a sharp reflexive scowl from his wife as she looked at him from his place hidden with her behind the same tree, and he mouthed ' _stay low'_ before he revealed the set of shackles he had brought and hidden beneath his coat.

Ella lowered her bow and silently exhaled in compliance, nodding her chin at the two lovebirds as they passed their tree, mouthing ' _be careful'_ with a quick smile in return. She received a brief smile before watching her husband move as quietly as he could out onto the path to sneak up behind his sister and latch the shackle onto her wrist before doing the same to Robin Hood, and she smirked proudly at his stealth; maybe she wasn't the only one who had picked up a thing or two…

A three-way shouting match erupted into the forest air between Guy, Isabella and Robin before Guy's outraged voice rang out the loudest. "You swore to me you'd never associate with him!" He declared.

"Guy, let me go!" Isabella shouted back, glaring up at him though he could see there was a slight plea in her eyes, "If you are my brother you'll let me go." She bit out the last four words. "Please, Guy." She finished on a quieter tone.

Ella poked her head around the tree for a split second as she prayed to God that he wouldn't actually comply with his sister's slippery words, looking between brother and sister before she caught the tension in Robin and it didn't take a blind man to see he was readying to spring, and she ducked her head behind the tree again to silently curse as she heard Guy agree rather carefully.

She knew Isabella was trouble from the day they met, she just knew!

"… Why is there always ' _one condition'_ with you?" Isabella drawled irritably.

Guy ignored her tone, "Prove to me you understand the error you've committed… Kill him, infront of me. With this." If they got out of here, which no doubt they would, she would clock him with her boot. "If you do that, I will lie to Prince John."

"What does he know?"

"I will tell him that he misread what he saw last night, and your life will be spared."

"Go on and do it; you're a rubbish kisser anywho, and it'll make his day!" Robin's voice broke in.

"Fine, I will!" Isabella scoffed, sharing a look with Robin before adding as her eyes never left his, "I should've listened to you, never should've trusted this weasel in the first place…" Looking to Guy, she added calmly, "Unshackle me, please, and I'll set things right."

Bad move, _very_ bad move…!

Ella poked her head out again to watch a flurry of movement commence firstly with Robin striking at Guy's left leg and as the movement continued, she wasn't sure which to keep her eye on as it seemed each of the odd trio were fighting for their own skins and not two against one. She shook her head a smidge and watched as Robin sucker-punched Guy in the face before all three fell back onto the forest floor, and she bit back a wince as Guy had been knocked out as she ducked behind the tree again, once again silently cursing him for believing his sister even for a second.

"Hang on, Isabella, what're you doing…?"

"I've wanted to do this for seventeen years…"

"If you do that, there's no going back! Besides, what if he's got something to say?"

"The only thing I want to hear from him is a plea for forgiveness, for some indication that he regrets what he did to make me miserable for so long."

"Maybe that's why you should let him go… Come on, drop it."

Ella silently exhaled in relief and thanked both God and Robin Hood, even if she didn't know why the latter wished to spare him, listening and then straightening up when hearing Robin say something about tying up the unconscious Guy. She stayed in place and silently prayed she would remain unseen as she heard both Robin and Isabella drag him to a tree to then tie him up, and as she heard the odd couple leave the trees, she looked to see they were indeed farther along the forest path and then took a turn to leave the bound nobleman behind. She sighed audibly this time, emerging from her hiding place to see he had been tied to a thick tree with the rope winded once around the trunk, and she shook her head a smidge as the memory of the day of King Richard's birthday resurfaced for a moment.

Drawing one of her knives from her left boot, she shuffled to cut him loose, seeing him slowly begin to rouse as she shuffled again to sit at the base of his tree with an exhale. She looked on his closed eyes and the slight twitch his brow gave, and as she had done within the last few months where she would wake up at his side in the mornings, she smiled softly.

"If my head wasn't hurting, I'd think this was a repeat of the morning's events." Guy's low voice pulled her from her thoughts, a wry smile lightly tugging at his lips when she blinked once before looking at him as blue met blue. "Still a very welcoming view." He added quietly.

Ella glanced away and chuckled softly, watching him begin to undo the bits of rope that were wrapped around his wrists, and she straightened to leave his side and pick up his sword that had been left on the forest floor. "You told me to ' _stay low_ ', so I did as you said." She said as she dusted off the blade of leaves and dirt, handing it back to him as he straightened.

Guy returned the sword to its sheath at his hip, noting she looked ahead where the odd couple went, "come on, if they're going where I think they're going, we need to go to Nottingham." He declared, perking her ears.

Shouldering her bow, Ella nodded and smirked at him, before she whistled twice for his stallion. 

* * *

Narrowly skirting aside as the jailer passed by her at a sprint to call the guards to the dungeons, she groaned under her breath and nocked an arrow before rushing into the dungeons and coming across a rather unusual and confusing situation.

Somehow – deep down she blamed his skills in archery to be the cause—Robin and Isabella had escaped from the underground chamber beneath the dungeons where the water was kept at bay, and both Prince John and Guy were present, with Guy aiming his sword at the prince and Isabella aiming an unlit torch at Robin.

"… A fraud, a pretender!" Guy declared angrily as his words were for a highly-affronted Prince John.

"Not as big a fraud as him!" Isabella snapped as she glared at Robin, "I was a fool, Sire, a vain woman blinded by his flattery… Now I see the truth; I beg you, Sire, let me show you how sorry I really am…"

"Isabella, put that down!" Robin snapped.

Her voice was cold as Isabella bit out, "Save your honey-sweetened words for someone who cares, Hood!"

"Be my guest!" Prince John said as he tossed the sword he'd taken from the jailer to the woman who caught it quickly, threatening Robin with the sword instead, before both prince and woman lunged at their respective foes.

"Very glad I don't have family…" Ella muttered under her breath as she drew the string back, not entirely believing she was doing this as it went against what she had sworn she wouldn't do since Davina's death as well as what she had been paid to do for the last year or so, and letting her arrow fly to knock the torch from Isabella's hand. She ignored the younger woman's gaping expression and looked at Robin's blue eyes, giving a brief and curt nod to the outlaw before she caught notice that Guy had been knocked against the far wall of the dungeons, and drew her sword to aid her husband.

A sharp ' _klang_ ' hummed in the air as Ella caught Prince John's descending blow in time, and a steely look made her eyes look like steel as she punted him away with a grunt, training her sword at him as both outrage and shock colored his posh face. "Wouldn't seem very godly if I didn't agree with my husband, would it?" She flashed a smirk at said man as he had also trained his sword on the prince.

"Y-you both… fools! I will see you _hanged_ for this!" Prince John cried as he lunged first at the archer.

Ella quickly parried his attack, sending him back with another few swipes just for Guy to pick up the slack with his own sharp lunges, momentarily surprised as she ducked one swing from Robin as they had gotten too close to he and Isabella as the latter had been knocked into Guy. Robin and Prince John locked stares for a split second before they began to fight, leaving Guy and Isabella to fight amongst each other; "honestly…" the fifth fighter muttered and had half a right mind to slap her forehead, watching Isabella propel herself away from Guy only to be in her line of sight, and she swung down on her head.

Isabella looked on the archer as she had narrowly dodged her attack, and countered with renewed vigor as both women's swords clashed, and she sent Ella on the defense more times than she cared to count.

Ella ducked on one particular swing and sent her left leg careening right into Isabella's stomach, hearing a yelp from the woman as she had knocked her into the underground cavern, and she huffed as she looked down at her. "Better luck next time, poppet!" She smiled sweetly, perking up as Guy yanked her by her coat to his side before he and Robin cornered Prince John mere inches from the underground chamber, and she wasted no time in also training her sword at the prince.

"It wasn't supposed to happen this way!" Prince John whined –and in her opinion all he needed to do was pout and sulk—before he pointed at both Guy and Ella. "Your days as a free man are over, Gisborne; you and your overconfident tart, it's over!" And with that, he fell down into the chamber with Isabella.

"Takes one to know one, doesn't it…?" Ella thought aloud as she drew away to sheathe her sword, listening to the two calls for the guards down below them, and she groaned. "I always did enjoy a good run…" She mused before ducking as Robin swung at Guy with his sword. "Oi, enough!" She shouted as she hurriedly jumped between the two, looking firstly to Guy, "You two can save the display of manhood for another day, we need to leave, Guy… Now!" She stated firmly, seeing her words brought a sense of reality to his eyes before they darted to the outlaw she stood infront of.

"What was that for, earlier?" Robin demanded as Guy reluctantly lowered his sword and they began to leave the dungeons.

Ella paused to look back at him and scoff wryly, "Let's just say it's a sense of conscience. Get moving, lest you and your girlfriend want to have a date with the gallows." She smirked a smidge before following Guy out of the dungeons, catching up to him and grabbing his hand as together, they ran as fast as they could out of the corridors to the stables.

Once saddling Gem, Guy and Ella took off until they were past the gates of Nottingham and on to the forest. 

* * *

_**an** : hey guys, sorry for the delay! i mentioned on **tumblr** that i went on a two-day vacation to the coast, which was a rather nice view of the Gulf mind you, and lack of router plus limited wifi on my phone equals no updates. buut i managed to flesh out two chaps while i was away, so here's hoping that makes up for it. also, i just checked yesterday i think and honestly? nearly ** 2900 views**? wow. i can't thank you guys enough, seriously! that's awesome :) you're all very lovely and i love you guys svm okay okay? xD _


	31. Chapter 31

**~xxxi~**  
 **Kingdom of Wax**

* * *

 _Let's see; fourteen knives, two long daggers, and another batch of arrows… Yes, everything was accounted for_.

Ella had already taken account of her small arsenal and had safely stashed it away in a small thicket that wasn't so close to the outlaws' camp and wasn't so close to the edges of the forest, either; only she and Guy knew about it, and she liked to keep it that way.

If they were to be outlaws to the Crown, then they had to leave the shire soon. Guy wasn't too keen on moving anywhere as he still had bad blood with Isabella that he wished to settle, therein stomping out her proposition of moving back to France or any further south of Nottingham, and once she had stashed her weapons away save her knives she tucked into her boots and her sword they had sought refuge at Locksley for the last few weeks.

She hated that they had to sneak about like rats around Isabella, mostly because she believed it would have been easier to have ended her that day Prince John had declared them outlaws, but as Guy wouldn't stoop low enough to sleep in the forest… She once again cursed his foolish pride.

Spotting the Crusader cross emblazoned on a long coffin that was being paraded through the main street of town, Ella stopped in her trek from buying a new whetstone from the market to take notice of the party that carried the coffin to note they also donned the white-and-red-blazoned jerkins; _no, it can't be_ … She made sure her gray cloak's hood was brought low enough to cover her forehead and cast her eyes into the shade before shuffling to stand amongst the onlookers near the produce, looking on the party with calculating eyes. "S' not him, is it?" She murmured to the woman on her left, glancing at her and stiffening slightly to see it was the girl who was with Robin Hood as her hazel eyes met her blue; she quickly looked away and to the gates of the castle as Prince John all-but threw them open by himself to rush to the coffin as the Crusaders put down the box carrying his brother. _We wounded him, but it was only a shoulder-wound… Surely his physicians had treated his injury to the best they could over there. King Richard can't be dead_ , she thought as she watched Prince John create enough of a spectacle he shamed the court-jesters as far as London, and she wrinkled her nose in disgust at his feigned concern for his older brother. "He's such a bastard…" She mumbled under her breath.

"People of Nottingham! It is your great sadness, as well as to your great honor, that you are the first to know of the death of King Richard!" The balding man who had led the party –he may look old, but the look in his eyes spoke the polar opposite, in her opinion—proclaimed to those gathered, causing gasps of shock to arise among the onlookers. "The Lionheart died valiantly in battle, as was his way, with the Infidel!" He proceeded to approach the weeping prince and lift him up by his extended hand.

Prince John composed as much of his dignity as he could as he said to the people, "I thank you for your sympathy, and your love!" Ella's lip curled even though she so wanted to snort in derision at his deluded mindset. "The Archbishop of Canterbury is on his way to bless my brother's body, and though these aren't the circumstances I would've wished for, in the interest of both stability and national security… He will also oversee my coronation!" And with that, he drew away to continue his mourning… Up until now, Ella didn't realize she loathed the prince's narcissistic and addled person about as much as she had loathed Vaisey.

"The King is dead!" The balding man claimed as he addressed the town, adding grimly, "Long live the King!" He then bowed the knee to Prince John.

"' _Long live the King'!_ " Resounded throughout the market as every occupant shortly followed suit, until it was the outlaws and Ella who reluctantly bowed the knee.

Ella glanced up from beneath her brow as she saw Prince John mutter, "…Long live me." She felt nauseous just looking at him… She glanced over at Robin as he had been forced to kneel by John's grasp on his scruff, blue meeting blue as their stares held.

' _We are not so different, you know_.'

' _I'm afraid I can't disagree with you on that._ '

* * *

"Ella, you can come out." He rubbed his hand over his face and looked to the side door of the dining room.

Slipping into the room cast partially in light, she paused shy of seeing Isabella still standing and her briefly surprised expression shifted to one of neutrality, and she cleared her throat. "Good… Darling husband, can I borrow you for a second?" She smiled up at her husband as she approached him.

"Whatever you have to say to my brother, you can say it infront of me, can't you?" Isabella said, causing the archer to stiffen before she looked to her slowly, and she sported a polite smile. "We are family now, one big happy family." She added calmly.

Guy gauged the cold look that briefly showed in his wife's eyes before it was shoved away behind her walls, distinctly feeling as if he was standing between two wolves ready to pounce on the other, readying to rip the other to shreds…

"Very well." Ella silently gulped, straightening to look at her so both sets of blue eyes held each other, clearing her throat. "It's apparent that in some way, shape, or form your sister intends to have you beheaded _or worse_ … She is too enraged with you for what you once did when she was a child, that she will have her way until all that stand in her way are nothing more than a speck of dirt on her memory." She caught the silent rage in the younger woman's blue eyes and tilted her head sweetly. "And if I may add _poppet_ , that if you _do_ fulfill your demented dream of killing your brother, trust that I will send you to hell with an arrow in your blackened heart." She looked on her husband to note his arched-brow expression as he had been listening to her threat his sister, and she smiled, "Dunno about you, but I'm in need of sleep." She turned away to ascend the stairs and make her way to his room for a bit of rest.

Entering his room to find not much had been disturbed in regards to his belongings, she sighed at the sight and shuffled to light a candle that was by his bed before flopping down onto the mattress with a noise of contentment, toeing off her boots to relax and cling to one of his pillows. It felt like hours before she heard his door open and a set of feet enter the room after closing the door to approach her side of the bed, and with reflexes she had kept sharp for the last twelve years, she yanked the person forward to flop onto their back and drew a knife from behind his pillow to pin the person and train the blade at their throat.

Both breathed heavily for a moment that might as well have been an hour, blue holding blue, before she lowered the knife rather stiffly.

Guy chuckled a little as the tightened lines in his face fell away when she lowered the knife, "That is the precise reaction that reminds me not to startle you in the middle of the night." He said quietly.

Ella lowered the knife to the small table on his side of the bed and her ears reddened a smidge before she reclined despite straddling his waist. "Be glad I didn't aim lower." She replied in the same tone, smirking softly at him, before glancing away and exhaling, "Can I ask you something?" She wondered quietly.

"If you're going to bring up Isabella…" Guy's slight smirk began to falter.

"She may promise to restore power to you, but why do you want it so?" Ella interrupted, scowling slightly at him as his own brows drew together into a frown, and she shook her head a smidge. "If this is about provision, for the both of us, I'm fine with how things were before the incident in the dungeons. I was poor before I chose this life, Guy…"

"I was too, I had no land or wealth… I meant what I said that day, when I said I had waited most of my life to become Sheriff, and before I met you it was because I wanted power… But now, I want the position to keep us stable, to keep you happy." Because she shined brighter when she was happy, because he wanted to make it so neither of them had to scrounge or suffer anymore.

Ella laughed softly before ducking to press her lips to his, stirring him from his thoughts and he reciprocated deeply as his hands gripped her hips, and she drew away even though her lips tingled and some part of her lower belly protested to breaking the kiss to meet his muddled blue gaze that looked up at her softened blue stare. "You brave and wonderful man, I'm _already_ happy, so long as I am allowed to wake up the next morning and see you sleeping next to me." She assured gently, holding his hands to her hips on habit, a smile with that fondness reserved for he alone showing on her lovely face.

Guy listened to her and seeing her fond smile made his chest ache, and he let his head rest in the pillows. "I do believe you are one of the most stubborn women I've ever met." He sighed slightly.

A shy and proud smile fell on her lips and Ella chuckled, "I love you too." And she did, as it wasn't wealth or position that drew her to Guy of Gisborne in the first instance.

He was as much a lost soul as she was and, however vain it seemed, she believed they could do good together.

* * *

Gem's ears flicked to and fro, giving a bob of her head as her master made to brush her mane out.

"What's that for… You don't like this, do you, old mum?" Brows softly drawing together, Ella paused in lifting the brush when her mare gave such a nervous gesture. At the chestnut horse's soft whinny in response, she lifted her hands to gently shush her, looking into her brown eyes. "I know, I don't fancy her either. That slithering little snake…" She murmured, trailing off when hearing a neigh sound and she stepped away from her mare's stall to poke her head out of the stables to see Isabella riding off towards Nottingham on a white steed. "Hm, wonder what she's up to now, you'd wonder." She wondered of her friend, beginning to brush out her mane.

Now that she thought on it, she hadn't seen Guy since they had woken up hours ago; he had been keeping an eye open during most of the night, and with her keeping a knife stashed under the pillow, they had counted their blessings that Isabella hadn't tried anything while they were asleep.

Isabella wasn't daft enough to try and slit the throat of an archer, much less the archer's husband…

"Milady!" Both Gem and Ella looked up at the concerned call of one of the servant girls as she had come out of the house looking for the archer, finding her in the stables and coming to a halt, slightly doubling to regain her bearings.

Ella frowned, hearing Gem slightly paw the hay-covered floor of her stall, "Jane, what is it?" She asked concernedly as the willowy brunette straightened.

"Milady Gisborne, it's your husband, the Lady Isabella's poisoned him…" Jane began to say before Ella dropped the brush to rush past her inside the manor at top speed, leaving the girl to shortly follow her leave of the stables.

"That two-bit _snake_ … Guy!" Panic started to make her blood run cold as her mind raced with a million thoughts, granted most were of how exactly she was going to kill Isabella before that wretched woman would see the next sunrise, as the archer raced up the stairs to Isabella's room only to throw the door open and bring herself to a halt. She briefly took note that he had been tied to the bedpost by his wrists and a rag had been placed over his mouth to keep him silent, before she looked at his chest to see he was still breathing, and she gave a sigh of relief as she had placed a hand over her heart. "Jesus, Mary and Joseph…" Ella whispered as she silently thanked God that her fears had not been confirmed as she had thought, hearing Jane skid to a halt short of the doorway and she placed a hand up for her to stay still before entering the room, once again looking at his chest to see he continued to breathe evenly as if he were still sleeping before she looked to the servant girl, "Bring me a goblet of water, please, Jane. And what did Isabella use to knock him out?" She asked, meeting the girl's hazel eyes.

"Er-um, it was a healing serum of some sort… Velarium root or something like that…" Jane nodded with a frown as she wracked her brain for the proper name.

"Concentrated Velarium Root… Yes, I've heard of that herb. The water, please, Jane." Ella nodded, earning a respective nod before Jane dashed downstairs to retrieve the water. That bloody herb would be enough to knock out a horse, but to have knocked a man of Guy's stature would be no trouble… The archer huffed bitterly. "That little snake." She muttered, looking on him as his brow gave a twitch as a sign he was coming to and she smiled for that, shuffling closer to begin untying his wrists from the rope; she finished with his left and began to untie his right when he caught her arm in his freed hand, causing her to momentarily stiffen before she looked at his opened eyes, and his grip slackened as he recognized it was she and not a stranger.

"If you're quite done playing dead, we need to hurry and leave. No doubt your dear little sister went to fetch that narcissistic fop and hand you over as a peace offering so she could be Sheriff instead of that Sheridan bloke…" Ella stated as she had finished with his right wrist and let him remove the rag, turning from him to leave the room.

"You thought she'd killed me, didn't you?" Guy asked as he had hopped up from the bed to follow her leave down the small corridor to their room.

"No, of course not, I knew you wouldn't be gotten rid of that easily…" Ella huffed bitterly as she was first to enter their room, moving to her side of the bed where she had kept her stash of what money remained from her previous jobs that was in a fat brown pouch hidden under the mattress.

" _Isabella_." He knew she hated it when he used her full name, which was a rare occasion in and of itself, if the sudden flinch she gave didn't speak enough volumes; it was the only… _proper_ way for him to get her attention.

" _Yes?_ " She all-but bit out as she poked her head above the bed to scowl up at him with the pouch of money in hand.

Guy glanced down the corridor before looking on her as blue met blue, "You worry too much, I hope you know that." He pointed out, seeing her cheeks color and her eyes look away from his even as she straightened from retrieving her money to approach him while he stood in the doorway of their room.

"Can't help it, can I, especially when you try to reconcile with that little snake you call a sister when you _damned-well know_ she has no hopes of ever reconciling with you… She may not appreciate you in her life, but I am not her, Guy." Ella growled quietly, perking up a smidge when he tilted her chin up with a finger, and for a moment he could see her evident loathing towards his sister as if it were a raw and exposed wound. She didn't say it, but he knew she meant it with her actions.

 _'I don't want to lose you too._ '

"You won't lose me, you know that as well as I… I am sorry that I've caused you worry, El." Guy promised quietly, watching her eyes become a bit misty before she closed them and gently lowered his hand to hold it in her grasp as she shook her head a smidge.

"I am your wife, so worrying for a big lug like you is nothing new for me." Ella chuckled wryly, leaning up to lightly press her lips to his before drawing away, "now come on, we've got to be going." She smiled up at him, reluctantly letting go of his hand to lead the way downstairs, with Guy shortly following.

* * *

' _I will return for you after the coronation… Know that I love you_.' He had said before kissing her with such passion that had momentarily left her breathless before she had reciprocated and then watched him leave in the direction of Kirklees Abbey at top speed, leaving her alone near the thicket she had stored her weapons in with Gem at her side.

That had been five hours ago now.

Gem whinnied softly as she sensed her master's anxiety, who had not ceased to stare at the direction her husband had gone to put a stop in the treasonous coronation.

Ella gently shushed her, lowering her hands from having stroked the mare's cheeks to look in the direction he had gone for what seemed the thousandth time, and she gave a weary exhale.

It had been too long of a time that he should have returned to her, and as she feared, he had undoubtedly been arrested… She just prayed to God that he wouldn't be hanged until she could think of a way to get him free.

"Come on, Gem." Urging her mare to follow her as she had kept her reins on hand, the archer began her trek deeper into the forest.

She knew one place where she could go and, with a bit of hope, find a place to rest her head for the night.

Tying Gem's reins to a nearby tree that wasn't tricked, the woman approached the proverbial front door of the hiding place after making sure she wasn't going to get caught in a trap on her way to the entrance, before she raised a hand to knock on the door and silently gulped before giving three short raps on the sturdy wood.

The door opened up from the other side, causing six faces to turn and look in shock at the lone woman standing on their doorstep.

She briefly met each of their stares before her pale blue eyes fell on their leader's greenish blue gaze that searched her face for any hint that she was there for a hidden motive, yet he found none other than the simple motive that she was branded an outlaw like them, and she cleared her throat. "'Lo, all." She said rather shyly.

* * *

 _ **an** : wow i'm getting really good at making cliffhangers.. / **brick'd** lmaoo well i'll leave you lot to dwell on this chap until the next update, so until then, you know the drill :)_


	32. Chapter 32

**~xxxii~**  
 **Would You Shoot at the Sky?**

* * *

"What in hell are _you_ doing here?" Alan was the first to break the awkward silence between they and the archer.

Ella slightly wrinkled her nose at his vernacular, "Alan." She nodded to him.

Robin noted that she was, for all intents and purposes, alone; he glanced over at Alan to silently wonder if he knew anything about the archer's sudden appearance to which the redhead shook his head a smidge, and he exhaled slightly. "Won't you come in?" He asked, pretending he didn't earn a few sharp looks from Tuck, John and Kate.

Nodding her head, Ella stepped further into the hideout before she folded her arms at her chest rather self-consciously and said, "I came on my own, in case you were thinking I brought a platoon in my quiver." She looked on Robin again.

"Where's Gisborne?" Kate wondered rather cattily, cocking a brow at the second woman.

Ella's face fell and she slightly hunched her shoulders to ward off a flinch at the mention of her significant other, replying patiently, "He's been arrested… the entirety of the shire are now in Isabella's slippery hands." Her upper lip curled at the mention of the young woman. "Guy and I were going to flee to France when he decided to try and reconcile with that snake." ' _It didn't work'_ stated the air that followed her explanation.

"Then why _here?_ " It was Tuck that asked the question, earning an agreeing nod from John and Much.

"Because if I stayed at Locksley, I would also be thrown to the gallows… Dunno about you, but I fancy my death will be of old age, not at Isabella's merciless mercy. I am sure you lot wouldn't mind sending me there personally…" Ella answered stiffly, looking away from his sharp brown eyes.

"You're not the one responsible for those terrible things... Not entirely, anywho." Robin spoke up this time, meeting the second archer's slightly surprised blue eyes as he leaned against a post and nodded to her. "Normally we don't take in strays, _French_ strays even less, but given you helped me in the dungeons… 'Suppose I owe you one." He said.

"Robin, come on, she's Gisborne's _wife_ …" John spoke up.

"Ella's probably the only one in the world that can handle that git –no offense—, John." Alan defended, earning a raised brow from both Robin and Ella.

"Why _did_ you help Robin, that day?" Kate asked as she approached the archer.

Ella paused to answer as she recognized the blonde woman from that day she and Guy had been given over to Prince John and a look of sympathy darkened her blue eyes. "He wasn't going to get far with Isabella trying to clock him with that torch and gut him with her sword, and I hadn't taken note of Prince John until after I shot my arrow… I must apologize for what my husband did to your brother, but I won't make excuses for him as that's something he needs to say to you personally." She said quietly with a brief glance down at her boots as Kate's eyes narrowed at the mention.

"You really are the good half of Guy of Gisborne, then." Tuck surmised thoughtfully, earning a nod from the archer.

Ella smiled weakly and shrugged a little, "I don't kill unless need be or, in certain cases, because one has done wrong against me and the one I love." She glanced at Kate as the latter caught on and she nodded slightly before she looked to Robin again. "I've never done anything for anyone but myself, but I admire what you lot do, especially if it means defying Prince John." She stated.

Robin briefly thought back to when they properly met and his acknowledgement that she was ' _too good-hearted'_ to be involved with Gisborne before looking at her again to see she had remained to be a ' _good-hearted_ ' woman, which was something the nobleman didn't deserve in his book… Though he supposed it only made sense to wish to join his cause now that she had nowhere else to go and no superior to direct her arrows. He exhaled slightly before musing aloud, " _Two_ skilled archers in the gang wouldn't be that bad." He looked to his men and started with Tuck. "Well, Tuck?"

Tuck surmised the nobleman's wife for a moment before coming to a point, "She would be a valued hand of help as well as a resource for us to get into the castle if need be… And if I may add, she has a good heart." He earned a shy half-smile from the woman.

"Much?" Robin looked to his oldest friend.

Much pondered for a moment as he looked at the nobleman's wife. "Just so long as you don't try and clock me on my head." He doubted he could forget the day she slapped Robin, causing the woman to chuckle sheepishly.

"Little John?"

The tall man eyed the archer for a good moment. "Don't trust you just yet… But you mean well."

"Alan?"

The redhead folded his arms at his chest, "She saved my arse enough times from Gisborne's temper, and she's got one hell of a left hook." He earned a wry snort.

"Kate?"

"I'll accept you, _only_ because it beats being the only woman around here… Doesn't mean I'll trust you just yet." Kate spoke as she nodded to the archer.

Ella couldn't fight the smile from playing at her lips as she nodded to the outlaws, "Fair enough." She looked to Robin. "So, where do I sleep?"

* * *

"'S not like she's made of sugar, spice and everything nice." Kate wrinkled her nose in disgust as she walked alongside Robin.

Ella lingered behind with Alan, Much and John and smirked ruefully at Kate's words as she agreed, "Nope, just salamander tail and dirt and horse droppings." She earned a sharp glance from Robin and she wiggled her fingers in a wave.

Alan rolled his eyes; yep, she would fit in, all right. "Ain't she technically your sister-in-law?" He wondered.

"I've never contemplated killing a family member, so _no_." Ella mused bitingly as she pulled her cloak's hood a little lower to shield her forehead, following Robin, Kate and Tuck into the main courtyard of the castle and lifting her head as Isabella stepped out onto the stairwell with a few guards at her sides to take a seat on the chair to deal out justice.

Her fingers ached to feel her bow in hand with an arrow nocked… or Isabella's throat if she wanted to be blunt.

"Meg Bennet, tell the court why you've refused to accept any suitors your father has chosen for you." Isabella urged of the young woman brought before her.

The brunette girl replied, "Lady Sheriff, one was a drunken sod, the second had the brains of a donkey, and the third was a halfwit with the brains of a tree!"

"And the fourth you bribed to go back to York with money stolen from your father… Is that right?" Isabella wondered curiously after having shushed the girl's father when he made to shut her up.

Meg huffed, "He was a mummy's boy! What use is that? I won't accept anyone tellin' me how to live my life; I don't _want_ to marry! Men are so… so _stupid!_ " Her words earned a few comments from the onlookers.

Ella smirked at her words, "I like her." She couldn't disagree, with the exception of her husband.

Isabella was also taken with her comment. "Quiet!" She silenced those who ' _booed'_ the girl.

"I think England would be a better place if women ran the country." Meg stated proudly and ignored the second round of scoffs and ' _boos'_ from the men.

"Dream on… _Ow!_ " Alan flinched slightly when Ella's foot hit his calf, and he sent her a sore scowl only to be ignored as she had returned her attention to the girl as if it was the most interesting thing in the world.

"Untie her!" Isabella ordered as she straightened from the chair, ignoring the outburst from the girl's father as she approached her, "People of Nottingham, maybe now you can see the kind of Sheriff I am. And as I've set darling Meg free, I intend to set the whole of Nottingham free, to be a peaceful and prosperous place once again!" She smiled as she received applause from the onlookers.

Ella snorted softly at her declaration. "Aye, and King Philip is actually my uncle…" She mumbled, looking on the younger woman as she turned to them from having been leading Meg inside by her arm around her shoulders.

"The last regime was brutal and corrupt, and in recognition of crimes done against the people, my brother Guy of Gisborne will be executed here on Thursday at midday!" Isabella proclaimed, causing another wave of applause from the onlookers.

Ella's stomach lurched nauseatingly in her belly and she swallowed a growl of anger as well as the sudden urge to run, perking up as a man came forth from the front row of the crowd; she narrowed her eyes slightly at noting his robes that spoke enough volumes regarding his standing in the world before she folded her arms as he announced to the onlookers that he was their new sheriff via his marriage to Isabella. " _'Sheriff Thornton'_ … Sounds god-awful." She muttered as Thornton then followed the ushered Isabella into the recesses of the castle. "As much as I simply _adore_ your deluded damsel, is it all right if **_I_** kill Thornton?" She looked to her new friend.

Robin rolled his eyes and ignored her snarkiness as he addressed them all, "there'll be no deal with Thornton."

"We've still got deliveries to make, Robin," John pointed out.

"Aye, you lot go, I'll stay behind." Robin nodded.

"You need _two_ sets of sharp eyes on this, you know." Ella huffed as she shot a look at the stairs of the castle from under her brow.

"I'm staying too, then." Much agreed with a nod.

Kate shook her head, "no it's all right, Much, you lot go; I'll stay with Robin." She shot a look at the second woman.

Ella briefly arched a brow at seeing what she implied and she exhaled, "Then keep on your toes." She nodded before looking to Much, "So how do these deliveries go, anywho?" She asked brightly as she ushered him along out of the courtyard.

Good to know she wasn't the only one who didn't trust that bitch.

* * *

A quiet clinking of dishware was her greeting.

Guy looked at the strangely-quiet Meg as she finished offering him a bit of food and drink before he shook his head a smidge, "thank you, but no." He said quietly.

Meg tried to shove the obvious symptoms of heartache away even though she gave a quiet sniff, "No, you've got to eat… for me. S' the least I can do." She urged.

A small smile tugged at his lips, "You've done more than enough… you've made me think."

"About what?" She asked.

"About someone that I know… She's incredibly stubborn, but compassionate, like you… She's made me a better man because of that." His face softened a bit.

Gathering her courage, Meg asked again, "What happened to her?"

"I let her go… She's far away from me, now, free from all the trouble I've brought upon her." Guy looked up at her when noting a tear fell down her cheek and he slightly shook his head, "Go, go on." He urged quietly, looking down at hearing her shuffle to then leave the dungeons, and he momentarily recalled a familiar set of blue eyes before he smiled ruefully.  
 _  
Yes, far and away from him._

* * *

She supposed it was because she had grown so used to sleeping with one eye open, or one ear perked… But she knew he was leaving the camp even without hearing it from his mouth.

Sneaking out of camp as best she could, with her bow and sword on hand, the archer shortly tailed the blonde until they were a good forty yards away from the camp, and she made herself known. "You know the coast is further south, if you're intending to head that way." She commented calmly, making him jump slightly before whirling about to find she had followed him.

Much frowned before exhaling and turning about to continue on his way, "I'm not going to the coast." He said over his shoulder.

"Leaving so heavily packed means you're obviously not intending to return." Ella said as she shortly caught up with him thanks to her quick stride, looking at him. "Come on, out with it." She sighed.

"S' none of your business, Ella…" Much began.

"It's Kate, isn't it? You fancy her, but her heart seems to have been stolen by Robin… How am I doing?" Ella interrupted, noting the slight tension in his jaw.

Much quieted and reflexively grasped the strap for his shield, "Guess you archers don't miss a thing, do you?" He huffed, attempting to quicken his pace only for the woman to continue at his side.

"It's not like she's the only woman in the world, Much… I'm sure she likes you, just not in that manner… But the point is that just because she fancies Robin doesn't mean you should jump ship now! Not when you've been at his side for so long." Ella persisted, jumping infront of him to stop his hurried pace, looking at the blonde.

"But I… It's hard, really, to watch them look at each other in that way. You've never been in that situation, have you?" Much sighed in exasperation as he looked at her.

Ella paused before a wan smile pulled at her lips, "Guy fancied Marian, until she left him at the altar… And that's where I came in." She shrugged, looking away to a thin bush at her left and focusing her sights on it, "It feels like someone has ensnared your heart in a fist, and the longer you stay quiet, the more that fist chokes the very life out of you… It was a rather painful time for me." She admitted.

Much caught the far-off look in her eyes before they both heard a horse's neigh, and he looked past her at the path ahead of them as a trio of riders were passing by. "Hide!" He hissed, to which Ella wasted no time in ducking behind a thicker bush as he ducked behind the nearby tree.

Ella peered past the brush to recognize one of the riders as Isabella, and the cart that was being led after her lead that went in the direction of Knight's Glade… She glared at her leave, and began to get up from her hiding place when the rustle of brush sounded yards behind them, and she and Much looked to see another several guards were silently tailing Isabella as another sleeve of security. "I _knew_ this was a bad idea." She whispered to her blonde companion who emerged from behind the tree once the guards were gone, following him as he led the way after the party.

Once again ducking low behind bushes when the party had stopped at Knight's Glade to meet with Robin, Much drew his sword as they both recognized that this was undoubtedly been a set-up, glancing at the woman with him as she had drawn her own sword as discreetly as possible; their eyes met for a second before she nodded her chin at the resting horses and few guards with them that kept an eye on the steeds. Ella mouthed ' _I'll get the horses'_ to her companion, who nodded as that left him to help the others, and she dashed off to duck behind another bush that was closer to the horses.

Her instincts screamed at her to fly to Nottingham to rescue her husband from his date with the executioner but she willed herself to remain present; no doubt they wouldn't trust her if she abandoned them now to rescue her husband. And anyway, even if Isabella was away there was still the enhanced security that stood in her way of getting Guy out of the dungeons.

Much watched the guards with Isabella lunge at their companions just as a keen whistle sounded from where Ella had strayed before he was yanked up onto the back of a bay steed; he looked about only to see Ella astride the nearby black stallion.

" _Ya!_ " Ella kicked the horse's ribs, causing the beast to gallop at top speed into the clearing as Much shortly followed suit. She had exchanged her sword for her bow and let an arrow fly to cut down one guard and then repeated the motion for the remaining three guards before charging her steed right for Isabella, who yelped and dove out of the way of the horse's pounding hooves as the dark stallion reared with a neigh and dropped onto all-fours when cornering the new sheriff as Ella trained another arrow at her prey with steely eyes that met the younger's guarded and fearful blue gaze. "I've waited for weeks to do this…" She muttered.

"Ella, come on!" Robin shouted as they were already leaving the sight, earning a brief glare from the archer.

Ella loosed the arrow to narrowly miss and graze Isabella's right cheek before reluctantly lowering her bow. "Trust that my next arrow won't miss, snake." She kicked the horse's ribs before he galloped after the outlaws at top speed until she was alongside Robin and Kate.

"Wouldja mind being less dramatic?" Robin demanded of her, only to earn a bark of a laugh.

* * *

The rhythmic beating of the drums made her heart sink into the earth beneath her boots.

Robin caught the oddly paled complexion of the archer as she watched her husband being led out, greeted by many ' _boos'_ from the crowd, before he caught sight of the young girl with the nobleman. "The girl…" He muttered.

"Guy…" Ella breathed in remorse as he was being led closer to the chopping block, and her stomach lurched.

"Ella come on," Kate muttered as she tugged on her sleeve.

"Let her be," Robin quieted her, looking at the archer and the fear in her eyes that he had never seen before, and he touched her shoulder, "We'll go through this end." He said.

Ella nodded slightly, "Stay low, both of you." She returned, nodding to Kate before looking at Robin, "Thank you." She murmured, receiving a slight bob of his head in return before both disappeared into the echelons of the castle and she approached the stage as Isabella announced the sentences for both Guy and the girl Meg.

"Proceed with the execution!" Isabella commanded coldly.

"She did nothing to deserve this, let her go!" Guy declared as he and Meg were forced to kneel for the executioner's blade, hearing Meg begin to cry before he thought he heard a growled oath in French from amidst the nearby crowd. No, she would not have stayed… she was probably already setting sail for the French coast by now…

Before the executioner could swing the axe, Robin and Ella's respective arrows streaked to pierce the man's chest, causing the axe to flip in the air only to fall to the stage blade-first.

" **No**!" Ella cried as she let another arrow fly to connect with the axe, watching with baited breath for the axe to drop with the blade sinking into the chopped stump inches away from Guy's head, and she exhaled in relief. "Thank you, God…"

"Hood!" Isabella bit out in disdain, watching as the second archer leapt ontop of the stage to start releasing the prisoners. "Damn her!" She stomped her fist onto the arm of her chair. "Get them!" She started to command when, much to her horror, the grim sing-song call of her name sounded from the crowd as Thornton reappeared with murder in his eyes.

"You shouldn't be here, Ella, you should've already fled…!" Guy exclaimed as she had severed his bindings first before moving on to Meg and doing the same.

"You're mad if you think I would leave you to die, you idiot!" Ella laughed despite the tears in her eyes as she turned to him once setting Meg free, throwing herself into his arms with a slight squeak as his stronger arms held fast to her as if for dear life and crushed her to his chest; she reluctantly drew back a smidge in his grip to stroke his handsome face as he smiled down at her.

"Look out!" Meg exclaimed as a guard attempted to stop them from leaving, and she narrowly ducked as the guard attempted to cut off her head before he hit the ground with a knife lodged in his forehead.

Ella smirked proudly at her husband, nodding to Meg, "Ella; I imagine Guy's never stopped talking about me, has he?" She chuckled before helping the girl down from the stage with Guy shortly following.

"Thank you…" Meg smiled slightly at the archer, perking up as another guard came rushing at the archer's blind spot, "Ella, _move!_ " She declared as she jumped between the guard's spear and the archer's open back, grimacing when the blade stabbed into her left side.

" _Bastard!_ " Ella lashed out at the guard to send him flying back with his throat ripped open, keeping her sword on hand as Guy hoisted the girl into his arms. "Come on!" She barked as she grabbed hold of his sleeve with her free hand and together the odd trio fled the chaotic courtyard at top speed.

* * *

Guy paced to and fro, looking at his wife and the girl as she was softly humming a tune to soothe her patient, looking to the girl at least twice before looking to his wife. "How is it looking?" He asked quietly.

"Not too good, I'm afraid… I've tried to close the wound but it's too deep a cut, much less that it's too close to her lungs." Ella whispered from having held the girl's head in her lap in a sisterly way, slight tears stinging at her eyes but she willed them to go away. "I'm sorry, poppet." She murmured to the girl who was dozing.

Meg opened her eyes blearily to first see the archer's misty-eyed expression before she looked around and found Guy who had stopped his pacing to stand next to his wife's left. "Sorry, I got in the way…" She mumbled.

"No, you did well, you saved my wife," Guy said quietly as he sat down at her side.

Ella nodded and gently brushed some of the girl's hair from her forehead, "Thank you, Meg." She smiled warmly down at the girl's darkening eyes.

Meg's eyelids began to grow heavy and she looked to Guy's blue stare again, a weak smile forming on her young face, "I always quite liked you, you know." She said softly to the nobleman, before closing her eyes and soon she breathed no more.

Guy lowered his head and shut his eyes as a shudder rolled down his spine, looking up when feeling her slender hand on his cheek and he met her teary blue eyes that held his stare, and he kept her hand.

* * *

 _ **an** : last chap that i edited, but again if you lot feel i should edit another chap, please feel free to let me know! thanks for loving this story as much as i've loved writing it, and with that i'll leave you be. lates._


	33. Chapter 33

**~xxxiii~**  
 **These Are the Days that Bind You**

* * *

"You had every right to leave, you know… Branded an outlaw, couldn't return to Locksley or Nottingham without being arrested. Why did you come back for me?" He asked quietly.

She rubbed the back of her head with a hand before answering, "I had every right, but without you whatever place I chose to run to would only be lonely… I didn't really know what to do when you were arrested but the only thing I knew I had to do was to save you."

"Not much to come back to when your husband is nothing more than a penniless outlaw, is it?" He stopped to look at her as she also stopped.

She frowned and exhaled softly, "I've told you before that even if you were the poorest man in England, I would stay at your side. You are the only reason I've stayed so long in Nottingham, and I don't regret saving you as I've never regretted it in the past."

Blue met blue and guilt began to weigh on him as he knew how badly he had mucked things up so much so that she was homeless because of it… "I honestly don't believe I've deserved your compassion, or love, of late." He muttered as he looked from her to the trees nearby.

Ella inhaled steadily before she stepped up to him to whack the side of his head before stepping away to firmly fold her arms at her chest as he winced slightly.

"Ow…" Guy had forgotten how hard she could hit, let alone that she'd never struck him before, and he gingerly rubbed the spot. "That hurt." Of course it wasn't like he expected for her to hold back.

"I'm glad _that_ sunk into your dense skull because I obviously can't stop you from hating yourself for mucking things up!" Ella said wryly with exasperation and irritation brightening her blue eyes.

Guy lowered his hand with an exhale and groaned slightly, "Ella…"

"You just realizing how difficult life can be in the forest?" A call sounded from at least thirty yards away, causing Guy to slightly jump before he drew his sword and reflexively stepped infront of Ella to protect her as he glared at the outlaw who had called to him from yards away.

"Don't take me for a fool, now how long've you and your men been following us?" Guy demanded sharply.

Robin rolled his eyes, "Gisborne, I've got better things to do with my day than spy on you… I'm alone! 'Sides, I doubt your wife would appreciate being spied on, wouldn't you Ella?" He nodded to the woman.

"Only because I'd clock you." Ella replied with a wry smirk before looking to her husband as he looked from Robin to her with shock; her smirk faltered as she just knew what was coming next. _Oh boy_ …

"You're with _them_?" Guy all-but shouted.

Ella slightly winced at being yelled at before she defended, "I had nowhere else to go, and I had to save your arse to boot… what would you _expect_ I do? If things hadn't gotten mucked up then I wouldn't have gone through with it, Guy."

"I would've expected you to _run_ , to make for the bloody coast of _France!_ Anything but join forces with _him!_ " Guy stated with a flippant gesture towards Hood with the sword in hand as he turned his full attention to his wife. "I'd thought you were _stronger_ than that, Ella…"

"I _am_ stronger, I bloody-well _chose to stay_ in England to fight _for you and our life_ _ **together**_ _,_ _to stop Isabella!_ " Ella cried as her chest ached with her anger and exasperation with him as frustrated tears stung at her eyes, and she added as she reflexively smacked his chest with a hand, "You _know_ as well as I that I would move heaven and earth to _stay at your side_ , Guy of Gisborne!" Her voice wavered with emotion and she hastily wiped her eyes before looking away determinedly.

His heart clenched as a great part of his subconscious kicked himself for hurting her, and an even lesser part of him that wasn't furious with her hasty decision wanted to comfort her, but instead Guy whirled on Robin and brandished his sword as he strode towards him. "You bloody little weasel, this is _your_ fault!" He snapped.

Robin had to admit that Ella had an odd taste in men… "Honestly… You really want to do this now?" He demanded blandly as he drew his sword.

"And why not?" Guy growled irritably.

"I really don't think you've got the energy for it, Gisborne." Robin scoffed.

"I don't need food or sleep to drive me forward, Hood." Guy declared.

"Then what's driving you?"

"Revenge."

"On who, Prince John?"

"Prince John will keep, but Isabella won't… And neither will _you_."

Ella quickly looked at the two as a thin dart streaked through the air to stick itself in Guy's neck before he could swing his sword and he shortly fainted before Robin also fainted with a dart in his neck so both men were now on the forest floor. "Boys…" Her ears perked as she looked away when hearing a crunching of leaves and turned to see a hooded man coming closer to them before she raised her hands up in surrender. "What did you do to them?" She asked carefully as she kept her stare on the man in brown who came closer. 

* * *

"What the devil do you know about our lives, anyway, and _what_ have you done with _my wife?_ " Guy angrily growled out as he glared at the cloaked man.

"Good to see _you're_ as perky as ever." Ella said as she approached the small fire from the shadows and lowered her hood after having kept a watch of their surroundings to find they were indeed alone; her paler blue eyes met his surprised and rather relieved blue irises before she nodded and sat down with the stranger.

"I know more about your lives than even you know. Though it seems that you needn't worry about your wife, as she's capable of taking care of herself… She hasn't left your side all evening." The stranger assured in his raspy voice as he knew without glancing at her to know that she sheepishly blushed when the nobleman's gaze flickered to her for a moment before she looked away to break a twig and feed it to the flames. "I know the truth about how your parents really died." He added.

"…You know about the fire. What's your point?" Guy mused blandly as he looked between the stranger and his wife to see she was looking at the man with interest.

"'S not like it's a secret." Robin chimed morosely as he drew away from the memory of when his father had died. "Everybody knew we both became orphans that day."

"There are still things you don't know of your past." The stranger replied patiently.

Ella looked at him and ignored Guy's sharp look as she said politely, "I'd love to hear the story if it's all the same to you." She knew little of Guy's life and the fact that both he and Robin's past went farther than the last few years left her extremely curious.

The stranger started the tale with a scene of the late Lady Ghislaine of Gisborne and her secret meetings with Lord Malcolm Locksley twenty years ago…

"My father only loved one woman, and that was my mum," Robin defended sharply as he interrupted the tale.

Guy scoffed bitterly, "You don't even know the half of it; your dear father shielded you from the truth like he shielded you from everything else wrong in this world… You were never meant to face the consequences of your actions."

"Both of you, shut it." Ella snapped at the two and rolled her eyes when being received with twin respective scowls; she gestured to the stranger, "Please continue."

"You were once on a very different path, Robin." The stranger started again as he drew the odd trio into another scene of a festival celebrating the return of the men from the Holy Land with the exception of Sir Roger of Gisborne.

Ella pulled the lapels of her coat closer to her chest on reflex as she spared a miniscule glance at Guy while she slowly began to piece things together before averting her gaze to the sluggishly dancing flames in the fire and pretending that his eyes weren't digging holes into her skull as she listened.

"More lies!" Robin scoffed as he drew them out of a scene where Malcolm and Ghislaine recognized they had a child together.

Ella felt her brow twitch at his interruption and briefly wondered if it wouldn't have been _easier_ to leave them both conked out.

Guy quickly agreed, "there was never any child." He perked up as the stranger turned his head to the woman who straightened at his gesture to draw a knife from her boot and proceed to approach him first; she briefly looked at him from under her brow when feeling his eyes on her as their stares met and he noted the slight frown on her brow when she crouched to then cut him loose from the rope, watching her straighten without a word and a crunching of leaves beneath her boots as she did the same for Robin. "What's that for?" He demanded as he straightened to his feet before Robin did the same and he glanced between the stranger and his wife who had complacently folded her arms at her chest.

"If you think I am lying then there's no reason for you to be here anymore, is there?" The stranger stated plainly as he watched the woman lower her folded arms to then sit down where her husband had sat, to which said man looked torn between leaving and staying with her whereas Robin looked ready to leave, and he added, "You may leave if you think the story doesn't apply to you, but you'll lose your brother." He added.

Ella noted both men froze at his words and she also had to wonder if she had heard him correctly, before she quietly echoed, " _'A brother'?_ "

Robin and Guy exchanged momentary glances before the former nodded to the stranger, "Keep talking." Both men returned to their seats with the lattermost glancing at his wife for a moment to receive a small and faint smile from her before the stranger continued with the scene of Malcolm and Ghislaine coming to the conclusion that they needed to have the babe in secret and then send it away to hide their shame.

"I'd never run so fast in all my life." Guy's low voice drew her from the image of Ghislaine experiencing labor pains, and she heard his voice falter a smidge as he added pensively, "I thought she'd…"

"She delivered early." Ella whispered as their gazes met and she could practically see his past as it darkened his blue eyes, before she gently squeezed his knee.

"What about the baby?" Robin asked, looking between the couple and momentarily envying Gisborne for both having known all of the sordid tale and having a wife to support and comfort him, and he looked to the stranger.

"He was early indeed but he was also strong." The stranger nodded as the woman's eyes softened in relief and she hugged her knees to her chest, before he continued with the days prior to the wedding.

"I should've saved her, braved the flames…" Guy spoke up and the image of the manor slowly burning around Malcolm, Roger and Ghislaine faded from her vision like a puff of smoke. He noted the hunching of her shoulders as his wife shakily exhaled at the horrible image of him rushing into the burning house to rescue his mother, and he reflexively took her hand only to have her other hand hold onto his larger hand and give a squeeze as if for dear life.

"It was too late… she was already dead." The stranger said cryptically, making both nobleman and his wife look at him with surprise, before he continued with Malcolm and Roger fighting on even though Ghislaine tried to stop them.

Ella flinched at the image of the former lady as she had fallen back and died right there, and she slightly jumped when Guy suddenly hopped to his feet to pounce on Robin and try to choke him. "Guy, enough! Let him go!" She exclaimed as she tried to pull him off by his right arm and slightly flinching when he sharply elbowed her to punt her off, and she grimaced in a measure of pain as he had elbowed her somewhat-tender ribs.

"What good will come of this?" The stranger asked as he stood to help her up and watched the woman try to regain her breath by coughing. "He didn't kill Ghislaine." He stated.

"No, but his father did! And his father's dead…" Guy snapped as he raised a fist up to deck the outlaw right across the face.

"No he isn't." The stranger replied calmly despite earning three sets of eyes that widened in shock.

Ella straightened as it suddenly clicked and she breathed out, "Hang on, you didn't answer to Bailiff Longthorne… _Mon Dieu_ , you can't be. After so many years!" She gaped.

"My father would never have left me alone!" Robin claimed as he had shoved off Guy long enough to scramble to his feet with the image of Roger and Malcolm parting ways so the former could spend what minutes he had left with his wife fading from her vision, as he strode up to the stranger to pin him to the nearby tree.

Ella looked on in shock as the stranger placed a hand on the outlaw's chest to stop him before he lifted his free hand, both hands sporting long-healed and toughened burn marks, to lower his hood and reveal the burned face of the supposedly late Lord of Locksley… "Malcolm!" She said softly.

"I _mourned_ for you!" Robin shouted as he strode away and refused to look at his father.

"How can I be your father after what I've done?" Malcolm asked of the clearing at large, yet his green eyes were for his son who shook his head. "After all I taught you about honor, Robin… I couldn't bear to see the shame in your eyes."

"You killed her," Guy said quietly in surprise, earning a glance from Ella, "I thought it was _my fault_ , for so many years… My parents died because of the fire I started, but _you_ … that guilt stayed with me every day…!" His voice suddenly rose a decibel as he strode forward to grab hold of Malcolm.

"Guy, please!" Ella exclaimed as she scrambled to come between both men and perked up when Robin grabbed Guy by the scruff of his tunic and shoved him away, and she added when Guy glared at him past her shoulder, "He didn't mean to kill her; Ghislaine was only trying to stop him and your father from killing each other… Killing him _won't_ bring your mum back, Guy!" She stated even as thoughts of how her mother had suffered flashed in her mind and caused her raised voice to waver, but she swallowed hard to look at both Robin and Guy.

"He betrayed us both, and it's because of him…" Guy started to shout again even though he faltered when he thought her eyes looked misty again, and his heart clenched at the sight.

"Death would be a nice reprieve from this, a release, and there have been many times where I wanted to do the job myself." Malcolm said from behind the woman, making her look at him in surprise.

"So you want us to feel sorry for you, then," Robin accused.

Malcolm shook his head a smidge, "of course not."

"So why now?" Guy demanded. "Why tell us all this now?"

"Because of your brother; you two need to forgive each other, so you can unite, and save him." Malcolm said, continuing as the nobleman turned away with a scoff, "I've told you everything so that you could know the truth; I've told you the truth so you don't destroy each other… like your fathers." He looked on his son, "Son…"

"No, you've lost that right, to call me your son when you left me alone to face the world…" Robin began.

"You should be happy he's still here to tell you this, better than if he had died in that fire." Ella said sharply, watching him look at her before she looked away and added coldly, "I watched as my mother burned at the stake because the ignorant folk she helped turned on her and accused her of witchcraft. Find it in your heart to do me a bloody favor and accept your father despite his sins, because Guy and I can't say the same to our parents."

Guy watched the raw pain she still carried from her childhood as it shone in her piercing eyes, and even though he felt guilty for having hurt her, once again he had the urge to hold her in his arms.

"It made you the man you are today, didn't it?" Malcolm asked quietly of his son, causing both nobleman and his wife to draw out from their thoughts to look at him. "Both of your lives could have been very different, had the mistakes of your parents not happened." He stated as the trio were pulled from the image of a younger Robin winning the title of Lord of Locksley back to the present.

Robin shook his head, "That's questionable, given I could never forgive Guy."

"Why not?" Malcolm asked.

Ella pinched the bridge of her nose, "Long story short, Guy killed his wife. We were on different sides of the same continent, so to speak…" She started to explain.

"Like you weren't also responsible for her death! You hated Marian because she chose to defy you lot and the Sheriff, I know you did." Robin snapped.

"Oh for God's _sake_ , drop it!" Ella snarled, glaring at him as she strode forward, "You think you were the only one who suffered, you honestly believe you're the only one who was haunted by what happened in Acre! It may be justified in your eyes, but Guy suffered _just as badly as you did_ , Robin of Locksley! So don't you bloody-well _dare_ assume that you are a special case, because we _all_ suffer, we _all_ bleed and cry and hurt the same!" She snapped as she jabbed her finger pointedly into his chest and caused him to back up a few feet as her voice rose a degree, her eyes icy as she glared into his hardened blue gaze, and she looked away with a shaky exhale.

Guy was momentarily stunned at his wife's outburst even though it reminded him that when he suffered she suffered as much if not more than him, and he would admit he took a measure of pride in having her yell at Robin in his defense. He added flatly, "You wouldn't have gotten far in regards to the Sheriff if it wasn't for the both of us."

"What do you mean ' _if it weren't for you'?_ " Robin bit out before it clicked and he asked, "You killed the Sheriff; both of you?" He looked to the woman who was not looking at him but at her husband.

"And I intend to kill the new Sheriff as well… _We_ , that is." Guy said as his words were for Robin but his eyes were on Ella and it didn't take a genius to see the hatred they both held for his sister.

"Our brother, where is he?" Robin sighed slightly as he looked to his father.

"Finally, after many years of searching I thought I could find him and tell him the truth about who he was… It seemed the right thing to do, for Ghislaine." Malcolm said quietly, earning a glance from Guy. "It wasn't easy, given he doesn't stay in the same place for long, but now he has no choice… He's in York jail, to hang soon." He saw the woman run a hand through her hair on nervous habit, and he looked to his son again, "I am too sick to help him, I'm dying, Robin… You are my last chance. Together I know you can do this, and remember the birthmark, the mark shaped like an arrowhead; it is why your mother named him Archer… You'll both do this for me." He glanced at the woman and a smile crept onto his scarred face, "You and your peacemaker." He nodded to her.

Ella smiled softly and nodded to him, "thank you Malcolm, for what you've done for them." She said gently as she looked to Guy first before nodding slightly to Robin who stepped forward to embrace his father, stepping away as Malcolm embraced Robin before sticking another knock-out dart in his side and caused him to faint. She shook her head a smidge as he then did the same to Guy who started to say he didn't hope to see him again, to which he also fainted. "You do know they'd probably kill each other before reaching York." She commented.

"That is why you will go with them, won't you? Because you love Guy, and also because you've promised to help my son." Malcolm replied as he began to leave, looking at her.

"Yes, of course… I doubt I'm going to be warmly welcomed in York because of what I did twelve years ago, but I'll help them. Both of them." Ella nodded before looking from Guy to Robin with a wry smile.

At this point she had no choice, did she?

"You are reminiscent of Ghislaine, it is why I didn't wish to harm you in the beginning. Brave, sharp, compassionate… It is no wonder Guy loves you so." Malcolm nodded to her, watching her look at him with surprise and then smile again with a nod, before he then left the clearing. 

* * *

He felt like if someone had thrown a carriage onto his head.

Cracking open an eye he immediately regretted it as bleak sunlight streamed from above the forest canopies, and he lifted a hand to shield his sensitive eyes. "Damn…"

Did he honestly have a conversation with a supposed dead man _and_ Locksley in the same evening…? And where was Ella, for that matter…?

"Good morning to you, too." She said with a slight chuckle from nearby.

Lowering his hand as he turned his head, Guy looked at said woman who had kept his head supported on her knees, blue meeting blue as she gently brushed bits of hair from his face.

So it was a dream, then… Guy relaxed at seeing her present, and he replied quietly as he sat up, "Not still cross with me, are you…?" He winced as the same throbbing pain began again and he grumbled a curse.

"Mind your head… You've got a slight bump right here, but it's nothing to fret over. Malcolm didn't mention much about the after effects…" Ella chided as she let him sit up, looking over at Robin as he was also coming to nearby.

"You didn't answer my question." Guy said as he straightened to his feet, looking at her as she remained seated.

Ella rolled her eyes on habit and exhaled. "I love you despite what you've done or said, you tosspot, so no." She replied before quieting when he extended a hand to help her up. She momentarily hesitated before taking his hand.

Guy gave a slight sigh before he pulled her into an embrace, feeling her stiffen for a moment in his arms before she happily returned the gesture. "Fair enough." He mused quietly and earned a soft chuckle. 

* * *

_**an** : i thought this was an interesting chap, wasn't it? anywho, you lot know the drill i hope :)_


	34. Chapter 34

**~xxxiv~**  
 **Your Hands Protect the Flames**

* * *

"If we're going to work together, we need to leave that behind."

"S' easy for you to say, given your father seduced my mother."

"It's not like she made it a challenge, did she?"

It only took a split second before both men, locked in a tangled mess of angry noises and limbs, went rolling down the side of the leaf-covered incline near the edges of the camp.

Ella groaned under her breath as she dismounted his white horse, "Doesn't Malcolm know trying to keep the peace between these two lugs is extremely difficult…?" She muttered, descending the incline at a calm jog as both of her male companions began squabbling with her husband throwing the first kick.

Landing with little trouble on the more-even ground, she momentarily looked up at the heavens to silently beg God for patience with her companions before nocking an arrow and letting it fly to stick its head in a thin tree yards from the two men as it inadvertently stopped their display of manhood. "Enough, _both_ of you!" She shouted while glaring at both men as they respectively sported matching expressions caught somewhere between surprise and irritation before she strode between them to retrieve her arrow.

"I had it _handled!_ " Robin barked as she passed him and ignoring the withering look from her husband.

"I don't care if you did, I'm _finishing_ it! You're _both_ acting like _children_ , and for the love of God _stop mucking about_. Your father asked us to fulfill this last wish of his, God bless his soul, to save your brother's life so _grow the hell up!_ " Ella silenced him as she retained the frustrated glare extended to he and Guy while folding her arms at her chest complacently.

If he wasn't on the receiving end of her irritation then Guy would admit she looked rather appealing… He was too familiar with the sound of arrows flying to mistake the sound of an arrow streaking through the air to strike where Ella stood. "Get down!" He shouted as he snatched her out of the way of the arrow so they hit the ground, hearing her slight yelp when he grabbed her before they rolled so he shielded her with his body.

Both Ella and Guy panted slightly before the former glanced away from him to see Robin had also hit the ground safely; she gave a sigh of relief as she let her head droop onto the ground. "I'm starting to get used to you nearly giving me a heart attack." She jested wryly as she looked into his darker blue eyes with a smirk hedging her lips.

Guy laughed slightly at her words before distantly hearing a rushing of feet near the incline as he looked on her, "You all right?" He asked, seeing a hint of surprise flash in her eyes as she heard his concerned tone.

Ella nodded and smiled up at him, "Yeah, thanks for that…"

" **Get off her**!" Two voices said in chorus, and before she knew it, both Alan and Much had thrown Guy off her to pin him to the forest floor yards away.

"Get off me!" Guy shouted as he squirmed and struggled under both men's hold, perking up as Kate appeared overhead with a sword ready to swing down on his neck.

"Let him go, you lot; he's one of us!" Robin barked as he strode forward to shoo his comrades away from the irate nobleman.

" ** _What_** _!?_ " The five exclaimed in unison.

Ella sat up slightly to shake her hair of leaves, looking up as Guy pulled her to her feet with a hand, and she smiled gratefully at him before gathering the group's general shock… "Lads, I think this _might_ be a good time to sort things out." She resisted the urge to slap her forehead.

* * *

Once everyone was inside the camp –despite five sets of eyes looking on the eighth party member every other few seconds— Robin explained everything despite politely declining Ella's aid, therein leaving her to stand at his right with her husband standing as close to her as possible despite the friction between he and the others.

"We can't trust him!" John concluded once Robin finished the tale as his opinion spoke for the good of the remaining quartet that hadn't gone off on a little venture with the odd trio.

Robin calmly replied, "John, he killed the Sheriff."

Guy commented from his place to the side with Ella, " _With_ a bit of help." He nodded to his wife and earned a small smile from her, before he looked to Robin, "Besides, we're technically family aren't we, Robin? We share a brother, after all." He added.

Five sets of eyes looked between Guy and Robin before Much chose to speak up and wonder, " _'A brother'?_ Both of you?"

"My father, and his mother," Robin clarified as he nodded slightly at Guy while Much began to pace, and he continued, "Our brother is locked up in York, awaiting execution. I promised my dying father I would free him, and I intend to honor it; Gisborne and I will go to York to break him out."

Kate huffed bitterly, "And who'll bring _my_ brother back to me, Robin? There was noone to stop _his_ execution…"

"Look, whether you like it or not we share a common goal, don't we? To destroy Isabella… The enemy of my enemy is my friend; you don't have to like me, and vice-versa, but you lot need me." Guy cut in flatly despite the second woman's stinging glare.

"We _don't_ need you, that's why Ella's here…" Much began.

"Hang on, if both Ella and Gisborne are with us, then it won't be very difficult to get to Isabella…" Alan commented.

"He's _pure evil_ , Robin!" Kate stated as she glared from Guy to Robin.

"Kate!" Ella snapped, ignoring the heated glare on said woman's pretty face as she folded her arms at her chest and continued patiently, "You won't bring your brother back with that whining, so if we're going to bring down that _bitch d'jeur_ once and for all then we need to stop pointing fingers and _work_ _together_." She looked from Kate to the men, looking now and then at John as his stony face had not wavered an inch before settling on Kate again.

"And before _that_ , we need our brother from York." Guy finished evenly.

Tuck was first to shrug out of the awkward silence between they and the nobleman as he looked to Robin, "what's your brother's name, then?"

"His name is Archer… we've never met." Robin replied with a shake of his head, looking on the group at large and continuing, "He's traveled far and wide, supposedly, carrying with him his knowledge of weapons he's made in the east."

"Isabella's forces are greater than ours, and with Archer's help we'll undoubtedly be stronger." Guy chimed in.

Much stepped up to Robin, "we'll all go."

"And who'll be here to keep the thorn in Isabella's side?" Ella countered calmly as she nodded to Much before she looked from Robin to her husband, "this mission is meant for stealth, and a large group of travelers entering York will tip off the Sheriff. The three of us will go." She looked away from them to the others.

"Why _you?_ " Kate wondered blandly with a scowl as she also folded her arms at her chest.

"Because I've been to York before, twelve years ago actually, and I know how to get in and out without being seen," replied Ella.

Robin nodded. "Ella has a point, so it's only fair that the three of us are meant for the task."

Guy exhaled through his nostrils and looked at said woman, "Ella, may I borrow you for a moment?" He asked before briefly glancing at Robin who nodded slightly in understanding; he then left the camp with his wife shortly following in his wake.

The couple put at least twenty yards between they and camp before he spoke, "Robin and I are less likely to be noticed once we enter York, but you might be a different story… I'm sure you know as well as I that that's a slim chance." He looked at her from under his brow as he folded his arms at his chest.

"It's been over a decade, Guy, I'm sure I won't be recognized that easily… at least if we don't meet the Sheriff." Ella defended as she faced him with a knowing expression on her lovely face.

His blue eyes narrowed a smidge. "The boy you killed was the Sheriff's son." He didn't ask.

Her gaze faltered and she looked away for a moment before nodding. "William was nothing like his father, to be honest; he was more like his mum if anything… You know that you'll need my help. So if you're going to demand I stay behind, don't bother." She looked up at him with that tenacious light brightening her blue gaze.

Guy groaned slightly as his eyes slid closed and he stepped away to loosely run his fingers through his hair, "You can't just breeze through missions this sticky with _just confidence_ , Isabella…" He said.

"Well _someone_ has to have a better idea than just foolishly rushing in, so naturally that's _me_." Ella stated patiently as she watched him look to her with exasperation in his blue orbs, and she exhaled, " _We are in this_ _together_ _, no matter what_." She reminded softly as she approached him.

Guy's brow twitched as he reluctantly conceded before he rubbed the same hand over his face. "Do you have any idea of how much I _don't_ want to lose you?" He wondered softly, watching her brow lift at his confession before he continued, "You could have chosen any other man to love, but you chose _me_ , and you could've fled the country when I was sent to die, but you came back for me…" He trailed off when she reached up to stroke his left cheek, and he couldn't fight the familiar tingling sensation her touch gave as her fingers gently traced the thin scar trailing from his jaw just shy of his cheekbone before he looked on her.

"I've seen you at your best and worst, and you should know by now that I would always choose you. You are strong, and confident, and wonderful… You're more than what you believe, Guy." Ella replied softly as she smiled in that way meant for him, and she lifted her other hand to hold his face in her grasp.

His body tingled at her words and Guy inclined his head to kiss her, hearing her sharp inhale when their lips met as he pulled her closer to his chest, feeling her eagerly reciprocate as he knotted his fingers in her mane of hair.

Ella smiled against his lips despite the deepening of the kisses, and she bit his lip on habit as he raked his fingers down her left thigh while his free hand snaked up her back and made her voice a breathy protest that earned a chuckle from somewhere in his throat.

Guy grumbled a curse when she reluctantly drew away before his eyes softened despite the need she brought out in him as their stares met and he fiddled with the belt for her sword at her waist. "I know that I don't deserve you for what you've done for me, but I would be lying if I said I didn't love you…" He reluctantly looked away from her when they both heard the camp door open and he exhaled shortly. "No privacy _whatsoever_ , is there?" He muttered, smirking wryly when she chuckled at the truth of his observations.

"My cot is rather... _secluded_ , if it helps." Ella breathlessly hummed with a coy smirk on her lips despite the flushed heat in her cheeks as she idly curled a finger in a lock of his hair.

"If you two are done snogging, we need to make for York before sunset." Robin commented as he brought the horses out, ignoring the death glare from Guy as he hoisted himself into his stallion's saddle.

Ella stuck her tongue out at him as she strode forward to hoist herself into the second stallion's saddle. "Don't act like you _weren't_ snogging Kate in there, wonder boy." She smiled cheekily when the outlaw's ears reddened at her accusation, relaxing as Guy shortly joined her and then took the reins for their steed.

Guy rolled his eyes despite the rather proud smirk on his lips meant for his fellow rider, "This should be interesting." He urged the white horse gallop away and soon they took off in the direction of York with Robin shortly flanking them.

* * *

Robin brought his steed to a halt as both Guy and Ella stopped, and he looked ahead at the intersection that would lead them onto York road, before he looked at the couple. "Why've we stopped?" He asked.

"I'm sure you're already aware that Isabella has undoubtedly sent messengers to the surrounding provinces to state that she wants you two to be handed over to her dead or alive… preferably alive." Ella said as she rifled through the large pouch on the stallion's right flank and withdrew two cloaks –one black and one brown—before she tossed the latter to Robin and offered the former to Guy. "News of the new Sheriff of Nottingham plus her warrant for your arrest will've probably reached York by now. Can't be too careful, can you?"

"She always this sharp, then?" Robin wondered after deeming her precautionary actions to be wise, fixing the cloak and pulling its hood onto his head as Ella hastily tied her hair back in a loose tail before pulling her hood up.

Guy nodded slightly in agreement before following suit, "You have _no_ idea." He earned a shy smile from her before he urged the white horse onward as Robin followed astride his darker steed.

It was minutes later that they stopped just shy of the erected gate that connected to the small shack of a toll house; the odd trio watched the guard let a traveler pass on towards York.

"It's not worth the risk," Ella slightly shook her head before looking at Robin.

Guy commented, "what's life without risk?" He ignored when she slipped her foot free of the stirrup to kick his shin with her heel, looking to the shack before Robin, "Besides, robbing them is robbing Isabella." He added, urging the horse onward towards the toll house.

"Should be interesting." Robin couldn't agree more with Ella's words despite following their lead.

About fifteen minutes later and they had stormed the shack with little effort as Guy and Robin coerced the guard to ' _consider'_ their robbery nicely.

" _Don't_. move." Guy commanded lowly of the guard he had pinned at sword-point, glancing up at his wife as she had easily located the small box where the money was stowed away, and he asked as she dumped the contents into a pouch Robin had brought, "That all of it, then?"

"All I could find, unless he's hiding some in his robes… but I doubt that. Thank you for your services, dear sir, they'll be greatly appreciated by those less fortunate; lads, shall we?" Ella nodded before smiling sweetly at the guard and ignored the mild look from Robin, before she grabbed Guy's arm to lead him out to their waiting horses.

* * *

Ella let her eyes rest on the city's high-rising stone walls that made it look more like a fortress with the tallest towers of the city belonging to the residence of the Sheriff, and she exhaled softly at the sight… Twelve years may as well have vanished as it felt like only yesterday she had seen the city of York.

"Since when are you nervous?" Robin observed as he and Guy slowed their steeds to a trot when approaching the entrance, looking at the woman when he acknowledged her nervous expression.

"It's nothing… I forgot how intimidating York looked from beyond its walls." Ella lied before dropping her gaze to the saddle.

Guy frowned slightly as he recalled the testimony of her first murder and now again she was haunted by her deed.

The odd trio entered the city rather easily and soon located a tavern where they could discuss how to approach their situation.

"Getting your brother out won't be an easy task. The castle was guarded fairly well when I was here twelve years ago, and there's no doubt that it has tripled its numbers by now… Any sort of infiltration will be risky at the least." Ella surmised quietly from her place seated with Guy on one side of a back table with Robin adjacent to them; taking a generous sip of ale from her mug, she ignored the glance Guy shot at her from the corner of his eye.

Robin commented quietly from above the rim of his mug, "one of us will need to be arrested in order to find Archer."

"Not you." Guy cut in when his wife started to open her mouth to volunteer, and he added to Robin even when she kicked his shin under the table, "Per sake of our parents, it should be one of us. Ella would be too easily recognized if she were to meet the Sheriff in person."

Robin looked at the woman again with a slight frown as the pieces were slowly coming together. "It would be too close-to-home for them to meet again, then." From what he knew of her thus far, her occupation as a hired markswoman for the former Sheriff, that would've undoubtedly entailed assassination if given the order, he suspected that she had killed someone close to the Sheriff of York.

Frankly, he was mildly impressed that she had slipped out of York in one piece, given their tight security.

Ella sniffed with a brief scowl extended to both men, "Getting in isn't as fun as getting out."

"Well as we've solved one problem, the second and more pressing problem is that we don't know what he looks like..." Guy rubbed his bruised shin absently, pausing when he was being ogled by the archer at his side, and he felt his brow twitch, "What is it now?" He asked in slight confusion.

"If he's your half-brother, then he probably looks a bit like you and also like Robin, save he's got that birthmark on his chest." Ella guessed as she ignored the slight scowl from her significant other, looking at Robin and staring at him for a brief moment before nodding and adding pensively, "Though hopefully he hasn't taken after Robin too much."

Robin glared slightly at her and ignored the nobleman's amused smirk before he began to open his mouth to retort when he caught sight of the stool being thrown in their direction, "Oi!" He barked as he, Ella, and Guy simultaneously ducked the thrown object.

Ella darted to be behind Guy as she acknowledged a bar fight had begun, and she groaned, "Maybe Meg had a point after all…" She yelped slightly when the table fell onto their side due to the possible drunk who had been thrown at the table, causing the odd trio to duck behind the table and toss what bits of their spoiled lunch that remained at the ones who started the squabble.

"I think I've got a plan!" Robin said as he and Guy stationed themselves at the ready should there be another thing thrown at them.

"Shoot," Ella urged from her place hiding between the two.

"I'm listening," Guy chimed as he and Robin had lifted a precautionary hand on reflex.

"You get arrested, Gisborne; find Archer, get taken to the dungeons, and Ella and I'll grab the guards to go see you!" Robin proposed.

"And _then_ what?" Guy asked.

"And then we have fun getting the hell out of here!" Ella answered as she and Robin had come to the same conclusion.

" _How_ exactly?" Guy demanded.

"I haven't got it _completely_ sorted just yet!" Ella declared defensively before their eyes met when they ducked behind the table for a moment, and she leaned in to briefly kiss him. "I _do_ believe in you, you know."

" _You_ I trust, but I dunno if the plan will work with _him_ ," Guy stated as the guards had swarmed in and chucked the rowdier patrons out of the tavern and left them to resettle the table so they could sit for a moment, looking to his wife before gesturing to the outlaw.

"Why not?" Robin demanded.

"Because you'd leave me in the bloody dungeons, for all I know!" Guy replied pointedly.

Robin snorted, "Like your wife would let that happen; she'd sooner kill me than let us leave you behind in this place." He pointed out and ignored the cheeky smirk from the lone woman as he added, "You have my word."

Guy felt his brow twitch again and he huffed with a flippant gesture to his comrade, "and that's what this boils down to."

"Fine, then I'll get myself arrested." Robin scoffed.

"That's a better plan, actually…" Guy nodded.

"Then you come and get me out, both of you." Robin stated.

Guy paused to look at him as he deliberated on the pros and cons.

Ella rolled her eyes, "Guy…" She began.

"I am sorry darling, but it's not such a good idea after all." Guy lamented with a quick smile to his wife before looking away with a slight wince when she kicked his shin again. "And _don't_ tell me you keep your knives in your bloody boots…" He muttered with a slight scowl at the complacent ' _humph'_ from the woman.

Robin chuckled dryly as he addressed the nobleman, "I've come to the conclusion that I don't trust you just yet… But we're about to test that, aren't we?" And with that he lifted the large loaf of bread that remained and proceeded to chuck it right at one of the guards near the doorway, causing the guard to grimace in pain.

Ella snorted and started to follow Guy as the latter rose to leave the tavern before Robin caught her cloak's hood and pulled her back, "H-hey…" She started to protest but stopped when two guards seized her husband by the back and then dragged the protesting nobleman out of the tavern. She rubbed her hand over her face and gave a shallow sigh before turning to her companion, "Could've warned me." She sniffed.

"Nonsense, you would've ruined the fun," Robin smirked at her as he started to leave and slightly flinching when she slapped the back of his head. "Oi, that hurt!" He complained.

"Be lucky I didn't stick an arrow in your back instead." Ella rolled her eyes again prior to throwing her hood back on once they greeted the bleak-skied afternoon and linking her arm with his when they came upon the busy streets, "Pretend you're courting me." She hissed.

Robin resisted the urge to snort in amusement, "I imagine you've done this before… Well darling, which way should we go now?" He wondered jovially.

Ella wrinkled her nose briefly before sighing, "I must first visit my darling friend first, you know, before fretting over the day's events…" She replied sweetly even though the notion of being more than friends made her physically ill.

The odd couple continued until Robin stopped them as he gently pushed her to duck behind a wall before poking his head out to look into the next street; at spotting two noblemen speaking amongst each other, an idea came to mind.

"And visit your _'dear friend'_ we shall."

* * *

"I find it strange that you not listening to your husband's advice doesn't faze me, you know." He said as he fixed the fur-lined collar of the ' _borrowed'_ maroon coat.

She pulled her mane of black hair into a messy bun and then lowered her hands to huff at his new outfit with mirth flickering in her eyes. "He's less likely to recognize me if my hair's up, and that color does nothing for you, by the way." She said as she wrinkled her nose.

Robin smirked cheekily, "S' only temporary. Come on, I'm sure he's prolly found Archer by now." He offered his arm to her to keep up appearances after she fixed her coat collar so her overall wardrobe looked presentable; their arms linked again, and the odd duo continued on to the high-rising castle.

"The truth be told Gisborne just had a bit too much to drink and I'm sure he's pretty apologetic by now, especially so to his wife, as she's the one who tried to talk him out of that little squabble… didn't you, my lady?" Robin admitted to the Sheriff, a short gray-haired man that looked to be in his late fifties, before looking to said woman at his side.

Ella maintained her lowered gaze as she lamented, "I did indeed, sir, but it's just that my husband tends to be a bit hot-headed and raucous when he's out of sorts." She gave a soft and sad sigh as she added, "I shudder to think what I'll be telling his mother, as we're supposed to visit her in Lincoln this Saturday…"

"An assault on one of the Sheriff's men is a _direct_ _violation_ against the Sheriff." The Sheriff stated as he brushed off the mild sensation that he knew the Lady from somewhere before.

"I completely understand, sir, but as his oldest friend, I wonder if _this_ would be enough to erase such a travesty…?" Robin chimed with her before he withdrew the pouch on his coat's belt and offered a considerable amount of gold coins.

The Sheriff looked at the gold before he looked on both archers, and a smile forced its way onto his bearded face, "It is but a distant memory now, my _good_ sir and lady." He nodded and added as the woman bit her tongue to withhold a relieved smile, "I thank you both for your _profound_ sympathy… Please escort them to the dungeons where they may collect their boisterous friend." He nodded to the nearby guard to do as he instructed.

Ella bowed her head to him in courtesy, "Thank you for your kindness, my good man." She sidled to Robin's side as they followed the guard to the lower echelons of the castle and pulled her coat's collar up as she heard a guard announce that an emissary from Nottingham had come to York; she kept her eyes down even though curiosity demanded she spare a glance at the esteemed guard.

"Gisborne, visitors!" The guard announced once they found the large cell that held their companion, letting the odd couple inside before stepping out to the entrance of the cell to give them some privacy.

Guy let a relieved smile cross his face at seeing the brightened blue irises of his wife before accepting the embrace as she threw her arms around his neck. " _Why_ do you never listen to me?" He wondered quietly as he squeezed her hips before reluctantly letting her go.

"Would you still be _alive_ if I did?" Ella returned with a smirk as she watched him consider her words for a moment before he gave a wry scoff in reluctant agreement; she glanced over her shoulder at the door, "Isabella's sent one of her dogs here." She added softly.

"He's over here, then," Guy nodded to both she and Robin, sidestepping as Robin moved past him towards their brother who was chained to stand at the far end of the cell and reflexively holding her hand as they looked on their intended person.

Robin and Archer assessed one another before the former lightly patted the latter's right cheek, "Brother." He said.

Archer frowned slightly before commenting, "All of a sudden I have so many brothers; and one sister…? I surely hope not… You're much too beautiful to be related to these two." He nodded slightly to both men after momentarily looking the woman down and then up with a slight smirk on his lips.

Ella slightly tilted her head as she acknowledged his green irises before his short brown hair and lanky frame before she wrinkled her nose at his charming words. "Isabella of Gisborne, _happily_ married. _You're_ obviously the one, then… you're as unbearably confident as Robin."

"That almost smarted, actually… Well done, _brother_ ; she's as charming as she is beautiful." Archer smirked at the nobleman as he ignored her jab; he then nodded to the other brown-haired man, "So, who're you?" He asked.

"Robin Hood." He nodded back.

Archer chuckled slightly, "Robin Hood really exists, then."

Ella shot another glance at the guard before exhaling slightly, "One moment." She winked at both of her comrades before turning to address the guard, "Guard!" She declared as she watched him start and turn to her from lingering in the doorway and she stepped up to him; she said sweetly, "Sorry but this is an emergency." Her left fist slammed right into his nose and knocked him out before she caught him from falling to the stone floor and creating a ruckus. "Robin!" She hissed before the aforementioned outlaw came to her aid and gently set the unconscious guard down on the floor as she aimlessly shook her hand.

"I suppose that was something else you failed to mention," Robin smirked at the woman as he tossed the guard's keys to have her catch them with an expert hand.

Ella shrugged, "You didn't really ask, did you?" She returned the smirk before stepping away to begin setting Archer free.

"That looked too easy, should I be worried?" Archer wondered cheekily as he ignored the scowl from her husband.

"Dunno, depends if you value your jewels as much as I think you would." Ella replied flippantly as she stepped away once he was free, smirking when the younger man gave her a look before she tossed the keys to him. "Come on, then, unless you want to keep that date with the executioner." She added as she shed her cloak and revealed her quiver plus the daggers strapped to her back. She tossed Guy's sword to him as he caught it quickly before fastening the belt at his waist and followed Robin out of the cell with her husband at her side and Archer at their heels.

Archer then stopped to look at the men he shared his cell with, causing the trio to also halt as he said, "I'm not going, lest we all go; either we all go or noone goes."

Guy had half a right mind to clock him but he noted the resignation in both Ella and Robin and he groaned slightly, "Make it quick." He complied.

In no time the remaining prisoners were free of their shackles and followed Guy, Ella, Robin, and Archer's lead out of the dungeons and onto the other corridors of the castle.

"I suppose you know where you're going," Robin wondered of the nobleman.

"No idea, do you?" Guy replied blandly.

Ella started to open her mouth and say something when the distinct sound of guards approaching caught their ears and she hissed, "Stay low!" Being pulled against the left wall with Guy by his grab for her sleeve, she watched the others plus Archer follow suit as a few guards passed by their path to go in another direction.

Robin poked his head out to find they were clear before looking at the lone woman, "lead the way, then."

Ella nodded to him before looking to the men, "Keep on my tail, gentlemen, and be as quiet and quick as you can." She instructed as she briefly prayed that she still knew the way out before taking off at a jog down the opposite direction the guards had come with the men following her lead.

"So you're a noble, turned outlaw, without a cent to your name?" Archer asked of the nobleman as they crossed through another unnervingly-quiet corridor.

"Aye," Guy nodded slightly as he kept to his wife's heels, his sword on hand as he noted she had lowered her bow with an arrow nocked and ready should they meet any resistance.

Archer scoffed slightly, "how does that make sense, exactly…?" He wasn't given an answer as they finally came across a small batch of guards, drawing the swords he kept as he and Guy cut down one or two guards.

Ella had to admire the Saracens for crafting such lovely weaponry as a sharp ' _whack'_ sounded when her bow solidly collided with a guard's nose and sent him reeling, leaving her to let her arrow fly at his jugular and cause him to fall back. She set another arrow in place and noted they were clear for the meantime before exhaling in relief. "I almost forgot how much fun it was to kill these fools." She mused before turning to look at the men plus her comrades to take account that all were safe, noting the rather grand brandishing Archer did with his sword and she nodded her chin at him, "don't tell me you learned that from the Orient." She wondered.

"No actually, s' just pure English." Archer said nonchalantly, earning a soft huff from the woman, and he nodded to her dark-brown bow. "Saracen make; seems you've put it to good use." He returned.

"A gift." Ella smiled even though her eyes were on her husband before nodding at the rest of the corridor. "Come on, lads." She urged, lightly hopping over the dead guard in her way before continuing on as Archer instructed the men at the tail to place the bodies on the side of the corridor, and she heard him shuffle to walk at her heels with Guy flanking him.

" _Dare_ I ask, dear sister-in-law, if you don't have money as well? You act a bit like you come from it." Archer asked as he fell in step with her due to his long legs, looking at the woman from scanning the corridor on his side as she did the same with hers.

Ella scoffed, "I was born a poor farmer's daughter in Auvergne, actually; what money I have, which is very little, I only use in emergencies." She explained patiently.

Archer paused for a moment at hearing he wasn't the only one without a pedigree before nodding slightly. "That explains why you're so beautiful, doesn't it? You manage to speak English well, despite your being French." He mused.

"You really are related, though I wager you're closer to Robin than Guy. Your father, Malcolm, told me I looked like your mum when we met; ironically, she was also French." It was somewhat like she and Guy, save Guy was moreso English and she was moreso French; she shot a glance at said man only for her lips to fondly quirk up.

"What was her name, then?" Archer asked quietly as he absorbed the information and stowed it away for later.

"Ghislaine." It was Guy who answered him in a pensive voice, and the younger man looked at him to see his eyes had not strayed from the markswoman; the younger man smirked a little as he knew that look too well and his thoughts briefly strayed to his tryst with the Sheriff's wife, Gwyneth.

It was another fifteen minutes or so before they came across a fork in the corridors. Ella paused to think just which corridor to take as Robin and Guy walked ahead of her for one to look down one corridor and the other to look down the other corridor.

" **It's this way**." Both Robin and Guy said in chorus as they pointed down opposite directions before they looked at each other and matching scowls fell on their brows.

"Don't argue with me." Guy said annoyedly to the outlaw.

"Gisborne, it's this way." Robin argued.

Archer looked at the lone woman who was looking at both men with a bemused smirk on her lips. "Are they always like this?" He asked.

"Where do I _start…?_ " Ella softly snorted before giving a brief whistle to dispel the scowling match between the two, and she nodded her head in the direction of the corridor that was on her right. "This way, children." Amusement danced in her eyes before she looked away and nodded to the men with them to then continue leading the way.

Guy caught the amused smile on the younger man's face as he shortly followed his wife and he sniffed, "I had it sorted." He defended.

"Aye, we can see that." Archer hummed with a smirk as his brother gave him a glare before shuffling to flank his wife, and he paused to see they were one prisoner short. "Hang on, stop, we forgot the Old Man." He said as the others came to a halt with him.

Ella groaned under her breath and stiffened when they heard a few guards talking in the corridor they'd abandoned, poking her head out from around the corner to see said prisoner cornered by three guards, and he proceeded to plea with them to not kill him.

She steadily inhaled as her lip curled as she heard the guards cut him down in cold blood, and thought to let her own arrows fly when Archer sought to stride past her into the open to avenge his friend; she yanked him back by the leather of his brown jerkin. " _No!_ " She hissed before speaking into his ear as he began to protest, "We must go, Archer… Come on." She felt him exhale shakily as she let go save her grasp on his left sleeve as he turned to them, looking down at her as green met blue. "Come on." She shoved away the notion of pitying him as she imagined his pride wouldn't let him accept it, reluctantly letting go of his sleeve to urge they continue before a yell of anger came from him as he charged the cowardly guards. "Jesus, Mary and Joseph!" She groaned before Robin ran after him and Guy shortly followed, leaving her to rush after the brothers into the fray and switch from her bow to her daggers.

Archer made to cut down the two guards before him that lunged before being yanked back by the scruff by both Robin and Guy, watching Ella lunge at the two guards to block their descending blades with a snarl before she viciously cut down both men, to which the brothers shortly joined her.

"Come on, girls!" Ella taunted playfully as two more guards that weren't busy with the brothers hesitated to attack her, brandishing her daggers before both men flew at her. She twisted out of the way of one guard only to slice at the soft flesh of his left leg with one dagger and ramming her right dagger's blade deeply into the sternum of the second guard before yanking her blade free to let him fall, twisting on her heel to slash at the first guard's neck with a sharp flick of the wrist so he also fell at her feet while she softly huffed.

"Ella, fall back!" Robin barked as she started to attack the five new guards that came to the scene before Archer grabbed her arm to drag her with the brothers so they could run.

Ella perked up as one of the men identified Robin behind them as they ran for the great hall as fast as they could and she growled an oath in frustration.

The odd quartet skidded to a halt inside the hall as the voice of the Sheriff commanded they be stopped. Bowstring creaking, the woman held fast to her bow as she looked from the guards to the emissary to the Sheriff with steely blue eyes and her lip curled with a mirthless smirk.

"Stop, the Sheriff of Nottingham wants them alive, all three of them! Robin Hood, Guy of Gisborne, and Isabella of Auvergne!" The emissary cried as his men also surrounded the quartet, pointing a finger at the named outlaws before he added to the Sheriff, "One hundred crowns each for Hood and Gisborne, and eighty crowns for the French woman!"

"It might be worth more to watch them die… _especially_ that murderous French witch!" The Sheriff snapped, venom in his voice as he gestured to the woman who had slain his son many years ago.

Ella faltered a little before she chuckled darkly. "It's been so long that I almost didn't recognize you, Lord Harold… I'm insulted that that little _bitch d'jeur_ only offered eighty crowns, I thought she hated me more than _that!_ " She drawled with venom in her cold voice before adding in the same tone, "If I recall, you offered one hundred and eighty."

" _Three hundred and eighty_ , to be exact, preferably _dead_ rather than alive." The Sheriff growled icily as he glared at the woman with mild loathing darkening her piercing glare. He added bitingly with a slight nod at the black-clad man behind her, "And from what this man tells me, you've found love in the arms of that _murderous scoundrel_ you call your _husband_ …"

Ella's lip curled with a sneer, "I have yet to kill you per my respect for William, and I would happily loose my arrow at your fat skull mind you, but I simply _must_ ask that you don't drag the man I love into your vendetta." She drawled dangerously as she flexed her grasp on her bow.

A rueful smirk threatened to show on his handsome face as Guy knew beyond anything that she meant every word, yet he hated that it was because of him she returned to a place that haunted her, that she was going to die.

She was beautiful, dangerous, and her heart was bleeding… And he loved her so.

In a fluid gesture, Archer had turned on them and yanked Ella towards him, causing her to yelp slightly before he had drawn a knife from his jerkin to threateningly point it at her throat.

Ella squirmed slightly in his grip, accidentally letting the arrow that had been held in her bow's string fly to find its mark in the emissary's chest; she paused slightly in her captor's grasp to watch the man collapse in a heap on the floor.

"Let her go!" Guy snarled as he reflexively lunged at Archer when one of the guards broke rank to disarm him within seconds; he fought and protested as two guards seized him from behind. " _Isabella!_ " He exclaimed between protests and curses.

"Dare I ask what you're _doing?_ " Ella hissed as she glared up at the younger man when he pressed the blade closer to the soft skin of her throat.

Archer spoke in her ear, "Just go with it, and we might escape here alive." He felt her stiffen a smidge against his body before giving a momentary tilt of her chin down in understanding, and he addressed the Sheriff, "gentlemen, I offer you this charming and gorgeous French woman along with Robin Hood and Guy of Gisborne, in exchange for my freedom!"

" _Traitor!_ " Guy rumbled angrily as he squirmed in his captors' hold.

Ella growled under her breath before hissing to the younger man, "Join us." She felt him stiffen for a moment and she glanced about to add softly, "Get us out of here and return with us to Nottingham. After you help us throw down the Sheriff, you can go wherever you so please. What gold I own is yours… if your word means anything, do I have it?" She briefly glanced up at him.

Archer pondered for a moment that might as well have been an hour, and he agreed in a hiss, "Yes."

"I am deeply sorry, but the price for your freedom is too high!" The Sheriff snapped coldly as the odd quartet looked at him as he added, "seize them!" He watched as both Archer and Ella were yanked away from each other and into the respective grasps of two guards as the third guard reprimanded Robin. "You four miserable fools can die, and those of you with the emissary of Nottingham go tell the Sheriff that she can keep her money; I'll send their severed heads as a gift!" And with that, the quartet were led out of the hall and on to the gallows.

* * *

For more than a decade she believed she would meet her death.

She had murdered several more times after William, but when she took another life she couldn't help but wonder when fate finally turned on her and forced her to greet death face-to-face.

The fact that she was due to hang left her at peace with herself, because she had at least done the things her mother had hoped she would do.

She had found and fought for her love, and now she was to die alongside the man she was bound to in the eyes of God… _Yes, she finally knew peace_.

"Are you hurt?" He asked quietly at her right.

Stirred from her thoughts, she glanced at him to see he was glancing at her and she smiled. "No… I suppose this was fated for us from the start, wasn't it?" She wondered in a surprisingly calm tone.

If she were a lesser woman he would have expected her to weep for fear of death, but she was as calm as a clear day; she actually sounded at peace with herself.

"You're not afraid." Guy didn't ask.

Ella gave a soft snort, "I have never feared death since I began this life. And I will die today at your side, as your wife… I can ask for nothing more." She replied gently.

Guy caught the softened light in her blue irises and his chest ached. Perhaps this was to be the last time he saw her smile, to hear her say his name in that way that only she could say it, to watch her beautiful face soften with the love she had for him… "Know that I have loved you, Isabella."

Ella smiled an actual smile at his confession, and she replied softly, "I have loved you too, Guy."

After the Sheriff and his wife took their seats the drums of the execution began to pound rhythmically from the side of the platform.

"The drums are never meant to be a good thing." Archer commented as his confidence had seemed to flee in the face of death.

"It was lovely to meet you, Archer, even though you probably never expected to find a family at the end of it all." Ella glanced over past Robin and Guy at the younger man, before she glanced forward at the crowd and spotted a few familiar faces in the onlookers as a bitter smile lightly tugged at her lips while the part of her that wanted to live hoped to God that their friends would get them out of here alive.

"Proceed with the first execution!" One of the guards called as the noose was fastened around the woman's neck.

Ella did not look at Guy as she felt his eyes on her with every second that passed and she didn't look at the Sheriff's satisfied smile as she was brought to justice for the pain she had caused him, instead closing her eyes and lifting her chin up in a last measure of defiance.  
 _  
If she was to die today then so be it_ …

An explosion sounded from nearby, making her eyes snap open as the crowd quickly scattered in surprise and left Robin, Guy and Archer to get free as their friends came forward to help them with their bindings.

Guy borrowed a knife from Archer to sharply sever the rope and catch Ella as she gasped for both air and relief as he held her in his arms while rushing to their friends' side.

Ella looked up at him as he paused to let her down and briefly kissed him before she yanked the rope off and hopped down from his grasp to catch her weapons from Kate with a quick smile. "You lot sure took your time!" She said to the group with relief.

* * *

"I'm surprised Archer is still here, after all that… What did you say to him?"

"We struck a deal when he was trying to bluff our way out of an execution. He helps us defeat Isabella, and I give him what gold I have as payment… of course that means he also gets to spend time with his newfound family."

Guy stopped walking to watch her pause and look at him, and he folded his arms at his chest. "I'm not sure if that is the most ingenious plan I've heard yet, or if you really are half-mad to actually promise such a thing to a man you hardly know. You didn't need to do that, El." He said with a shallow exhale.

"It's not a crime to have compassion for someone who was once like me, is it? He's still blood by your mother, Guy." Ella argued calmly, starting to walk away before adding over her shoulder, "And to be honest, I think he'll get used to having two lugs for brothers who've honored their parents by snatching him from death." She felt his fingers tug on her belt from behind and she turned to face him with softened blue eyes and an equally-soft smirk on her lips.

The longer their stares held, he once again recognized that there was no arguing when she stood her ground, and he would admit she had a point.

"You're rather sure of this, then." Guy mused softly as he looked down at her and kept a curious brow arched.

Ella shrugged a smidge and gently squeezed his arms, "if he's anything like you, the _you_ that I love, then he'll stay and see this through." To whatever end they would meet when they would face Isabella.

Guy searched her eyes for a moment to confirm her resolution, and he gave a low chuckle. "You know, I think I'm actually starting to get used to you nearly giving me a heart attack." He hummed as he held onto her waist.

Ella laughed quietly before shoving his chest only to receive a kiss, and she shivered slightly as he held her close with one hand and lifted her up a little while holding her close. She drew away from his kisses for a moment and ignored the grumbled comment from him as she pressed her forehead to his, blue holding blue, as she smiled happily and he returned the smile with a soft huff.

Both reluctantly returned to the safety of the camp as dusk started to seep into the forest with Guy's arm slung over her shoulder and a content smile on Ella's lips.

"So where is this _luxurious_ cot you mentioned?" Guy wondered sardonically.

* * *

 _ **an** : i regret nothing :)_


	35. Chapter 35

**~xxxv~**  
 **If This is to End in Fire..**

* * *

Surely the snake had to know she couldn't outfox a fox, much less a raven. She could slither wherever she so pleased, but she knew deep down that the raven would catch her, break her neck with her talons and show just who would come out on top at the end of the day.

Ears flicking to and fro, the chestnut mare watched the bay steed gallop past their hiding place in the bushes with the guard astride.

The mare's master gave a keen whistle before lightly kicking her steed's ribs, racing after the messenger at top speed before a neigh sounded from the left of the path and she looked at her companion astride the white stallion that met her eyes for a second before she looked away from his green eyes as they got closer to the messenger, and she said, "Now!"

The brunette jumped off the stallion's back to tuck and roll as he hit the leaf-covered ground, hearing a light ' _thud'_ as his companion also hit the ground in the same fashion, and he looked over at her as she nimbly hopped to her feet with grace he imagined came with her profession.

Ella lightly shook her head of leaves to hear a whinnying sound from the bay steed that had been halted by both the outlaws as well as her mare, jogging after the messenger's wake with Archer shortly following as they came upon their friends.

"… _'understand the urgency of your request; King Richard returns from the Crusade within the month, and fresh troops await him in Lothborough so we must be ready_.'" Tuck read aloud of the parchment pilfered from the messenger.

"Richard's actually returning?" Ella asked as she and Archer had returned while Tuck was reading, placing her hands at her hips. "She must be vying to keep her position as Sheriff for a longer time than expected if she's divulging this to the prince." She mused blandly.

"Doesn't sound like she's lying," Guy agreed with a slight huff as he straightened from having helped Alan bind the messenger's arms at his back.

Robin nodded to the brunette, "read the rest." He handed the stallion's reins to Kate.

Tuck consulted the parchment again, " _'you asked for three-hundred men and supplies, and I will dispatch them at sunset to join your forces in northern Duncaster… England will soon be yours_.'"

"Where did Isabella get her three hundred arms from?" Robin demanded at large, looking at the others to see the overall bafflement at this newest news. He folded his arms and added over his shoulder to the messenger ready for departure, "You tell the Sheriff this message: ' _England will never be a slave to Prince John, not while Robin Hood fights for King Richard!'_ " And with that, the messenger who had been seated on his horse's saddle backwards took off through the forest back to Nottingham.

Ella pondered on the flawed calculations regarding Isabella's sudden count of arms, watching the messenger be sent away, and for some reason her mind strayed to the populations of the three villages in the province right before they heard John's yell from the other side of the path near the incline. _They've taken them_ … "Damn it!" She hissed, following Robin and Alan and Tuck as they ran to the direction of John's voice at top speed, Guy and Kate plus Archer bringing up the rear so all seven of the outlaws skidded to a halt when finding John.

"Who've they taken?" Robin called.

"The men from Clun, at least a hundred of them!" John answered.

"Robin!" Much yelled as he appeared at another end of the ravine, adding, "it's the same with Nettlestone!"

"Two hundred arms…" Archer commented quietly.

Ella whistled keenly for her mare, descending the small incline as the chestnut steed skidded to a halt at her call with a whinny. "Robin, she's going to hit Locksley next!" She exclaimed as she quickly mounted the horse, causing her to rear slightly, "Guy, come on!" She declared, watching as her husband soon descended the incline to hoist himself up onto the horse's back. She sharply kicked her sides, causing Gem to neigh and gallop away down the path at top speed.

"Those men aren't soldiers," Guy reminded as he glanced behind them to see the others shortly following on the other horses, clinging to his wife as they began to reach the outskirts of the forest.

"Take the reins!" Ella instructed, feeling him reach past her to grab the reins as she drew an arrow from her quiver to nock it just as they burst through the green at the edges of Locksley. Gem skidded to a halt just long enough for them to see a flurry of movement as they could easily spot the soldiers rounding up the able-bodied men and boys, and Guy drew his sword as she urged the chestnut horse gallop forward into the fray. "Ya!"

With a neigh Gem jumped over the low fence that divided the wild from the village outskirts, rearing only for her master to send an arrow flying at the guard that tried to herd a small crowd of men out of their homes, cutting him down with ease.

"Head for the forest, go!" Guy shouted to the men as he and Ella dismounted the mare, urging the surprised men in the direction of the wild before he ducked as Ella let another arrow fly at a guard that sought to sneak up on him from behind a shed; he looked at the guard who fell back with an arrow in his throat before smirking briefly at his wife, earning a likewise grin from her, rushing into the fray with her at his heels as she switched her bow for her sword and followed his lead.

"Go, into the woods!" Ella urged as she punted another guard away from trying to shepherd the men and older boys off, watching them run into the green before the guard lunged at her from behind and attempted to bring her down; she stomped her foot onto his own, hearing a curse before she used her free hand to hurl him over her shoulder and proceed to ram her sword's blade into his chest when he hit the ground, yanking her blade free only to turn and come face-to-face with another guard that had a surprised look on his face. She froze for a second and would have slain him as well had he not fallen forward to land on the ground next to the other, and she looked from the dagger stuck in his back to the green eyes of Archer as he had been the assailant.

Archer smiled wryly at the mildly surprised look on the woman's face, nodding to her, "You alright, then?" He asked.

Ella returned the smile and nodded back, "I had it sorted." She replied, looking away at catching sight of movement to see a bald brunette man astride a bay steed urging his men to fall back to Nottingham. "Archer, hand me a knife." She said as she extended her hand for the weapon.

"It's not an arrow, y'know…" Archer commented as he handed the knife to her, watching her keep an eye on the bald man.

Ella flicked her wrist and sent his knife flying in the brunette's direction; a smirk curled her lip upward as the man gave a curse in pain when the knife stuck into his right shoulder, and when he glared over at her from departing she called bitingly, "Tell that conniving snake to go to hell!" She huffed as he jerked the horse's reins and gallop away after his defeated men.

"So this sister I have, you two really didn't get along, did you?" Archer asked of her as he noted the village was cleared of soldiers, looking at the woman as she turned to regroup with the others and he followed her leave.

Once he had been settled with the others, and once she had given him half of the gold promised to say he would get the remainder when the Sheriff was defeated, he had asked if Guy and Robin were the only family he had when Guy had informed him of Isabella and how she had tried to kill them basically since she had arrived in Nottingham.

Frankly, Ella was relieved he had stayed with them and didn't think to seek out Isabella; no doubt she would never believe Archer's word and would most likely kill him.

He had already lived through _that_ before.

"We share the same name, and frankly, she doesn't deserve much mercy from me. 'Sides, she's half-mad with vengeance against Guy, and Robin." Ella answered as she returned her sword to its scabbard, looking at him as he had flanked her and she huffed wryly, "A bit demented, but it's a family nonetheless, isn't it?" She wondered.

"Yet you three sound like the _saner_ part of it." Archer mused, recalling what she had told him the day they met about living poor, and he looked to his brother as he noted the smile on her face when she looked in the same direction. "As sane as you can get, leastways, living in the forest so long." He added with a folding of his arms.

Ella felt her brow twitch slightly as it often did when around him, and she reflexively slugged his arm, smirking cheekily when the younger man rubbed his arm and scowled sorely at her. "The more I think about it, the more I think you're moreso related to Guy than Robin; he gets on my nerves sometimes, kind of like you." She sighed.

"That was the _loveliest_ compliment I've heard, dear sister." Archer drawled in the same manner, lowering his hand from rubbing the probable-bruise on his arm.

Ella tilted her head sweetly, "I aim to please." She smiled again as her husband came to greet her leading Gem by the reins, patting her mare's neck gently in thanks before the trio returned to the woods.

* * *

Thunder growled in the heavens, casting a foreboding manner about the dusk-afflicted forest.

Gem whinnied softly as she flicked her ears, being shushed by her master who was busy brushing her.

"I know, I don't much like it either…" Ella mused quietly as she patted her withers, looking at her mare as she nickered and her ears flicked to take note of something behind her, and she glanced over her shoulder to see her husband; she smiled at him, receiving a slight smile. "Shouldn't be out, y'know, it's going to rain soon." She mused.

Guy stepped further into the small thicket where they had stored the horses, receiving a nicker of greeting from the mare as she let him run a hand along her neck. "You should follow that advice." He replied, looking at her as she finished brushing her mare to consult the small bag she had kept from the market and withdraw half of a carrot. He momentarily recalled the day when she told him her mother could tell a storm was coming just looking at the heavens, and he watched her feed the carrot to her mare. A smile tugged at his lips and he added, "You've spoiled her." He added.

Ella huffed softly through her nostrils at his words and she smiled, patting her mare's withers again before turning to him, pausing as a loud snarl sounded from the heavens. "Storm's coming." She muttered, frowning softly before folding her arms, looking at him as he gestured they leave the thicket and she nodded.

Guy reflexively took her hand as they stepped out into the darkened forest, flinching slightly when a drop of rain broke through the canopies above to hit him on the tip of his nose, and hearing her giggle; he made a face as he looked at her only for another drop to hit her on the nose, and he smiled cheekily.

Ella wrinkled her nose before catching his cheeky smile, and she slipped her hand free to smack his arm playfully, trotting ahead of him with a bounce in her step before yelping slightly when he grabbed her coat from behind and pulled her into his arms.

The rain began to softly descend on the forest.

"You look happy, possibly the happiest I've seen." Guy said thoughtfully as they made their way back to camp, earning a slightly surprised look from her, to which he smiled at.

Ella shrugged innocently, replying, "Even though we're living in the forest?" She looked at him.

"Once we overthrow Isabella, I just might kiss every inch of Locksley Manor…" Guy snorted slightly, earning a quiet laugh from his wife.

"Maybe we can be free for good." Ella nodded, glancing up at him and adding, "I managed to leave a reminder on her pretty face, by the way, when she had you locked up… I should've killed her, but I narrowly missed her head." She huffed.

Guy could only imagine how she had done so and a rueful smirk pulled at his lips, "Perhaps joining Hood has done you good after all." He rumbled quietly.

"As it's done the same for you." Ella replied in the same tone, stopping near a tall oak and looking at him with that fondness in her eyes as she added, "you don't sleep like you once did after we returned from Acre, and I can see the real you clearly… the you that I love." Her lips formed into a warm smile, and he had to fully take note that she looked most beautiful when she smiled.

Guy smiled slowly before stepping closer to gently push wet locks of hair from her lovely face, holding her stare before saying, "It was not finding a new purpose that has made me a better man." He inclined his head to press his lips to hers, feeling her lips move against his as she reciprocated and her slender fingers reached to curl in his hair, hearing a happy sigh come from her as he pulled her close to his chest.

* * *

"What's that?" Tuck asked as he lifted an oval-shaped piece of silver from the floor of the camp.

"Looks like a pendant… El, this belong to you?" Archer commented before he looked to the archer sharpening one of her daggers.

Ella put her things down to reply, "I don't wear much jewelry…" She trailed off at seeing the pendant in hand, stepping forward to gesture for it and she frowned slightly as she looked on the silver object. "But I'm pretty sure I've seen it before…" She muttered.

"That's Isabella's…" Guy said as he had come forward to see what the commotion was about, looking at the silver pendant held in her palm and adding as she looked at him with a raised brow, "It belonged to our mother, she would never take it off it seemed." He looked to his wife.

Archer frowned as well, "then what's it doing here…?"

"What're you lot looking at?" Robin asked as he poked his head in, having perked up at mention of Isabella's name and made his way to the odd quartet.

"Isabella's pendant…" Ella answered with a slight exhale, watching a frown furrow his brow.

"Then what's it doing here?" Robin asked as he looked to the couple.

Guy scoffed, "You honestly think this was on my person?" He asked with a raised brow.

"Well she _is_ your sister…" Robin began to say.

"And she is my sister-in-law, but that doesn't mean it was in my coat." Ella cut in patiently, looking at the outlaw and adding with honesty in her eyes, "Guy wouldn't have her pendant, Robin. And if you trust me you should trust my husband." She stated.

Robin held her stare and momentarily recalled how often he had called her the nobleman's guard dog, before he sighed slightly and nodded. "Good point… Keep it; if this is only half of it, then the other half must be somewhere else." Hopefully not anywhere inside the camp.

Ella nodded slightly in return before she looked away as Alan, Much, Kate and John returned from bringing more of their stocked supplies into the camp from outside and she turned away to place the pendant piece in the inner folds of her tunic.

Another shower started about fifteen minutes later as Robin gathered everyone into the camp to have a chat, proposing with a sense of finality in his voice that they take the castle and hold it until King Richard returned.

"There's no way we can take a castle; it's impenetrable." Much was first to comment.

Guy then proposed, "Unless we take the tunnel." He was received with seven respective looks of confusion, and he nodded slightly to his second who sat in the lower bunk near him with her bangle in her hands, before he continued. "Ella knows of this as well; it's a secret entrance into the castle that the Sheriff had built after the failed ploy in the Holy Land, when he became a bit paranoid about his safety. Not a soul knows about it, not even Isabella. It leads from a derelict church in the west side and leads directly into the heart of the castle." He said as he drew his sword to draw a small illustration of the map in the dirt floor.

"We take the tunnel and then Isabella from within the castle walls and… _persuade_ her, to have her men stand down; we take the queen, we win." Ella finished with a hardened edge in her calm voice as she looked to her husband briefly before looking to Robin and then the others. "This is the best chance we have to keep things stable until King Richard returns." She finished.

"If we tie the break-in with the convoy that leaves with supplies and men, the guards will be distracted with the convoy, and it'll be easy for us to get in." Robin agreed with a nod.

"Count me out." Kate was first to decline the idea, looking to Guy with a stinging scowl and adding, "I don't trust him."

John agreed, "How do we know we can trust him?"

"Because we want the same thing." Guy stated as he returned his sword to its scabbard.

Kate wasn't finished with him as she stepped closer, "Since when have you bothered to care about what we want?"

"All I want is Isabella, because she betrayed me to Prince John and has done nothing but tried to kill me since she came here!" Guy snapped as he glared slightly at her.

"That sounds more like the disgusting human being known as Guy of Gisborne…!" Kate snapped hotly as she attempted to get at him.

Ella was first to grab her, yanking her arm behind her back in a painful way and she heard a curse and a yelp come from the blonde, glaring at her even though she knew the others were looking between the two with caution. "As ludicrous as this may sound to you, _I understand!_ I understand how painful it is to lose someone you love, how you can't think about the ones who killed them without getting angry… But they're not going to come back, even if you despise and demand vengeance for what happened to them… Do you understand?" She let go of her and stepped away as she watched her rub her arm gingerly, hazel meeting blue with the slightest mistiness in the former's gaze, and she added evenly, "They may not be living in this world, but they still live on in our hearts… All we can do is keep living, and hope to see them again." She slightly huffed as her muscles relaxed in her hands, her pale blue eyes lingering on the blonde's hazel gaze that had stayed on her while she talked.

Robin chose that moment to state, "We go through the tunnel. I say ' _we_ ', I mean those of us standing here; Gisborne and Ella's fates are the same as ours. Tuck, Archer and John, get some tools to make weapons; Alan, Ella, Much and Gisborne, melt some money down to make arrowheads." He instructed, nodding to his companions who split up to do as told.

Ella looked over her shoulder at Kate as Robin chose to speak in private with her, and she sighed slightly as she looked away and kept behind Alan. "Think I got through to her?" She wondered quietly at large, kicking a twig away with the toe of her boot.

"Depends if you'd have twisted her hand off if she didn't?" Alan wondered blandly as he looked back at her.

"I was defending my husband, thank you very much…" Ella's brow twitched before she gave him a look, adding more to herself, "at this point I'm the only one who can smack some sense into his thick skull…"

"Love you too," Guy rolled his eyes as he overheard her, catching her left hand in his palm as she had attempted to hit him, and smirking cheekily when their eyes met.

* * *

Ella ran her hands along the horse's face, earning a quiet nicker. She smiled up at her gentle brown eyes, leaving a peck on her soft nose. " _We'll win this, I know we will… We have to, don't we, to be free at last?_ " She murmured softly, receiving a flick of the ears from the chestnut mare as she seemed to calm more at hearing her native tongue. She smiled again and exhaled, stroking her cheeks again before she pulled back. " _Be good, old mum_." She turned to leave the thicket and made sure the horses were concealed again, sparing the thicket one last glance before she turned away to rush to where the camp was at top speed… She looked over her shoulder again as she had the sudden and irritating feeling of eyes on her back, finding nothing when her sharp eyes scanned the green of the forest, before she continued on.

Perhaps she was imagining things.

The boys were exiting the camp just as she arrived, her husband looking to her as he tossed her sword to her as he had kept it for her while she went to visit Gem.

Ella caught the sword expertly and fastened the belt at her waist, sidling to his left to stand between he and Archer. "We still going through with this then?" She asked.

Robin nodded, "Aye. We get into the castle, capture Isabella, and release the prisoners; if the convoy leaves, then we've failed. Tuck, John, it's up to you two to stop it; no matter what…" He paused as John twitched a bit in anxiety before he added seriously, "This could be the last time we see each other."

Guy stepped back a bit as he, Ella and Archer watched the four men exchange hand-shakes and brief hugs, following Robin when the little exchanges were done as the latter motioned he follow.

Ella looked back at the camp as she asked, "Alan, will he be joining us?" She looked at Robin.

"Apparently Isabella has had him pardoned… He's a free man." Archer informed when his sibling's jaw tensed a bit at mention of the redhead.

"Hang on, that's not possible… Alan's been with us for the last few months, there's no possible way he could've begged her for his freedom. Alan may be certain things, but I don't think he'd make the same mistake twice in one lifetime." Ella declared with a disbelieving shake of her head, looking between the four men with her.

"If it's been decreed, then it must be true." Much mused aloud, noting the conflicted glint in her eyes. "Sorry, Ella."

Guy met her gaze that had lifted to finally search his, and the confirmation was clear in his blue stare, his left hand reflexively finding hers as she averted her gaze with a slight slump of her shoulders.

Ella squeezed his fingers tight, looking ahead and exhaling.

It wasn't long before the odd group found the tunnel, which was located beneath an old grave that had since been disturbed and had a pile of dark rocks covering the opening. With a bit of muscle exerted between Guy, Robin, Archer and Much the tunnel was opened for them; Robin was the first to enter, shortly followed by Much and then Archer, and Guy and Ella went last with the nobleman covering up their tracks should they be followed.

At this point it wouldn't surprise him.

* * *

It only took fifteen minutes or so before the odd group got to the secret door. Taking a brief moment to ready themselves, with Robin and Archer and Guy and Much their swords and Ella her daggers, the five burst into the room. Much to their surprise the door had led into the Great Hall, which was eerily and surprisingly void of life.

"Where is she?" Much hissed.

Ella scanned the room to find not a soul was present, before she motioned to the men, "Come on, I have a hunch." She took off up the stairs at top speed, hearing Guy shortly follow with Archer, Much and Robin at her tail. The corridors that led from one way or another were also void of life, thus ruling out the thought that Isabella was inside the castle's depths… The outer corridors were their best bet, then.

At hearing the clopping of boot heels along one corridor that oversaw the stone courtyard below, the five quickly stopped to plant their backs to the stone wall of their hall they had taken; the woman flexed her grip on the daggers' handles, glancing at her comrades as they all distantly heard the commotion of a revolt coming from the entrance into Nottingham.

Tuck and John had done their part well.

"…Blamire, you must protect me. The peasants are trying to storm the castle." Isabella said; the nobleman's wife glanced around the corner for a split second and recognized the brunette man she had dubbed as the one from the village before she ducked back behind the corner.  
 _  
Why did she know?_

"Can't help… sorry." Blamire replied plainly.

"They'll tear me to pieces!" Isabella insisted.

Blamire kept an indifferent tone as he replied, "I can't help, I've got to be somewhere else…"

"I just gave you an order!"

"…You have _no idea_ what's happening here, do you?"

"But you… you can't just leave me here to be massacred by those brutes! …For pity's sake, help me."

Blamire paused to leave as he stated solemnly, "If you wish to escape here alive, hear this: deliver Gisborne to the gates of Nottingham."

"That doesn't make any sense…" Isabella started to say.

"Goodbye, Sheriff, and good luck!" Blamire wished before he left the corridor.

Ella perked up as a hint of blonde strode past her from the end of their hall, recognizing it was Kate, and she nearly snatched her arm before the girl stepped into the open; she gritted her teeth and looked at the four with her with a sharp look, before hearing Kate speak to Isabella.

"…Tried to poison me against Robin." Kate said coldly.

Isabella certainly hid her surprise very well, "What of it? You don't belong together anywho; an ill-raised peasant girl… Hardly worth a companion for a man of noble blood." She started to leave when Kate grabbed her and pinned her to the nearby wall, striking at her before Isabella shoved her off and returned the blow.

"Ella!" Much hissed as the second archer stepped into the open to help the blonde.

Kate fell back and gripped the stone pillar of the corridor with a grimace, looking up in surprise as Ella appeared and said, "Oi!"

Isabella rounded on the other woman, giving a huff and wiping her mouth absently as the other was putting her weapons down near the window. "I thought you dead." She drawled coldly, smirking.

Ella's lip curled into a dangerous smirk and equally-cold blue eyes. "It would've been a nice reprieve from having to see your _charming face_." She gestured she come forward with a hand, her body tensing for the impending struggle.

Isabella rushed her with a snarl, right hand flying to drop the other with her clenched fist, giving a grimace when her hand was caught in the other's grip and her arm was yanked painfully behind her back; she headbutted her in the chin, causing the archer to grimace and sharply twist her wrist so a cry of pain came from the younger as she broke the bone, being shoved away so she stumbled forward into the corridor.

"Ella…" Kate looked at the archer with both surprise as well as reverence as she had just watched her break that woman's wrist.

"Stay back, Kate… She's mine." Ella instructed with venom in her voice intended towards Isabella, a cruel smile playing at her lips as the other flinched slightly at her broken forearm. "Come on, poppet, I would expect the _bitch d'jeur_ related to my husband to at least risk breaking a nail!" She drawled.

"Takes one to know one, doesn't it!" Isabella snarled back as she met the other's charge and swung her leg out to trip her, twisting as the archer hopped over her foot to land on solid floor to send her left fist flying right into the other's nose.

Ella bit back a growl of pain as her nose throbbed painfully at probably being broken, to which she yanked her forward by her outstretched arm and pulled with all her might, throwing Isabella over her head with a cry of exertion. She dropped down onto her and stabbed her elbow right into her ribs, hearing a gasped oath escape her enemy, and she straddled her to send her own fist into the other's nose to repay the favor.

Isabella found the strength to kick her off, rolling to stagger to her feet as her enemy mirrored her, grimacing as it hurt to just take a breath; she launched herself at the other to slam her into the stone pillar, slender hands grabbing hold of the archer's neck and she glowered into her piercing stare as she tried to strangle her.

Ella inhaled to then headbutt her right in the forehead, making her own head spin at the blow but she quickly regained her senses to see her rebuttal had stunned Isabella enough so she fell back against the opposite wall; she panted slightly and reached up with a silent count to three as she set her nose back in place, grimacing at the stabs of pain, perking up as Isabella launched herself at her one more time. She sidestepped it on habit, grabbing a fist-full of fabric when the younger nearly fell over the niche's opening, and yanking her backward. "Didn't you know that ravens always foreshadow death?" Having drawn a knife from her belt, she rammed the blade deeply into her back, hearing a vain gasp of pain come from the younger woman.

Guy, Robin, Much and Archer had stepped into the corridor to watch the struggle; while regret started to bleed into his system towards not giving his little sister one last chance to redeem herself, satisfaction that he was avenged drove away what regret had rooted in his veins, pride starting to take regret's place as he watched his wife straighten from having made sure the woman who shared her name was dead.

Ella panted, and then gave a steady exhale of relief that that had been taken care of, wiping her knife's blade on the inner fabric of her coat before returning it to its place in her belt pouch. She looked over at her companions and smiled a little, a soft huff escaping her nostrils. "She had it coming." She said.

Kate looked past her at the dead Isabella and stepped forward to kick at the woman's leg with a foot, noting she didn't stir, to which she looked on the archer. She gave a nod. "What was that bit about getting angry?" She wondered, the hints of a smile playing at her lips.

Ella's eyes softened and she chuckled, embracing her tight and giving a squeeze when being received rather awkwardly, drawing back to sniff. "You softened her up a bit, if it helps." She doubted she could feel as compassionate towards Marian the way she felt towards Kate.

"Hang on, you didn't resort to that when we were in York." Archer mused as both women came towards them.

"I normally don't resort to hand-to-hand… but this was personal." Ella replied as she shrugged her quiver back on and fastened her sword at her waist, looking up as her bow was offered by Guy, pausing slightly.

Robin wasn't a fool, and he huffed, "Come on, still got to secure the rest of the castle." He said to Kate, Much and Archer, nodding to the couple before he and the trio left them to have a moment.

Ella watched them go and she shrugged a little. "I'm sure most of the castle is empty, if the convoy has been sent out… well at least before Tuck and John intervened…" She trailed off as his calloused fingers tipped her chin up, biting her lip as he slightly turned her head as if checking to see she was all right. "Guy, I'm fine…"

"Killing her wasn't what I had in mind, when I suggested we take the castle as well as overthrow her." Guy rumbled quietly, watching her eyes lower and look elsewhere with guilt starting to darken her gaze, before he let go to say with a steady exhale, "But it was inevitable from the start. There was no doubt in your skill, as deadly as it is, and I must admit it was Isabella's folly to have underestimated just who she had wronged." He briefly glanced past her at his dead sister before he met her eyes that had looked up at him in pleasant surprise, and he added with pride in his low voice, "You are beautiful when you're angry."

She was also vicious when crossed, but she was _his_ wife, and he would expect no less from the woman who had fought for and loved him from the start.

Ella smiled slowly and lifted a hand to trace her fingers along the scar on his cheek, letting him keep her hand, and she hummed softly. "Rather her than you… I've saved your neck over a dozen times by now, and would you expect any less of me in the future?" She wondered, hints of cheek starting to brighten her eyes.

"It would be extremely difficult to become accustomed to not having you in my life." Guy huffed, receiving a soft chuckle, and he brushed locks of hair back that had gotten free of her braid away from her lovely face, to which he kissed her forehead. "Come on." He murmured, reluctantly drawing back and away to lead her by the hand after their friends.

Once Robin stated that the castle belonged to the people of Nottingham once again, it seemed the joyous moment would not last very long, as Much was the one to end it as he called their attention to the mote.

A clattering of boots sounded as the outlaws jogged to the mote where Much had motioned them to, eight sets of eyes looking on a large bundle that had been rolled up in burlap; with Robin, John and Much's help, the large object that had been bundled in the burlap rolled out until they were met with the sight of a dead Alan a Dale.

"Let me through!" Ella ordered as she brushed past Kate and Tuck to drop to her knees at the redhead's side, her stomach lurching as she was first met with his still-open green eyes before she checked his pulse with two fingers. A growl of frustration was caught between her teeth before she moved her hand to gently close his eyes at confirming the general belief, a lump of tears threatening to clog her throat as she looked to her friends and shaking her head. "Murdered." She said hoarsely, straightening with Tuck's help as he had come forward after her and turning away to her husband as he had shortly followed her to the front, closing her eyes as Tuck rolled the burlap over their dead companion's body.

Guy folded an arm around her shoulders as she held onto his chest, looking up as the sound of carriages coming to the town soon came, to which a look of horror filled his eyes as his face paled. "Close the gates…" He said slowly as he drew his sword with his free arm.

Ella looked up at also hearing the carriages, only to let out a horrified gasp she hadn't known was present as she followed his gaze. " **Robin**!" She cried with fear in her voice.

" ** _Man the battlements_** _!_ " Guy commanded as he then ordered the villagers inside to move back and away, pulling Ella with him into the castle; Robin, Much, and John who carried Alan's body were the last to get on the safer side of the mote.

The entire host of Black Knights stood only yards from the entrance into Nottingham, with Vaisey at the helm.

A sneering smile curled Vaisey's lips as he drew his sword, "this'll be fun."

* * *

 _ **an** : i honestly don't think there are words to describe how sorry i feel for not updating sooner. and with that, i might mention that the finale of this story is in two chapters. and since i love you guys so much, the second chap is also here. you know the drill no? ;)_


	36. Chapter 36

**~xxxvi~**  
 **A Fight For the Dawn**

* * *

How could he still be alive? _They had killed him!_ Surely he should already be dead…

"I thought you killed him." Kate said nearby, pulling her from her thoughts.

"I thought so too, I thought Guy stuck him good…" Ella trailed off as both Guy and Robin approached the gates on horseback, and she turned to them, "Guy…" She began.

"Stay with Kate, and we'll return shortly." Guy interjected, watching a hint of worry show in her eyes before she steeled herself and he received a curt nod.

"If he tries anything, I'll make sure he dies this time." Ella grumbled as she turned away to watch he and Robin leave, nocking an arrow in place and flexing her grip on her bow. _Please don't take him from me_ … She kept her eye on the two as they met with Vaisey and Blamire in the grass not far from the mote, before Blamire motioned for the soldiers to let something fly from one of the nearby catapults. "Hellfire…" She breathed as she watched the large projectile be set aflame, before she looked at the confused look on Kate's face and then turned her head back, " _INCOMING!_ " She shouted, just as the flaming explosive careened overhead and collided with a cart yards away in the market, causing it to explode and send those nearby ducking out of the way.

Robin and Guy shortly returned, and both women were glad for it, as the outlaws jogged to the scene of the explosion to see the damage.

"What the hell was that?" Kate asked alertly as they came upon the wreckage.

Archer was the first to answer, "the Arabs call it ' _Byzantine Fire'_."

"But it's sticky, it's not in powder form like we've seen before… It's not possible for him to have gotten so much of it within a few months, is it?" Ella wondered as she took the small plank of wood from his hand to which it strangely charred as well as sticky when touched, before frowning as Guy came to them.

" _'The Burning Death'_ … Literally an alchemical mixture of flammable elements, but I've never seen it in action until now." Tuck commented.

Archer stated, "this'll spread chaos throughout the town, destroying everyone and everything in its way."

"It's possible he's been storing it up somewhere..." Guy said pensively, tossing the plank to the small pile of remains and looking at Archer, "But that doesn't matter now, because he has it on hand, and he can use it however much he so pleases." He added grimly.

"Put carts at every wall, and scower the town. Tuck and Archer, have every able-bodied man armed and ready; we hold Nottingham for the King! We know King Richard is returning, and he has loyal troops waiting in Lothborough; if we could get word to them…" Robin declared as he hadn't dismounted the horse, speaking to his men as well as the village men with them.

"Robin, you'd be saving time if you just gave me up to Vaisey now…" Guy began.

"Over my dead body!" Ella snapped and continued hotly when he started to argue, "You are completely mad if you think anyone here, myself included, is going to give you up to that monster! …Or how quickly did you forget that it's also _my fault_ that he's out there? If you go, you know I go with you!" She stated solemnly with anger burning in her eyes at the horrible thought of his sacrifice as they stood face-to-face with both sets of blue eyes burning.

"It would be easier if it was _me_ who was the one, and you know I would _happily do it_ if it meant that _you_ lived on, Isabella!" Guy rumbled sharply as he gripped her shoulders when tears began to sting at her eyes and her lower lip started to tremble just the slightest, before slightly biting the inside of his cheek when she lifted a hand to punch his shoulder. He released her shoulders when she bowed her head and clung to him and held fast to his wife as she clawed his shoulders and hoarsely uttered an oath into his coat.

"This problem is _bigger_ than you, Gisborne, than _all_ of us; it always has been. We are fighting for the future of England, and Isabella is dead; this fight isn't yours, unless you choose it to be." Robin stated evenly.

Guy looked at his wife knew she would stay true to her word even though he loathed the possibility of her death, and he replied, "Vaisey wouldn't be standing out there if I hadn't slipped up, so this is _all_ of our problem. I'm with you… We're _both_ with you." He noted the slight nod from his archer as she sniffed.

Robin nodded to the couple before he started to order them to their stations, stopping when Much and John came forward carrying Alan on a stray cart.

"We must honor the dead," John said plainly as he and Much looked to their friends.

Twenty or so minutes later, the outlaws migrated to one of the backyard laundry-hanging lots, digging two feet into the ground just enough for them to place a makeshift pyre for the deceased. After placing the body wrapped in cloth atop the pyre, Robin was the one to place Alan's talisman on the torso of the body; he stepped away moments before Much stepped forward and John shortly after.

"To Alan, our loyal friend." Much said before he and John lit the pyre.

Ella watched as the pyre burned brilliantly, momentarily reminiscent of the night her mother was slain and she exhaled slightly before looking up at her husband and leaning up to kiss his cheek. "Come on," she murmured in his ear, receiving a lifted-brow expression from him before she stepped away from the post he leaned on to head for the castle and heard him shortly follow her leave. "If the men are still awaiting orders in Lothborough, we need to send a message for their aid in taking on the Black Knights. That army will loom about like a pack of wolves but they won't wait too long." She said as they strode through the streets.

"And if the carrier pigeon gets cut down before ever _reaching_ Lothborough?" Guy asked as he kept in stride with her thanks to his longer legs, following her inside the castle once they entered the courtyard and jogging to keep up with her slight sprint for the inner depths.

"Then that is what _a decoy_ is for." Ella simply replied over her shoulder, finding the right corridor that was small and led to where the carrier birds were kept, jogging to find the door was miraculously unlocked. She opened it wide so they both entered, and she smiled at finding the pigeons still in their respective cages. "We send a dark pigeon first, with a faulty note strapped to its leg. And once the men have taken the bait, I send off one of my friends to Lothborough. Simple." She said as she looked through the resting birds, scanning them for any hint of a dark-feathered bird.

" _'One of your friends'_ how…" Guy frowned as he found one pigeon that met her requirements, looking on a male pigeon with dark gray and lighter gray feathers on his body, receiving a light coo from the bird. It clicked then, and he looked over at her as she drew a small pouch from within her belt's pouch to reveal she had kept birdseed on hand. "You actually know how to summon one?" He asked in surprise.

Ella smiled wryly at him, "I told you, I didn't learn much from my mum, but some things _did_ stick." She turned away to the nearby table to locate some parchment.

* * *

"Kate knows what she's doing; you taught her well." John reminded patiently.

Robin snapped, "the Sheriff is playing with us; he knows he's got the advantage… We have to hold this castle until the troops arrive."

Much wondered for the sake of those with them, "Can we… I mean, how long can we hold off, under Byzantine Fire?"

"No doubt he's got enough to blow all three villages sky-high if he so chooses..." Ella said blandly as she was mending Tuck's shoulder, looking to her husband. "Has Rowan been sent off?" She asked.

Guy nodded, "they already shot down the other bird. I just sent him off ten minutes ago." He said, slightly smirking at her ingenious plan's success so far.

" _'Rowan'?_ " Archer repeated as he looked over at the couple from his place by the fire.

Much chimed in, "What's going on with you two?"

Ella murmured an apology to the friar as she dabbed at his wound with the salve before looking to the men and explaining, "Guy and I sent off a carrier pigeon to send word to the troops in Lothborough; as it would've been idiotic to send off just _one_ bird, we sent the pigeon as a decoy. The _real message_ has been sent with a raven I've trusted for the last few years; Rowan has not failed me yet." She smiled a bit at just imagining Vaisey's face when the troops would arrive come morning.

"The pigeon was shot out of the sky earlier this evening; Rowan was sent an hour or two after nightfall." Guy chimed in as he nodded to his wife, "The troops should be here at dawn, if not sooner."

The five men looked between the couple with surprise as well as a measure of amazement at the ingenuity of such a plan.

"That's actually a very clever move." Archer was first to speak as he extended a wry smile to the woman.

"So Kate went off _without_ knowing this?" Much demanded of the couple.

Ella frowned as she finished tending to Tuck, tightening the bandage wrapped around his shoulder before turning to them, "I didn't count on Kate rushing off into the night to play messenger, but I do know that she's a fighter, and she _will_ return. She's not been this tenacious for no apparent reason, has she?" She stated.

Tuck nodded slightly to her words as John huffed an agreement, "Yes, you're right, Ella, and with that knowledge we can trust in Kate, Robin." He said.

"We still have to take care of that war machine," Archer pointed out with a thumb jerked at the stairwell.

Robin looked to those in the hall, "We'll take the trebuchets, a small unit; tonight… You with me?" He asked, adding, "I'll see you at the battlements." He then left the hall with Much at his heels and John shortly following; Guy shared a look with Ella before they followed his leave with Tuck and Archer at the rear.

After Robin explained how they were to infiltrate the enemy camp, he then instructed Much and Archer to stay behind with Tuck, therein leaving Guy and Ella and John with him; Ella hadn't protested much to having a bit of " _camouflage_ " dabbed onto her face as she had quickly tied her hair back into a messy bun and made sure her weapons were on her person before she descended the wall via a rope with the three men.

Ella kept with the trio as they snuck into the camp and narrowly avoided being seen by the soldiers that moved about and loitered near the fires, sticking behind one cart and slightly jumping when hearing Blamire yelling to the men to get to their positions; her shoulders slumped in relief as she spotted her comrades rushing to where she hid and she hurriedly motioned they duck behind one side of the cart until all four were together again.

"Should've known the Sheriff wouldn't wait till dawn," Robin hissed.

"Some days I wonder about your perceptive skills…" Ella muttered, ignoring his indignant scowl and gesturing he shut up as she looked past the thin fog that surrounded the fields at the figures of Vaisey and Blamire; what she would give to rip that snake's heart right out of his chest…

" _Loose!_ " Blamire called as the catapults let loose their projectiles that had been set aflame.

The quartet watched with satisfaction as the blocks of explosives dropped straight down instead of flying off in the intended direction, making the ground shake when they hit the earth and caused two loud explosions that sounded together as one.

"Move!" Robin ordered as they scrambled away while their enemy was distracted, he and John carrying the sacks that held the liquefied explosives in hand as they ran.

"Hood; _get them!_ " Vaisey shouted as his men soon surrounded the thieves.

Guy drew his sword on reflex and glanced to the side as Robin mirrored him and Ella drew her daggers while John brandished his club. "Hold your ground…" He started to order.

A neigh sounded then as Archer miraculously came to their aid with two horses in tow.

"Gem!" Ella beamed, watching him loose a flaming arrow to make another explosion sound from one of the faulty catapults behind them; she lunged as the trio with her fended off the soldiers that had cornered them, left dagger swinging to cut down a guard in her way, as she rushed to her mare and hoisted herself up onto her bare back. "Lads!" She barked as Archer urged his horse and the other steed forward so John and Robin could hop on, relaxing a bit when Guy nearly flung himself onto Gem's back with her before the outlaws flew from the camp at top speed.

"Open the gates!" Robin shouted as they returned back to the castle and raced inside; Much and Tuck slammed the doors closed just as the soldiers had nearly reached them.

"You idiotic _fool_ ," Ella said as she wiped her face of the makeshift paint once they dismounted their steeds, flinging her arms around Archer's neck before he hugged back; she drew away to hit him on the side of the head. "That was mental so don't ever do it again!" She scolded.

Archer flinched slightly at being hit, rubbing his temple gingerly and making a face at her, "Was that supposed to be a ' _thank you'?_ " He wondered at large and briefly imagined that she would treat her children the same if she ever had any.

"She's done that to me before, so just accept it." Guy huffed as he clapped his shoulder with a smirk.

"But _you're_ her husband…" Archer muttered before he then added, "this is for you; compliments of the Sheriff's negligence." He withdrew a flat wineskin from his quiver and handed it to Robin.

"Is that…?" Ella started as Tuck took the wineskin and took a whiff of the contents.

"Byzantine Fire!" Tuck beamed at their stroke of luck and added, "If I can work out its base components, I can make more of it."

"You beauty," Ella smirked at Archer before nodding, "Come, we've still got a castle to secure."

Archer smirked back before he, Ella and Guy jogged after Much and John away from the gates.

* * *

"The gates won't hold long against the battering ram, and we don't have enough arms!" Guy called to their leader as the entrance gates quivered against the first slam their enemy's battering ram exhibited.

"We still must try, Kate hasn't returned yet!" Ella called back from her place with Robin and Much atop the main tower's causeway that oversaw the entrance, ducking as Much and Robin did before she let another arrow streak from her drawn bow to fell another knight below and repeating the action for another that had narrowly hit her left cheek only to graze the skin.

"Pull everyone back into the castle courtyard; we defend from there until the King's troops arrive!" Robin ordered those on the ground, ducking when another arrow from the drawbridge's occupants nearly had his head, and motioning Ella to follow him down. "Abandon this tower, take a company of archers and hold them off for as long as you can!" He instructed Much, who nodded slightly, before both he and Ella left at top speed.

The minutes that passed may as well have been milliseconds as the town was soon overrun with the knights, forcing the outlaws plus their men to draw back into the castle courtyard as Robin had predicted, what archers remained with them standing at the ready to defend the castle as the knights' battering ram slammed against the doors until they were forced open.

" _Aim!_ " Ella cried as she and Much stood on either side of their archers with their respective bows drawn and ready to fire, and as Much was about to give the order from her place by Robin she spotted a head of blonde being restrained by Blamire… " **Hold**!" She and Robin commanded in unison as they looked at their messenger in shock.

"I'm sorry, Robin!" Kate apologized earnestly from the other side of their barricade.

"Not as sorry as she's _going_ to be!" Vaisey drawled as he came forth to stand near Blamire and Kate.

Ella growled, "Vaisey, let her go or I swear that I'll…" She threatened.

"Or _what_ , you deluded tart?" Vaisey smirked coldly at the stony look in his former marksman's blue gaze, before addressing them all, "We found her returning from Lothborough with this," he lifted a small folded paper to show the surprised outlaws. "Your reinforcements _aren't coming_ , I'm afraid. And before you open that pretty little mouth again, dear girl, we also caught _this_." He gestured to Blamire who also held up what looked to be a raven with an arrow shot through its torso by its legs. "Literally killed two birds with one stone… That _is_ a pity, isn't it? If you're not entirely convinced, then by all means, tell them." He gestured again to Kate.

Kate squirmed in Blamire's grip, yet Ella glanced away momentarily from her to Robin as he and Much shared a few glances as they looked to the causeway before looking to Kate and back; she bit her lower lip to avoid showing a smirk. "…The troops at Lothborough won't move unless ordered by King Richard." Kate was saying, pulling her fellow woman from her observations.

" _Surrender_ _or slaughter_ , then. Regardless that's a no-win situation on one side or the other, though the real question you've failed to take note of, or frankly _avoid altogether_ as it would just put a _damper_ on your tyrannical ploy, is this: which would you prefer goes first… Your bald _head_ , or your black _heart?_ " Ella drawled as she had gently pushed Robin to the side to face the Sheriff, her eyes steely as blue clashed with brown with unimaginable loathing on both fronts, as a mirthless smirk graced her lips. "Because I believe I speak for everyone who has gathered here, to fight for the sake of England _and_ King Richard mind you, when I say that I am _happily_ going to kill you." She tilted her head sweetly.

Vaisey gave a biting laugh, "Oh _will you_ now? You honestly _think_ I'm afraid of your little words, your hollow threats? Because as much as I believe you could have made something much better of yourself than a _disgrace_ with a bow and arrows and cheek, I'm quite sure you've just wasted your breath for _nothing_. Kill the girl." He smiled coldly at her before nodding to Blamire.

At that time, a commotion erupted amongst the knights as Much dropped down to grab Kate, who sharply elbowed Blamire as he had drawn his sword to kill Much before she flung her arms around the blonde's neck and both were hoisted up and over the causeway.

" _Loose!_ " Ella shouted as she drew away long enough to let her arrow fly past the bars to kill a knight that sought to help Blamire grab the girl and prevent her from escaping.

* * *

"Barricade the door!" Robin shouted.

Ella looked from Tuck working on the Byzantine Fire to the top of the stairs as a thought came to her.

Vaisey wouldn't take the castle through one entrance, no… She had felt like she had worked for him for ten years and if it was one thing she knew, it was that that gap-toothed snake _didn't_ play fair.  
 _  
Of course_ …

"Guy!" She declared, turning to him just as he was lowering another barrel of nut-oil down to the floor, worry and anger starting to lace her voice as she said, "the tunnel; what if Vaisey sneaks in through there to overrun the castle?"

A dark gleam appeared in his blue eyes as he nodded and called his brother to them, "tell Robin we're going to secure the tunnel." He instructed.

"You'll need more than two swords, Guy…" Archer reminded.

"Two swords are enough to cut the head off of that snake, Archer; tell Robin to bring everyone through the tunnel." Ella interrupted, looking at his green eyes and adding, "We'll be fine. Go." She smiled briefly for him before Guy urged she follow him into the tunnel; she glanced over her shoulder at him before they entered the darkness.

"Call me a hypocrite, but I honestly wouldn't be happier than I am fighting by your side." Guy mused quietly once they entered the tunnel and strode down the path.

Ella glanced up at him before she smiled warmly, and replied in the same tone, "As chivalrous as you are confident… I am happy to fight at your side, too, you big lug." She imagined he smiled wryly at her petname.

It was oddly quiet in the tunnels, too quiet for their liking, and it was even moreso quiet in one of the cellar-like rooms of the tunnel.

"Should be here by now…" Guy thought aloud.

"Right you are, _Gizzy_." The couple slightly jumped at Vaisey's voice as said snake stepped into the light of the spacious room with a confident smirk hinting at his lips; he paused to look on his former employees. "Ah, and dear Isabella as well… I'd know those _black feathers_ anywhere. Did you two honestly think you could ' _secure the tunnel'_ on your own, without your little friends to help you? You're more deluded than you were when last we had a chat." He drawled coldly.

Ella's lips formed into a cold smirk as she tilted her head a smidge and huffed, "Two swords are _enough_ to cut you down… you and your brood of vipers." She nodded slightly at the soldiers that had slowly bled into the room after their leader and kept to the darkness with Blamire's darker face visible as he lingered near Vaisey by one of the pillars.

"Not exactly _two_ , dear sister." A familiar cocky voice said behind them, before Archer approached the couple with Robin at his side as both men wielded their respective swords.

" _More_ family, then! Splendid. He can watch as you _die!_ " Vaisey barked a laugh before he rushed Guy with his sword on hand, causing a loud ' _clang_ ' to resound in the room as the blades solemnly clashed.

Ella let Archer and Robin tend to the soldiers in the darkness as she met Blamire's brown stare and arched a brow. "Blamire, _non?_ …How's the shoulder?" She wondered sweetly, nodding to his right shoulder, meeting him as he rushed her with his sword swinging. She sidestepped with ease and swiped at his ribs, landing on the balls of her feet as she faced him and huffing as he had dodged her swipe, before she gave a snarl as she flew forward.

Both swords clashed and screeched shrilly as they met and bounced off each other's steely surface, the woman managing to hold her own fairly well against the brunette who sent her on the defense more times than she cared to count, the two foes locked in the brutal and raw dance of battle.

Blamire gave a grunt as he drew away, lifting his free hand to where he felt warm liquid drip from the narrow cut on his left brow, glowering at the resilient archer as she flexed her grip on her sword. "So you actually killed her, then… You're just as vicious as I've heard you are." He growled.

"It's simple enough that those who threaten my family pay with their lives… Didn't honestly think I stuck your shoulder with a dagger because I was being merciful, did you?" Ella smirked as the adrenaline of battle coursed through her blood and she momentarily recalled she had never felt so alive as when she had a blade on hand, and she gave a growl as she flew at him once again.

The swords clashed and protested to being shoved against the other, as Blamire was on the defense and Ella on the offense, and it seemed both combatants had possibly met their respective match in the other.

Of course she knew he was not her equal, as he was far from it in her eyes; Vaisey was the prized stag she had ached to kill for what felt like years, he was the one who murdered her friend… he was the one she wanted to tear to shreds.

 _Blamire was only an obstacle_.

Ella dropped back, giving a huff of air before she watched Blamire rush her again, and she feinted to the right; with a reflexive twist on her heel, she met his rebounding approach and thrust her sword out.

Blood flew from the brunette man's sternum as the sword stuck through to his back, and Ella watched the life fade from his brown eyes until it was no more; she yanked her sword free and let him drop to the floor, her lip curled.

A stray soldier was thrown back as she went to her companions' aid, and she swerved out of the way, before looking to see Vaisey had been knocked onto his back and he tried to cut down the one who had knocked him down with his sword he had seized from its place discarded on the floor… " _GUY!_ " She cried as she ran to him.

Both nobleman and his wife hit the floor of the room and oddly seemed unhurt.

"Are you alright?" Guy asked concernedly as he picked himself up before helping her to her feet.

"Yeah…" Ella started to answer when a hiss of pain came from between her teeth, and she hurriedly looked down to see a nasty cut had ripped the fabric of her trousers just above her right kneecap; she bit down on her lip and shook her head. "Just a scratch." She muttered.

"Can't always be so fast, can you, _poppet?_ " Vaisey demanded with a wry sneer as he had staggered to his feet, looking to the injured couple and tutting as he flexed his grasp on the sword, "Oh, what's the matter? Did our dearest raven get hurt? Not making for a very proper husband, _are you_ Gizzy, letting your poor wife constantly save your arse from the fire…?" He trailed off as he caught the sharp lunge from the archer, the blades protesting to being shoved against the other, a cold look in his brown eyes.

"Was I _interrupting?_ " Ella purred lowly as she glowered into his equally-cold stare, blue and brown clashing with unimaginable loathing between the two, before she sneered, "Where are my _manners!_ " She roughly shoved him back with her jaw clenched as she tried not to put so much weight on her right leg, and she held fast to her daggers.

She had to make this a quick kill… And it wasn't like this was the first time she would kill swiftly.

Vaisey rushed her with renewed vengeance, to which she ducked and then parried his blows, sending her on the defense more times than she cared to admit.

Ella twisted out of the way as he attempted to use her injury to his advantage, right dagger swinging so the blade left a nasty cut on his left cheek, causing him to draw back with a snarl of pain; she smirked coldly before huffing. "For Alan." She flew at him with a snarl.

A sharp ' _klang_ ' thrummed in the air as both blades collided with his sword's front, and a look of surprise briefly shone in her eyes before being shoved back behind her stone walls.

"I've just realized something, which I'm sure you've avoided as long as you've lived your pathetic life: you've _never_ been _taught_. **_your_**. _**place**!_ " Vaisey drawled as he kicked her away with his boot digging into her injured leg.

A cry of pain came from the woman as she fell back, her dagger on the floor as she gripped her leg tight and her eyes shut tight even as the stinging sensation of tears threatened to well over. A shuffling of boots sounded and made her eyes snap open as Vaisey advanced on her. Ella flexed her grasp on her dagger she still held on hand, and she thrust her arm out just as the sword descended upon her before the sword was roughly shoved away and out of his hands just as she saw movement from behind him.

Three blades rammed themselves into Vaisey's torso from three different angles.

" _A clue_ …" Robin growled as he watched the despicable life begin to flee from their enemy's widened eyes.

"… **_No_**." Guy drawled coldly, being first to yank his sword free of its temporary sheath, stepping away as Archer and Robin did the same before Vaisey fell to the floor.

Ella gave a shallow sigh of relief before she tried to stand, flinching as she did so and she started to stumble back when his hands seized her and held her up; she looked up at his blue eyes to find relief and worry brightening his darker blue irises, before she smiled softly. "I had it sorted." She muttered.

Guy felt a smile cross his lips before he gave a chuckle, watching her laugh quietly before he pulled her close to hold her tight as she clung to his neck. "It's a rather nice reprieve to save your arse instead of you saving mine." He said into her messy hair, exhaling steadily as she squeezed his neck and he left a kiss in her hair. "It's over." He stated softly.

"Not exactly." Robin said as he returned his sword to its scabbard, he and Archer having made sure Vaisey was truly dead this time around, looking on the relieved couple as he added, "We've still got the villagers to worry for; the castle will blow soon." He looked at Archer, "Have Much and the others bring them through the tunnel, I will follow; Gisborne… _Guy_ , get your wife out of here." He nodded to the couple as Archer went as told. "After this I think we're going to need a bit of a holiday." He smiled wryly.

Guy smiled wryly in return, "A long one." He and his wife watched the outlaw leave them to take off first from the tunnel.

"Not too long, I hope… G-Guy!" Ella squeaked his name as he then hoisted her up from the floor, clinging to his neck on reflex before she scowled at his amused blue eyes, "I-I can walk on my own, thank you!" She said.

"Aye, and I'm actually a fairy… You know you're mad if you think I'm letting you limp out of here." Guy chuckled and smirked at the flustered pout on her lips before he then carried her out of the room.

 _[Some time later]_

"That's not a girl's name!"

"Seems fitting enough…"

Ella's nostrils flared with a weary exhale, " _Mon Dieu_ … Fine! To save your bloody ego, I'll pick a _different_ name!" She silenced both men.

The room quieted for a moment.

"Then what're you going to call her? Can't go around without a name, can she?" Kate finally asked, shooting a look at the scolded duo.

Looking down at the infant with hair as black as night, her blue eyes softened and she smiled fondly. "Ghislaine." She looked up at his blue eyes that had widened a bit at the name.

Guy also looked fondly on the sleeping baby before he nodded. "Perfect." He agreed quietly.

Archer smirked over at his sibling, "the next babe we can name after you if it's another _girl_." He jested, being shoved by said man before he shoved back with a chuckle.

Robin smirked back at him, "You're a bit conceited, aren't you?" He remarked before looking at the babe and adding pensively, "She _looks_ like a Ghislaine."

* * *

 _ **an** : i've got a few more chaps being edited, and as i've got time this week i'm going to see what all i can accomplish before class next week. also yes, i edited this chapter too, tho i kept the ending the same because i thought it was cute. sorry for making Guy ooc but hell he's been rather ooc throughout this fic hasn't he? anyway, what's up with you lot, no reviews to criticize or compliment the edits so far? geez.. i kid. sorta. you still know the drill i hope! :)_


End file.
